Highway to hell
by Xj9
Summary: 5 years after the Cell games, Gohan doesn't want to fight anymore. Vegeta wants a sparring partner and tries everything to force Gohan to transform. The prince goes a little too far. The two Saiyans get stuck in hell, where they fall in Cell's hands
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: I just wanted to mention that this takes place 5 years after the Cell games. Gohan already goes to school. Both Gohan and Vegeta are OOC. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of its characters.

**I hope you will like it!  
Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Chapter 1.**** Prologue.**

Chi-chi looked around her small house. She had searched the entire house, but she was not able to find the one she was looking for. She let out an exasperated sigh as she walked into her son's messy room. Books were splattered all over the small wooden table and the sheets from the unmade bed were sprawling onto the floor. Her son was missing again. The worried mother noticed the change in her son's attitude. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her yellow cheongsam while she walked back into the living room. She sat down in a chair and tightened the purple sash around it. A frown appeared on her face as she wondered where her son had run off to this time. She did not know that Gohan was not far away.

"Gohan dear. Where have you gone off to?"

The fourteen year old half-Saiyan was sitting by a river, with his feet dangling below so that he could kick and splash about once in a while. His black spiky hair had grown over the years since his fight with Cell and was now hanging down to his shoulders. He usually tied it in a pony tail, so it wouldn't get in the way during training or when he went out. The half-Saiyan let out a discouraged sigh. He didn't feel like training anymore or wearing his iconic gi. He was now dressed in a buttoned down shirt and black pants.

He knew everyone – especially Krillin and Piccolo – were worried about him. He always smiled whenever Krillin came over to hang out with him. However, that smile tended to fade away when the others were not looking. He always refused offers to spar from Krillin. The monk usually tried to persuade him in a little match, just to find out if the old Gohan was still in there. The young enthusiastic fighter loved to spar as long as it was friendly. But Krillin never got his way, not anymore_._

It was the same with Piccolo. Their friendship had gotten very strong over the years. Gohan could always look up to Piccolo for anything and vice versa. However, their relationship had changed drastically since the fight with Cell. In the beginning Piccolo came over once a week and Gohan always greeted him enthusiastically. But within time this changed. Gohan was less excited when Piccolo came over. He did not want to spar anymore. He answered when Piccolo asked something, but never started the conversation himself. Piccolo noticed Gohan's change in attitude and spent quite some time trying to get Gohan back to his old self, without success. But he didn't want to give up on the half-Saiyan.

Piccolo tried to talk to him more than once. He told Gohan that the boy could always come to him when he wanted to talk, that he would be there to listen. But Gohan never took him up on that offer. They did talk once in a while but Piccolo knew Gohan was still holding back. When the Namek asked about this, Gohan told him he was fine and usually ended the spar.

Gohan sighed and fell back into the grass. His mother forced him to go to school called Orange Star High School. He had been going there for three months now and he didn't dislike it. He wasn't looking forwards to going again on Monday either. He met a few nice people there. There was Videl, the pretty but nosy girl with black hair in pig tails. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan - who had been boasting about how he defeated Cell over the years. He met this short haired blonde girl named Eresa**.** Gohan didn't really know how to describe her. She was nice but very clingy and she kept prodding his muscles much to Gohan's displeasure. Then there was Sharpener. The blonde boy was always glaring at Gohan's muscular body when he first came in the class and had been doing that ever since then. Gohan didn't pay much attention to it though.

Most of the jocks who saw his body and skills during gym class asked him to join a sport. But he wasn't interested in this and they all ignored him since then. He didn't mind this. He went to school, spent the day there, came home, went to his room to make homework and went to bed. The only times Chi-Chi or Goten got to see him was around breakfast and dinner, where he was forced to eat at the kitchen table. Goten was Gohan's little brother. He was five years in the making and already very strong. The boy with short black spiky hair wanted to train with his older brother and he was always wearing his orange and blue gi. Gohan didn't pay much attention to him. This only earned a sad Goten or a mad Chi-Chi. Massive arguments would start because of this. Eventually Gohan would leave and not come back for at least a day. Chi-Chi never knew where she could find him.

His dislike for fighting had always been there. From the moment Raditz landed on the planet Gohan had been forced to train in martial arts. He liked friendly sparring matches**,** but he hated the fights to the death he had been forced to endure the past ten years. When Cell died Gohan promised himself never to lose his mind like that again. To keep this promise he had to make another promise: Never turn Super Saiyan 2 again. Gohan didn't want to take that risk. He felt like a different person in his second Super Saiyan form. Ascended Saiyan Gohan felt like he could take the world and wanted to see those unworthy suffer. But that wasn't like the normal Gohan, right? Gohan wasn't mean. He didn't want others to suffer.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake away the images that popped up in his mind. Cell grinned at him and pointed towards his Cell Juniors, who were beating up his family and friends. The mutated android attacked the half-Saiyan but he swatted his attacks away like they were nothing. Cell was hanging on a rock by his hand and Gohan stepped on it to push him off. Cell grew in size as he prepared for self-destruction. Goku smiled at his son and...

Gohan jumped up and growled holding his head in agony in his hands. He shook his head and took a deep breath to steady himself. _'No. I am not thinking about that again. I told myself to let go... Why can't I do that?' _He thought as he looked up at the sky and frowned, clenching his fists in anger.

The last reason the half-Saiyan's mood had changed so dramatically the past few was speeding towards him at the moment. A force almost big enough as Gohan's in his basic form. The man had been Gohan's biggest fear when he was four. Even though he grew in strength as fast as this man and was even stronger now, he never liked being close to him. There had always been a small hint of fear in the demi-Saiyan's body when the man looked at him and it would probably always be there. _'Vegeta.' _Gohan dived in the water and swam away, keeping his power level very low. He felt Vegeta touching down on the ground where he was a few seconds ago and kept swimming.

Ever since the Cell Games, the proud Saiyan prince was trying to make Gohan break the promise he made to himself. The Prince of all Saiyans didn't want to fight anymore at first, but when Gohan defeated Bojack, Vegeta wanted him as his sparring partner. At first Gohan reluctantly accepted this. That was until Vegeta ordered him to fight as super Saiyan 2. Gohan refused this, but it was never a good idea to refuse something Vegeta ordered. The full-blooded Saiyan got mad and attacked him with everything he had, but Gohan managed to get away. Gohan had been avoiding him and his sparring sessions for three years now and he was doing a good job at it.

The problem was that Vegeta was getting tired of chasing him down and his methods got more and more extreme. At first the Saiyan prince had shown up at his house during breakfast or dinner. He showed up in the middle of the night, waking Gohan from his sleep. He even threatened to destroy a city if Gohan didn't come to stop him from doing just that. Bulma made sure the last one didn't happen anymore though. Bulma didn't mind Vegeta harassing Gohan because she knew the teen could take it, but she didn't like innocent humans getting involved.

The demi- Saiyan teenager kept swimming until he noticed Vegeta was far away. The teen gasped for air when he got out of the water and swam towards the edge. There he climbed on it and laid down on the mossy grass as the warm rays of the sun let him dry off. He just had a fight with his mom and ran away. His mother was probably looking for him by now, but he couldn't care less. It wasn't like she missed him or anything. Gohan closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a slumber.

**() **** **** ()**

**A/N: ****That was it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble always finds me

**Thanks for the reviews! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Gohan is OOC in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2.**

"I don't know where he is." Chi-Chi said on the phone. "I am worried, Bulma. He didn't come home last night. I keep thinking about that huge fight we had yesterday. I just hope he doesn't get himself in trouble." She said and then turned around to glance at her window. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Goten outside. The tiny demi-saiyan was trying to catch a squirrel which kept running away from the small boy. At times like this Goten missed his older brother greatly. He never had the chance to play or hang out with his older sibling. She didn't want her second son to get upset. The worried mother leaned against the wall and sighed. "What's wrong with him, Bulma?" She asked as her hand trailed over her blue dress.

Bulma was sitting on the table at Capsule Corp. She smiled at Trunks, who was showing her a new toy her father gave him. "I don't know, Chi-Chi." She answered as she brushed a hand through her blue hair. "He's been like this for a while now..."

"Ever since the Cell Games." Chi-Chi answered with a sigh. "I think that did more damage to him than we thought." Chi-chi waved at Goten, who showed a squirrel he just found.

"Probably," Bulma sighed in dismay. "He lost his father, remember and he still blames himself for it, I know it." She answered. "You know what... I'll ask Vegeta. He knows what it's like to be a teenage Saiyan boy and I bet he can find Gohan in no time."

"Okay. I hope he will be able to find Gohan." Chi-Chi replied softly. She fidgeted with the dark blue sash around her waist. "Good luck interrupting his training." She continued with a smile.

Chi-Chi could hear Bulma snicker on the other end of the receiver which caused the worried woman to smile. "He won't hurt me," Bulma answered. "Or he'll sleep on the couch for a long time." She finished with a sly grin on her face. "Hang in there ok?"Bulma told Chi-Chi as she said her good-byes. She hung up after Chi-chi said goodbye. After this she crossed her arms over her chest. She let out an exasperated sigh and decided to look for her husband. She found him in the gravity room, of course. Bulma leaned on the control panel with her hand as she watched her husband train through the window. She had always envied him for his self discipline. Where he was training all day, she had to force herself to take a run once in a while to stay in shape. She clicked the microphone on. "Vegeta?" She asked innocently.

Vegeta stopped exercising and looked back at the window. Bulma smiled and waved at him. The mighty Saiyan prince growled in annoyance due to the fact that his training was interruptedand turned around. "What do you want?" He snarled at her. The man slowly descended to the ground and he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Bulma leaned on the control panel with her elbows. "Gohan is missing." She answered. Hearing this revolting news the Saiyan prince merely snorted.

"That brat doesn't want to be found." He answered. "Believe me. I tried." Vegeta turned his back on her. "Was that all?"

"No. Can you try to find him again?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned around again. "Come on. You can do this. Nobody can runaway from you." She said innocently. Vegeta smirked as he walked closer to the window, his white boots clicking on the floor with every step.

"Are you trying to flatter me into this?" He asked one he reached the window.

Bulma grinned. "I don't know. Is it working?" She asked as she leaned in and eyed her husband. The man shook his head.

"Nope."

Bulma pouted slightly. "OhPlease Vegeta." She said putting her puppy-dog eyes to the work. "Then I will have a surprise for you tonight." She added with a wink. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."Vegeta said as he walked towards the door. "But then I will be in charge tonight." Vegeta continued with a smirk. Bulma snickered, thinking she could do something about that later. Vegeta walked towards the shower where he quickly cleaned himself. When he was done getting ready, he walked outside. There he looked up in the air and concentrated. "Let's see…" He muttered softly. His senses searched the whole planet. He pursed his lips and frowned. Then a small presence appeared in his mind. "Gotcha." The Saiyan prince smirked and jumped in the air.

**() **** **** ()  
**  
Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked around him and got up. The teen walked out the cave he had been staying in. After this he walked towards a nearby river and splashed some water in his face. Gohan wiped his face with his white shirt before he got up. The half-saiyan had gathered a small pile of animals in no time and he decided prepared a meal for himself. The teen was busy eating and didn't notice a certain power level flying towards him on high speed. The teen's head shot up and he looked sideways to see Vegeta landing next to him.

"Look what I found. A runaway." Vegeta sneered as he put his hands on his hips. Gohan shrugged and got back to eating. Vegeta looked at the things Gohan was eating and raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of meat." He stated. Gohan nodded.

"I felt like eating that." Gohan answered shortly.

"Really?" Vegeta asked as a smile appeared on his lips. "Well you finally start to act like a Saiyan." Vegeta continued as he sat down on the ground opposite Gohan. The man looked at the fire which was raging quietly as Gohan continued working on his food. Vegeta leaned forwards and grabbed a fish from the pile.

"Hey!" Gohan snarled at him. "Who said you could take that? Get your own food." The demi-Saiyan ended frowning.

Vegeta roasted the fish in his hands. "Greedy much?" He asked with a smirk. "What are you going to do to stop me?" He asked as he brought the fish closer to his face. The man opened his mouth. Gohan narrowed his eyes and watched as Vegeta slowly took a bite. After this he growled.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked as he grabbed a stick to poke in the fire. Vegeta ignored him for the time being and continued eating his fish. Gohan decided not to rush him. They sat in silence for a while. Gohan gave a growl of annoyance when Vegeta grabbed something else from his pile of food. "Did you just come here to eat my food or do you have a real reason to be here?" The small half Saiyan asked as he got up.

Vegeta's eyes gazed at the tiny boy in front of him. "I don't remember you having this attitude. When did this happen?" He sneered. Gohan rolled his eyes and turned away from Vegeta. The Saiyan frowned. "Don't turn your back on me, brat!" He yelled at the teenager.

Gohan whirled around. "Then leave. I don't have time for this." He yelled back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and got up. He crossed his arms and walked closer. Vegeta stopped right in front of Gohan and looked down at him. Gohan didn't let himself be intimidated and glared right back at him.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "Bleh. I should have killed you while I had the chance." He sneered. "Those stupid females are worrying about you. It's pathetic. And they sent me out to find you so here I am." He continued looking back at Gohan. "Grab your things. You are going back to your home." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan shook his head. "I want to stay here." He replied with a frown. "I don't want to go home. You don't know how I feel Vegeta. Just leave me alone." Gohan went to move away but Vegeta was already reaching out. The man grabbed Gohan on his collar and pulled him closer.

"You'd better listen to me, Brat or else..." The mighty Saiyan prince threatened.

"Or else what?" Gohan yelled before he shook Vegeta off. "Last time I checked I was still stronger than you. You can't threaten me." Gohan said. He immediately knew this was a big mistake. He noticed Vegeta's eyes widening for a nano-second.

For a minute there Gohan thought Vegeta was going to explode. But in stead Vegeta smirked and said "Let's find out, shall we?" Vegeta asked as he got in a fighting stance. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"No thanks. I don't want to fight with you." Gohan answered as he turned away from Vegeta. "Just tell my mom you weren't able to find me." He said looking over his shoulder. "They'll buy that."

"I refuse to come home empty handed!" Vegeta snarled back. "I came here to fetch you and bring you back and that's what I am going to do. So you are coming now!" The mighty Saiyan was screaming at this point. Gohan turned around and clenched his fists.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the full-blooded Saiyan. "Just leave me alone, okay." He stated defiantly with a sigh. "I want to be alone for a while. You left to travel space for months. You did that to be alone too so you should know how it feels."

Vegeta got out of his stance and crossed his arms. "I went into space because I had to think. Next to that I wanted to find the answer to the super Saiyan transformation." The proud warrior frowned at the half-Saiyan. "You even managed to get to super Saiyan two so you don't have the same reason as I had."

Gohan brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm not coming." Gohan answered. Vegeta got in a stance again. This time Gohan rolled his eyes. "And I'm not fighting you either." He yelled at the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Fine." Vegeta answered as a smirk crept on his face. "But I am fighting you." He yelled before he attacked the half-Saiyan. Gohan gasped dodging the punch. He avoided another punch thrown at him and flew up into the clear night sky. The half-Saiyan frowned seeing that his opponent was nowhere in sight. The boy felt something near him and quickly whirled around to catch another punch.

"I don't want to fight you, Vegeta." Gohan snarled at the full-blooded Saiyan. Vegeta shrugged and grinned as he went to punch again. Gohan dodged away to avoid it. Even though the half-Saiyan did not want to fight, he had to defend himself. He finally fought back by lifting his leg and tried to kick the proud Saiyan prince in front of him. Vegeta easily blocked the boy's leg from hitting him and punched back, hitting Gohan on the cheek. Gohan moved away a little and rubbed over his cheek.

"See." Vegeta started as a smirk crept on his face. "You love fighting, just like me." Vegeta attacked him again. "Even though you're saying you hate it, you are not running away from this are you?" He asked as he blocked another punch. Gohan handed out a kick which landed on Vegeta's leg. The man was brought out of balance and Gohan took this opportunity to grab Vegeta's arm and threw him over his shoulder into the ground. Vegeta was released and raced to the ground with immense speed. Gohan watched as Vegeta slowly got up. The half-Saiyan got in a fighting stance again.

"You are wrong, Vegeta." Gohan answered shortly. "I don't like fighting. Especially not with enemies. I don't like fights to the death. Even though I don't mind a friendly spar, I don't want any more deaths on my hands." Gohan yelled back at him.

Vegeta laughed. "Oh come on. Do not act like you are so innocent. You loved destroying Cell. You loved bringing him pain and making him suffer**! **I saw it in your eyes that day." Vegeta shook his head as he floated up. "The only day in your entire life that you really acted like a Saiyan!"

"I am NOT a Saiyan! " Gohan yelled back. "I am an Earthling!" Gohan already noticed this was a mistake.

Vegeta's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. The full-blooded Saiyan powered up and a golden aura erupted around him. "How dare you deny your heritage!" He screamed at the half-Saiyan. Gohan was on guard. "There are people who are wishing they can be part of our race. The strongest and most feared race in the universe and you don't want to be a part of it!" He screamed as he powered up more and more.

Gohan swallowed heavily and decided to power up too. The half-Saiyan transformed and made sure his power was even with Vegeta's. "Vegeta. Calm down." He started, his hands started shaking slightly.

"No I will not calm down!" Vegeta yelled back as he floated closer. Gohan floated back a little and they continued this movement. "You are part of the Saiyan race, brat! You've been fighting since you were four years old! You get stronger every time you get beaten up! You are the youngest super Saiyan in the universe and the only ascended Saiyan!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You are a Saiyan and you can't deny it. So don't try to do that!"

With that Vegeta attacked. Gohan only got time to gasp before Vegeta punched him to the ground. Gohan landed there and groaned in pain. The half**-**Saiyan opened his eyes to see Vegeta attacking him again. The teen pushed himself off the ground just before Vegeta's foot landed on the place where his stomach was. Gohan rolled away and pushed off again. He whirled around and kicked Vegeta in the face. The mighty Saiyan prince stumbled back a little but then attacked again. They started exchanging blows. After a while Gohan kneed Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta clenched his stomach with his hands and groaned loudly. "Damn you." He whispered. After this he started forwards, catching Gohan by surprise and appeared behind the half-Saiyan. There he knocked him out. Gohan's transformation fell and he landed on the ground.

Vegeta smirked and lifted the boy off the ground on his shirt. The full-blooded Saiyan tossed Gohan over his shoulder and jumped in the air. "Time to go." He muttered as he blasted off.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan moaned and opened his eyes. The half-Saiyan looked around and gasped when he noticed the familiar sight of his room. Gohan sat up and eyed his wooden desk. Papers and books were still spread on it and they made him think about all the homework he still had to finish. Just then his mother walked in the room. "Oh, Gohan. You are up." Chi-Chi said with a smile. "Are you okay, honey?" She continued when she noticed Gohan's expression. Gohan looked her way.

"Where is Vegeta?" He asked looking at her.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "He came here to drop you off and left." She answered. "What did he do to you?" She asked concerned. "Did he hurt you?" Chi-Chi came closer and put a hand on Gohan's forehead. Gohan shook his head.

"No I am fine." Gohan answered as he went to get up.

"No. Stay down, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said strictly. "You'll stay in bed today and tomorrow you'll go back to school. You have missed enough days already." Chi-chi frowned at him before she walked away. Gohan fell back again and sighed.

He didn't want to go to school. He hated it there. Even though his friends were nice. There was Eresa, who was always flirting with him. Gohan tried to ignore it every time but she kept coming back to him. Sharpener, the jock, tried to tease him with being a nerd in the beginning but Gohan immediately set him straight. During gym they had martial arts and Gohan couldn't be happier when he got paired up with Sharpener. The half-Saiyan was grounded for two weeks after that and Bulma even forced him to train with Vegeta.

"_If you want to fight so badly then you can fight someone who wants to fight you and stands a chance against you_." Bulma's harsh tone echoed inside the demi-Saiyan's mind.

Vegeta enjoyed those few spars they had which only annoyed Gohan even more. But Sharpener never tried to bully him again. Then there was Videl. Gohan looked up at the ceiling. _'She's a different story. I can never figure her out... '_Gohan thought as he got up and walked towards his window. He leaned on the window sill with his hands and sighed. _'The daughter of Hercule Satan, savior of the world. If only they knew... If only she knew... She should be kneeling at my feet for trying to make me look weak...' _Gohan shook his head and sat up. "Damn it. I didn't just think that…" He muttered softly. After this he decided to get up and, making sure his mother didn't notice, he climbed out the window.

Gohan looked up and jumped in the air. He raced towards the only place he knew where he could rest. He smiled when he noticed his mentor. Piccolo was floating in front of the waterfall. The Namek was closing his eyes as he meditated. A gentle rush in the wind made him open his eyes. He looked sideways to find the half-Saiyan next to him. Gohan's eyes were closed and he was in the same meditative position as Piccolo. Piccolo smirked and closed his eyes again. After a while Gohan opened them and looked sideways. "Piccolo?" He asked.

"What's up, kid?" The Namekian asked in his usual concrete tone.

"Well.." Gohan started hesitantly. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately…" He continued.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Violent thoughts." Gohan answered without hesitation this time. "I keep thinking about hurting my friends or family. About what people would do if they find out how strong I am**?** I dream about people kneeling at my feet and me killing people without even flinching. I don't know why…" Gohan sighed and looked down. "I think I am going crazy."

Piccolo looked sideways again. "I think you are just a little angry about something." Piccolo answered. "Is there anything you're angry about? Something that's bothering you?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not really… Sometimes I get mad when Videl yells at me. Or when Vegeta shows up.."

"Let's go with that." Piccolo interrupted him. "Vegeta. I've noticed he's been chasing you down quite a lot lately." The waterfall was continued behind them as a silence fell over the two.

"Yeah." Gohan answered. Another silence. "But I am not really mad at him."

"Really?"

Piccolo asked that question with so much sarcasm that Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Fine. He annoys the crap out of me. But I can't get rid of him. If I go to Bulma he'll just call me a weakling for running to her. If I runaway he'll chase me down. If I refuse to fight him, he attacks me. And I can't really fight him because then I would have to…" Gohan stopped talking and looked away.

"You would have to transform." Piccolo ended the sentence Gohan didn't end. "You would have to become an ascended Saiyan and you don't want to do that." Gohan nodded slightly. "I still don't get what the problem is. Ascending to a super Saiyan 2 is the best thing that happened to you. You saved the planet. You made your father so proud of you."

"My father wasn't proud of me." Gohan spat out. "If he was he would have stayed here on Earth. He left because I was such a failure. I let myself get carried away, Piccolo." Gohan looked up at his mentor. "And if I do that again then people will die. I can't ascend to the next level because I'm too afraid of what will happen. I'm afraid I will hurt people or even kill them…" Gohan shook his head. "I will never, never ascend again. I promised that to myself and I will keep that promise." Gohan nodded determined.

**() **** **** ()**

The next morning Gohan was woken up by his mother. "Wake up, dear. It's time to go to school." She said as she pulled the sheets away from him. Gohan groaned loudly and rolled over. "I want you in the living room within ten minutes, Gohan." Chi-Chi continued with a small frown. After this she walked away.

Gohan rolled on his back again and stared up at the ceiling for a while, wondering what he was going to do today. He hoped Vegeta wouldn't show up again. He got up and walked towards his closet. There he grabbed a blue shirt and black pants to wear for that day. After this he quickly showered and ate breakfast together with Goten and his mother. Half an hour later he was flying towards his school and landed on the roof. There he walked down and ended up in his classroom.

Gohan sat down on his seat and waited for the others to come. Videl, Eresa and Sharpener all sat down after a while. Gohan yawned and lied his head down on his crossed arms. Eresa giggled. "Tired huh, Gohan?" She asked.

Gohan nodded shortly. Videl leaned forwards on her table and looked at Gohan. She was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts under it. "Someone should go to bed earlier." She sneered at Gohan.

Gohan sat straight again and turned his sights to the front of the class. "Someone should mind her own business." He answered shortly. Videl rolled her eyes and looked forwards again. Nothing really happened during that day.

That was until history started and they had to be paired up in groups. Their teacher loved making new groups and he was now looking around in the class. "Let's see. Eresa, you're going with James." The man was wearing a brown suit with black shoes under it. His blonde hair was in perfect style and most girls enjoyed History because they could stare at him all the time. "Gohan goes with… Videl." He said looking up from his notebook.

Gohan pulled a face and Videl was sighing in herself. Eresa giggled and nudged Videl. "Oh come on. Don't be sad. Just look at him." She said motioning to Gohan. The half-Saiyan was currently staring out the window, not really caring what happened around him. Videl wondered what he was thinking about. She noticed him sitting like that more often. He could stare out the window for days but still manage to get good grades. She didn't get it. Videl frowned and looked forwards again. Well, she would probably find out more about him soon.

Later that day the class was dismissed. Gohan tried to flee but Videl was too fast. "Gohan!" She said as she followed him. Gohan looked her way and slowed down. "What do you say we start with this today? That way we'll be done sooner." She said as she caught up with him.

Gohan nodded. "Great idea." He answered. They walked to his locker. "Which company do we have?" He asked looking her way.

Videl got an envelope out her backpack and opened it. "Let's see." She muttered as they started walking again. "We have to write a paper about a company. We have to add some of its history of course. How it started. Why it's so successful, etc. The company is… "They entered the stairways. "…Capsule Corporation." Videl ended. "Oh wow. That's a great company." Videl got excited. "Maybe we can arrange a meeting with Miss Bulma Briefs. We can interview her. She's so smart. I doubt we'll get to her. Maybe I can ask my father…"

Videl stopped talking as they entered the roof. Gohan looked back at her. "What are we doing here, Gohan?" She asked looking at him. Gohan smirked and held out a hand.

"Do you want to find out?" Gohan asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Videl hesitated. "Grab my hand and you will." Videl stared at him for a few seconds but decided to grab his hand. Gohan grinned and gave a pull at her hand. She gasped and fell forwards to land against Gohan's chest. The half-Saiyan pulled an arm around her and jumped in the air. Videl gave a shriek.

"Hey!" Gohan snarled at her. "Don't do that." He continued. "Do you want to make me deaf or something?"

Videl's hands were desperately finding something to hold onto him. Her arms curled around his chest and she hid her face in his neck. "Can you fly?" She whispered up at him.

Gohan nodded. "I am more than capable of carrying you, Videl." He answered as her arms tightened around him. Even though he didn't mind her so close. Videl looked up and loosened her grip on him. Gohan took this opportunity and 'accidentally' let her slip down a little. Videl gave a yell and tried to climb up again. Gohan laughed as he pulled her up again.

"That was not funny, Gohan!" Videl yelled at him. Gohan snickered a little and they continued flying. Gohan landed in front of Capsule Corporation and released Videl. She stumbled a bit before handing him a glare. Gohan ignored this and started walking towards the yellow dome-shaped building with the words CAPSULE CORP etched on the side. Videl followed him. "This is Capsule Corporation." She stated.

"You are sharp." Gohan sneered as they entered the building.

Videl frowned at him. "We can't just walk in here like that." She answered as she went to stand next to him.

"Yes I can."

Videl went to stand in front of him. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her and held still. "Just because you can fly doesn't mean you can do everything you want to!" She said frowning.

"I never said that. You don't even know why I can enter here." Gohan answered as he raised his voice.

"You always do what you want to. You never listen to the teachers. You always come in late. Except today then. You're always gone during the breaks. And you can fly?" Videl put her hands in her hair. "What kind of freak are you?" She exclaimed as her voice shot in the air.

Gohan grabbed her arms with both hands. "Can you stop with that high voice?" He snarled back at her. "What do you know about me anyway? For all you care I am a freak. Maybe I travel all the way to Paris during the break. Maybe I am part of some secret society. Maybe I am just a psychopath."Gohan smirked and leaned in closer as she tried to move away from him. "Just think about it. Here you are standing in an empty hallway with a mad man…" He whispered in her ear. Videl's heart stopped when she felt his breath against her ear.

Just then a door opened next to them. The two teenagers turned to see Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Android18, and Marron. Since Cell's defeat, Krillin had settled down with Android 18 and miraculously had a baby girl. Gohan immediately released Videl and stepped back, cursing himself for not keeping an eye on the power levels around them. Videl was blushing slightly. A small silence fell over them. Vegeta smirked. "Aren't you a little young to start the mating process?" He teased loudly.

Gohan shot him a glare as a blush appeared on his face. Bulma smiled and walked forwards. "Hi Gohan. What are you doing here?" She asked him. "And who is your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Gohan growled back as Krillin, 18, and Vegeta snickered. "This is Videl. And we are here because of a school project." Gohan looked at Videl, who gasped and quickly grabbed the envelope. She handed it to Bulma. The blue hair woman opened the letters. She brushed through her blue hair and looked at the letter. After this she smiled.

"Okay." She said as she looked up. "Well. We were just about to eat something. Why don't you stay for dinner and we'll talk about this after it." Bulma said as she handed the envelope back.

"Oh no." Gohan answered quickly. "We can go somewhere else." He tried hopefully.

"Why?" 18 asked with a knowing smile. "Do you two want to have some privacy?" She continued looking at Videl. Gohan muttered a few things under his breath. He couldn't believe he walked right into that one.

Bulma smiled. "Nonsense. You can stay here, Gohan. You too, Videl. We have enough food to feed an army." Bulma motioned for them to follow. Gohan pulled an unhappy face and followed her. Videl did the same.

"Do you know Bulma?" Videl asked him as they walked. Gohan nodded as an answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" She snarled at him. "You could have said something. I would have been able to get ready or something."

"Get ready for what?" Gohan answered frowning. "Besides how was I supposed to say something?You kept going on and on about your stupid father and his connections. Nobody could say anything between that." The two were whispering because they did not want the others to hear them.

"That's not true!" Videl answered. "Don't you dare calling my father stupid. He saved your life, you know!" She yelled back. Their whispers were getting louder and the others couldn't help but notice the fight.

Gohan chuckled. "Oh I know. He's a real champ all right." Gohan answered sarcastically. "I'm so thankful."

Videl went to open her mouth but she was caught off by Krillin, who sang: "Love is in the air."

The others laughed and the two teens blushed. Gohan look Krillin's way. "Hey Krillin." He started earning Krillin's attention . "Do you value your life?" Krillin raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Then stop doing that!" He yelled back at him. Vegeta laughed again, earning a glare from both Krillin and Gohan.

"Well well, brat. I always wondered where your Saiyan side was but on times like this you prove you are a true part of my race." Vegeta sneered. Gohan closed his eyes as he felt Videl eyes falling on him again.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked looking sideways. Gohan rolled his eyes and walked away. Vegeta decided to keep his mouth shut for once and followed Gohan, Krillin, 18 and Bulma did the same. Videl frowned and took a run to keep up with Gohan. She grabbed him on his arm and made him stop walking. "Answer me!"

"None of your business, Videl." Gohan answered shortly before he started walking again.

"Gohan. You can't keep out on me like that. Come on, answer the question." Videl whined as she followed him again. Gohan sent a small glare to Vegeta, who shrugged as an answer. They all sat down and Bulma disappeared in the kitchen. Gohan was seated next to Videl, who was still staring at him. Eighteen was next to Videl with Krillin at her side. The untaken seat next to Krillin was for Bulma. Vegeta was happily sitting next to Gohan on the first row to watch the scene between the two teens. Gohan brushed a hand through his hair and looked sideways.

"Done staring?" He snarled at Videl.

Videl sighed and looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm just curious." She whispered softly. Gohan turned back to his own plate.

"It's fine. I'll tell you later, okay?" Gohan answered as softly as her. Vegeta raised both eyebrows and nudged the teenager next to him. Gohan glanced his way.

"Getting soft, are we?" Vegeta whispered only loud enough for Gohan to hear.

"Not a chance." Gohan quickly replied shooting a mean glare at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked and decided to drop it. Bulma announced the food was ready and after everything was served they started eating. After dinner Videl and Gohan followed Bulma downstairs to work on their project. They'd worked for four hours straight when Bulma said it was time for them to go home. Gohan and Videl were walking outside of Capsule Corporation. Videl turned to Gohan. "Even though the day started off a little awkward… I had fun." She said.

Gohan nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah,me too." He answered. "Next time I'll make an appointment and I'll let you know before we go, okay?" He said as she walked away from him. Videl nodded and waved. Gohan waved back and looked up at the sky. The half-Saiyan was about to lift off when someone stopped him.

"So, you already found a mate, huh? You're a fast one." Vegeta appeared behind him. Gohan turned around and frowned.

"Shut up." He answered shortly. Vegeta held out a drink. Gohan looked at it before he looked up again. "What is this?" He asked before he sniffed the drink.

"Just something that will keep your strength up." Vegeta answered as he took a sip from his own drink.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at him questionably. "And you are giving it to me?" Gohan asked unconvinced. Vegeta nodded and turned away from him.

"If you don't trust me then don't drink it." Vegeta answered as he walked inside the house. Gohan looked down at his drink and took a sip. It was delicious and Gohan eagerly drank the rest. After this he jumped in the air. Little did he know that someone was watching him from the shadows. The man's lips curled up into a sinister smile before he turned away.

Gohan landed outside his house and looked around. "Mom?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Gohan. You're late." Chi-Chi answered as she walked closer. "Get ready for bed, okay?" She continued as she walked away again. Gohan nodded and went to his room. Before he could take another step he grabbed his head in pain. Chi-chi turned around and watched her son fall on his knees with a scream. She gasped and ran closer. "Gohan! What's wrong?" She asked.

Gohan didn't reply. He screamed again and clenched his head with his hands. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes and he fell forward until he was lying on the ground. "M-Mom…" He whispered before he lost consciousness.

**() **** **** ()**

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where am I?

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter! **

**Chapter 3.**** Where am I? **

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Gohan tried to look around, hoping he would find something to look at. The only thing he could see was darkness. The half-Saiyan waved his hand in front of his face. There was nothing, but endless darkness. The small Saiyan half-breed suddenly heard a voice speak to him.

"Gohan."

It was a soft whisper. The half-Saiyan looked up and hoped he would hear it again. He did not hear it again though. Gohan moved his hand up again and touched his face.

'_Wait a second.' _Gohan thought as he ran his finger over his face towards his eyes. _'My eyes are closed.' _Once he realized this, Gohan opened his eyes. He immediately closed them again because what he saw was a blinding white light. Gohan cautiously opened his left eye a bit, slowly getting used to the white light. He decided to risk it and opened his eyes entirely.

'_Well, at least it is better than darkness.' _Gohan thought as he looked around. The half-Saiyan tried to get up but the moment he was on his feet, they collapsed under him and he fell down. Gohan shook his head and tried to get up again. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. He gasped when he noticed he did not hear himself speak. "Hello?"

'_I can't talk.' _Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. _'Where am I?' _He thought. The half-Saiyan looked around and noticed this time, he was able to see shapes. They were weird deformed shapes, but it was better than nothing. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view. _'Maybe I should just start walking.' _He thought. He sat still for a second. _'Oh wait. I can't walk.' _He thought frowned. _'Then I will crawl.' _

The half-Saiyan got on his hands and feet and started to crawl forwards. His hands and feet immediately collapsed under him. Gohan gasped as he fell to the ground once again. _'What the...' _He thought as he looked down and noticed the vague, dark shapes of his arms. He got on his hands and feet again and stared at them for a few seconds. Nothing happened. The moment he tried to move away his hands gave in again though. Gohan sat down and growled. _'I am not allowed to move.' _He thought.

The boy decided to stay there and wait. Just then a figure appeared in front of him. Gohan gasped as a hand shot towards him and got a hold of his arm. The half-Saiyan screamed as nails dug in his arm and tried to push the hand off his arm. But the man was too strong. Gohan noticed the vague shadow moved and he felt a pull on his arm.

A second later he was falling. Gohan gasped and tried to fly up, but it did not work. The ground was coming closer fast and Gohan closed his eyes as his body connected with stone.

**() ******** **** ()**

Gohan groaned and opened his eyes. A pain shot through his head and he placed a hand on his forehead. He shook his head and opened his eyes again to get a better look at his surroundings. The half-Saiyan widened his eyes at the scenery around him. A somber world of dark rocks and mountains was seen around him. He looked up at the purple sky. "Where am I?" He whispered softly. After this he got up and stumbled forwards.

Gohan regained his posture and frowned. "What's going on?" He asked out loud as he started walking. He walked for a while, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was going home and seeing his mother. After that there was a huge pain in his head and everything turned black. Gohan looked up at the sky again. _'This doesn't look like Earth. Am I on another planet? Why didn't I notice anything?'_

Gohan then heard voices and dived behind a rock. Gohan made himself as small as possible as he watched the two figures coming closer. "Are you sure he is here?" One voice asked. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he heard the voice. He recognized that voice from somewhere.

"Yes. He told us so himself." Gohan widened his eyes when he heard the second voice. This one was familiar also. The half-Saiyan looked up and gasped silently. The two members of the Ginyu Force were floating in the air. The one with a red skin and long white hair called Jeice and the one with purple skin and two horns on top of his head called Captain Ginyu. They both had on their iconic armor with the Ginyu insignia brightly visible on their chest. They looked exactly as Gohan had seen them on planet Namek years ago. They still looked the same except for bright yellow halo rings floating above their heads. "We just have to look a little harder. Remember the reward we get when we fetch him." Jeice nodded eagerly and they took off again.

Gohan fell on his behind and stared at the rock in front of him. The fourteen year old closed his eyes as flashbacks of his time on Namek raced through his mind. _'Jeice and Ginyu. They are supposed to be dead. But they are right here. And I can hear them. I can probably even touch them. That means that…' _Gohan got up and shook his head. _'I must be in hell.' _Gohan's head shot up and he widened his eyes. '_I am dead.' _

Gohan looked down and closed his eyes. _'Am I dead? How can I be dead? What happened?' _Gohan looked up again and jumped in the sky. _'And I am in hell. This isn't good. I don't have many friends in hell.' _Gohan bit his lip and looked around again, hoping he could see something that would help him. _'Let's see. Who is down here? Freeza, the Ginyu Force, Cell... O goodie. This is going to be great.' _Gohan thought frowning.

The half-Saiyan started flying reluctantly. _'Most of the Saiyan population is here. Maybe I can go there.' _Gohan nodded to himself and went to fly away when he thought of something. He stopped in mid-air. _'Wait. No. Vegeta told me about the rules on his planet. Saiyans weren't allowed to breed outside their race. Half-breeds aren't welcome there.' _Gohan's only save route shattered in front of him and he groaned loudly. "Damn it. I can't go ANYWHERE."

"You could come with me." Gohan whirled around and cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. There Cooler was floating, smirking at him. "I remember you. You're Goku's son, aren't you?" He asked after that.

Gohan went to fly away but someone appeared in front of him. The purple man called Burter crossed his arms. "It's not polite to ignore others, Monkey boy. Didn't your dear father teach you any manners?" He sneered.

Gohan frowned. "Shut up about my father!" He yelled back. "And move out of my way." Gohan noticed Burter wasn't moving and tried to fly passed him. But he was punched back by someone else.

"Don't go yet. We haven't seen you for so long." Captain Ginyu sneered as he, Jeice and Recoome showed up too. Gohan felt truly surrounded now and looked at the circle around him, keeping his eyes on every single one of them. Ginyu looked at Jeice. "Go tell him we found the boy." He ordered. Jeice nodded as disappeared from his spot. Gohan frowned; he did not like where this was going.

"What do you want?" Gohan snarled at them. "I haven't done anything to you. I didn't even fight you myself." Gohan continued frowning at them. He decided that he had to keep them talking, maybe he would be able to find an escape route.

"You did fight me." Recoome answered with a grin. "Not that you gave me a real challenge but it did happened." The large man continued with a shrug. "I would love to do it again."

"No thanks." Gohan answered shortly. Gohan looked for an escape route but couldn't find anything. Just then a few others shot up in the air. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Bojack." He hissed as he got in a fighting stance.

"Hi there kiddo. Long time no see." Bojack answered with a grin. His minions were behind him. "See how he only gets in a stance because I am here." He told the others as he pointed towards the half-Saiyan with his blue arms. "I was the one to give him a true challenge."

"Leave me alone!" Gohan yelled at them. The half-Saiyan noticed the odds weren't good for him. _'They have me surrounded. Why aren't they making a move? They're all just staring at me.' _Gohan looked back at Bojack. "How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Good question." Gohan's heart skipped a beat and as he fell out of his fighting stance. The half-Saiyan turned around and narrowed his eyes at the green creature in front of him. "Gohan. Have you missed me?" Cell taunted as he crossed his arms. Freeza was at his side, grinning at the tiny saiyan.

A look of fear flashed over Gohan's face, only to be replaced by anger. Gohan clenched his fists and powered up to Super Saiyan. A few gasps were heard around him. Freeza widened his eyes and shook his head. "Not him too." He hissed in anger.

"Of course. He couldn't have defeated me otherwise." Cell answered with a frown."Gohan, why don't you show them your true power?" He asked looking back at the half-Saiyan, his purple eyes shining in excitement.

"Piss off, Cell. I want to be left alone." Gohan answered.

Cell laughed. "You are in hell, little Saiyan. You are in my world now. I am in charge here. And I say transform." Cell ended in a yell. Gohan powered down and got out his stance. His black hair fell down as he fell out the transformation. Cell smirked. "Okay. If you want to do it the hard way. We'll force you to transform."

Gohan only got time to frown when he was attacked by all of them. The half-Saiyan tried to avoid the first punches thrown at him. Freeza launched forwards and tried to punch him in the cheek. Gohan avoided the punch and moved his leg up to give a kick back. Once he hit his target, he whirled around to catch a punch from Burter with his right hand and blocked a kick on Recoome with his left leg. The half-Saiyan pushed them away with his energy. After this he sent a blast to Cell, who was charging at him. Cell swatted the blast away and smirked. "Did you really think that was going to do any damage?" He sneered.

Gohan avoided the next few punches from Cell as Bojack appeared behind him. The warrior grabbed the half-Saiyan on his hair and whirled him around. Bojack let him go and Gohan landed on his hands and knees on the ground. Gohan only had time to gasp when a foot nearly landed on his hand. The half-Saiyan looked up to see Captain Ginyu grinning at him. Gohan jumped up and attacked him. Captain Ginyu avoided the punches thrown at him. Gohan made sure the others weren't too close as he focused on Ginyu.

Just then Cell appeared next to him and kicked Gohan in the shoulder, catching him off guard. Gohan was caught by Freeza, who punched him back to the ground. The half-Saiyan growled. "Damn it. They are too strong." He muttered as he pushed himself up again. A line of blood trickled down his cheek.

"Gohan. You cannot beat us like this." Cell sneered as he crossed his arms and watched the half-Saiyan get up again. "Transform and show us your real power." Cell ordered.

Gohan wiped the blood from his mouth and frowned. After this he powered up but made sure he wouldn't transform. After this Gohan attacked Recoome, who was close by. The half-Saiyan punched him in the gut before he sent a strong blast at him. Recoome was knocked out immediately and Gohan smiled. "One down." He muttered. After this he looked up and attacked the remaining soldiers of the Ginyu Force.

Cell, Freeza and Bojack watched as Gohan fought the Ginyu Force. Freeza looked sideways at Cell. "You are saying he can go even higher than a Super Saiyan. I don't believe it. He won't transform because he can't do it." Freeza sneered, his purple lips curling in a smirk. "Face it, you are not that much stronger than me. An ordinary Super Saiyan was able to defeat you." His white tail was waving behind him as he talked.

Cell frowned and looked down at Gohan's fighting form again. "No." He answered. "He will transform. I will make him transform."

Gohan was forced back a bit and frowned. He attacked again and punched a hole right through Ginyu's stomach. After this he whirled around and caught Jeice's punch. The half-Saiyan pushed it back, earning a growl from Jeice. Gohan whirled Jeice around and made him land against Burter. Gohan then charged. "Masenko… HA!" Gohan yelled as he sent the blast. Jeice and Burter were both disintegrated. Gohan took a deep breath and looked up.

The young fighter floated upwards and landed on Cell's eyelevel. Freeza smirked. "Come on. Are you really planning on fighting the three of us in your basic form?" He sneered.

Gohan shook his head and powered up. The half-Saiyan groaned as he felt the power rushing through his body. His black hair turned yellow and his eyes turned turquoise. Freeza narrowed his eyes at the hated sight of a Super Saiyan. Gohan got in a fighting stance. The other three did the same thing. Freeza was the first one to launch at Gohan. The warlord tried to hand out a punch on Gohan's cheek. Gohan caught this and gave a kick in the gut back. Gohan released Freeza and pushed him away before he blocked a punch from Cell. Gohan swatted a blast from Bojack away and turned to Cell. Gohan tried to punch him but his fist was caught.

Cell smirked. "Okay. Go ahead." Cell said to someone behind Gohan. The half-Saiyan looked back with wide eyes as he noticed Freeza and Bojack preparing blasts. Gohan tried to struggle free but Cell had already gotten a hold of his other arm. Freeza and Bojack were done preparing their blasts and sent them. Gohan narrowed his eyes and, at the last moment, he pushed his legs together and kicked Cell in the stomach. Cell didn't see this coming and released him.

Gohan barely managed to get away and gasped as his shirt was hit. Gohan groaned as his shirt was ripped on the decided that it was better than being hit by the whole blast. The half-Saiyan noticed Cell had gotten the full load and was now groaning on the floor. Gohan smirked and turned to Bojack and Freeza, planning on taking care of them before Cell got up again. Gohan launched forwards and disappeared.

Freeza and Bojack both looked around frantically, trying to track him down. Gohan reappeared behind Freeza and kicked him in the back, hitting the warrior to the ground. After this he punched Bojack in the stomach. While Bojack was clenching his stomach with his hands and gasped for air, Gohan got in a stance and started chanting: "Ka me ha me ha!" He yelled as he sent the blast to Freeza.

Gohan didn't bother to look if Freeza had survived it and already set his mind to Bojack. The man was frowning at him. Gohan got in a fighting stance again and Bojack was the first one to attack. The man kicked Gohan in the stomach and Gohan bent over in pain. After this Cell appeared behind Gohan and knocked him out. The half-Saiyan de-transformed and fell to the ground.

Cell smirked and landed on the ground. There he picked the half-Saiyan up and looked at Bojack. "We won't let him off the handle that easily." He said as he jumped in the air, taking Gohan's unconscious body with him.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan moaned and opened his eyes. The half-Saiyan shook his head and looked around in the room. "Where am I?" He muttered out loud. Gohan blinked a few times to get a better view. The first thing he saw was bars. Gohan shot up and looked around. He was in a cell. He noticed the dark walls were filled with cracks and looked as if they could fall down any minute now. His eyes moved down to the black floor and the small lights in the wall.

Gohan went to get up but noticed he couldn't move his arms. The half-Saiyan looked down and noticed his wrists were bound in black chains which traveled to the walls. He also noticed the ki-bonds next to the chains. Gohan leaned back against the wall and sighed. _'They caught me… I don't even remember what happened. First I was fighting Bojack and the next thing I know I am in here.'_

Gohan looked down at his body and widened his eyes. His blue shirt was torn and his black pants showed stains of purple blood on it. He didn't even notice the fight got that bad. He never really noticed how bad a fight was. Once the fight started he tended to get carried away. Gohan brushed a hand through his hair. After this he crossed his legs and studied his black shoes. They seemed fine.

"Who are you?" Gohan looked up when he heard the voice. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't the only one in the cell. There were four others. The first one was a female that was closest to him. She had black hair falling down her shoulders. Gohan studied her body that looked very slim in the brown dress she was wearing. His heartbeat stopped for a second when he noticed the tail around her waist. He decided to keep quiet about that. She was the one who asked the question and she was still staring at him.

"I am Gohan." Gohan answered shortly. "Why are you all here?" He asked, looking at the others. The second prisoner was an old man. Gohan could see that because he had a purple beard. Gohan noticed the bones stuck out everywhere and he was wearing the same brown clothes. All the prisoners were wearing those except for him.

"Just for being alive… Or dead…" The female answered him. "Those stupid soldiers caught me off guard. I would have defeated them if I got the chance." She clenched her fists and looked down at her knees.

Gohan looked at the others. The third prisoner was a tall man. He was very skinny and his golden eyes scanned Gohan's face. The half-Saiyan got a bit uncomfortable and moved his own eyes to the fourth prisoner. A small boy was sitting in the corner of the cell. Gohan frowned a bit at the sight of the pink skinned boy with chains around his ankles and wrists. The boy with purple hair shifted and kept his eyes locked on Gohan. "Why are you here?" The female asked.

Gohan looked back at her. "Those people aren't a big fan of me." He answered. "What is your name?" He asked.

The female stared at him for a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as her eyes moved over his appearance. "Kanara." She answered after a few minutes. Kanara pushed her hair from her shoulder and crossed her bare legs. "So, tell me. Where is your tail?" She asked bluntly.

Gohan was taken aback by this question. "My what?" He asked, trying to postpone the answer.

Kanara rolled her eyes. "You have black spiky hair, a strong build for your age and you are not on good terms with the rulers here. You are a Saiyan." She stated as she studied him. "I haven't seen you before. But I guess your father didn't want anyone to see you. I mean, who would blame him, you don't even have a tail…" She continued, eying Gohan's waist.

Gohan frowned back at her. "My father is fine with how I look. He never complained about me not having a tail. Besides, my father doesn't have one either." Gohan answered.

"Really?" Kanara got interested and leaned forwards. "Were you born without one?" She asked.

"No." Gohan answered. "They cut if off." He answered. She laughed and Gohan frowned.

"They cut it off?" She asked, still laughing. "Oh. You are really the most pathetic Saiyan I have ever seen." She said. The other prisoners watched the scene with indifference. The boy was curled up and trying to sleep. The man was staring at a spot in front of him and the old man was watching the two.

Gohan clenched his fists and growled. "For your information: I am only half-Saiyan." He snarled at her. The female stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What?" Kanara blinked in confusion as Gohan said this.

"Yes." Gohan continued. "My father is a Saiyan and my mother is a Human and I am proud of it." Gohan growled at the ending.

Kanara pulled a disgusted face and spit near Gohan's legs. "Half-breeds." She sneered before she moved away from him and turned her back on him. Gohan frowned at her but decided to ignore it this time. He wasn't planning on fighting the prisoners. They had to be a team. They had to stand as one against the ones who were holding them as hostages. Gohan's eyes scanned the cell and the prisoners again. He sighed slightly.

'_Okay… Being one team against the enemy isn't going to happen.' _Gohan admitted thoughtfully. _'I can't believe that Kanara just turned her back on me because I am half-Saiyan. What is the problem with that?'_ He wondered as he studied her form. Kanara noticed she was being watched and flipped him off. Gohan gasped and growled. "That is not very nice." He said to her.

Kanara smirked. "I don't have to be nice to a hybrid." She answered shortly. Gohan frowned and shifted on the ground.

"What is your problem?" Gohan asked. "I haven't done a thing to you." Gohan continued as he studied her tired profile.

Kanara looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. "The Saiyan race is a proud race. Every Saiyan should be so happy that he or she belongs to a race like that. Mating outside our race is prohibited and I can't believe someone actually did it. Hybrids are a disgrace to my race." Kanara eyed the half-Saiyan. "I wouldn't come close to the Saiyan Empire if I were you." She continued. "They will kill you without a second thought."

"Only because I am half-Saiyan?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. Kanara nodded before she turned her sights back to the bars. Gohan sighed and looked down again. Now he definitely knew he couldn't go anywhere. He was hoping he could find other Saiyans and convince them that he was a full-blooded Saiyan. He knew it would be hard without a tail but he didn't know they would be this perceptive. Or this interested in Saiyans without tails.

"I don't like the Saiyan race." Gohan muttered out loud. Kanara's eyes shot back to Gohan. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't." Gohan continued when he noticed this. "They seem like murderers to me. I am half-Saiyan so I am still a part of the Saiyan race. I don't get why that is so wrong. Saiyans seem too proud to me and I have never met a nice Saiyan."

"You met Saiyans?" Kanara asked interested.

Gohan nodded. "Of course. After the explosion there were a few survivors. They came to my planet to persuade my father into coming with them. They were still purging planets. But my father didn't want to come and those Saiyans were killed within a year."

Kanara snorted. "Your father is just a traitor. Turning his back on his Saiyan race like that is a disgrace. I can't believe you haven't killed him yet."

Gohan looked down and felt tears stinging in his eyes. _'I already did…' _He thought sadly. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Kanara noticed the change in Gohan's attitude and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no. Did I hit a sore spot?" She sneered amusedly. Gohan ignored her and Kanara chuckled. "Weakling." She said.

**() **** **** ()**

A tall man with spiky black hair was floating in the air. He was punching and kicking in the air, trying to defeat his invisible enemy. He frowned in concentration as he attacked the foes around him. A small blue skinned man named King Kai walked closer to him. The man in the black clothing was frowning a bit. "Goku…" He started hesitantly.

The Saiyan stopped punching everything in sight and turned around. He waved. "Hi King Kai." Goku said as he landed on the ground. The Saiyan decided to change and pulled his orange gi down to waist level. After this he pulled the blue shirt out and pulled the gi up again. The man tightened the blue sash around his waist and pulled on the blue sweatbands around his wrists. "What's up?"

"Something terrible happened, Goku." King Kai started, looking up at the Saiyan. Goku noticed the serious expression on his master's face and nodded. "I heard there were some troubles on Earth." King Kai continued. "Your son, Gohan, he collapsed yesterday." Goku widened his eyes and shook his head. "His friends tried to help him but it is too late. We don't know what happened but he didn't make it."

Goku sank through his knees and hid his face behind his hands. "O no. Gohan… But … How did that happen? Did he get a disease or something?" Goku asked, looking up again.

King Kai shook his head. "I don't know. He was fine yesterday until he fell unconscious. Nobody knows what happened." King Kai frowned. "But that is not everything. I already knew he died yesterday and I was planning on picking him up at King Yemma's place. But he wasn't there."

Goku looked up and frowned. "He wasn't there? But that doesn't make any sense. Everyone who dies goes there." Goku answered as he got up again. His legs felt like they could collapse under him any time now but Goku refused to look weak. There were more important matters to take care of. King Kai nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. I made contact with Piccolo and he looked over Gohan again. But he wasn't able to find anything. His heart wasn't beating. He wasn't even breathing. We don't know what happened but I don't think Gohan is really dead…" King Kai said thoughtfully. "We have to search through other world, just in case."

Goku nodded. "Okay. I will look around here. I hope we can find him and maybe we can bring him back to life." Goku said enthusiastically. King Kai nodded too. "Good. I will get right on it." Goku turned around and placed two fingers on his forehead. A second passed before they both heard a familiar grumble. King Kai raised an eyebrow as Goku turned around and placed a hand on the back of his head. "Can we eat first? I am starving." He said with a grin.

King Kai put a hand on his head and groaned. "Fine, Goku." He said with a sigh before he walked back to the house, Goku following in his footsteps.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was lying on his side. He felt like he was in that cell for ages. He didn't know what to do and those others prisoners didn't want to talk to him. At least, Kanara wouldn't talk to him. The others seemed afraid of her and didn't talk to him either. Gohan had to admit though, Kanara was scary.

The half-Saiyan was in deep thoughts about the day he died. He couldn't remember doing anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't ill or anything. He felt fine until that headache came. Gohan rolled on his back. _'I wonder why I am here…' _He thought frowning a bit. _'Cell probably wants to keep me around. But why?' _

The doors opened and Gohan looked up. The prisoners watched a four warriors walked in. Gohan frowned when he noticed who they were. The first one was a tall man with a light blue skin and whitish hair. The second one was shorter and had a red-like skin. Gohan's eyes moved to the third man who was built very strong and had a lilac skin and brown hair. The fourth man, who was now opening the door, was tall with a brown skin. Gohan narrowed his eyes as the Spice Boys walked inside the cell. They didn't even look at the other prisoners.

Gohan already knew who they were coming for. The half-Saiyan sat up and clenched his fists. Spice was the first one to say something. "Hello. We meet again." He sneered as they walked closer.

Spice and Vinegar both bent down to undo the chains around Gohan's wrists. The ki-bonds stayed on, of course. The half-Saiyan got up after they unchained him. "What do you want?" He asked frowning.

"We had to get you." Spice answered with a smirk. The man turned around and walked away. Gohan gathered that he had to follow. He noted that the other three were behind him. The moment Gohan walked outside the cell Spice grabbed a small device. He pressed a button and Gohan felt something tugging on his body. The half-Saiyan gasped as the ki-bonds around his wrists turned silver and he was forced off the ground. Gohan's arms moved up as he floated towards two poles. His body held still between two poles. The ki-bonds looked like they were stuck to them. Gohan looked up and tried to pull his arms free, his feet kicking in the air uselessly.

Spice pressed another button and the machine started moving forwards. Gohan looked up and tugged on his arms. He couldn't get them to move and looked backwards. "Hey. This isn't fair. I was cooperating." He snarled at them.

Spice shrugged. "Cell told us to do this. It will keep you here. No matter how strong you are, you won't escape from this one." He answered.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I know how ki-bonds work. I can't power up." He answered looking up at the bounds around his wrists.

"The ki-bonds don't work anymore." Vinegar answered with a frown. "They only work inside the dungeon. That is why we use this if we want to get you out."

Gohan looked back. "Huh? Why do they only work in the dungeon?" He asked interested.

Spice shrugged and pushed his yellow cape away from his body. "This castle used to belong to the men who were in charge of hell. Cell took it over the moment he got here. The dungeon was used for people who broke the rules when they were still in charge. So they only needed to work in the dungeon. Cell wasn't able to change that so we had to keep it like this."

"So before Cell got here, you guys didn't live here?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. We lived in the mountains. That was until Cell and Freeza met up. They gathered everyone and we took over the palace." Vinegar answered as he followed the machine. Gohan was still trying to free himself from it.

"So you are saying that I have my strength?" Gohan asked, looking back at them again. Vinegar nodded. Gohan looked forwards again and looked down at his free legs. The half-Saiyan kicked backwards, hitting Spice. The man stumbled back and clenched his stomach with his hands. Gohan's lips curled up. "Oh wow. You are right." He said.

Vinegar frowned and pressed a button to stop the machine. Gohan looked up when he noticed this. Spice growled and cracked his knuckles. "You are going to regret that." He said as he went to stand in front of Gohan.

The half-Saiyan pouted. "Are you going to beat up a harmless fourteen year old like me?" He asked innocently.

"Harmless. Yeah right." Spice sneered. "You killed me, remember?"

"Only because you forced me to." Gohan snarled back.

"Right. And now you force us to do this." Vinegar yelled before he tried to punch Gohan. The half-Saiyan saw it coming and blocked it with his leg. He also blocked the punch from Spice. Gohan didn't have any trouble with keeping up with the Spice Boys and blocked everything they tried to give him. After a few minutes he snickered.

"Are you guys nearly done?" He asked looking at them. The half-Saiyan blocked another punch. After this he tilted his head backwards to avoid another one. He growled and went to the attack. The half-Saiyan bent his arms and kicked Spice in the stomach. After this he kicked Vinegar against the head. The man fell against the wall and was knocked out. Gohan waited for the other two to appear in front of him.

Spice got up and tried to punch him again. Gohan waited for the last moment and then used his strength to pull his legs up. He caught Spice's hand with his feet. With a groan he moved his legs up and tossed Spice in the air. After this he knocked the other two out by giving them both a kick. He opened his hand and blasted Spice. After this he looked at the four unconscious warriors around him and smirked. He opened his hand and caught the remote that Spice was holding. After he had tossed Spice in the air he'd blasted the hand in which Spice was holding the device. Gohan frowned and looked at his wrists.

"I don't get it…" He whispered to himself. "I can use all my strength but I can't free myself from this thing." Gohan tried again but it was like he couldn't find the strength for it. After this he sighed and studied the remote. Gohan pressed a button and the machine started moving again. "I might as well get this over with… He must have a reason to order them to get me." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. He studied the dark hallway and the black walls. The half-Saiyan also noticed the small lights in the wall. Gohan looked forwards when a door appeared in his view. Gohan narrowed his eyes as the doors opened. He had to squint his eyes because of the sudden light in his view. After a few minutes he was able to see what was in the room.

**() ***** ***** ()**

**I hope you liked it ^.^ **

**The next update will probably take a while. I have finals coming up… **

**R&R. Pretty please? **

**Happy Holidays! **


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyan Vs halfSaiyan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter!**

**Chapter 4.**** Saiyan vs. half-Saiyan.**

Gohan squinted his eyes as the light from the room blinded him. He didn't know where the light came from but it wasn't very pleasant like this. The half-Saiyan blinked a few times while his eyes got used to the light. He then noticed he was floating into a big room. Several lights were spread over the dark-brown walls. A red carpet led the boy to three thrones where Cell and his companions were seated.

Gohan flinched slightly when the machine started moving again. He looked forwards and narrowed his eyes. Cell, Freeza and Cooler were waiting for him. Gohan waited until he was in front of them before he spoke, "What do you want?"

Cell, who was sitting in the biggest throne in the middle, got up and walked closer to him. "Where are the others?" He asked, looking around.

Gohan smirked. "They are taking a nap." He answered with a nod to the hallway.

Freeza got up too and looked at the Ginyu Force, who were standing a few feet away. "Go and find out what he is talking about." He ordered. The Ginyu Force nodded and walked away. Freeza looked back at Gohan. "What happened?"

"They tried to attack me so I fought back." Gohan answered shortly.

Cell raised an eyebrow. "You fought back? Like this?" He asked, motioning to the contraption that was still holding Gohan in its grip. Gohan's hands were in the air, tied to two poles. His feet were dangling in the air.

Gohan nodded and crossed his legs over each other, a smirk placed on his face. Cell gave Gohan a calculating glance. Freeza frowned. "We should tie his legs up too." Freeza snarled at Cell. "I told you that it was for the best."

Cell shrugged. "Go ahead." He answered shortly. After this he sat down on the throne again. Freeza turned to Gohan and walked closer, creating a ki-blast. Gohan watched him coming closer. He waited until Freeza was close enough and narrowed his eyes. Freeza reached out to grab Gohan's legs but wasn't allowed to get closer. Gohan kicked Freeza in the stomach. The warrior growled and grabbed his stomach with his hands.

"Damn Monkey." Freeza growled as he sank through one knee. Gohan tilted his head at him. After a few minutes Freeza was able to get up again. He looked at Cooler. "Hold him." He ordered before he looked back at Gohan.

Cooler frowned. "Don't tell me what to do." He said. "I am your big brother, remember. I am supposed to order you what to do."

Freeza groaned. "Just do it." He yelled back. Cooler was still frowning but decided to humor Freeza and walked closer. He grabbed Gohan's leg, who was acting like a perfect little angel. Freeza created a ki-bond and tied it around Gohan's legs. The half-Saiyan looked down at them once they were done. He moved his legs a few times and whistled impressed.

Cooler stepped back once Freeza was done. "That was easy…" He muttered thoughtfully.

"That is because he let you do it." A voice sneered from a dark corner. Gohan widened his eyes when he heard it. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. The half-Saiyan didn't dare to look, but he did look.

Vegeta walked out the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest. The Saiyan prince smirked when he noticed Gohan's expression. "Well, well, well, we meet again." Vegeta said as he walked up to Gohan. "You are probably wondering why I am here walking around in freedom, while you are tied up." Vegeta continued. Gohan struggled in his bounds, cursing himself for allowing his legs to be tied up. Vegeta ended up in front of Gohan.

"You know. I made a little deal with Cell here." Vegeta said, giving a small glance towards Cell. "He wants nothing but to show everyone here that he was beaten by an Ascended Super Saiyan and I want to fight one." Gohan bit his lip as Vegeta continued, "So he and I have the same interests. We both want you to turn Super Saiyan 2 but you are too stubborn to do so. We decided to make some arrangements."

Cell grinned. "Vegeta did most of the work. He made sure you guys were dead and I made sure to catch you." Cell said. "It wasn't even that hard to capture you. I tried to make you transform without using Vegeta's help, but that didn't work."

Vegeta frowned at Cell. "That wasn't part of the deal." He snarled at the android. Cell shrugged.

"I can't believe this," Gohan growled at Vegeta. The full-blooded Saiyanlooked back at him, a smug look on his face. "I can't believe you would side with _him,_" Gohan looked at Cell. "I thought you were stronger than that. Better than that. I guess I was wrong." Gohan frowned at Vegeta.

The Saiyan pouted mockingly. "Oh no. Is the hybrid mad at me?" He sneered. "Too bad. I am not interested in your friendship. I wanted a sparring partner. The only reason you are still around is because of your strength. I can use that." Vegeta explained. "I would have been traveling space now if it wasn't for you."

"That is not true!" Gohan yelled back. "You still have Bulma and Trunks. You love them and everybody knows it! They would be heartbroken if you left! That is why you stayed on Earth. Because of them!"

Vegeta laughed. "Pathetic. You Earthlings let your emotions get the best of you. Okay, I did things with the woman resulting in the brat being born. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Just mating. Reproducing, I guess. I can't let the Saiyan race die, now can I? Even though I have to use half-breeds for it." Vegeta wrinkled his nose.

"I would rather be a half-breed than a heartless beast like you!" Gohan yelled at him. Vegeta only gave a smirk back. Gohan sighed. "Why, Vegeta? I thought you changed… I don't get it." Gohan said, looking up again.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask? Let me tell you why." Vegeta said as he started the circle around Gohan. The half-Saiyan watched him go for as far as he could. "Ten years ago your uncle landed on your planet. He came to get your father to join us. What he didn't know was that he was going to find another part of the Saiyan race, you." Gohan pulled a confused face. "The main reason Raditz was defeated, was you. You attacked Raditz, making him loose the stronger position in the fight. Raditz was weakened because of your assault. From that moment on I knew you were a true Saiyan warrior." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"I did that to defend my father." Gohan said frowning. Vegeta ignored him.

"After that we came to Earth. You had been training. Even though you weren't much of a challenge, you progressed quite a lot in that year. The attack you pulled on Nappa was amazing. The fight we had after that was good too, for someone your age. You surprised me with the determination and the skills you showed me. It wasn't that hard to defeat you, but I knew I had to beware… You were already becoming too strong." Vegeta was still circling around Gohan.

"On Namek I came this close to killing you. But as I said, I was in a good mood that day. We ran into each other when I had that dragon ball. Little did I know, you were hiding another one from me." Vegeta smirked up at him. "That was very clever. I didn't suspect a thing. I didn't think you would be that brave. After that I needed you and the baldy to fight against Freeza…" Vegeta looked back at Freeza, who smirked back at him.

"During that fight you showed your potential a few times. I remember gasping every time it happened. I was annoyed by the fact that you didn't use that strength all the time. You only used it for short moments. And then it was gone." Vegeta crossed his arms again. "When I became a super Saiyan. I thought I'd left you in the dust. I was so much stronger than you at that point, but not for long… You became a super Saiyan in the time chamber. I immediately noticed something was wrong. I kept observing you during the Cell games. I knew something was different. The way you watched the fight your father had, as if it was too easy for you." Vegeta looked back at Cell. "And the moment Kakarot announced you had to fight, I knew I was right. I knew you could win. Even though it took a while and a lot of pain, you did it. You ascended to a super Saiyan two."

Vegeta growled softly."With that you left me biting the dust this time. The leap between us became too big to overcome. I wanted to fight you so badly. I really hoped you would be my sparring partner. I actually thought you would love to spar with me now you became a real Saiyan. But no… You didn't want to spar. You didn't even want to transform anymore. I don't get it." Vegeta's voice rose. "If I would have been that strong I would have been showing it off! I would have fought everyone around me! To get even stronger!"

"Where is that Saiyan in you, boy?" Vegeta asked. "I know there is something in there. It has to be." Vegeta frowned. "So that is why I brought you here. I want to fight you and I will do everything to get my way." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "It's funny though…" Vegeta said as he moved closer to Gohan. The half-Saiyan's breathing fastened as he watched Vegeta coming closer. "After all these years, even though you are stronger than me, you are still scared of me. I mean, when you were four I understood. But still?" Vegeta tilted his head.

"I am not scared of you." Gohan snarled back, knowing it wasn't true.

A grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "Really?" Vegeta extended a hand and placed it on Gohan's chest. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Your heartbeat just increased a lot." Gohan looked away. Vegeta chuckled and pulled back. "Not scared at all." He mused as he stepped back.

After this he looked at Cell. "Let him go. I want to fight him." He ordered as he walked towards Cell. Gohan struggled in his bounds. Cell frowned at Vegeta.

"Why should I give you your way?" He asked frowning. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the android. Cell shrugged and motioned with his hand. Gohan gasped as he fell on the ground. The half-Saiyan frowned at Cell, who smirked back at him. After this he looked at his legs, still held together by the ki-bond. Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan.

"Get up." Vegeta ordered, looking at Gohan.

Gohan bit his lip and looked at his legs. "I can't." He answered. "My legs are tied together. I can't fight you with my legs tied together." Gohan said nodding.

Vegeta smirked. "Let me help you with that." He said as he extended a hand. Before Gohan knew it the blast was sent and the ki-bonds around his legs exploded. Gohan growled as he looked at his burned legs and ripped pants.

"Thanks. Those pants were too long for me anyway…" He muttered sarcastically.

"Get up!" Vegeta yelled at him. Gohan got up and looked around for an escape route. Nothing. No windows, no doors. Where was everything? "Get in a fighting stance, Brat. I am going to fight you if you want or not."

Gohan looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta. I don't want to fight you." He said frowning.

"That's too bad. I do want to fight you." Vegeta answered as he stepped forwards. " I would really get in a fighting stance if I were you. I am not going to wait for you." Vegeta continued.

Gohan bit his lip. "Come on. Can't we talk about this?" Gohan tried to get out of it. Vegeta shook his head and powered up more. "Vegeta. I don't want to fight you!" Gohan yelled at him.

Vegeta frowned and attacked him. Gohan gasped and managed to avoid the first punch. The second one nearly touched him too. Gohan had to concentrate really hard to see all the punches. Vegeta was already transformed and thus a lot stronger than Gohan was at the moment. Vegeta managed to land a punch after a while. Gohan was launched back and fell on the ground. He wiped his cheek and frowned up at Vegeta. The man tilted his head at the half-Saiyan. "Transform. You know you have to transform to even stand a chance against me." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan got up. "I don't want to…" He was cut off by another attack. Vegeta landed a kick in his stomach. Gohan gasped and sank through his knees. Vegeta kicked Gohan in the chin, sending him in the air. There he appeared above the half-Saiyan and put his hands together. He slammed his hands in Gohan's stomach. The half-Saiyan widened his eyes and was launched in the ground. There he coughed up blood and groaned.

Vegeta landed next to him. "Transform." He yelled at Gohan before he stomped down on Gohan's stomach with his foot. Gohan gasped as the air was forced out of his longs. Vegeta repeated his action. "Transform now!" He yelled as he stomped down again. Gohan tried to get up but was forced down by another kick. Vegeta growled and handed out another kick. "Transform you stubborn brat!" He screamed.

Gohan groaned and decided it was time to listen to Vegeta. The half-Saiyan gave a yell as he powered up. Vegeta stumbled back by the force of Gohan's transformation. The man smirked as a yellow glow was now shown around Gohan's body. The half-Saiyan's hair was golden and his turquoise eyes were narrowed. Gohan clenched his fists and powered up more.

Freeza frowned and leaned against his throne. "Okay. He can into a turn super Saiyan. That isn't more than what his monkey brain of a father did to defeat me." He said.

"Just wait." Cell answered with a smirk. "Vegeta will get through to him. That boy will reach the second level without any trouble today." Cell leaned back too, enjoying the fight.

Recoome stepped back. "Wow… That was the boy I defeated easily ten years ago." He muttered as he stared at Gohan. Ginyu swallowed and Jeice paled a little.

"Those Saiyans are getting way too strong." Cooler muttered frowning.

Gohan got in a fighting stance. Vegeta did the same. Their power levels were almost even now. Vegeta was just a little bit stronger than Gohan was. "Well well. So you decided to transform after all. Couldn't take the heat?" Vegeta sneered.

"This was the only thing I could do, Vegeta. You know that." Gohan answered. The half-Saiyan narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to ascend more." He said.

"O, but I want you to do just that." Vegeta hissed back. After this he launched at the half-Saiyan. The others watched as the two Saiyans disappeared. Punches and kicks were delivered and blocked on both sides. They watched as flashes of power and cracks in the floor appeared. Gohan and Vegeta both tried their hardest to land punches on each other but they were equals now.

Gohan blocked a punch and tried to hand one out. Vegeta dodged this one. The man pulled back a fist and landed it in Gohan's stomach. Gohan managed to catch the punch just before it hit him, and grabbed Vegeta's fist. He whirled the man around. Vegeta was launched through the air but shot a ki-blast right in Gohan's face. The half-Saiyan didn't see it coming and was hit. Gohan groaned and rubbed over his face as Vegeta landed on the ground. The small boy had to land on his hands and knees to stay up. After this he regained his composure and stood straight.

Gohan was staring at the Saiyan. Vegeta stared back. The man put his hands on his hips. "Why won't you transform?" He asked interested. "Come on. Tell me." He continued as he floated up to Gohan's level. "I want to know." Vegeta got in a fighting stance.

Gohan did the same. "I just don't like it, okay. That level made me do terrible things." Gohan looked down at Cell, who was looking up at the two Saiyans from his seat. "I don't want to do those things again." He decided as he looked up at Vegeta.

"Those things aren't terrible. You just acted like a real Saiyan. That is not a bad thing." Vegeta said frowning. "I like the super Saiyan 2 Gohan better than the weakling you normally are." Vegeta continued.

"You are not going to make me angry, Vegeta." Gohan answered frowning. "I know what you are trying to do. You won't succeed." Gohan launched at the man. Vegeta laughed and blocked Gohan's attacks.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta whispered as he dodged a punch and blocked a kick. "You attacked me just like that. I bet you are enjoying this fight. There is some Saiyan in there and it's begging for you to release it. Let it go."

"No, it's not!" Gohan yelled back. The half-Saiyan was caught by a punch from Vegeta. The half-Saiyan was launched backwards, right in the hands of Cell. The android smirked as Gohan started struggling in his grip. Gohan tried to get off his lap but didn't succeed in this.

"I would transform if I were you." He whispered in Gohan's ear. Cell's hands tightened around Gohan's arms as Gohan tried to pull away. "Vegeta is much stronger than you and has more skills in fighting. More experience. That advantage would disappear if you transform." He continued. Just then Vegeta appeared in front of them.

Gohan gasped and looked up, forgetting all about his position. Vegeta held out his hands. "Can I have him back, please?" He asked innocently. Cell chuckled and pushed Gohan forwards. Vegeta got a hold of him and floated back to the center of the room. There he grabbed Gohan on his collar and pulled back a fist. Gohan caught the fist and tried to kick Vegeta. The man blocked this one but meanwhile Gohan managed to release himself from Vegeta's grip.

Vegeta attacked him again and Gohan complied with the fight. The two Saiyans continued fighting like this. After a while they were both panting. The two Saiyans stared at each other. Gohan was panting more than Vegeta was. The man powered up a little more and grinned as Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. The Saiyanprince attacked the half-Saiyan and managed to grab his shirt. He held Gohan tight as he started torturing the half-Saiyan. Gohan managed to catch or block a few punches but most of them went through his defense. Vegeta smirked and punched Gohan to the ground. He followed shortly and landed next to Gohan on the ground. He waited until Gohan got up again before he attacked the half-Saiyan.

Now the other warriors were cheering them on. They were begging Gohan to transform and were asking Vegeta to end the fight. Gohan fell to the ground again, too tired to fight Vegeta at this level. He hadn't trained like this for a while now. The half-Saiyan gasped as Vegeta kicked him off the ground. "Get up." He ordered frowning. "Fight me, weakling."

Gohan coughed up blood and managed to stand on his shaking legs. Vegeta launched at him again. This time Gohan didn't manage to block anything. He tried his hardest to do something, to fight it. But he was too tired to do anything. Vegeta noticed this and decided to push a little further. "Come on. Transform." He taunted. "You are too weak to fight me like this. Show me your true power!"

Gohan was punched in the stomach and sank through his knees. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's by his neck and pulled him in the air. Gohan gasped as his air was cut off. Gohan got a hold of Vegeta's hand. He tried to pry Vegeta's hand off his neck but the man was too strong. Vegeta tilted his head and watched Gohan's eyes widening in realization: Vegeta wasn't going to stop. The man was planning on killing Gohan right then and there. Gohan didn't even think about the fact that he was already dead.

It all felt very real to him. It felt as if hours were slowly passing by as Vegeta raised Gohan a little higher in the air, pushing away Gohan's leg when the boy tried to kick him. A silence fell over the room. Cell smirked at everything that was happening – he enjoyed every minute of it. Gohan's nails dug in Vegeta's hand, drawing blood, but the man ignored it as he raised Gohan even higher and tightened his grip on Gohan's throat. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes as he almost lost consciousness. However, just before that happened, something inside him snapped. The half-Saiyan screamed and powered up. A grin appeared on Vegeta's face as he noticed what was happening. He'd already seen this happen once. A few years ago when they fought against Cell. Vegeta stepped back as Gohan's energy pushed him away.

Gohan's eyes were shut as he powered up higher and higher. The warriors in the room had to grab onto the walls to keep themselves from flying away. Cell smirked and looked at Freeza, who was holding onto his chair and was staring at Gohan with wide eyes. Vegeta powered up himself, noticing he had trouble staying on the ground. Slowly the wind in the room settled down. Chairs and tables were lying on the ground and warriors were panting heavily. They didn't know what happened and they kept staring at the half-Saiyan in the middle of the room. Cell whistled impressed.

Gohan's hair was still the golden color but his hair was spikier than before. A golden lock fell down in front of Gohan's face. His turquoise eyes narrowed at the smirking man in front of him. "You got your way, Vegeta." Gohan snarled at him. After this he got in a fighting stance. "Now let's get this over with."

Vegeta nodded enthusiastically. "Sure." He said as he got in a fighting stance too. "I guess I was too strong for you after all, huh? You finally decided to give in." Vegeta sneered with a grin.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and attacked the older Saiyan. Vegeta laughed as he caught Gohan's fist. "Eager to fight, are we?" He continued. "Is that the ascended Saiyan influence or are you just mad that you lost?" Vegeta taunted.

Gohan frowned and tried to hit him again. The half-Saiyan was punched back by Vegeta. The man raised his eyebrows up and down at the fourteen year old. Gohan growled and attacked him again. The teen punched Vegeta in the stomach, followed by a kick in the chin. Vegeta was launched backwards and Gohan followed him. The teen handed Vegeta a few punches before he kicked him to the ground. Vegeta got up with trouble. The man narrowed his eyes at Gohan, who was landing in front of him.

"Don't think you've won, half-breed." Vegeta snarled at him. Gohan got in a fighting stance. Vegeta eyed Gohan for a few seconds before he got in a fighting stance too. The man's eyes shot sideways. "So, enjoying the show, android?" He asked Cell as his lips curled up.

"I am having the time of my life, Vegeta." Cell answered with a smirk. "I haven't had entertainment like this in a while now. I knew you would do it though." Cell's eyes locked on with Gohan's . "A warrior like you always gets his way."

Gohan resisted the urge to power down while he looked back at Vegeta. The teen launched at Vegeta again. This time he didn't hold back. He was angry. Angry because they'd won. They made him transform while he didn't want it. He was against it. And they got their way. They won. Gohan growled in anger as he thought about it, handing out another punch to Vegeta.

Gohan didn't check how Vegeta was doing. He didn't think about the damage he was inflicting. The half-Saiyan continued fighting, handing out punches and kicks to his target. He didn't even notice that all his hits made it to their goal. A blinding rage took a hold of him as he continued to punish his torturer. That was until Vegeta crashed into the ground. Gohan caught his breath as he waited for Vegeta to get up. But he didn't get up. The teenager frowned and landed on the ground. Vegeta was lying there, completely useless. Gohan noticed Vegeta was in his normal state again, with dark brown hair. The man was covered in wounds and blood was everywhere. Gohan bit his lip, he didn't notice it got this far.

'_That's what happens when you let your rage get the best of you.' _A voice sneered in Gohan's head. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes and grabbed his head with his hands, shaking his head. "No." he groaned as he untransformed. Gohan sunk through his knees at Vegeta's side. "No.." He whispered again. "I let it happen again…"

Cell got up from his seat and crossed his arms. He started walking towards the two Saiyans. Freeza was still staring at the two Saiyans with wide eyes. The other warriors in the room were either hiding behind the furniture or pressing themselves up against the walls. Once he arrived at the place where Gohan and Vegeta were, Cell smirked and clapped his hands. "Great show, guys. Then again, Saiyans are always up for a fight, right?" He sneered.

Gohan's fists landed on the ground and he opened his eyes. The half-Saiyan was still breathing heavily as he refused to look at anyone in the room. Cell knelt down next to him. "What's wrong, Gohan? Aren't you happy? You finally made Vegeta shut up. Let me tell you, a lot of people are thankful for that." Cell continued.

"We sure are." Freeza added. A few warriors laughed at this. Vegeta groaned softly but seemed unconscious.

Cell poked Gohan in his shoulder. "Hello? Someone in there? Did you finally loose your mind or what?" He asked. Gohan smacked his hand away. Cell smirked. "Good. There is still something in there." He said. After this he got up and clicked with his fingers. Gohan gasped as he was forced back to the machine that was holding him earlier. He tried to fight it but he was hanging in the air again in no time. Cell eyed the holes in the ground Gohan produced when he slammed his fists in the ground. After this he looked back at Gohan.

The half-Saiyan was frowning at his bound hands and tried to pull free. Cell walked closer to him. Gohan looked at him when he noticed Cell in front of him. "You got what you wanted. Now let me go!" Gohan yelled at him.

Cell laughed. "Do you really think I will let you go now? Of course not, stupid Saiyan. I am keeping you here for our amusement. We'll have two monkeys to play with. That sounds great, doesn't it?" He asked the others. They all cheered in agreement. Gohan struggled but the machine was too strong for him. Cell waved with his hand and the machine started floating away.

During the trip to the dungeon, Gohan was looking down. He ignored the warriors walking behind him with Vegeta. They ended up at the cells and Vegeta was tossed in first. After this they got a hold of Gohan's arms and pushed him in after Vegeta. Gohan landed on his hands and knees and jumped up. He whirled around to race out the cell but he bumped into the door. The warriors outside laughed as they walked away. Gohan clenched his fists around the bars and growled.

"Oh great. It's you again. Couldn't they keep you there?" The Saiyan female sneered when she noticed him.

Gohan whirled around and frowned at her. "Can you shut up?" He yelled at her. "I am not in the mood for this, okay. I just had a crappy few hours and I am dying to hurt someone." Gohan ended as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" A low voice asked. "That doesn't sound like you." Gohan looked sideways and noticed Vegeta was staring back at him. The half-Saiyan sighed and walked closer to him. There he went to grab Vegeta to help him to the wall. Vegeta, however, smacked his hands away. "Don't touch me." He growled.

"Vegeta. Let me help you. You're all beaten up. I'm only helping you to a wall so you can sit down."

"I can sit down by myself." Vegeta answered stubbornly. He tried to get up but failed and sank through his arms. Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed the Saiyan again. He ignored the protests from Vegeta and pulled the man towards the wall.

"Vegeta?" The female Saiyan asked suddenly. She moved forwards and eyed the man in front of her. Her brown eyes widened as she noticed his features and realized who he was. "PRINCE VEGETA?" She yelled out.

Vegeta glanced sideways and eyed the female. His eyes moved from her black spiky hair to the tail around her waist. The man smirked. "I should have expected they had Saiyans in here. Are there more?" He asked her.

Kanara shook her head. "No. I am the only one." She answered. "Well. Now there are two." She continued.

"Three." Gohan growled.

"I'm not counting you, hybrid." Kanara snarled at him. Vegeta snickered as Gohan scoffed. Kanara crawled closer while Gohan turned to Vegeta.

The half-Saiyan looked at Vegeta's wounds. He grabbed his shirt and ripped a piece from it. "I'll tend to your wounds." Gohan muttered as he reached out to the bucket with water and dipped the cloth in it. After this he went to clean Vegeta's wounds with it but the cloth was snatched away from him. Gohan raised an eyebrow as Kanara bared her teeth at him.

"Stay away, hybrid." She snarled at him. "I'll take care of my prince." She continued as she looked back at Vegeta. She started to tent to his wounds. Gohan came closer.

"Hey. That's my shirt, you know." He started. She ignored him. Gohan reached out to grab it back but she lashed out and scratched his arm. "Ouch." Gohan yelped.

"I warned you." Kanara said, still tending to Vegeta's wounds. Gohan muttered a few things under his breath and leaned back against the wall. His and Vegeta's eyes met. The man gave him a smirk, which Gohan returned with a scowl. They didn't even notice people walking in, but they did notice when the door opened. They all looked up.

**() **** **** ()**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Read&Review! **

**Merry Christmas ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or the characters.**

**Puja723 is the amazing beta of this chapter. Thank you!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts&favorites. It makes me happy ^.^**

**Chapter 5.**** An unexpected visit.**

The door opened and all the prisoners looked up. Guards came in and placed several bowls on the ground. After this they walked away. Gohan looked at the bowls on the ground. They were filled with yellow goo. Gohan pulled a face at the sight and looked at Vegeta, who was pulling the same face in disgust.

Kanara got up and grabbed two plates. After this she walked to Vegeta and handed him one. The prince wrinkled his nose but decided it was the best they could get and started eating. Gohan watched Vegeta's reaction on the food before he got up to grab something for himself. He grabbed the plate and sat down against the wall again. Gohan took a bite and kept himself from spiting it out right away. "This is terrible." He expressed.

"Baby**,**" Kanara sneered. "Live with it. You are not going to get any better."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her**,** but decided it was true and continued eating. The half-Saiyan looked at Vegeta when he was done. "So, what now? Was all this part of your big plan?" Gohan sneered with a frown. Vegeta ignored him. "Stop ignoring me!" Gohan yelled at him as he crept closer. "I want to know what you did to me!"

Kanara growled and lashed out at him. Gohan barely avoided her scratching his arm again. The half-Saiyan frowned at her. "Vegeta, please tell your dog to back off." He growled.

Vegeta smirked and looked at Kanara. "Let him do what he wants. He means us no harm. He couldn't even hurt us if he wanted to." Vegeta smirked. Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down opposite Vegeta. The half-Saiyan raised both eyebrows, expecting an answer. Vegeta frowned and shifted against the wall. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened." Vegeta started.

"You know I wanted to fight you very badly." Vegeta began. Gohan nodded. "I needed something to have against you, something to force you to transform. I started thinking about the way you used to talk to Kakarott. I needed something like that. After meditating for a very long time, it took me a year so that I could get a hold of Cell. We started making plans. It was very hard because we could only send a few words to each other before the connection collapsed. And I had to start over and meditate and train again to build it up. That's why it took us so long to make the deal. I had to make sure we died and Cell would do the rest. And we succeeded." Vegeta smirked at Gohan, who huffed and crossed his arms.

"How did you kill us?" Gohan asked bitterly

"We aren't really dead." Vegeta answered in a cool tone.

Gohan gasped. "What?" He asked. "What do you mean?" He asked, shifting forwards. Kanara was listening with interest. She couldn't believe Vegeta was talking to Gohan in such a friendly matter, without breaking out in a fight. She started to believe that they actually knew each other from their live before death.

Vegeta shrugged. "Killing you was the thing I was most hesitant about. I was thinking about trapping you somewhere and committing suicide by exploding myself near you. That would have taken care of us both. But you would have been sent straight to heaven. I couldn't let that happen." Vegeta frowned. "So I made a potion. I still remembered the potion we used to have on Planet Vegeta. It's called Apomími̱si̱ thánatos. Fake death." Vegeta said with a small frown. "It slows down your entire body. Your breathing nearly stops and even your heart beats so slowly the best machines can't pick it up. Saiyans used to drink that to recover from severe wounds. The body will only concentrate on healing the wounds and nothing else. We've got our bodies fooled and even our souls think we are dead. But we got stuck somewhere in the middle of the transition to the other world. That's exactly what I wanted. I found you there. I found out I'd given you a little too much, you weren't able to move. It made it easier to guide your soul to Hell. And here we are." Vegeta smirked a bit. "I didn't think it would come to this though." He ended.

"Oh really?" Gohan asked sarcastically. "I can't believe this." Gohan sighed and looked down. Then a light turned on in his head. "Wait a minute. If we aren't dead… We can go back to our planet!" Gohan said.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes we can."

"But how?" Gohan asked. He then widened his eyes and panicked. "Oh no! I was with my mom when I fake died. What if she buries me? What if they cremate me?" Gohan said as he jumped up and started pacing around in the cell. The others watched him go. "I can't come back if that happens."

"Don't worry." Vegeta answered. Gohan stopped pacing and looked back at him. "I left a note for Bulma. I told her that you and I are on a secret mission. I told her to gather our bodies and wait a month before they do anything with it." Vegeta ended.

Gohan chuckled. "A secret mission, yeah right." He growled. Vegeta smirked a bit. Gohan brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. He then noticed a trail of blood running down his arm. "Huh? I don't get it." Gohan muttered as he looked at his wounded arms. "Shouldn't our bodies heal itself every time we get hurt?" Gohan asked.

"As I told you. We're not really dead." Vegeta said frowning. "We're still stuck in the transition world. That's why our bodies won't heal immediately." Vegeta answered with a frown. The half-Saiyan sighed and sat down again.

"Good. So we have a month to get out of here." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. Vegeta nodded. "Now we have to find a way to free ourselves from this prison." Gohan continued.

"That won't be easy." Vegeta answered. "They'll keep an eye on us. Freeza knows me." Vegeta sighed. "Damn, back under his reign again. I can't believe this." He groaned as he shifted on the ground.

"It's your own fault." Gohan snarled back. "You could have just had patience. Maybe I would have fought you some day." Gohan growled. "It's all because of your stupid pride that you got us in this mess."

Vegeta looked at the cell around them. The Saiyan eyed the bars and the cracked walls. "If only we weren't wearing these." Vegeta muttered as he looked at the ki-bonds around their wrists. "I heard they don't work outside this room. But they're working on something to keep our power levels down. I know it." Vegeta ended with a frown.

Gohan bit his lip. "We're in big trouble, aren't we?" He muttered. Vegeta smirked and nodded. "What do you think they'll do to us?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Torture maybe. They'll probably make us do things we don't want to do. We won't stand a chance if they have something to suppress our power levels." Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You'd better keep your chin up and endure everything like a man. I won't stand for a weak Saiyan, especially not in front of our enemies."

Gohan narrowed his eyes but decided to stay quiet. He didn't know how he was going to react to the things that were going to happen. He'd been through a lot but he'd never been a prisoner. Not like this.

Kanara tried to get Vegeta's attention but the man was ignoring her and was in deep thoughts himself. These thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the cell opened. Captain Ginyu and Jeice walked in. Gohan and Vegeta both got ready. Ginyu walked towards Vegeta and grabbed him while Jeice was taking care of Gohan. They brought the two machines and Vegeta and Gohan were tied up again, their hands hanging in the air.

"Not so tough now, are you Vegeta?" Jeice sneered when Ginyu stepped back. The Saiyan ignored him. Gohan looked sideways.

'_This must be worse for Vegeta than it is for me.'_ Gohan thought. _'He's already been here. He had been tortured by Freeza and the Ginyu Force. He escaped them and now he's right back in their claws. He probably feels terrible.' _Gohan eyed Vegeta's indifferent face. _ 'But he doesn't show it. I wish I could be like that.'_

Vegeta felt Gohan's eyes on him and looked his way. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at the half-Saiyan. Gohan immediately looked forwards again. They ended up in the same big hallway they were a few hours before. Gohan frowned at his surroundings; it brought back memories from the fight that had just happened.

Cell, Freeza, Cooler and Bojack were waiting for the two Saiyans. Gohan's eyes moved from Cell to Bojack, the two stronger warriors in the room. The two Saiyans looked up when the machines stopped moving. Cell smirked and walked closer. "So, did you have a good rest from the fight?" He asked innocently. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "You see, we had a little problem here." Cell continued. "We wanted to keep you two here but we couldn't let you free from these contraptions without the risk of you two fighting your way out. So we had to find something to suppress your power levels outside the dungeon."

Gohan could feel Vegeta smirking behind him as Cell talked: "We found the perfect little thing." Cell said as he showed a round object. "It's a ki-necklace. Just like the bracelet, only this one works outside the dungeons too." Gohan widened his eyes as Cell walked closer to him. The half-Saiyan moved back, trying to get away from the necklace. Cell enjoyed Gohan's fear as he moved closer slowly and reached out. He clicked the necklace around Gohan's neck. Gohan gasped as he felt his power level fall down to nothing.

Meanwhile Vegeta was growling and snarling at Freeza, who was having no trouble with clicking the necklace around his neck. The two Saiyans struggled as their powers left hem and both shared a concerned look after that. Cell snapped with his fingers and the two machines released Gohan and Vegeta. The two Saiyans landed on their feet. Gohan looked at the room around them, trying to find some way to escape. But the room was as windowless as the last time. No way out.

Cell crossed his arms and eyed the two Saiyans. "Now we've got that out of the way." He said, getting the attention of both Saiyans. "We've been living in this castle for a while now." Cell mused. "This place doesn't really get any cleaner out of itself." Cell looked at two buckets with water and Cooler handed him two cloths. "Good thing we've just found two little monkeys who can do it for us."

Vegeta laughed. "And how do you think you're going to make us do that?" Vegeta asked interested. "Please tell me. I really want to know." He sneered.

"Don't worry, Vegeta." Freeza said as he stepped closer and showed a small black remote. "We've been planning everything out to the smallest detail." The man eyed the prince of Saiyans. "We know torture isn't going to work on either of you. It takes too long. Blackmail won't do it.. Or will it?" Freeza grinned at Cell.

The android smirked and stepped aside, extending his hand towards three people in the back of the room. Jeice and Ginyu were standing there with a small boy in the middle. The boy was shaking and looked around with wide brown eyes. Cell nodded at Ginyu, who grinned and grabbed the small boy on his hair. After this he sent a blast to the boy's back. The child screamed and cried as Jeice followed Ginyu's lead. The two stopped and looked at Cell.

Cell looked back at Gohan and raised both eyebrows. Gohan was staring at the child with wide eyes. The half-Saiyan then noticed he was being watched and met Cell's cold eyes. Gohan shook his head as he noticed what Cell was doing. Vegeta looked at Gohan, wondering what the half-Saiyan would do. Ginyu fired another blast, and another one. Gohan closed his eyes as the screams echoed through the room. With the fourth scream Gohan couldn't take it anymore. "Fine!" He yelled as he stalked closer and snatched the rug out of Cell's hands .The man smirked and watched Gohan walk to the buckets. Vegeta placed a hand on his head and cursed the half-Saiyan for being such a softy.

The full-blooded Saiyan crossed his arms and looked back at his enemy. The man knew he was the target now. He wondered how they were going to persuade him to work for them. The man watched as Freeza looked back at him. "This won't work on me, you know." Vegeta said.

"Of course it won't." Freeza answered. "You've done worse to others." He continued. He then showed a small black device. Several small buttons were shown on this device. "Do you remember Killa?" Freeza asked, looking at Vegeta. The Saiyan nodded. Killa was a very smart scientist. She'd invented several useful things. That was one of the reasons she stayed alive for a very long time. "She finished this little thing yesterday. I made sure to get a hold of her as soon as she died. She was killed by you, if I'm not mistaken." Freeza said.

Vegeta shrugged, thinking he'd attacked a lot of ships when he was traveling the universe searching for Goku. He probably killed Killa in the process. The Saiyan raised both eyebrows when Freeza pressed a red button on the device. Vegeta waited for something to happen but, besides the glow on both Gohan's and Vegeta's bracelets, nothing happened.

Gohan was watching them too, wondering what was going to happen. A silence fell over them as Freeza and Cell stared at Vegeta. After a small silence Gohan raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head, watching Vegeta doing the same. Vegeta had a looked of confusion on his face as he looked at his limbs. Cell's eyes moved to Gohan. The half-Saiyan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Gohan stepped closer, wondering why Vegeta was standing still. Vegeta stepped forwards and Gohan stopped walking. Vegeta did the same.

Gohan was looking at Vegeta now, scrutinizing Vegeta's body with his eyes. Cell smirked at Gohan's thoughtful look. "You figured it out, didn't you, Gohan?" He asked. Gohan gave him a small glance before he looked back at Vegeta and raised a hand. Vegeta did the same and widened his eyes at his arm. Gohan waved, Vegeta did the same. Gohan stepped back a few steps and gasped when Vegeta did the same. Vegeta looked at the half-Saiyan.

"You'd better stop moving!" He barked at Gohan. The teen frowned and crossed his arms over his blue shirt, Vegeta did the same. Cell looked at Gohan and his lips curled up.

"Well?" He asked. Cell looked back at Jeice and Ginyu. The two both sent a blast to the young boy in their midst. Gohan gasped ad uncrossed his arms to turn around. Vegeta, however, made him stop.

"Don't you dare move!" Vegeta yelled at him. Gohan stopped and looked at Vegeta. "He's dead, boy. This pain isn't real. Don't listen to them!" Vegeta snarled at him. Gohan bit his lip and looked at the poor boy that was being tortured. Vegeta was frowning at Gohan. "They won't continue forever. Just stay there." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan shook his head and turned around. He couldn't take the screaming. "You insolent little brat!" Vegeta yelled as he was forced to follow Gohan's movements. "Stop moving, right now!" Freeza smirked and pressed a cloth in Vegeta's hands. The man tried to drop it but Gohan's grip on his own cloth increased. "You are going to pay for this pathetic hybrid." Vegeta growled as Gohan knelt down on the ground and started cleaning. Vegeta was forced on his knees too.

Cell and Freeza laughed as they turned around and walked away to sit down on their thrones. They watched the two Saiyans clean from there. Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry, Vegeta." He whispered.

Vegeta growled. "You should be sorry." He snarled back. They were forced to clean the entire floor while Freeza and Cell were laughing at them. Gohan learned to ignore their comments; he didn't really care what they said about him. He didn't like them either but he just couldn't say anything.

When they were done Vegeta and Gohan ended up in front of Freeza and Cell again. The moment Gohan got in range Vegeta's hand shot out and backhanded Gohan on his cheek. The half-Saiyan stumbled back and placed a hand on his cheek, glaring at Vegeta. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"For being the weakling that you are." Vegeta snarled back. Gohan narrowed his eyes and went to reply but Freeza cut him off.

"Well well. It seems the two monkeys don't like each other."

"Someone is slow." Gohan muttered under his breath. Vegeta smirked slightly but Freeza narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan. The man stepped closer and punched the half-Saiyan in the stomach. Gohan gasped and sank through his knees, his hands clutching his stomach.

"I hope it's not too late to teach you some respect, Monkey boy." Freeza said with a frown displayed on his face. Gohan breathed heavily, that punch had done more damage to his body than he thought.

"Don't worry. Children are easy to control." Cell answered. "You should know that, right Vegeta?" He sneered, looking at the full-blooded Saiyan. The man narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. Gohan leaned on his knee with his hand and forced himself up, still having trouble breathing. Cell looked at Ginyu and Jeice. "Escort the monkey's back to their cell." He ordered with a wave of his hand.

Jeice and Ginyu walked closer and both grabbed a Saiyan. Vegeta tried to fight Jeice. The warrior just smirked and appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed his hands. He pulled Vegeta's hands behind his back. Meanwhile Ginyu was pushing Gohan forwards. The half-Saiyan decided it wasn't worth the fight, he was still having trouble breathing, and started walking. Vegeta growled in annoyance when he noticed Gohan was cooperating.

The two Saiyans were silent during their walk towards the dungeon. When they arrived there Ginyu and Jeice left immediately. Vegeta looked Gohan's way and stalked up to him, grabbing the half-Saiyan on his collar. "You'd better start fighting them, brat!" He yelled at Gohan.

"Why?" Gohan yelled back. "What's the point? They're going to win anyway." Vegeta gave Gohan a harsh shake.

"Don't think like that. We need to stick together if we want to get out of this mess." Vegeta snarled at him.

"Stick together?" Gohan yelled back. "You hit me!"

"You deserved it." Vegeta said as he pushed the half-Saiyan away and turned around. "Stupid child." He continued. "I can't believe you actually submitted to them. And you didn't even try to fight Ginyu!" Vegeta turned around again and sat down near the wall.

"You tried to put up a fight against Jeice and see how that worked out." Gohan answered with a frown as turned around and walked to the bars. The half-Saiyan curled his hands around the bars and sighed. "It's hopeless with these on." He muttered, looking at the ki-bonds around his wrists.

Vegeta ignored this and frowned at the wall opposite him. Gohan leaned his forehead against the bars and closed his eyes. _'Dad… Where are you?'_

**() **** **** ()**

Bulma stared at the note in her hand before her eyes went to the dead looking man in the bed. "Vegeta." She whispered as she sat down on the bed and crawled closer to her husband. "A mission, yeah right. What's going on?" She continued as she brushed a hand through Vegeta's hair. "What's so important you had to keep it a secret from me?"

'_You've been keeping so many secrets for me. I hardly saw you the last few months. Always meditating in that stupid gravity chamber. Late at night you would come home and eat something. Sometimes you even skipped dinner because you were too tired and fell asleep right away. What's been going on?' _

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly burst open. She looked sideways to find Chi-Chi walking in. "You called me?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at her friend.

Bulma brushed a few tears off her cheeks and pulled a hand through her blue hair before she got up. She brushed over her pink dress and looked at Chi-Chi. After this she gave the note. Chi-chi looked at her before she read the note out loud.

"_Bulm__a, Do not panic when you see my body. There's nothing wrong with me. I am not dead. I just look like it. Gohan and I are on a secret mission. I couldn't tell you about it for obvious reasons. Do not bury our bodies! We can return within a month. If we don't return after the month is passed, the mission failed._

_You know how I feel about you. Do not forget that, woman._

_Vegeta."_

Chi-Chi looked up and a sob escaped her. "Why does he always have to go on those dangerous missions?" Chi-Chi asked as tears leaked down her face. "My little boy has been keeping secrets from me. Why couldn't he tell me?"

Bulma shrugged and grabbed the note again. "I don't know, Chi-Chi. I really don't know." She whispered before she pulled her friend in a hug. Chi-Chi sobbed on her shoulder as Bulma stared at the note.

"_You know how I feel about you. Do not forget that, woman." _

Bulma looked up at the ceiling. _'I won't forget, Vegeta.'_

**() **** **** ()**

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled as Bojack came in to fetch Gohan. Bojack just smirked and forced Gohan outside the dungeon. Vegeta watched them go and sighed.

Kanara watched as Bojack grabbed the half-Saiyan and threw him over his shoulder. Gohan pounced on his back and struggled and yelled as Bojack walked away. Kanara would have found it funny if she didn't know what Gohan had to endure in the place he was going. She looked back at Vegeta. "How did you two meet?" She asked, as she shifted closer to him.

Vegeta looked her way. "What?" He asked.

"You and the boy." Kanara said. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Long story." Vegeta replied ignorantly.

"We have all the time in the world." Kanara sighed.

Vegeta looked at Kanara, who smirked back at him. The man looked at the ground and thought back. "We met when I came to his planet. His father killed Raditz, his brother, when Raditz came to Earth, that's where he lives, to fetch Kakarott. Kakarott is the kid's father. We heard something about dragon balls. Magical balls with which you can make wishes." Kanara widened her eyes. "They were preparing for us. A group fought us but we killed every single one of them. Me and Nappa, that is."

"Nappa. I heard about him." Kanara said with a nod. "He said you killed him."

Vegeta nodded. "That's true." He answered. "I did. Big mistake though. I could have used him on later fights. Anyway. I fought Kakarott and I fought Gohan once. Gohan is the hybrid's name." He said when he noticed Kanara's confused expression.

"Not even a Saiyan name." Kanara sneered with disgust.

Vegeta laughed. "No. But let me tell you. That kid is a true Saiyan when he wants to be. I saw it. He gave me a great show once. He even slightly measured up to me when I was fighting him years ago. He's stronger than me now, but not for long. I wanted to start training him, you know." Kanara nodded in understanding. "But he didn't want to and this is where that has led us to…" Vegeta looked around in the dungeon.

Kanara smiled. "I can see why you would want to train him. You should have explained our ways of life to him. He would've understood why you wanted to train him."

Vegeta nodded with a frown. The man sighed. "He doesn't want to know. It's like he tries to push everything Saiyan about him away. It's so annoying, especially since I am very proud of my race." Vegeta complained. "He doesn't want to be trained by me. I tried to explain that older Saiyans usually train the cubs. And since I am the only older Saiyan around, I wanted to train him. But no, he didn't want to listen." Vegeta growled.

Kanara smiled a bit. "I hope you two will be able to make up, Prince Vegeta. This fight between you two seems unnecessary.

"As long as he doesn't apologize to me, we will be fighting." Vegeta answered determined. "I won't stand for his behavior. He can die for all I care. I just want to get out of this mess. And he won't be helping me with that. He's already giving into them."

Kanara shrugged. "He's young. He can't fight them forever. He was fighting that bully that came to get him." Vegeta nodded shortly but didn't comment. He knew Gohan wasn't in the mood for fighting anymore. He only hoped that he could find something to escape, and be able to persuade Gohan into coming with him.

Meanwhile Bojack was slowly walking down the hallway. Gohan was still struggling and complaining. "Let me go! You… You freak of nature!" He yelled.

Bojack glanced sideways. "How long are you going to continue doing this?" He asked amusedly. "You are wearing that necklace, boy. You can't fight me. An ant can do more damage." He sneered.

Gohan received a shake and stopped fighting. The half-Saiyan sighed and looked down. The half-Saiyan glanced at the orange hair that was falling down Bojack's back, wondering if he should try pulling on it. He voted against it as Bojack turned. "Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked.

Bojack shrugged. "It's fun." He answered with a smirk. "Revenge is always sweet, Gohan." Bojack squeezed in Gohan's leg, earning a painful gasp from Gohan. The man with blue skin stopped walking and got a better hold of the half-Saiyan. He put Gohan down on the ground. The teen frowned up at him but Bojack didn't say anything. He turned Gohan around and opened the door. After this he pushed the half-Saiyan inside. Bojack got a hold of Gohan's arm, his grip tighter than necessary. Gohan looked around the room as they walked.

The room was full of warriors. All were talking and laughing, some were having drinks. Gohan frowned, thinking warriors in hell shouldn't have this much fun. Gohan recognized a few faces here and there before Bojack stopped walking. Gohan looked forwards and locked on with his worst enemy.

Cell smiled innocently as he leaned forwards." Gohan. Good to see you." He said. "Did you have a good rest after your cleaning duty?" He sneered. Gohan gave him a glare. Cell looked around the room. "As you can see, we are having a little party." Cell said before he looked at Gohan. "And we are all parched. So, you are going to go by every single warrior in this room and get their order. After this you start serving drinks to everyone." He said.

Gohan widened his eyes. "No."He snarled back.

The man that looked like a big insect smirked and grabbed Gohan on his collar, pulling the half-Saiyan closer. "Are you sure you want to disobey me?" He hissed.

"Oh yes." Gohan snarled back. He pulled away and stepped back. Cell grinned and answered: "Good."

Gohan raised an eyebrow while Cell got up. "Gentlemen." He yelled over the group. Gohan frowned and stepped back. A silence fell over the room. Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "I have a little monkey in this room, and he doesn't want to work with me. He needs to be disciplined." Cell locked on with Gohan's terrified eyes. "Who volunteers to do this?" He asked.

The warriors all started yelling and they came closer. Gohan looked around and stepped back again. A hand locked around Gohan's arm but the half-Saiyan shrugged it off. He ran away, avoiding the hands that were trying to grab him. Gohan jumped in the air to avoid a group of warriors. He landed on a table but yelped when the table was forced away by a blast. Gohan landed on the ground with a groan. Before he could get up a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Gohan looked back and tried to kick the hand away.

"That was a great game of cat and mouse, monkey boy." A warrior sneered as he showed up in front of Gohan, followed by others. Several hands got a hold of his arms and he was pulled up and pushed back. He landed in another group, where hands grabbed his arms and held him tight."But we got you now."

Cell watched as the group surrounded the half-Saiyan and looked at Freeza. "We'll see how long he will keep disobeying us." He said as he lost sight of the Saiyan. Freeza nodded in agreement.

**() **** **** ()**

Chi-Chi gasped and sank through her knees. Bulma looked her way and knelt down beside her. "What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" She asked concerned.

"Something's wrong." Chi-Chi answered. "Gohan is hurt. I can feel it." She breathed. Bulma bit her lip.

"Nothing is wrong, Chi-Chi." Bulma answered, trying to calm her friend down. "He's probably doing fine." Bulma continued. Chi-Chi looked up at her, tears running down her face.

"I can feel it, Bulma. You know I can. He's my son." Chi-chi answered. Bulma sighed and helped her friend up. She pulled and arm around her friend.

"I know, Chi-Chi. I know. But there's nothing we can do. It's like every time they go off in another battle. We just have to wait. Don't worry though. Vegeta and Gohan are together. What can go wrong?" She asked with a smile. Chi-Chi smiled back at her and sighed.

The two females hugged and started walking again. "Let's go see if my mom has anything good to eat." Bulma suggested. "I bet she still has those delicious chocolate cookies." She continued with a grin. Chi-Chi snickered and they walked inside. The two females nearly jumped in the air when a harsh bang was heard. Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged looks before they ran outside, hoping they would find their lost family members there, but once they reached the door they both gasped. The man who was standing in front of them was not who they expected to see.

**() **** **** ()**

**A/N: That was it. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous roots

**Hi there! **

**Finals are over, yeah! So here's a chapter to celebrate :) **

**Puja723 is the amazing beta of this chapter! Thank you! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.

**Chapter 6.**

Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped. The man standing in front of them wasn't who they expected to come to Earth. The two females stared at the newcomer for a few seconds before Chi-Chi shrieked and attacked him. Chi-Chi embraced her husband in a tight hug. "Oh Goku! I thought I would never see you again!" She said.

Goku smiled and closed his arms around her tiny body returning the hug. "I've missed you too Chi-Chi." He answered soothingly. Chi-Chi released him and eyed the familiar features. Goku was dressed in the same get-up as always. An orange gi with the blue undershirt, boots and sash. Chi-Chi sighed and tousled her husband's hair.

"You look fantastic, Goku." She whispered. Goku put an arm around her and looked at Bulma. The female stared back at him.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku greeted with a grin. Bulma smiled back at him. A small hint of sadness was seen in her eyes. She eyed how Goku's arm moved over the yellow fabric of Chi-Chi dress and thought about her own husband. She sighed.

Goku frowned and released Chi-Chi. "You probably know why I am here." He said, his voice taking a serious tone now. Bulma and Chi-Chi both nodded. Bulma motioned for them to follow her and they did as they were told. The three friends walked in Bulma's living room and sat down on the couches there.

"So…," Bulma began as she crossed her legs. "How can you be here?" She asked, looking at her lost friend.

Goku frowned. "Gohan. I don't know where he is. We can't find him. I've been looking everywhere. But I can't even sense his power level. He's nowhere to be found. It's the same story with Vegeta. Nothing…" Goku looked at the sad females in front of him. "I take it you two know what I am talking about." He assumed.

Bulma nodded. "Yes. Vegeta and Gohan both fake died a few days ago. I don't know why. He left us this." Bulma said as she reached down into the pocket of her jeans and grabbed the note. She handed the note Vegeta wrote to her to Goku. The man read it and frowned.

"Right. That's good to know." Goku said thoughtfully. "I can't believe Vegeta did this without asking Gohan or me for permission." Goku continued.

Chi-Chi widened her eyes. "Gohan didn't know?" She asked, panicking. The thought that Gohan was forced into something he didn't want to do, he didn't even know about it, was terrible.

Goku nodded. "I don't know much. But what I know is that Vegeta tricked Gohan into something. Gohan didn't know about it. He would have told me if he knew something bad was going to happen. At least… I hope he would have done that." Goku said thoughtfully.

"So you're not sure?" Bulma asked. Goku shook his head sadly. Bulma brushed a hand through her hair. "Well. Vegeta told us to wait a month. Why don't we start searching for the dragon balls and we can wish them back in a month." The others nodded.

Bulma got up. "I'll call the others. They can help us search for the dragon balls." She walked towards the phone.

Goku got up too. "I'll start searching. Where is your dragon radar?" He asked as he held out his hand. Bulma pointed towards a small closet next to her. Goku opened a drawer and got the radar out. After this he said goodbye to the others. He walked outside and looked at the radar. "Let's see." He pressed on the button on the side and looked at the screen. "Not far from here." He muttered. After this he nodded and put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was thrown on the ground in front of Cell and Freeza. The half-Saiyan groaned softly. The warriors all walked away, laughing and talking. Cell leaned forwards and looked at the beaten up boy. "Gohan? Are you still in one piece? Don't tell me this was too much for you."

Gohan frowned and took a deep breath. He leaned on his hands and pushed himself up. Gohan got up slowly and stumbled back slightly when he was on two feet. The half-Saiyan shook his head and regained his composure. He held his head high, trying not to think of the pain. Cell eyed the Saiyan in front of him. Gohan's body was covered in bruises and wounds. A line of blood trickled from his mouth but Gohan wiped it away. A blue ring surrounded Gohan's left eye. Cell smirked. "Well. Are you going to listen now?" He asked innocently. Gohan shook his head.

Freeza immediately shot out and punched Gohan in the stomach. The half-Saiyan gasped and sank through his knees again. "And now?" Freeza asked. Gohan groaned but shook his head again. Freeza grabbed Gohan on his collar and pulled him up. "Then I'll escort you by everyone." He said. The warrior gave Gohan a push towards the first group of warriors. "Ask them." He said as he hit the half-Saiyan in the head. The boy pursed his lips.

The warriors all raised their eyebrows but kept quiet. Freeza hit Gohan again. The half-Saiyan groaned slightly and decided to give up. "Do you want something to drink?" Gohan grumbled under his breath. The warriors laughed and all said what they wanted to drink. Freeza pointed towards a small table with drinks. Gohan sighed and walked there to grab everything.

After giving everyone in the room something to drink, Gohan ended up in front of Cell and Freeza again. The half-Saiyan crossed his arms and glared at them with all his might. Cell, who was sipping from his new drink Gohan had brought him, smirked back at him. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Is there something else I can do?" He snarled at them.

"Well, now you ask." Cell said thoughtfully. "My shoulder has been bothering me. Why don't you take care of that?" Cell grinned at Gohan, who frowned.

"You're dead. Your shoulder can't hurt like that." Gohan answered.

"Too bad." Cell pointed towards his shoulders. Gohan sighed and walked around the couch to massage the android. Freeza watched Gohan go and nodded.

"Great idea, Cell and I bet you're not the only one who wants a massage." Freeza said, looking directly at Gohan, who narrowed his eyes at him.

Cell groaned as Gohan's hands worked on him. "This was a great idea." He announced. "It's fantastic to have two monkeys as your slaves." He sneered, glancing back at Gohan. The half-Saiyan ignored him. Freeza snickered and sipped from his drink.

**() **** **** ()**

Vegeta and Kanara looked up when the doors to the dungeon opened. Ginyu walked inside, holding a struggling Gohan by the arm. Gohan pulled back, trying to release himself. Ginyu opened the door to their cell and gave a pull at Gohan's arm. The half-Saiyan stumbled inside the cell and landed on his hands and knees. "Watch out, Vegeta." Ginyu sneered as Gohan got up again and turned around. "The half-Saiyan is going to be the favorite if you don't do something about it." Ginyu grinned at Gohan. The teen clenched his fists. "Those hands aren't only good for fighting." He sneered.

Ginyu laughed and turned around, walking away. Gohan whirled around and punched in the wall. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as another punch made its way to the wall. The man got up and walked towards the half-Saiyan. "Boy?" He asked as he went to stand behind him. Gohan ignored him and punched in the wall again. "You're going to get yourself hurt if you continue like that." Vegeta said. Gohan still ignored him. "Are you planning on punching a hole in the wall? You won't succeed, trust me." Vegeta sneered as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan whirled around.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the Saiyan. "I AM SICK AND TIRED Of YOU AND YOUR STUPID PEOPLE. THOSE WARRIORS ARE JUST GOOD FOR NOTHING JERKS! JUST LIKE YOU!" Gohan screamed at the Saiyan. Vegeta waited for Gohan to finish. The half-Saiyan breathed heavily. Vegeta put a hand on Gohan's hair.

"What did they make you do?" He asked interested.

Gohan chuckled as he walked away from the man. The Saiyan sat down against the wall and sighed. "Like I am going to tell you that. You'll only laugh at me." Gohan muttered frowning. Vegeta frowned and walked closer. He sat down next to Gohan.

"No, I won't. We're in this together, Gohan. We have to get out of this together. Did you look around for any escape routes?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan nodded. "There is a door near the central room. The door was opened and I could see it lead to a big room. There was another door and I could see a light from under it. Maybe that door leads outside." He suggested. Vegeta shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe." The man crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Rest for now. It won't be long before they come and get one of us again." Gohan nodded. The half-Saiyan lied down and closed his eyes. He didn't notice Vegeta glancing at him. The man eyed the half-Saiyan for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

The two Saiyans stayed silent after that. Kanara watched them sit next to each other. She noticed how Vegeta's glanced sideways every time Gohan moved. A small smile appeared on her face. "If you would have had a tail it would probably be wrapping around his leg by now." She sneered as her own tail tightened on the white fabric covering her waist.

Vegeta opened his eyes and smirked back at her. "Give me a break. This brat is the only Saiyan I have left." He answered. "You should have seen the things he did." Vegeta continued as he stretched. The man looked sideways and leaned over the half-Saiyan to check if he was really asleep. After this he looked back at Kanara. "He's a special one." He ended.

Kanara grinned back at him. "So prince Vegeta has a soft spot for a hybrid?" She asked as she leaned forwards and pulled her legs up.

Vegeta laughed. "No way. I couldn't care less if he died. I just want to keep the Saiyan race up and running. He has to find himself a female and breed before I allow him to die. I want more Saiyans. Even though they're half Saiyans." Vegeta answered.

Kanara nodded unconvinced. Vegeta ignored this and closed his eyes again, crossing his legs over each other. Kanara yawned and leaned back against the wall. A silence fell over the prisoners. A short while later Gohan woke up and yawned. He stretched slightly, touching Vegeta's leg with his foot. Gohan noticed this and quickly pulled back. Vegeta didn't do anything though. Gohan leaned on his hands, wondering how Vegeta had gotten so close. He could have sworn Vegeta wasn't this close to him when he fell asleep. Gohan sat up and looked at the Saiyan. He leaned in closer and studied the man's features. Vegeta's eyes were closed and a small frown was seen on his face.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" Vegeta asked, opening his eyes. Gohan gasped and jumped back, landing on his behind.

Gohan frowned. "I thought you were asleep." Gohan muttered as a pout appeared on his face.

"That's not an excuse." Vegeta sneered with a smirk. Gohan growled at him and moved away to lean against the wall again.

"You were awake the whole time?" Gohan asked softly. Vegeta nodded slightly. "Why didn't you do anything when I kicked you? I was expecting you to throw me to the other side of the room." Gohan continued.

Vegeta shrugged. "That was hardly a kick. Besides, I don't have the strength to toss you around with this thing on." Vegeta pulled on the band around his neck. "I want to save my energy for now. I'll get back at tossing you around when we're back on Earth." Vegeta ended as he gave a small smack on Gohan's head.

The half-Saiyan frowned. "Yeah right. I remember you biting the dust last time we fought." He sneered back.

Vegeta glanced at the half-Saiyan. "You got lucky. Next time I'll kick your Super Saiyan 2 ass."

"You're on." Gohan answered as he leaned forwards.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but, seeing that Gohan really meant it, smirked and nodded. "I'll hold you to that one." He answered. Gohan shrugged and pulled his legs up. The half-Saiyan wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Gohan asked, looking sideways. Vegeta stared at the wall opposite them. The man pursed his lips thoughtfully. The silence falling over them was Gohan's answer. The half-Saiyan hid his face in his legs and closed his eyes.

Vegeta kept himself from sighing at Gohan's behavior. He wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. His plan had gone horribly wrong. He should have known this was going to happen. He didn't even consider Cell taking both of them as prisoners. They had an agreement: Vegeta and Cell both wanted Gohan to transform. Vegeta wanted this because he wanted to have a shot at a Super Saiyan 2. Cell wanted it to prove to everyone that he was beaten by a Super Saiyan 2, the strongest fighter in the universe.

Vegeta had been very hesitant. He didn't want to join forces with Cell, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. The man had been very clear about his conditions though: 1. Vegeta and Gohan had to have the fight. 2. When everything was done and everyone had his way (except Gohan of course), Gohan was to come with Vegeta and stay with him.

Vegeta closed his eyes. In a way, Cell kept his word. Vegeta and Gohan were still together and they were going to stay that way, just not the way Vegeta wanted it.

Gohan looked up and frowned. "There is just one thing that bugs me." Gohan said slowly. "The ki-bonds." Gohan stated as Vegeta looked at him. The half-Saiyan traced over the ki-bond around his neck with his finger. "Freeza said that some scientist made it, but where did she get the equipment or the needed materials?" Gohan questioned thoughtfully. "The warriors I just saw, when Bojack came for me, were all eating and drinking alcoholic stuff. How did they get that? This is hell, right? They shouldn't have things like this."

"I have the answer to that one." Kanara answered as she looked up. The two Saiyans looked her way. "Cell told me about it. They have this magician called Ellijah. He was sent to hell after he tried to conquer his planet with his powers." Kanara continued. "All magicians that are sent to hell spend a short while in that place you've been in too. That's where they get stripped of all their powers."

"While you two show offs were in that place, Cell and Ellijah went there too. They tried to find the opening and Ellijah regained some of his powers. It wasn't enough to get him out of here, but he can perform some tricks. The drinks you saw, the ki-bonds, our clothing: All his work."

"How do you know this?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

Kanara smirked and shrugged. "Cell loves to tease me. They immediately showed off his powers by changing me into different sets of clothing. They freaked me out." Kanara sounded annoyed. "Ellijah is doing all the magical work."

Vegeta frowned slightly. "What is your relationship to Cell?" He asked curiously.

Kanara raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. I've just been here for a while. I don't know for how long." Kanara answered as she scratched her naked leg. "Those guys are just bored. Cell, Freeza and the Ginyu Force all just want to have fun. That's why I am glad you guys showed up." A grin appeared on her face. "You got me off the hook for a while."

Gohan rolled his eyes, wondering why Vegeta was actually trying to talk to her. Vegeta studied Kanara for a few seconds but the female wasn't looking back to him.

The door opened and the prisoners looked up as three warriors walked inside. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the number. "Wow, this is the biggest group of escorts we've had until now." He sneered as he got up.

Jeice opened the door and grinned at the Saiyan prince. "And we're all here for you, Prince of all monkeys." Jeice answered as he stepped inside the cell. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked outside when Jeice motioned for him to do so.

Gohan got up too. "Where are you taking him?" He demanded as he stepped forwards. Jeice ignored him and turned away from the half-Saiyan. Gohan frowned and put a hand on Jeice's shoulder. "Hey. I was aski…" Gohan didn't get to finish that sentence. The moment he'd touched Jeice's skin, the warrior whirled around and punched Gohan in the cheek. Gohan was slammed into the wall behind him and groaned in pain. His hand shot towards his cheek.

Jeice stalked towards him and grabbed Gohan on his collar, holding him up in the air. Gohan gasped and placed his hands on Jeice's hands. Jeice growled at this. "None of your business, monkey-boy. You just stay here and be quiet. Don't be afraid that you'll miss out on all the attention, we'll come back for you later." Jeice tossed Gohan on the ground carelessly and walked away.

The teen coughed and put a hand on his neck. He was lying on his side and leaned on his elbow to watch the warriors walk away. Vegeta gave Gohan one last glance before he disappeared behind the doors. Gohan pushed himself in a sitting position and rubbed over his neck again.

The half-Saiyan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to change his position anyway. Kanara eyed the half-Saiyan and crossed her arms. "You're sad." She stated.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked her way. "What?"

"You are sad." Kanara repeated. "You are sad because prince Vegeta is taken away. Why?" She asked interested.

Gohan frowned. "I'm not sad because he's gone. It's just that now he's gone… They'll come back for me next time." Gohan answered shortly.

Kanara grinned. "You're lying." She stated again. Gohan growled and got up. The half-Saiyan walked towards the bars and leaned against them, turning his back on the female Saiyan. Kanara smiled and leaned back against the wall. "You remind me of my brother," She mentioned. "A stubborn kid but strong as hell."

Gohan looked back at her. He turned around and leaned against the bars with his back. After this he crossed his arms and frowned at the girl. "You hate me, remember?" He mentioned.

Kanara snickered. "I don't hate you. I hate the fact that you're a hybrid." She answered thoughtfully. Gohan snarled at her and Kanara sighed. "Just think about it. I've been brought up with the idea that half-Saiyans are a disgrace. I have to get used to actually meeting one." She defended herself.

Gohan looked sideways. "Well, sorry. It's not like I can do anything about it." He answered. "Since I was four I've been harassed for the fact that I'm my father's son. Raditz kidnapped me for it. Nappa and Vegeta were planning on torturing me for it, to hurt my father. He told me that a while ago." Gohan scoffed. "And all those fights." Gohan closed his eyes. "And then there was Cell." Gohan muttered, still closing his eyes. "I can't imagine someone I hate more than him." Gohan continued.

"You should be proud of the Saiyan part inside you." Kanara answered frowning. "Saiyans are a warrior race and we…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all. Vegeta has said it at least a thousand times." Gohan snarled back at her "We Saiyans are a true warriors race and we're the strongest in the universe.…" Gohan rolled his eyes.

Kanara shot up and stalked up to the half-Saiyan. She grabbed Gohan on his collar and pulled him closer. "How dare you insult your own race!" She yelled at him. Gohan ripped her hands off his shirt.

"You've been insulting my human part for the moment I came in here!" Gohan yelled back. "I've never had good experiences with Saiyans. Every single Saiyan I've met was rude and mean and cold hearted! Even you fit in that category!" Gohan yelled at her.

Kanara growled and went to backhand him. But Gohan caught her hand and pushed her back, forcing her to stumble backwards. "I don't hit girls." Gohan muttered as he turned around.

Kanara narrowed her eyes and got closer to him again. "That's too bad. I do hit little brats!" She yelled at his back. Gohan ignored her so she smacked him on the head. Gohan let her do this and ignored her. Kanara grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. Gohan frowned at her. The two stared each other in the eyes. "You have no idea how strong I really am." Kanara hissed towards him.

Gohan smirked back at her and leaned forwards. "Do you have any idea how strong _I _am?" Gohan asked back. Kanara then noticed how close they were to each other. Their noses were nearly touching. The female pulled back and turned around. Gohan watched her walk away, the victory smirk still present on his face. Kanara sat down again.

"No I don't." She said as she looked up. "But I know you're stronger than prince Vegeta." She continued. Gohan's smirk faded and he looked at his shoes. After this he walked to the other side of the room and sat down again. Kanara watched him go and tilted her head. "How old are you anyway?" She asked as she gave him a calculating glance.

Gohan glanced sideways. "Fourteen." He answered shortly.

Kanara widened her eyes. "No way. Me too!" She exclaimed. Gohan raised both eyebrows.

"Oh sure. You're kidding." Gohan said after a few seconds. "You look at least five years older than me." Gohan continued, staring at her appearance.

Kanara shrugged. "I am a little mature for my age." She answered. Gohan nodded twice and watched her get up. She started to stretch. Gohan watched her do this.

"How did you get here?" Gohan asked interested.

Kanara sighed and leaned over to stretch her legs. Gohan couldn't tear his eyes away from her form as she placed her hands on the ground. "It happened a while ago." She answered thoughtfully. "I was flying through the air. I was playing hide and seek with a few friends." She stood up again and grinned at Gohan. "I know, a little immature but we like it."

Gohan shrugged, thinking he wouldn't mind playing hide and seek with her. He then mentally punished himself for thinking like that. "Are you okay?" Gohan looked up and noticed Kanara was close to him now, looking at him with, dare he say it, a concerned expression. Gohan nodded slightly. Kanara shrugged and sat down opposite him. "Good. So, I was playing hide and seek. And I flew down to hide under a rock. While I was sitting there, a group of warriors came by. I stayed silent for as long as I could, but one of them smelled me. I don't know how… "Kanara frowned. "I thought only Saiyans could smell as good as that. I remember one bowing down and spotting me. I tried to runaway but I ran straight into Cell. They noticed I was a Saiyan and he overpowered me within seconds. After that they threw me in here."

"And? Are they going to let you rot here for the rest of eternity?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "I mean, didn't they let you out once in a while?"

Kanara smiled sadly. "O yes. I'm their favorite dancer at the moment. Good thing people in hell can't feel pleasure or I would have been in a worse position than I am now." Kanara looked back at him. "You two are the reason they've left me alone longer than two days." She continued. "Two new toys, as they call it." Kanara growled. "I can't wait until I free myself of them."

Gohan grinned at her. "I'm with you on that one." He answered. Kanara smiled back at him and got up. She fell down next to Gohan and tousled his short hair.

"You're alright." Kanara said with a nod. Gohan couldn't help but grin at that.

While Gohan and Kanara were bonding, Vegeta was glaring at the warriors in front of him. He decided to cooperate with Jeice and the others when they first came to fetch him. He walked with them quietly until Jeice addressed something to him: "Why did you come here?" Jeice asked interested. "You can't be that stupid that you actually thought Cell would keep his word." The man sneered.

Vegeta growled. Jeice smirked. "You were, huh? I can't believe it. Honestly Vegeta, you of all people should know how everything goes around here."

Vegeta shrugged silently. Jeice continued: "You have the most experience and everything. Even Freeza was carefully watching your every step. He was afraid you would overthrow him. And you tried, but someone else did the job, right?" Jeice grinned at the frowning Saiyan.

Vegeta glanced sideways. "I wouldn't be too quick, Jeice. Remember who killed you?" He sneered back. Jeice frowned and went to hit him, but another warrior stopped him.

"We have the order to get him there unscratched." The warrior mentioned to Jeice. Jeice growled and nodded.

"I know." He snarled at the warrior behind him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but decided he was lucky they couldn't touch him. The four warriors walked towards a big room and when they walked inside, Vegeta looked around. He noticed the big gray walls without windows. A few dark passages were seen but the room with a black floor wasn't a good escape route. They would be seen within no time if they tried to get out through this room. Vegeta looked up at Cell and Freeza when he arrived with them.

Freeza leaned forwards, staring at Vegeta. "Did the half-Saiyan tell you what we made him do?" He asked interested, an amused gleam was seen in his eyes.

Vegeta shook his head and Cell laughed. "Of course he didn't. You two don't really get along now do you? I don't even know why you wanted to keep the boy with you." Cell looked back at Vegeta. "Now, how do you like the cell?"

"It's great. A lot of room and the smell there is fantastic." Vegeta answered sarcastically. "Now why did you bring me here?" He snapped. Cell tilted his head.

"Now now, don't snap at us. Didn't Freeza ever teach you manners?" Cell asked innocently. After this he looked at the warrior next to him. "Why don't you remind him of those lessons you used to teach him?" He asked. Freeza grinned and nodded. He slowly got up, locking on with the Saiyan.

Vegeta clenched his fists as his heart skipped a beat. The man remembered the harsh beatings he used to get as if it was yesterday. It took all his strength and will to stay there and not runaway as Freeza walked closer. The man watched as Freeza ended up in front of him. "What? No fear? No running away or begging for mercy?" He asked

"I never begged you for mercy." Vegeta growled back.

Freeza smirked and nodded. "Well then. It's time to start with that now." He answered before he pulled back a fist. Cell watched as Vegeta was thrown on the ground by the first punch. The man yawned and watched the beating for a while. After this he got bored and wondered if he should stop the beating so that they could continue with what they were planning. The man shook his head. Freeza was enjoying this too much to take it away from him. Cell looked at the doors opposite him and got an idea. He motioned for a soldier to come and whispered something in his ear. The soldier nodded and walked away.

**() **** **** ()**

"Okay." Goku said as he walked back and forth in front of the group of friends. Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-chi were all seated on the couches and chairs in the room. "We have seven dragonballs. I've already found the first one. Bulma made two extra radars. That means that we can split up into several groups. I'd say we go in groups of two. Every pair has to look for two dragonballs." Goku said with a nod.

"I'll go with Bulma." Chi-chi said as she got up. Bulma nodded and they grabbed a radar. After this Chi-chi gave Goku a kiss and they were off.

Krillin got up. "Well. Yamcha, shall we go together?" He asked, looking at the man next to him. "If we divide this thing by strength, Yamcha and I fit together better than with any of you." Krillin explained to the others. Goku and Piccolo nodded.

"We'll get the rest then." Goku announced. Krillin and Yamcha agreed and they walked out the room too. Goku looked at Piccolo. "I guess it's you and me, huh?" He said. Piccolo nodded shortly and followed Goku outside.

Once they were flying Goku looked at Piccolo. "Say…" He said hesitantly. "About Gohan… Was he really that depressed about everything?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Well. I talked to King Kai and he told me that Gohan was feeling alone lately. That he was pushing the others away and fighting with everyone all the time." Goku said as he looked forwards. A silence fell over the two of them. "Is that true?" Goku asked, looking sideways again.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "I guess it is." He answered. "I noticed he was pushing me away too. He was having fights with his mother. He ran away from his house a few times to stay with me for a few days. He and Vegeta had fights every week."

"I don't get it." Goku said suddenly. "Why does Vegeta have to be like that? Why can't he leave Gohan alone? Why can't he see that Gohan doesn't want anything to do with him?"

"Because that feeling doesn't go both ways," Piccolo answered immediately. Goku stared at him. Piccolo smirked a bit. "I haven't heard much about the Saiyan race. But what I do know is that they are a very close race. When parents of certain kids die, other Saiyans help them survive and train them." Piccolo answered. "I guess Vegeta's instincts kicked in when you left Gohan."

Goku looked down while Piccolo continued. "Gohan didn't want anything to do with Vegeta, as you said it. But Vegeta is a true Saiyan and he is proud of it. He saw Gohan as a normal Saiyan child without parents and probably tried to use his race's rules to take Gohan in. But Gohan didn't want this and that's how the fights started. Vegeta got angry because Gohan didn't listen to the Saiyan rules." Piccolo looked forwards again. "I tried to explain it to both of them. But they didn't want to listen."

"They're both stubborn, I guess." Goku answered. He looked at the radar in his hand and gasped. "The first one is close!" He said enthusiastically. They both flew in the direction Goku was pointing and landed near a village. The two warriors looked around and noticed something was wrong.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Where are all the people?" He asked, looking around. Goku shrugged silently and wondered what was going on. The two walked in a bar where nobody was seen. After this they walked in a store. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Where is everyone?" He asked out loud as he spread his arms. Piccolo started walking again and Goku followed him. The wind blew sand in their faces as they walked passed several stores and houses. They looked in every house, trying to find someone alive. But nobody was there.

Goku frowned and looked at Piccolo. "This is weird. What's wrong in this town?" He asked. The sound of guns being fired made them look sideways. The gunshots were followed by several screams and cries. The two warriors exchanged glances before they both started running towards the sounds.

**() **** **** ()**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Captives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

**Puja723 is the beta-reader. Thank you ^.^**

**Chapter 7. Captives.  
**  
Gunshots were heard in the deserted streets. Goku and Piccolo looked at each other before they started running. The two ran around a corner and both gasped. A big crowd was standing behind a big fence. They were all watching with wide eyes as a small group of men and women were running around and shooting with guns at each other. Goku and Piccolo watched it for a few seconds and Goku sighed relieved. There were several humans with camera's standing around the happening and they were filming the whole thing. It was a movie set.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well… I guess that explains why nobody's around." He muttered. Piccolo grunted as an answer. The Namekian warrior turned around and walked away.

"Let's get the dragon ball." Piccolo said. Goku watched the humans shooting the scene for a few more seconds before he turned around and followed the Namek. Piccolo was pushing against a door and frowned. "The dragon ball is in this house." Piccolo complained as he looked at the door. Goku frowned slightly.

"Then we have a problem." He answered. "Maybe we should go back to the crowd and ask who lives here." Goku suggested as he knocked on the door. "Hello?" He yelled out. After this he pressed on the bell and waited for a few seconds. "Okay. I'll find the owners of this house." He said as he turned around and started walking.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and kicked the door in. Goku whirled around and gasped. "Hey! You're not supposed to do that, Piccolo!" He said accusingly. Piccolo shrugged and walked inside.

"It's already been done." He answered as he walked up the stairs, keeping an eye on the dragon radar. Goku followed him upstairs where Piccolo walked in a small room. Goku looked at the colorful walls and toys lying around on the ground and gathered that a young child lived here. The man watched as Piccolo tossed the pink pillow away and found the dragonball under it. The man grabbed it. "Got it." He mentioned as he tossed the dragonball towards Goku. The Saiyan caught it and grabbed the pillow.

"We'd better put this back." He said as he placed the pillow on the bed. After this he sighed and crossed his arms. "It seems so mean. There's a little girl or boy living in this room, I think, and we've taken something away from him or her. The child will come back here and find that his treasure is gone." Goku said as he looked at Piccolo. The Namek shrugged.

"The kid will get over it." He answered before he went to walk out the room. Goku followed him. They reached the stairs and Goku was the one to step down first. The two warriors widened their eyes when they heard a voice:

"Hey! Who is in our house?"

**() *** *** ()**

Gohan was leaning against the wall and he was closing his eyes. The half-Saiyan thought about all the possible escape routes in the castle and sighed. They were never going to get out of here. Kanara was sleeping soundly. She was still sitting next to him, her head was leaning on his shoulder and her legs were crossed over each other. Gohan looked up when the doors opened. The half-Saiyan watched as several soldiers walked in.

"It looks like we've interrupted something." One soldiers sneered when he noticed the position of the two teens. Gohan frowned and gave Kanara a shake. The girl growled.

"Gohan cut it out! You can't wake me like that..." She complained before she opened her eyes and noticed who were there. "O, never mind. Why didn't wake me earlier?" She hissed towards him while her hands pulled on the edges of her white dress.

Gohan shrugged. "They caught me on a bad time?" He asked. Kanara rolled her eyes and looked up at the soldiers. Gohan did the same and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"You." The soldier answered. Gohan gave a small glance at Kanara before he got up and followed the soldiers outside. They walked silently and Gohan tried to memorize every door he saw during the walk. They ended up in the general room again.

The first thing Gohan saw was Cell, standing in the doorway. The man noticed him and grinned. "Hi Gohan. Good to see you. How are you doing?" He asked when Gohan reached him. Gohan glared back at him.

"What do you want, Cell?" He snarled at the android. His eyes moved from the familiar dark walls to the golden thrones at the end of the room.

Cell snickered. "Wow. Someone is in a bad mood." He answered amusedly. Gohan pursed his lips. "I just wanted to show you something." Cell said as he motioned to something in the general room. Gohan stepped inside and wondered what Cell was talking about. The half-Saiyan widened his eyes.

Freeza was standing in the middle of the room, holding Vegeta by his collar as he punched and kicked him repeatedly. Gohan ran towards them to stop it but Cell had already gotten a hold of his arms. The man tightened the grip on his arms and smirked. "What? Don't you like the surprise?" He asked innocently as Gohan struggled. The half-Saiyan stopped struggling and looked up.

"Why did you bring me here?" Gohan asked as he looked over his shoulder. Cell released one arm so Gohan was able to face him. The half-Saiyan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well. Freeza is having fun and I had to watch it. It was getting boring so I decided to fetch you. It's so much more fun to watch you while you regard the show." Cell answered with a smirk. Gohan frowned back at him. The half-Saiyan looked down as a scream from Vegeta echoed through the room. Cell grabbed Gohan on his hair and turned the small boy's face towards the center of the room. Freeza noticed the crowd and held Vegeta up on his collar.

"Look Monkey. Your little friend is watching your demise." Freeza sneered in Vegeta's ear. The man opened his eyes and immediately noticed Gohan in the corner of the room. He saw Cell hands holding onto Gohan's hair and arm and Gohan's clenched fists as he was forced to watch everything. Vegeta growled and tried to fight back but he didn't stand a chance. After a while Freeza dropped Vegeta on the ground and stretched. "Okay. I'm done." Freeza said with a smirk. "I think he got the point."

Cell laughed and nodded in agreement. He released Gohan's hair. After this he pushed Gohan towards the soldiers. "You can bring them both back."

Freeza raise an eyebrow. "Both?" He asked. "Shouldn't we keep Vegeta here?" He asked as he walked closer. Gohan was pushed towards the hallway while other soldiers walked towards Vegeta.

Cell shook his head. "No. I'm not in the mood for Vegeta anymore. Besides, we have something big to plan, right?" Cell grinned at Freeza, who grinned back and nodded. The two watched as soldiers grabbed Vegeta and pulled him up, bringing him back to the dungeon.

Gohan walked inside the cell and frowned. Kanara looked up, her black hair waved behind her as she walked closer to Gohan. "What happened?" She asked. Gohan sighed and sat down.

"That happened." He answered as he motioned to the beat up Vegeta, who was placed on the ground now. Kanara gasped and walked closer to the man. She leaned over him and groaned.

"Now we have to clean him up again." Kanara whined as she grabbed Vegeta by his armpits and dragged him to the wall.

Gohan nodded and ripped a piece of his shirt off. After this he grabbed the bucket with water they had standing in the cell and dipped the rug in it. When he was done cleaning most of Vegeta's wounds he sat back and rubbed over his eyes. "I am so tired." He muttered.

Kanara crawled closer and smiled at him. "That's nothing new. You haven't slept, at least not long. You look so tired and tensed." Kanara brushed over Gohan's shoulder. After this she sat down behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't I give you a massage?" She suggested.

Gohan blushed at her touch. "Oh no. You don't have to…." He started, but Kanara cut him off.

"Come on Gohan. I've been mean to you in the beginning. I owe you." She said as she started massaging his shoulders. Gohan relaxed visibly. Kanara smiled. "My uncle always said this was the only thing I was good for."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Gohan answered with a slight frown.

Kanara shrugged. "That's just how he is." She answered. "You should have seen him. He's big and strong and he was always running around for King Vegeta." She continued. "He could be harsh. He never showed he cared for my mom, his sister, or me. But I know he did." Kanara continued thoughtfully.

Gohan grinned. "I think it's a Saiyan habit not to show feelings or emotions to others." Gohan answered amusedly. "I know someone who is exactly like that." He continued. Gohan looked back at Kanara, who was staring back at him. The two teenagers smiled at each other and unconsciously leaned forwards.

"You'd better not be talking about me." Vegeta muttered as he opened his eyes. Gohan and Kanara immediately moved away from each other. Gohan shook his head, wondering what just happened. Kanara took a deep breath. Vegeta raised both eyebrows. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked interestedly. "You two have never been so close together." He continued.

Kanara let Gohan go and got up. She walked towards the bars and looked outside, crossing her arms. Vegeta looked at Gohan, who frowned and got up too. Vegeta watched as Gohan sat down on the other side of the room, looking at the ground. The man pulled a confused face and sat up. _ 'Did I do something wrong?' _He thought.

**()**** **** ()**

Krillin and Yamcha were flying around, wondering where the dragon ball was located. The two warriors stopped in mid-air and looked at each other. After this they looked down at the woods. Krillin sighed as he noticed he couldn't even see the ground. It was going to be hard to find the dragonball.

"So… How are we going to do this?" Krillin asked as he looked up at his friend. Yamcha brushed through his black hair and frowned.

"I guess we'll have to go down and search for it the old fashioned way." Yamcha answered. The two nodded and flew away to find a space where they could land. After this they walked back to the spot where they were floating above earlier. Krillin started searching in the bushes while Yamcha climbed in a tree. The two searched for a while until Krillin found a rabbit hole.

"Yamcha!" He yelled. Yamcha jumped down and walked closer. Krillin look back at him. "Did you find anything?" Yamcha shook his head. "Me neither." Krillin said before he looked back at the hole. "Do you think it could be in here?"

Yamcha knelt down next to him and narrowed his eyes to look in the hole. "Maybe. It has to be around here somewhere and this is the only place we haven't looked." Yamcha answered. Krillin nodded and created a small blast to make some light. The warrior looked at the radar before he leaned inside the hole.

"I can't see anything." Krillin complained as he pulled back.

"Move aside." Yamcha ordered before he leaned in too and reached inside the hole with his arm. He frowned thoughtfully as his fingers traveled over the dirt. Krillin was waiting impatiently.

"And? Do you feel something?" Krillin asked as he shifted restlessly.

"Not yet." Yamcha answered. His fingers scrapped over something smooth. The man gasped and tried to get a hold of it. "Wait. I think I've got something." He muttered as his fingers tried to get a grip on it. "But it's… I can't… get a hold of it…" He continued. "It's stuck." He growled.

Krillin frowned. "Try harder. I can't even reach it so you'll have to do it." He answered.

Yamcha ignored this and continued trying to grab the dragonball. After trying for a few more minutes, Yamcha noticed movement in the object he was trying to reach. The man widened his eyes and wiggled the ball free. After this he grinned. "Got it!" He announced as he pulled the ball back and looked at it. The grin on his face faded.

"Good job, Yamcha!" Krillin cheered before he noticed Yamcha's face. "What's wrong?" Yamcha looked up and showed the object he was holding to Krillin. The smaller warrior looked at the ball and gasped. It was an ordinary bouncing ball. Yamcha growled and tossed it away.

"All that for nothing." Krillin muttered as he fell back on his butt. He then yelped and jumped up again. The warrior had fallen on something hard. He looked back, knelt down, and brushed pieces of grass and dirt away. After this he gasped and grabbed the shiny orange object they'd been searching for. "I've got it!" Krillin yelled as he jumped up. Yamcha looked his way and jumped up too.

"Yeah!" He cheered as he walked closer. "Where did you find it?" He asked. Krillin pointed to a small hole in the ground. The dragonball was accompanied by a pair of glasses, earrings and several others shiny things.

"I wonder what did this." Krillin muttered, looking at the gap.

"Who cares?" Yamcha answered. "Let's go. We still have one more dragonball to find." Krillin nodded and they both walked away.

() **** **** ()

Gohan was looking at the ground, wondering how he got in this situation. The half-Saiyan looked up when Vegeta sat down next to him. The man crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Gohan eyed the Saiyan next to him warily before he got up and walked towards the bars. There he curled his hands around two bars and sighed. A small frown appeared on his face when he noticed Vegeta was getting up. The man walked toward the half-Saiyan and went to lean against the bars next to him. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him but Vegeta closed his eyes again. Gohan shook his head and walked away again. Vegeta opened his eyes and watched Gohan sit down on the other side of the cell.

Vegeta followed Gohan again and sat down next to him. Gohan looked sideways and growled. "What do you want?" He snarled at Vegeta. The man closed his eyes again and ignored the question. Gohan scoffed and went to get up again. This time Vegeta reached out and grabbed Gohan's shoulder, pulling the half-Saiyan back. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the man. After this he grumbled something under his breath before he crossed his arms and gave up. Kanara watched everything with interest, wondering why Vegeta was acting like this. She knew the man just wanted to keep Gohan close. It was better to stick together on times like this.

A small hint of sadness swelled up in her heart. She wondered if she would feel any better if she had someone familiar here. Even though Gohan and Vegeta were treated badly here, they still had it better in her opinion. She didn't have anyone in this room. Kanara watched as Gohan tried to shift away again. Vegeta immediately reacted and pulled him back again. Gohan frowned and gave Vegeta a push. Vegeta smirked and pushed back without opening his eyes. Gohan let out an annoyed growl. After this his eyes met hers. "What?" He asked agitatedly.

Kanara smiled. "Nothing." She answered. Gohan decided to give up on everyone in the room and closed his eyes too. Kanara snickered at the way the two Saiyans were sitting, both in similar positions, not knowing how much they looked alike.

Just then the doors opened. Gohan, Vegeta, and Kanara all looked up and were on guard. Three unknown soldiers walked in and opened the cell door. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and got ready to get up. Gohan mentally prepared himself for another humiliating task designed especially for him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the soldiers walked in. Gohan took a deep breath.

The soldiers, however, didn't even look at them. They all turned to Kanara, who widened her eyes. "The lords want to see their favorite dancer." One of the soldiers sneered. He motioned for Kanara to walk out the cell. The girl gave a small glance at the two Saiyans before she took a deep breath and walked outside. She probably didn't walk fast enough since one of the soldiers gave her a harsh push in the back. She stumbled forwards with a gasp. Gohan jumped up and growled. But before the soldiers could even look back, Vegeta had kicked Gohan's feet away from under him. Gohan collapsed on the ground. The soldiers looked back to find the two Saiyans still on the ground. Vegeta's arm was curled around Gohan's shoulder and Gohan's face was hidden on Vegeta's shoulder, as if he was sleeping. Vegeta's head was leaning on Gohan's head. "Very touchy." The soldier sneered before they walked out the room.

The door closed and Vegeta looked down. Gohan frowned up at him and struggled. Vegeta's hand was placed against Gohan's mouth to keep him silent. Everything else was just to keep him on the ground while Kanara was brought away. Gohan punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta gasped and released the half-Saiyan immediately.

Gohan got up and frowned at the man on the ground. "What the hell were you doing?" He yelled at the Saiyan.

Vegeta rubbed over his stomach. "Damn it. How dare you attack me like that?" He growled back.

Gohan scoffed. "How dare you attack _me _like that?" He repeated. "What were you thinking?"

"I was protecting you." Vegeta yelled back as he jumped up. "You have to think before you act, Brat. You can't protect everyone in this room."

"I just wanted to help her." Gohan screamed back. "If I don't do it, nobody else does!"

"Of course not. Because they know they shouldn't do anything to help her. They know how it goes here." Vegeta answered. "You're in my world now, boy. You should listen to me and play by their rules." Vegeta stalked up to him and grabbed the half-Saiyan on his collar.

"I need you to get out of this in one piece. You can't die here. Bulma wouldn't forgive me if I leave you here." Gohan narrowed his eyes and tried to pull away but Vegeta gave him a rough shake. "You have to listen to me, boy. I've lived in this world before. I know how to survive here. Here is rule number one: Everyone for himself." Vegeta tightened the grip on Gohan's collar. "The next time you try to help anyone but yourself, I won't be this nice." He continued. After this he pushed Gohan away from him and turned around. The man sat down again.

He looked at the half-Saiyan, who fell on the ground earlier and was now sitting there. "Come here and sit down." Vegeta answered patting on the ground next to him. "Don't move until I say you can move." Vegeta continued. Gohan frowned and got up. After this he fell down next to Vegeta. "This is why I was following you earlier. To keep you from making the stupid mistakes you tend to make." Vegeta sneered. After this he closed his eyes again, missing the glare he received from the half-Saiyan.

Meanwhile Kanara was walking down the hall. She rolled her eyes when one of the soldiers gave her another push, saying she wasn't walking fast enough. Kanara learned to ignore those comments. If she said anything back, she would be in serious trouble. One of Cell's rules: Nobody was to touch her. But if she didn't listen, they were allowed to punish her. Of course now disobedience was reached very easily. If she even looked the wrong way she was punished. Now she tried to be as obedient as she could, even though it was very hard.

The first soldier opened the door and motioned for Kanara to walk inside. "Go ahead, Princess." He sneered. Kanara ignored this and walked inside. The Saiyan crossed her arms and walked up to Cell. The insect-like man was watching other people setting things up. The soldiers were placing tables on the ground and others were carrying rocks in. Several soldiers were changing the shapes of the rocks with ki-blasts. Kanara frowned up at Cell.

The man waited for a few minutes before he glanced her way. "You're very quiet." He mentioned to her. Kanara raised an eyebrow.

"The last time I started talking to you without permission I spent three hours tied to a pole." Kanara answered as he pulled her long spiky black hair over her shoulder. "I won't do that again." She continued.

Cell laughed as he turned around and walked away. Kanara raised an eyebrow but decided she was to follow him. Kanara did this and they ended up in front of the throne. Cell sat down and motioned for Kanara to come closer. "Have you seen the two new prisoners?" Cell asked interested.

Kanara nodded. Cell eyed her for several minutes. "One of them is around your age, isn't he?" He asked. Kanara nodded again. "Don't get any ideas, missy. I don't want them happy." Cell continued with a frown. "Have you been watching them?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to either of them?"

"What's with the interrogation?" Kanara asked as a frown appeared on her face.

"Well. I was thinking about you." Cell said as he got up again. The man walked away and motioned for her to come. "I've heard that you and that boy are on good terms at the moment. And I was wondering if you could talk to him once in a while... Maybe find out how he's feeling and then…"

"You want me to find out things about Gohan? And then tell them to you?" Kanara asked.

"And Vegeta. He's a Saiyan. He has a weakness for other Saiyans. At least, I hope he does." Cell said thoughtfully.

"And why would I want to do that?" Kanara asked. Cell smirked and opened the door in front of them. After this he motioned for Kanara to walk in the room. She gave him a confused glance before she walked inside. She then gasped at the first thing she saw. A big window was in front of her. She walked towards it and placed her hands on the window-sill. The last time she'd looked outside was when she was dragged into the castle. She'd been either in the general hall or the dungeon since that. "It's been so long…" She whispered. She could swear she felt a breeze brushing through her hair.

Cell appeared next to her and looked outside too. "Great view, huh?" He said. "How do you think it will feel when you're actually outside? Free to go anywhere you want?" Cell continued.

Kanara looked up at him. "What are you saying?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am saying." Cell answered as he pointed outside. "I am saying that I offer this." Cell grabbed Kanara's chin and forced her to look his way. "You will get your freedom for just a little information." Cell continued. "Or…" Cell said as he put a hand on Kanara's shoulder. "You can stay here for the rest of eternity." Cell tilted his head. "So, what do you say?" He asked.

Kanara looked at the window. After this she looked down and hesitated.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan was frowning at Vegeta. The older Saiyan was sitting next to him and seemed oblivious to the glare he was receiving. The doors opened and the two Saiyans looked up. Kanara walked inside. She walked in the cell and the two soldiers closed the door behind her. She looked rather jumpy. Gohan quickly got up and walked towards her. "Kanara? Are you okay?" He asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kanara looked back and smiled uncertainly. "Yeah. I am fine." She answered. After this she sat down and growled. "They made me dance again. It's so annoying. I hate it." She complained.

Gohan sat down next to her. "Well. I guess it can be worse." He answered as he touched his black eye.

Kanara snickered. "Yes. At least I don't get beat up every time I go there." She answered. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. There was something going on here.

"Boy." Vegeta said. Gohan looked his way and Vegeta patted on the ground next to him.

"Yeah right. Piss off, Vegeta." Gohan snarled at him. "If you want to sit next to me so badly, come and sit here." Gohan continued.

Vegeta frowned and got up. After this he fell down next to Gohan. The half-Saiyan ignored him and turned to Kanara. "Did he say anything else?" Gohan asked.

Kanara hesitated. This didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta, but Gohan didn't think anything of it. "No. They were just being annoying." She answered."I'm used to it."

Gohan smirked. "I know people like that." He answered, sneaking a small glance to Vegeta. The man ignored the comment.

Kanara smiled. "But let's forget about those stupid warriors." She answered. "I want to know more about you." She said with a nod.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason. You're just the first half-Saiyan I've ever met. The first person I've met who grew up on a different planet than planet Vegeta. Now I got over the fact that you're a hybrid, I am actually curious."

Gohan smiled back at her. "That's okay, I guess. What do you want to know?"

Kanara thought about that for a few seconds. After this she turned her sights back to Gohan. "How is it like, living on a planet like that? I've only lived on a planet filled with warriors." She complained. "There were fights everywhere I looked."

"Like you cared." Vegeta answered. Kanara grinned and shrugged slightly.

"No. I didn't. I usually caused fights like that." She said. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" He teased. Kanara smiled back at him. After this she leaned forwards, eager to hear his answer.

Gohan notices this and sighed. "I don't really know how it's like." Gohan said thoughtfully. "I've been fighting since I was four. I've lived alone in the woods for a year. After that I spent a few weeks in the hospital…"

"You were in a hospital?" Vegeta asked. The man looked sideways while he crossed his legs over each other. "When?"

"I stayed there after the fight with Nappa and You." Gohan answered. "My dad lost his ability to move for weeks. Krillin and I had to stay in the hospital too. You really roughed us up, you know." Gohan grinned at the older Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked. "Hold on. I didn't do a thing to the bald guy. I hit him once. I only got about ten minutes to play with you. I did most damage to Kakarott." He answered. "It's not my fault that you humans bruise so easily." He sneered.

"I'm half Saiyan."

"It's the human part." Vegeta continued. "That's the reason you were in that hospital. Your human part couldn't heal it fast enough."

"My father was in the hospital too." Gohan answered as he crossed his legs over each other.

"I'm not fully convinced he's a full-blooded Saiyan anyway."

Gohan nudged the man. Vegeta snickered. Gohan sighed heavily before he turned to the amused female next to him. Kanara smiled as Gohan continued telling his life story. "Let's see. After that Krillin, I and Bulma went to planet Namek. We've been fighting there non-stop. I even had a small fight when I got home from that journey." Gohan gave a small glance at Vegeta, who was already smirking at the thought of that day.

"Not even a year after that a man named Garlic Jr. tried to take over the world." Gohan continued. Vegeta looked sideways and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth but Gohan cut him off: "I know you didn't know about that one. Pay attention on the next reunion and you might learn something." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta frowned slightly. "I don't care about it, brat. What makes you think I want to know what happened there?" He countered.

Gohan smiled knowingly. "I don't think you care. You just want to know how many beatings I got so you can gauge how much stronger I became from that fight." Gohan answered.

Vegeta shrugged slightly. Gohan turned to Kanara. "He wasn't on the planet." He continued. "I got a year of rest before my father landed. Then we started training for the androids. After this I spent a year inside the hyperbolic time chamber. A chamber where you can spend a whole year in just one day. It's hard to explain. My father trained me during that time. Then the Cell games happened. After that I spent three years trying to avoid him." Gohan continued with a nod towards Vegeta.

Kanara nodded. "I heard about that." She answered. Gohan raised an eyebrow and wondered if Vegeta and Kanara had been talking about him. But he decided to forget about it. Vegeta glanced sideways and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

The half-Saiyan looked his way. "You'd better get some sleep." Vegeta said. "You too, girl." Vegeta continued looking at Kanara. "We'll pull shifts. I'll stand guard for now."

Gohan frowned. "Don't start ordering us around, Vegeta. We can decided for ourselves if we want to sleep or not." Gohan complained. "And I'm not tired."

Kanara snickered. "Well, I am. So I'll take a nap." She said before she shifted away from Gohan and lied down on the ground. Gohan pouted. He sighed and hesitated.

He didn't really have a reason to stay awake now. But he didn't want to obey Vegeta either. Gohan scratched his head and bit his lip. Vegeta, however, answered the question for him by grabbing Gohan's head and pushing him to the ground. "Just do it." Vegeta snarled at him.

Gohan scoffed before he shifted into a lying position and closed his eyes. Vegeta nodded satisfied and eyed the other prisoners. Most of the prisoners looked away the moment he caught their eyes. From the beginning Kanara was the only one who stood up to them, or even showed herself. The man sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about the fight Gohan had while Vegeta was in space several years ago.

He didn't know about this fight before. He always thought Gohan was studying every day. He didn't expect Gohan to have fights against powerful opponents. The man looked sideways and eyed the sleeping half-Saiyan. Vegeta didn't know why but he didn't like the fact that Gohan was having fights without him knowing it.

Gohan was supposed to sit behind his desk all day, studying. Vegeta frowned slightly, thinking Gohan was getting stronger every day. He didn't like the fact that Gohan surpassed him years ago. He'd tried to defeat Gohan and get stronger than the half-Saiyan. But it didn't seem to be his thing to do.

Gohan shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Gohan asked annoyed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You knew I was staring at you?" Gohan looked up and nodded. "How long?"

"From the moment you started staring." Gohan answered as he rolled on his stomach and placed his hands under his chin. "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Oh really?" Gohan sneered. "I didn't even suspect that." He continued. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Come on. Tell me." Gohan said.

Vegeta frowned and he avoided Gohan's eyes. The half-Saiyan stared at Vegeta for a while. After a few minutes Vegeta gave up. "I was thinking…" He muttered. Gohan smiled innocently. "I was thinking about that fight you had with that garlic guy." Vegeta answered.

Gohan's smile faded. The half-Saiyan looked down as he thought about that long day. Vegeta glanced sideways, noticing Gohan's mood-swing. "Tell me about that." Vegeta said.

Gohan looked up again and met Vegeta's eyes. The half-Saiyan didn't look away anymore. He used to look away when their eyes met. When he was younger, Gohan was always trying to avoid even speaking to Vegeta. He continued that until he was twelve. That was the moment Gohan was getting annoyed by Vegeta's constant nagging for sparring matches. That was when Gohan started fighting back.

Vegeta had to admit he liked the new tougher version of Gohan better than how Gohan used to be. Gohan stared at the older Saiyan for a few seconds before he looked down again. "It's nothing important." He muttered.

"Oh, come on." Vegeta snarled at him. "Just tell me so you can sleep and I can think about something better than you. Finding a subject like that won't be too hard." Vegeta muttered the last thing.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "It happened on one day. You were in space so you didn't notice it. I was visiting some friends. At least, I tried to do that. Because the moment I got there my friends, except for Krillin and Piccolo, were changed into these weird monsters. My mother started attacking me out of nowhere..." Gohan shifted before he continued his story.

"At the time I thought my mom was mad at me because I snuck out."

"You snuck out?"

"Yes. You know my mom won't let me do anything." Gohan answered with a frown. Vegeta tilted his head to the side.

"I knew that. I just thought you were this perfect little kid who is always listening to his mother and everything. I never pictured you sneaking out." Vegeta answered thoughtfully.

Gohan grinned back at him. "I'm not as sweet as you thought I was huh?" He asked innocently.

Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe not. Continue your story." Vegeta said, looking back at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. Okay. Let's see… Where was I?" He thought for a few seconds. "O right. Well. I reached the place where my friends were…"

**() **** **** ()**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8: Love Games

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc etc. I do own Kanara though. She is mine! ^.^**

**Puja723 is the amazing beta. Thank you Puja723!**

**Chapter 8.**** Love games.**

"When I reached the place where my friends were I found Krillin and his girlfriend in the water." Gohan started.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "The baldy had a girlfriend?" He asked with a frown.

Gohan grinned back at him. "Hey, Krillin is a good guy. He deserves it. Android 18 is pretty fond of him now." Gohan shifted on the ground and pushed his long black hair on his back. "Anyway, when we reached the land my mom attacked me. I tried to escape without hurting her, but she was giving me quite a hard time." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. "A group of warriors suddenly showed up and told us why our friends were acting like that. It was because of the black water mist. Everyone who breathes it in turns into a mindless beast, looking for blood. I must have missed it somehow since I wasn't affected. Krillin was underwater when I got there so that must be why he wasn't acting crazy." Gohan continued.

Vegeta shifted and pulled a knee up to lean his elbow on it. Gohan continued: "So, we started fighting those warriors and Piccolo came to help us. He fought them while Krillin and I went to search for the sacred water. We had to spray that over the Earth to purify the affected humans. When we got there, however, Garlic Junior was already waiting for us."

"Who?"

Gohan frowned at Vegeta. "Remember that time when my mom and me came over for dinner. Krillin and 18 were there too. When the subject of Garlic Junior came up, I think 18 asked about it, a young boy with black hair started telling a story about him." Gohan said as he brushed through his hair.

"I tend to tune your voice out." Vegeta sneered with a smirk. "Especially when you were younger. Your stories were annoying. I hated those dinners with friends. They aren't even my friends." Vegeta continued. "I don't mind you coming over, but you can leave your mother and annoying brother at home."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Anyway," He started. "Garlic Junior's father wanted to have Kami's job. Evidently, that did not happen and Garlic Junior wanted to take over Earth because of that. My dad and Piccolo stopped him when he tried it the first time. Krillin was there too and he said that I played a part in the fight too. A small part though, I think. I was very young." Gohan said. "Now Garlic Junior wanted to take revenge on me because he lost the last time. He was able to come back from the dead zone because of the power he got from the Makyo star.And Piccolo feigned to be affected by the black water mist. He was bitten by our infected friends and he started fighting me."

"He fought you?" Vegeta asked, widening his eyes slightly. "The great I _mister _Piccolo actually fought you?" Vegeta sneered.

Gohan gave him a glare. "Yes, he did. He fought me and gave me quite a beating too. At one point he even bit Krillin, he faked it, and Krillin started fighting me too. That's where I kind of started giving up on it."

"So you stopped fighting?" Vegeta asked interested.

Gohan shook his head immediately. "No way. I don't give up like that." The half-Saiyan answered. Vegeta shrugged. "So, they both started fighting me and after a while I lost consciousness."

Vegeta snorted. "Weakling."

"Hey!" Gohan said as he crawled up and crossed his legs. "Do you want to hear the story or what?" He asked.

Vegeta put his hands up and motioned for him to continue. Gohan narrowed his eyes but continued anyway: "When I woke up, Piccolo and Krillin had freed Kami and Mister Popo. Later Krillin told me that Piccolo made it look as if he was going to finish me off. Garlic Junior stopped him because he wanted to do it himself. That's when Piccolo snatched Kami and Popo away from him. We only had 24 hours to use the sacred water on the Earth, so Kami went to find the sacred water while we fought Garlic Junior and his goons." Gohan explained. Vegeta nodded slightly, still listening with interest.

"When we defeated all his henchmen, the Makyo star was very close to our planet and Garlic Junior transformed to this monstrous size. It was terrible. He started fighting Piccolo. Krillin and I had to fight his two henchmen again. They'd swelled up too. We managed to defeat them again though. After this Garlic Jr. opened the dead zone again and tried to suck us in it. Krillin and Piccolo were both weakened from the fight so I made an energy field around us, so we wouldn't get sucked in."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "It was very hard for me at the time but I managed to keep us all on the ground. At one point Piccolo told me to attack the Makyo star. I did not want to do that because that would mean I had to let them go. I could not protect them and attack the Makyo star with all my power."

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course not. That's where your emotions come in." The older Saiyan sneered. "You would be much stronger if you didn't let your emotions control you all the time." Vegeta continued with a frown.

"Eventually," Gohan continued, ignoring Vegeta's commentary. "Piccolo and Krillin decided to take the matter in their own hands and jumped away from my energy field. Now I had to be quick and attack the Makyo Star. I did it. It exploded." Gohan leaned back and placed his hands on the ground behind him. "Initially I thought Piccolo and Krillin didn't survive it but they showed up seconds after the explosion."

"Did those other two manage to use the sacred water?" Vegeta asked interested. Gohan nodded. The older Saiyan looked at his own boots and growled. "It's not a very interesting story, is it?" He sneered.

Gohan shrugged. "Not for someone who is used to adventures like that." He answered. Vegeta's lips curled up and he shrugged.

Gohan's eyes traced over their surroundings. The half-Saiyan sighed in dismay. "Do you think my dad knows we are here?" He asked as he looked back at Vegeta.

Vegeta did not even look back at him. "Probably."

Gohan raised both eyebrows. "He cannot know about it. If he did he would probably already be here to help me," The half-Saiyan considered his words for a moment. "To help us." He added after a short silence.

Vegeta snorted. "I do not need his help." Vegeta answered.

"Oh yeah, you are really in control of everything." Gohan sneered sarcastically. "You don't need anyone's help."

Vegeta ignored him. "There is nothing he can do anyway," Vegeta continued. "He is in heaven and the moment he steps in here he has to stay here." Vegeta answered. "Those are the rules."

"Maybe he can bend the rules or something," Gohan answered. "I mean, he's done so much for the whole universe. I bet they can…" Gohan noticed Vegeta's face and slowly stopped talking.

Vegeta's eyes were narrowed mockingly. "I can see you are already waiting for your dear daddy to come and save you. The strongest Saiyan in the universe cannot even take care of himself, huh? He has to be saved by his father." Vegeta sneered loudly.

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds. "We were having a nice conversation you know." He muttered as he looked down. After this he got up and walked to the other side of the cell. Vegeta snorted.

"Softy."

Gohan ignored him and curled his hands around the bars. The half-Saiyan leaned against the bars with his head and sighed. Vegeta stared at the younger Saiyan for a few seconds before his eyes moved to the female in the room. He looked back at Gohan. "If you are going to stay awake, I am going to take a nap now." Vegeta said shortly.

Gohan waved with his hands without looking back. Vegeta crossed his legs over each other and leaned with his head against the wall behind him. The older Saiyan closed his eyes. Gohan looked back at the prince. He studied Vegeta, taking in the stern features he knew so well. The half-Saiyan turned around and leaned against the bars with his back. He slowly sank through his knees and placed his arms on his knees, hiding his face in them.

**() **** **** ()**

Bulma was narrowing her eyes in concentration. She pursed her lips and slowly connected two wires to each other. After this she closed the small machine she was working on and smiled. "That should do it." She muttered as she turned it around and pressed on a small red button. The machine gave a beep and the screen showed several numbers and pictures.

"I keep surprising myself with my inventions." Bulma said confidently as she placed the machine on the table again. She unbuttoned her white lab coat and tossed it on a chair. After this she grabbed her small black machine and ran out the room. Her black dress waved slightly as she rushed into the infirmary.

There she slowed down her pace. She swallowed heavily as she took in the sight in front of her. There were several beds in the room but there were only two occupied at the moment. The motionless bodies of Gohan and Vegeta were taking up two beds placed next to each other. Bulma walked in between the beds and looked at the half-Saiyan. Gohan was lying with his face tilted slightly to the side. At first they thought he had died. The fact that he was breathing wasn't visible to the human eye. She gently brushed Gohan's bangs from his face and stared at him for a second, secretly hoping he would wake up.

The Saiyan, however, remained silent and still. Bulma turned to the other bed and sat down next to the body of her husband. She sighed and eyed the full-blooded Saiyan. "Vegeta…," She whispered. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." She continued. "I know you wanted me to wait for a month. It's been three days and I want you to come back so badly. Why do you have to put me through this?" She growled. "Stupid monkey." Bulma leaned forwards and pressed a small kiss on his forehead. "Please come back alive." She whispered.

Goku walked in and tilted his head. "Bulma?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

Bulma sat up and smiled sadly. "I am talking to my dead husband." She answered softly. Goku turned serious and walked closer.

The man looked at his son and growled "I still can't believe it," He muttered. "He wasn't supposed to die so young." He continued with a frown, walking closer to Gohan's body and looking down at his son.

Bulma bit her lip, her heart was yelling at her to tell Goku what she knew. Bulma wanted to tell Goku that Gohan wasn't really dead. That he was just sleeping very deep and only looked like he was dead. But she was not allowed to tell him. Vegeta asked her not to tell anyone what she knew.

Bulma got up. "How far are you with the search for the dragon balls?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Her blue eyes scanned Goku's face and the Saiyan visibly cheered up.

"I found another one." Goku said as he held the dragon ball up. "That's why I am here. I wanted to give it to you. You are keeping them save, right?"

Bulma nodded and held out her hand. Goku gave the dragon ball. Bulma smiled."The fifth one. We just need two more." She said as she turned around and walked to a gray cabinet in the corner of the room. She knelt down, opened the cabinet, and looked at the four dragon balls gathered there. She placed the fifth one next to the three star ball. After this she got up and closed the cabinet.

"Yes. We need two more and then we can call the dragon and wish them back." Goku said enthusiastically. Bulma bit her lip before she nodded.

"Yes…" She said slowly. After this she brushed a hand through her thick blue hair and smiled. "Aren't you hungry after all that searching for the dragon balls?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said, placing his hands on his stomach. "I am starving." Bulma snickered and walked out the room, followed by Goku.

**() **** **** ()**

Kanara's eyes glanced towards the half-Saiyan. The boy was sleeping soundly. He was lying on the ground, using his arms as a pillow. Vegeta had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. Kanara looked back at Gohan. She leaned forwards and reached out.

The female Saiyan gently brushed Gohan's bangs from his face. She retracted her hand when Gohan muttered something. The half-Saiyan wrinkled his nose and shifted slightly. Kanara smiled and leaned in closer again. She hovered about Gohan's hair and sniffed in the air. The full-blooded Saiyan closed her eyes and imagined what Gohan's scent would be like. She wasn't able to smell scents anymore, she was dead, but imagining it was good enough for her.

Vegeta opened his eyes and frowned at her. "You are getting quite close for being just friends." The man sneered.

Kanara sat up and frowned at the Saiyan. Vegeta crossed his arms. "When was the last time you went into heat?" He asked interested.

Kanara raised both eyebrows. "That's a very personal question and it is none of your business." She answered as she looked away.

"You're a female Saiyan." Vegeta answered. "The whole planet knows it when you hurt your toe." He sneered. Kanara rolled her eyes."Besides, I am your prince. I order you to answer me truthfully." He continued with narrowed eyes.

Kanara scoffed. "I did not even get the chance to get into heat." She answered shortly as she pulled her white dress down slightly so it covered more of her legs.

Vegeta smirked. "Poor little princess." He mocked. Kanara looked away and crossed her arms. "He didn't go in heat either. And I would like to keep it that way. He still has to choose a mate on Earth. I don't want you to get any ideas."

Kanara looked back at him. "Paranoid much?" She sneered as she brushed through her spiky black hair.

Vegeta growled. "I am not paranoid." He snarled back at her. "I've seen the way you looked at him. You females always have a weak spot for sensitive boys. He's not like the other Saiyans, I know. That's why you find him attractive." Vegeta continued. "Remember you cannot feel pleasure in hell. You can't even feel the sparkle of a kiss."

"Don't worry." Kanara answered with a smirk. "I won't do anything. At least, I won't initiate anything. But if he starts…" Kanara's tail curled around Gohan's wrist. "… Who am I to stop him?" She ended with a grin.

Vegeta smirked. "Spoken like a true Saiyan. I'll keep an eye on you." He answered. "You won't get the chance to seduce him with me watching like a hawk."

"Is that a challenge?" Kanara asked, her eyes locking onto Vegeta's.

Vegeta gave her a calculating glance. "Sure, why not?" He answered after a little consideration. "What do I get when you won't be able to seduce him?"

"What do you want?"

Vegeta's lips curled up. "I heard one of the soldiers saying something about you being their favorite dancer."

Kanara nodded. "Do you want me to dance for you?" She asked.

Vegeta leaned forwards. "I want you to dance for me and my crew when we are back with our race." Vegeta said with a smirk. "And don't expect to get away with an innocent dance, I want a _real _dance."

Kanara chuckled. "Don't worry. I know how to dance. Why do you think I am so popular over here?" She answered. "What do I get when I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I want him," Kanara answered nodding towards Gohan. "I want Gohan and I want to keep him forever." She continued. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "If I manage to seduce him, he will want to stay here anyway."

Vegeta tilted his head. "You are awfully sure of yourself." He remarked.

Kanara grinned. "Let's just say I am used to getting my way. Especially with boys. I was quite wanted on Planet Vegeta." She said as she crossed her legs over each other.

"This is different." Vegeta answered. "He is in love with a human."

Kanara looked up. "Really?" She asked concerned. After this she looked at Gohan and considered her words for a few seconds. "Then we'll have to change that." She continued then. "The bet is still on."

"You can't force him to stay here if he does not want to stay." Vegeta said sternly. "I will personally make sure he gets out of here if he wants to."

"I won't force him, okay." Kanara answered. "I can't do that." She continued softly.

Vegeta nodded approvingly and closed his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he wondered what Gohan's reaction was going to be when he found out what they just agreed on.

A few hours later Gohan yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The half-Saiyan scratched his head and sat up, wondering where he was for a few seconds. Then everything came back to him and he looked up. He noticed Kanara was sitting quite close to him. She had her eyes closed and made the impression she was asleep. Vegeta was in the middle of the room, punching in the air. The man kicked and punched, beating up his invisible enemy with ease.

Gohan got up and stretched. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked closer. Kanara opened her eyes and looked up. Vegeta stopped sparring with his invisible enemy and turned towards the half-Saiyan. The man smirked and got in a fighting stance. Gohan rolled his eyes. "That's not what I asked for."

"You always ask for a beating." Vegeta sneered back. Gohan scoffed and turned away from the man.

Kanara crossed her arms. "Come on, Gohan. Show him you can take him easily." She encouraged. Vegeta's eyes shot towards her and she met his gaze. Game on. Vegeta smirked and looked back at Gohan. The half-Saiyan hesitated as his eyes slipped to Kanara. She winked at him, earning a smirk from the half-Saiyan. The boy turned around and got in a fighting stance.

"Fine." Gohan said. Vegeta was the first to launch at him. Gohan caught his punch and moved his own fist up to give one back. Vegeta dodged out of the way and whirled around, bringing his leg up to kick the half-Saiyan. He managed to knock Gohan's feet out from under him. Gohan landed on his hands with a gasp. The half-Saiyan pushed up just before Vegeta's white boot could connect with his face. Gohan landed on his feet and elbowed Vegeta in the stomach. The man gasped and put one hand on his stomach. He used the other hand to grab Gohan's arm and pull him closer. Gohan didn't see this coming and stumbled forwards. There Vegeta's hand was already waiting and he gave an uppercut in Gohan's chin.

The boy tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. The two Saiyans panted for a few seconds, the ki-bonds didn't give them much energy. Kanara snickered. "Weaklings."

The two males both sent a glare towards her. She just smirked back at them. Gohan and Vegeta got up and got in a fighting stance again. A while later the two Saiyans gave up. Kanara watched them both sit down. "You two seem equally strong." She stated.

"Oh really?" Vegeta sneered. "Who could have guessed that since we're both wearing the same ki-bonds?" Kanara ignored this and moved towards Gohan. The half-Saiyan looked up when she came closer. The female Saiyan gently wiped a trail of blood from Gohan's cheek. After this she leaned in closer to him.

"I think you looked very good as a fighter." She whispered in his ear. Gohan blushed slightly as she pulled away again. Kanara smiled and sat down next to him. "Why don't you tell me more about your planet?" She asked interested. "You hardly told me anything last time."

"Good idea." Vegeta said. "Why don't you tell her about that black-haired girl you seem to like so much." He said. Kanara's gaze shot towards the full-blooded Saiyan and she narrowed her eyes. Vegeta grinned back at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "What was her name again…? Vanda or something..." He mused out loud.

"Videl." Gohan answered. "I don't like her. She is just a friend." Gohan answered, oblivious to the looks the other Saiyans were giving to each other. "She is annoying. I would never go out with someone like her." He continued.

Now Kanara grinned at Vegeta, who gave a just-wait look at her. Gohan looked at Vegeta. "When should we start trying to get out?" He asked the older Saiyan.

Vegeta frowned and shrugged. "I don't really know." He answered thoughtfully. "I already told you about the route right?" He asked. Gohan nodded. "We have to go there. But we have to find a time when we are both out of this cell." Vegeta continued with a frown.

Gohan bit his lip. "All three of us." He corrected. Kanara smiled slightly. Just then the doors opened again. The three Saiyans looked up as Ginyu walked inside.

"Come on dancer." Ginyu said as he opened the door. Kanara got up and walked outside the cell. She gave a quick look at Gohan, who gave her an encouraging glance back.

Ginyu closed the door behind her and took the lead. She followed him in silence until the warrior opened a door and motioned for her to walk inside. The female did this. Inside she noticed Cell and Freeza. The android was looking at a spar between two warriors. Freeza was sitting in a chair, closing his eyes. She cleared her throat. The two warriors looked up. Cell smirked. "Ahh. Our favorite Saiyan." He sneered as he walked closer.

Kanara crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked.

The insect-like android eyed Kanara. "You know what I want. Did you manage to get any information?" Cell asked.

Kanara looked away. "I don't want to do this anymore." She answered with a frown. "Keep me locked up here for all I care." She continued as she looked back at Cell, challenging him with her dark eyes.

Cell smirked and tilted his head. "Are you sure about that, honey?" He asked. "Are you sure you want to give up everything for a pair of Saiyans you have just met? They would leave you in this cell if they got the chance, you know. They don't care about you or your life." Freeza leaned back in his seat and eyed the female Saiyan as Cell was talking.

His green arms shined in the light as Cell reached out and cupped Kanara's chin. She pulled away immediately. "That's not true!" She yelled at him as she stepped back. "Gohan is different than that." Freeza snorted. "He is!" Kanara shouted as she turned to face the tyrant. "I would rather parish helping him than help you."

Freeza growled in annoyance and looked at Cell. "Now what?" He snarled at the insect-like creature. "So much for your little plan."

Cell, however, was watching Kanara with interest, his lips curled in a small smile. "You know what, I will make you a deal." Cell announced suddenly as she spread his arms. Kanara turned around, brushed her long hair off her shoulder and frowned.

"Start talking." She said curiously.

"I will give you one hour for yourself. You will be able to look out the window for one hour. I will assemble a soldier by the door of course. I cannot have you trying to climb out the window." Cell said innocently. Kanara looked up at him.

"You will let me look out the window?" She asked a small hint of eagerness in her voice. Freeza smirked, thinking Cell succeeded this time.

Cell nodded. "One hour." He said as he showed one finger. "Oh, and I can ask Ellijah to make you a new set of clothes. Maybe a set of armor you like?" He suggested.

Kanara looked down at her ragged white dress and plucked at it. She looked up and her tail lashed out behind her in excitement. "I can choose how it looks right?" She asked to be sure.

Cell nodded. "You can make it look how you want it to look. I first want a little information." Cell answered. "Have you been asking questions?"

Kanara hesitated for a few seconds. After this she sighed and nodded. "Yes I have. I do not have much information though. I only know that Gohan has been having nightmares about his fight with you." Kanara said softly. "I know Vegeta has always been jealous of a man named Kakarott. I think he is Gohan's father. I am not sure though, I'll ask again if you want."

"I know who he is." Cell answered with a smirk. Freeza rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair muttering things about stupid monkeys.

"Oh, okay." Kanara answered confusedly. After this she crossed her arms and frowned thoughtfully. "Gohan hates fighting. Especially now all this is happening."She said as she looked up again. "He does not want to talk about his father. He always tries to avoid the subject."

Cell raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked interested. "Can you find out why?" He continued as he stepped closer.

"Probably."

"Good." Cell said with a nod. "You have been of great help. Now you will get your hour." Cell walked towards a door on the right and opened it. Kanara eagerly walked inside and reached the window in no-time. She placed her hand on the stone windowsill and leaned forwards. A hand clasped around her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked over her shoulder straight into Cell's narrowed eyes. "Don't get too carried away, missy. A guard will be right outside the door and he will be checking on you once in a while. Don't think you can escape." He snarled at her.

"Of course not." Kanara answered. "I cannot escape with these on." She continued as she moved her arms up and showed the ki-bonds around her wrists.

Cell smirked. "Good. Just so you know." He answered before he turned around and walked out. "Have fun." He said carelessly before he shut the door. Freeza was already gone but Kanara did not even think about him. All thoughts were gone from her mind as she stared outside, enjoying the sight in front of her.

Meanwhile Gohan and Vegeta were holding a staring contest. Vegeta growled. "You had better listen to me, stupid child." He snarled at the younger Saiyan.

"Why should I?" Gohan shouted as he jumped up. "You are telling me that the only person I like in this hell is only using me?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. She is." Vegeta answered. The man got up too and walked closer. "Don't you see it? She is very interested about your life on Earth. She also keeps asking questions about your stupid feelings and those annoying nightmares your mother is so worried about."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business. Maybe she is just being nice. That concept must be very weird for you though. You have never even tried it." Gohan crossed his arms and turned away from the older Saiyan. "I think she is nice. We can trust her. She would not do anything for Cell. He imprisoned her and abuses her. She doesn't like him."

"So?" Vegeta asked with a frown. "When we were back on Namek we disliked each other but we still worked together." Vegeta scoffed. "Before you stabbed me in the back that is."

"Get over it." Gohan answered shortly. "We had to try using the dragon balls. If we would have woken you up first, you would have made your wish and killed us after it."

"No I wouldn't have." Vegeta answered as his lips curled up. "I was planning on killing Freeza first. After that I probably would have killed you guys. And I could not forget about Kakarott, of course."

"Too bad it did not work out that way." Gohan sneered as he turned around and leaned against the bars with his back. "Tough luck, huh?" A grin appeared on Gohan's face as he continued: "You were the first to go."

Vegeta lashed out and grabbed the half-Saiyan on his collar. "Say that again, you little pipsqueak!" He yelled at Gohan. "How dare you insult the Saiyan prince!"

"Oh shut up." Gohan snarled back as he placed his hand on Vegeta's chest and pushed him away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the movement but Gohan was already gone when Vegeta wanted to react. The older Saiyan followed Gohan.

"She is manipulating you. And you easily give yourself away." Vegeta sneered. Gohan sat down again and placed his hands on his ears. "Oh, that's mature." Vegeta continued with a frown.

Gohan closed his eyes and continued to ignore Vegeta. "I am sick and tired of your constant nagging at me." Gohan yelled out. "I just want to get out of here and leave this place. I want to go home and study again! I want to be left alone and most of all: I want to get rid of you!" Gohan took a deep breath before he released his ears and continued staring at his knees.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Done?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Gohan sighed and nodded once. Vegeta sat down opposite him and groaned slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stared into Gohan's eyes.

"Nothing."

"Just tell me so we can get rid of it and concentrate on escaping from this place." Vegeta answered annoyed. The man lowered his head to be able to continue staring into Gohan's eyes. The half-Saiyan sighed.

"It's just…" Gohan started hesitantly. "It's Goten." Gohan continued as he looked up at Vegeta. "My brother."

Vegeta nodded. "I have seen him. He came over to play with Trunks once in a while." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "What's with him?"

"Goten has always been nice to me." Gohan answered sadly. "He always wanted to play games with me. He constantly asked for just a little attention." Gohan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I never gave it to him. I ignored him, I pushed him away. My mom got mad at me for it more than once. And I always got mad at Goten for making my mom mad."

Gohan opened his eyes and looked back at Vegeta. "I just wish I would have spent more time with him. I never really got to know him. And faced with the prospect of death, I notice my mistake. I should have been nicer to him. I should have taught him the things I know. I should have sparred with him a few times. Why didn't I do this? I don't know." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You sound like you are already dead. We won't die, Gohan." Vegeta said sternly. "Don't even think about it. We still have three weeks. There is enough time." Vegeta continued. "We will get out of here and get back to Earth in time. And then you can go and spoil your stupid little brother, okay?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Gohan looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Thanks, Vegeta." He answered softly.

"Just don't do this again and I am satisfied." Vegeta answered before he got up and stretched. "What do you say we have another spar?" He suggested. Gohan sighed and shook his head.

"I am not really in the mood for a spar." Gohan answered shortly. Vegeta growled and crossed his arms.

"Come on. You will be able to get out all your aggression towards Cell." Vegeta answered.

Gohan looked up and hesitated. After that he scoffed and got up. "Okay. You win." Gohan answered as he got in a fighting stance.

The two Saiyans continued their fight as the time passed by and a few hours later they both say down, wounded and sweating. Gohan panted slightly. "We should have paid attention to the time. I do not think I can put up a fight if they come for us now." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta snorted. "Didn't we decide we weren't going to put up a fight anymore? So that they would think we have given up?" Vegeta asked. Gohan closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Do you remember the plan?" Vegeta continued with a frown when he noticed Gohan wasn't answering. "Hello? Someone in there?" Vegeta sat down near Gohan and waved a hand in front of the Saiyan's eyes. "Are you listening to me, you little brat…"

Gohan muttered something incoherently and his head fell forwards. Vegeta growled and pulled back. "Weakling. Falling asleep like that..." He complained as he sat down.

A silence fell over the cell as most of the prisoners were asleep. Vegeta gave a small glance at the younger Saiyan as Gohan moaned softly. The doors opened again and Vegeta looked up. Kanara walked in, followed by two soldiers. One of them opened the door and she walked in the cell. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he eyed her appearance.

Kanara grinned and turned in a circle slowly. "What do you think?" She asked as she turned to face him again. "I always wanted a more colorful uniform." She continued as she pulled on the pink uniform she was wearing. After this she touched her gray armor. Her gray boots clicked on the floor as she stepped closer. "I was getting sick of the black uniform I was wearing when I died. I've been wearing that ever since then."

"Why did they give you a new uniform?" Vegeta asked as he narrowed his eyes. "I thought they wanted you to wear dresses because you hate that."

"I do not hate to wear a dress." Kanara answered. "I just never wore them when I was alive. I was always fighting. It's hard to fight while wearing a dress. Guys always throw you in the air because they want to try to take a look under your skirt." She complained with a frown.

"You sound like you have done it." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Kanara grinned back at him. "Yes. I did it once. We were out with the family. My mom was stupid; she always thought Saiyans could be gently once in a while. So she took me, my brothers and their friends out."

"Why didn't they take your friends?"

"They were busy." Kanara answered as she looked away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, she told me to dress nice. My mom was always trying to set me up with guys. So I pulled on this beautiful blue dress. It was one of my favorites. And we went out and sat down somewhere in the woods. Everything went fine until one of the boys challenged my brother. He accepted the challenge of course and they started fighting. It did not take long until the others joined in. One of them asked me why I did not join in. My brother said it was because I was not as strong as them. I did not take that and joined in on the fight. Later I heard it was all a set up."

Vegeta chuckled as Kanara frowned. "My heat was coming up and there weren't many females in my village. My mom was already making precautions. She was preparing this big bunker to lock me in once it would happen. It was for my own safety. Everyone knew I was going in there soon though. They paid my brother to set something like this up and after that all they had to do was throwing me around a little. I remember attacking him when he told me. We were fighting when it happened…" Kanara closed her eyes. "I did not even hurt. The next thing I knew I was here."

Gohan shifted on the ground and yawned. Kanara looked his way and smiled. "He is asleep?" She asked as she shifted closer to the younger Saiyan. She brushed his black hair away from his face.

"He is just tired. We have been sparring for a while." Vegeta answered as he watched her closely. "Let him sleep." Vegeta continued slowly.

"I will." Kanara answered. After this she looked up at Vegeta and grinned. "Is he a light sleeper?" Vegeta shook his head with a frown. Kanara nodded and looked back at Gohan. She got a hold of him and gently maneuvered him in a lying position. After this she lied down next to him and placed her head on his chest, pulling his arm around her. "I think I am going to take a nap too." She answered as her eyes locked on with Vegeta's. "You will wake us up when someone is coming, right?"

Vegeta muttered something rude under his breath but Kanara ignored him. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as sleep claimed her. Vegeta eyed the two Saiyans and growled in annoyance. "Yeah right. Like that is going to work." He muttered.

**() **** **** ()**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Puja723 is the amazing beta! Thank you ^.^ **

**Chapter 9.**

Gohan woke up and yawned as he stretched out his stiff limbs. The half saiyan noticed some pressure on his chest and looked down. He widened his eyes when he noticed Kanara was right there, her eyes closed and her chest moving slowly in correspondence with her breathing. Gohan blushed and pulled his arm away from her shoulders. "What the…" He muttered.

"You've got her falling at your feet, brat." Gohan looked up when he heard Vegeta's sneering voice. The man was smirking down at him.

"Can you get her off of me?" Gohan asked as the blush on his face increased. Kanara shifted and tightened her grip on his upper body. Gohan bit his lip and looked up at Vegeta again.

"Why? You must be warm and cozy like this." Vegeta answered with a grin. Gohan frowned at him but Vegeta ignored this and closed his own eyes. Gohan whimpered and tried to shift, but Kanara was holding on to him quite good. Gohan gave up and let his head fall down. The half saiyan stared up at the ceiling and waited for Kanara to wake up, which she did after a while.

The female stretched and sleepily blinked a few times. Gohan looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Good morning, I think." He greeted.

Kanara looked up and took a few seconds to remember why she was in this position. Then she gasped and grinned. "Morning, cutie." She answered as she shifted and placed more of her weight on Gohan's chest. The boy raised both eyebrows.

"Err... Can you get off of me?" He asked, trying to make it sound polite.

Kanara smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you want me to get off?" She asked as she leaned in closer. Gohan nodded a few times. Kanara frowned slightly and got up. Gohan did the same and shifted away from her. "What's wrong?" Kanara asked as she shifted closer. "Don't be embarrassed. It's normal for Saiyans to share their body warmth during their sleep. I was cold last night and I chose to lie with you because I don't trust him." She said as she pointed towards Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Gohan smiled. "Okay. I believe you but I next time ask me." Gohan answered as he got up. Kanara moved back and got up too. Gohan walked to the other side of the cell and curled his hands around the bars. Vegeta watched as Kanara walked closer to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan?" She asked as she stiffened and turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Gohan looked away. "Can you maybe step back?" He asked, noticing her body was nearly touching his. Kanara smiled and leaned in closer.

"Why?" She whispered in his ear. "Don't you like a little intimacy?" She continued as her hand ran up his arm and landed on his shoulder-blade. Gohan didn't really know what to say on this but she did not even give him the chance to reply. She saw her chance and moved forwards, placing her lips on Gohan's. The moment their lips touched Gohan's body went rigid and he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. Kanara stumbled back and opened her mouth. She then closed it and stared at him, hurt and rejection visible in her eyes. She shook her head and looked away. Gohan bit his lip and walked closer. "Kanara, I am sorry. I..."

"Leave me alone." Kanara interrupted as she turned around and walked to the other side of the room. There she sat down and turned her back on the other prisoners. Gohan's hand fell to his side and he looked at Vegeta, helplessly. Vegeta patted on the space next to him, motioning for Gohan to come and sit there. The half saiyan obeyed and looked at the older saiyan.

Vegeta shrugged and closed his eyes. Gohan's eyes traveled to Kanara. The female had pulled her legs up and was now hiding her face in her arms. Gohan sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. A silence fell over the prisoners and nobody intended to break it. They were all caught up in their own thoughts and didn't bother talking to someone else.

Most prisoners didn't even look up when the doors opened. Vegeta was the first one to notice the company that walked in. Bojack was now opening the cell doors, his orange hair falling over his shoulder as he bowed forwards. Jeice and Burter were waiting impatiently. The red-skinned man with white hair was ticking on his crossed arm with one finger. Burter was already looking around for his victims. Bojack finally managed to open the door. Vegeta nudged Gohan when Jeice and Burter entered and turned in their direction. Jeice placed his hands on his hips. "Get up, monkeys." He sneered. Gohan and Vegeta both got up and walked toward the dungeon doors. What they didn't notice was that Bojack was walking in the other way.

The blue-skinned man nudged Kanara with his foot. "Get up, princess. You are called forth too." Kanara looked at him and got up. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and followed Jeice and Burter out the doors.

Gohan looked back at raised an eyebrow. "He's asking for all three of us?" He questioned in a whisper as his eyes traveled to Vegeta.

The older saiyan shrugged. "We will find out when we are there." He answered in the same quiet whisper. Gohan nodded and directed his gaze to the upcoming doors. The three Saiyans walked inside the room. Groups of warriors were busy moving tables and bringing in drinks. A bright chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room.

"What do you think of our decorations?" Cell asked as he walked closer. The Saiyans all looked his way. "We are going to have a big feast to celebrate Elijaho's powers." Cell said as he walked closer. "And I have made a special taskfor every single one of you." Cell continued with a smirk.

Cell motioned for Gohan to come closer. "First we're going to dress you properly. You are first Gohan." The half-saiyan frowned and followed Cell towards a tall man dressed in a blue suit. The man's suit was covered with yellow stars and he had light green eyes. Gohan stopped walking when Cell motioned for him to do so. The wizard called Elijaho circled the boy slowly and eyed him up and down.

Meanwhile Freeza ordered Jeice and Burter to do something else. Kanara was pushed next to Vegeta and Bojack was now standing next to her, keeping an eye on both Saiyans. Vegeta glanced sideways. "You seem a little distressed." Vegeta muttered softly.

"No I don't." Kanara answered shortly. Vegeta smirked as his eyes moved back to Gohan. The half saiyan was arguing with Cell about something and he seemed quite annoyed.

"Yes, you do." Vegeta continued. "What's wrong? Did the boy hurt your feelings?" Vegeta sneered as he looked sideways. Kanara looked away. "He did, huh?" Vegeta continued amused. "Why did you think he would kiss you back? He's not that fast. He likes to get to know his partners before he mates with them." Vegeta continued. "Next to that he is still young. He hasn't even gone into heat yet. He doesn't think about things like that yet." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked back at Kanara. "It's not personal."

"I am not sad about that stupid half-Saiyan." Kanara spat towards him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I am just getting sick of being treated like this. I've been in here longer than you and I want to get out," She continued. "And those stupid things they make us do... It's so degrading." She growled. Vegeta smirked and looked back at the scene in front of them.

"You almost had me fooled," Vegeta answered. Kanara rolled her eyes but kept them diverted from the half-Saiyan in front of them. "What is it that you like about him?" He asked interested.

"I _don't _like him." Kanara snapped back, earning a push from Bojack.

"Be quiet." Bojack hissed.

Kanara sighed and let her arms fall down. "He is nice." Kanara whispered softly. Vegeta glanced sideways. "He is gentle and kind. At least, that's what I gathered from the last few days." Kanara smiled slightly. "He hates to hurt or kill. And he treats girls with respect. There aren't a lot of guys like that."

Vegeta smirked slightly as Kanara continued, "I made a lot of friends on planet Vegeta, but most of them secretly hoped that I would give my heat to them." Kanara continued with a sigh. "Gohan doesn't want anything from me. He actually likes me, for me." Kanara ended.

Vegeta tapped on his chin with his finger as he studied the half saiyan. "He might seem nice, but there is as much Saiyan in him as in us," Vegeta answered. "And he hasn't been in heat yet. Maybe his change will be bad." Vegeta continued.

Kanara shrugged and her lips curled up. "Probably. Saiyan men that have been in heat are terrible." The female answered as she brushed a hand through her hair.

Vegeta chuckled and looked back at the scene in front of them. While the two saiyans were talking, Elijaho was still working on Gohan's appearance. "What do you want me to do?" Elijaho asked as he looked up at Cell.

The android crossed his arms thoughtfully and eyed the annoyed half-Saiyan. "Do you know what the Saiyans wore before they started working with Freeza?" Cell asked as he looked at the wizard. Elijaho nodded once and looked back at Gohan.

"Do you want me to make something like that? I can manage a shirt and pants easily." Elijaho continued thoughtfully.

"Can you get his tail back?" Cell asked.

"What?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"Be quiet, Gohan. You should know your place." Cell answered shortly. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't forget, Cell. I am stronger that you." Gohan sneered back. Cell ignored this and looked back at Elijaho. The man nodded and pushed his big sleeves up. Elijaho spread his hands towards Gohan and frowned in concentration.

Gohan uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists, preparing himself for whatever the wizard was going to throw at him. Elijaho muttered a few words under his breath and a blue glow erupted from his hands. Gohan widened his eyes as the glow shot at him and surrounded his entire body. His shirt turned brown and his pants shrunk until they were as long as short. Gohan touched the rope that surrounded his waist and frowned up at Cell. "What do you think you are doing?" He growled at the man. "Get me out of these primitive clothes." The half saiyan looked down at his furry boots. "I can't believe you are making me wear this. What are you trying to say with this?"

Cell smirked. "I am trying to say that you are a Saiyan." Cell answered as he bowed over the half-breed. Gohan frowned up at him, his fists clenched at his side.

"I am not a Saiyan." Gohan hissed back. "I am an Earthling." While Gohan was talking Elijaho was still muttering things under his breath and the blue glow that surrounded his hands was on the move again. Cell's smirk widened as his eyes moved to something behind the half-saiyan.

"Are you sure about that?" Cell asked innocently. Gohan raised an eyebrow and went to answer when he heard a gasp from behind him. Gohan looked back to find Kanara and Vegeta both looking at him with surprised expression. Then something else caught his attention. A furry tail was swaying behind him and Gohan widened his eyes. The half-saiyan turned around a few times, trying to look at his tail. After a few minutes he gave up and reached behind him to grab it. Gohan examined the tail with interest.

"That just made him a lot more Saiyan, didn't it?" Vegeta whispered with a smirk. Kanara grinned and nodded once. Both their smirks faded when Gohan's expression switched to one of disinterest and he pushed the tail away.

"We're done with this one." Elijaho said as he looked at the others. "Send me the girl." He continued. Cell nodded and grabbed Gohan on his arm, pushing the half-saiyan back to the others. There he motioned for Kanara to follow him. The female received the same treatment and sighed when she noticed her new clothes.

"Great. I am back in a dress again." She growled as she crossed her arms over her short brown dress. A rope was tied around her waist. The female kicked at a rock on the ground with her brown boots. Cell brought her back to the others again. When she was close to Gohan Cell gave her a small push, forcing her to bump into Gohan. Kanara gasped and pushed him away. After this they both blushed and looked away from each other.

Vegeta smirked contently as his tail swayed behind him a few minutes later. He was dressed in the same brown shirt and shorts as Gohan. The man tapped on the ground with his brown boot as he was waiting for the others to come closer. Gohan and Kanara both walked closer when Cell motioned for them to do so. Cell eyed the three Saiyans in front of him. "Good. You look just like your part." Cell sneered.

Gohan crossed his arms over his brown shirt. "When are we going to get rid of them?" Gohan asked as his tail swayed behind him. "The tails." He clarified when Cell raised an eyebrow at him.

Vegeta's gaze shot to the half-saiyan and he narrowed his eyes. Cell shrugged. "Don't you want to keep it? I think I am going to let you keep them." He answered.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to keep that filthy thing." Gohan growled back. The tail automatically curled around Gohan's waist. Vegeta instantly disappeared to reappear behind Gohan. There he handed out quite a harsh smack on Gohan's head. The half-Saiyan gasped and stumbled forwards. He rubbed over the back of his head and frowned at Vegeta. "What was that for?"

"You know darn well, stupid brat!" Vegeta snarled back at him. "That tail is a sign of your powerful race. It's not a filthy thing. Our race is the strongest in the universe."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You just keep repeating the same useless things, Vegeta." He sneered. "There is a reason the whole Saiyan race is distinct. They became too cocky, just like you."

Kanara frowned. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. You are getting quite cocky yourself." She answered as she crossed her naked arms.

"The Saiyan race is terrible. I have never met a nice Saiyan, as I said before. It's good they are gone." Gohan continued with a frown. Vegeta grabbed Kanara's arm when she tried to attack the half-Saiyan.

Vegeta tilted his head and eyed Gohan with interest. "What made you hate the Saiyan population so much?" He asked as she pushed Kanara back a few steps. "It's your own race."

"They hate me." Gohan growled under his breath.

"They hate your human half," Kanara answered as she stepped closer again. "We don't care about your Saiyan part."

"Yes, what can be worse: Being part of one stupid race or being part of two stupid races?" Cell sneered with a smirk. Gohan ignored this as he glared at Kanara.

"You all seem to judge me on my human part." Gohan answered as he narrowed his eyes. "The moment you found out I was a hybrid, you started being mean to me."

"You let your silly human emotions take control of you," Kanara sneered. "Besides, I was nice to you when I got to know you and noticed you weren't too bad. How wrong I was about that. Maybe you should take that tail off again. You're not even worth it." Kanara continued as she stepped closer.

"What?" Gohan yelled back. "I did more for the Earth than every single Saiyan did for your planet!" Gohan continued. "You don't know how hard I worked to keep my planet in tact!"

"And where did it get you?" Kanara yelled back. "It got you in hell together with the rest of your so hated race! Are you happy now?" Several soldiers were now looking their way. A silence fell over the room as everyone watched the two screaming teenagers. "From the moment you got in hell you whined and moaned about how you hate the Saiyan race and how you hate to fight. Well, guess what: Some didn't even have to chance to choose. Some were brought up with it. You think you have it bad but some people have it even worse than you! For now you didn't show one thing that could deserve you that Saiyan tail."

"Are you saying you don't think I deserve to be part of the greatest warrior race in the universe?" Gohan sneered, deforming his voice at the last part of the sentence.

"No!" Kanara yelled back, angered more by the second. "Just because you've been fighting all your life, that doesn't make you a hero. It just makes you a wimp who was forced to do those things." Gohan clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a wimp." Gohan hissed, his knuckles turning white.

"Oh no?" Kanara yelled back. "All I see is a crying young boy trying to keep up with the adults around him. Someone who whimpers when he gets one hit and feels sorry for himself all the time. Your father was probably glad to get rid of you!"

"You don't know ANYTHING about my father or me!" Gohan screamed back, his tail leashing out in anger.

"Prove it." Kanara screamed back. "Prove to me that you are worth living for! Show me that Saiyan side in you!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"As I thought." Kanara smirked and yawned. "Weakling." She continued before she looked back at the half-Saiyan.

"I am not a weakling!" Gohan yelled back, his face was nearly touching her face by now.

"Then prove it!" Kanara screamed.

"Fine!" Gohan spat back to the girl.

Before Kanara could react Gohan had gotten a hold of her and pressed his mouth on her lips forcefully. Kanara widened her eyes and made a small noise of surprise. Immediately after that she wrapped her arms around the male Saiyan and returned the kiss. Vegeta chuckled as Cell raised both his eyebrows. The soldiers in the room were giving each other looks and were scratching their heads in confusion. Gohan let his instincts take control and gently tried to invade her mouth. Kanara surprised him by trying to claim dominance but Gohan wasn't going to back down. The two forgot all about their surroundings as they took their time exploring each other's mouths, still battling for the dominant position. Gohan and Kanara were both panting slightly when they pulled away.

"So," Gohan panted, "was that Saiyan enough for you?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kanara grinned and nodded. "It was perfect." She answered, not able to wipe the grin off her face.

"Sorry I pushed you away earlier. You just caught me off guard and…" Kanara placed a finger on Gohan's lips. The half-saiyan raised his eyebrows.

"Don't ruin your Saiyan moment." Kanara answered in mock strictness. Gohan rolled his eyes and smirked. After this the two Saiyans were interrupted by Vegeta, who had been watching everything in silent amusement until now.

"Well, for someone who doesn't like his tail, you sure know how to work it." Vegeta sneered with a smirk. Gohan looked down at his tail and found it curled around Kanara's wrist.

Kanara snickered and brought her bounded wrist up. "I feel a little tied up." She teased, earning another chuckle from Vegeta. Gohan blushed and quickly released her.

"Sorry." He answered as his tail curled around his own waist again. Kanara shrugged and had an I-don't-mind look on her face.

"If you two lovebirds are done expression your emotions," Cell interrupted with a frown. "I would like to get on with our feast." Cell noticed the watching soldiers in the room. "Get to work!" He yelled at them. The soldiers quickly continued their work. Cell looked back at Kanara. "You will change your clothes during the feast." He told her. "You will perform a dance on that stage." Cell pointed towards a new appeared stage. Elijaho was standing near it. "We already have the perfect dress for you in mind." Kanara clenched her fists but said nothing. Cell looked at Vegeta. "You will be a waiter and take care of the drinks."

Vegeta pursed his lips but was silent just like Kanara. Cell's eyes moved to Gohan. "You will be decoration." Cell continued. Gohan raised his eyebrows. Cell motioned for them to come. The three Saiyans followed the android. Freeza was standing somewhere in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the big chandelier. The warlord was holding a rope and looked delighted when he noticed the Saiyans.

"Ahh, Vegeta. Come here and hold this rope for me." Freeza ordered as he motioned for Vegeta to come. The Saiyan walked closer and grabbed the rope. They all looked up at the cage that was dangling on the rope in the air. Before Gohan knew it Cell had gotten a hold of the back of his shirt and he was tossed in the air. Gohan gasped and managed to get a hold of one of the bars. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked down, hanging from the cage on one arm.

Cell crossed his arms and huffed. "I was hoping I could throw him up again." He whined. Kanara bit her lip as Gohan lost his grip but managed to grab another bar with his other arm. The half-Saiyan growled and used his little power to climb into the cage. There he frowned and looked around him. Cell was taking his time floating up until he was on the same level as the half-Saiyan. Gohan was on his hands and knees and looked up when he noticed Cell. The android closed the door and locked it. Gohan gasped and crawled closer to curl his hands around the bars.

"You can't keep me in here." Gohan said.

"Watch me." Cell answered with a smirk. The android turned around and floated down again. The half-Saiyan pounded against the bars with his fist but nothing happened. Gohan looked up and down and started pulling on the bars, trying to find a weak spot. Vegeta was looking up with a frown, his tail flicked behind him worriedly. Kanara glanced sideways.

"Prince Vegeta." The older Saiyan looked her way. "Your tail is showing your emotions." Kanara mentioned as she pointed at the tail. Vegeta looked back and raised an eyebrow at his tail.

"I still have to get used to that thing." Vegeta muttered as his tail wrapped around his waist again. The man looked up again as Gohan pounded on the ground of the cage and sighed in defeat. Vegeta looked at the rope in his hands and let it slip a few inches. Gohan gasped as his cage gave a shock and looked down at Vegeta. The man narrowed his eyes at him. _'Don't be weak.' _Vegeta's expression shouted at him.

Gohan frowned but nodded in understanding. Vegeta nodded back and looked sideways when Freeza addressed something to him. "The cage is hanging too high. Lower it a little." Freeza ordered. Vegeta let the cage sink a little lower. "No, that's not right. Let it subside lower." Vegeta did this but Freeza shook his head almost instantly. "Let the rope go. I'll tell you when to grab it again." Vegeta stared at Freeza with wide eyes for a few seconds. The tyrant looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do as I say, now!"

Vegeta concentrated and let go of the rope. Gohan gasped as the cage fell down. "Grab it." Freeza ordered. Vegeta immediately got a hold of the rope. Gohan fell down on the bottom of the cage with a groan. The half-Saiyan frowned at Vegeta, who shrugged. "Now a little higher." Freeza said. Vegeta suppressed a groan of annoyance and pulled on the rope. Gohan wondered if he could get nauseas in hell since he was certainly feeling like it right now. "Just like that." Freeza said as he motioned to a small pole. "Tie the rope to this." He ordered. Vegeta did as he was told and made sure the rope would hold Gohan.

Cell looked at Vegeta. "Freeza will show you where you are going to serve the drinks." Cell mentioned to him. Freeza and Vegeta both walked away. "And you," Cell continued as his eyes moved towards the female Saiyan, who was looking up at the cage in worry, "Are going to follow me."

Kanara looked sideways and nodded. After this she followed Cell, giving one last glance to Gohan. The half-Saiyan smiled weakly as she disappeared in the crowd. She followed Cell to the other side of the room. There Cell turned around and eyed the female. Kanara already noticed Cell's questioning look and crossed her arms defensively. "Since you and the boy seem to be so close; did you find out anything interesting?" Cell asked interested.

Kanara growled. "I am not doing it anymore, Cell." She snarled back at him. "I am done working for you. You can keep me locked up in here forever. I don't care! I'm not going to help you hurt Gohan." She tried to walk away but Cell chuckled and grabbed her upper arm.

Kanara frowned as Cell pulled her back to face him. The android smirked and reached out to brush her hair out of her face. "No problem." Cell started as she caressed the female's cheek. "You just gave me Gohan's biggest weakness." Kanara's eyes showed confusion as she looked up.

A few hours later Gohan was leaning with his back against the bars of the cage. The half-Saiyan rolled his eyes when someone pushed against the cage; forcing it to sway around. He closed his eyes and half-hoped he would get sick and throw up over all the soldiers under his cage. The party had been going on for hours now and the soldiers didn't seem to get tired of it. Evidently, in hell the people didn't get tired. The crowd of soldiers was still partying like no tomorrow. Vegeta was still standing behind a counter with drinks. Not that he was doing anything. The soldiers took care of their own drinks. Vegeta was sent out with a plate with drinks every once in a while. But it never took him long to dump to drinks and walk back to the table.

The room was still dark and torches were the only light sources. Gohan yawned and frowned, wondering why he was tired while he was in hell. _'Maybe I am just bored…' _He thought. The lights in the room were dimmed and Gohan looked up. He sat up straight and looked at the stage. He noticed people were gathering in front of it. Before Gohan knew it someone had jumped on his cage. The half-Saiyan looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jeice sitting there, grinning back at him.

Gohan decided not to ask and turned his vision back to the stage. There he noticed the curtains were slowly opening. Gohan widened when he saw who was on the stage. The crowd cheered for the Saiyan female in the middle of the stage. She was dressed in a pink top with a short skirt in the same color. Gohan immediately noticed her angry expression. The female crossed her arms and the pink ribbons, connected to her long pink see-through sleeves, waved in the process.

A cough was heard and Kanara looked sideways. Cell motioned for her to dance, but she shook her head. Cell raised an eyebrow. Kanara stuck out her tongue. Cell smirked and his eyes moved to the middle of the room. Gohan got the feeling Cell was looking right at him. He wondered what was going on when he noticed Cell giving a nod. Then he felt Jeice pounding down on his back. He hadn't noticed that Jeice opened the cage and crawled in it. Now Jeice was sitting on his back and he created a blast in his hands. The man moved the blast to Gohan's naked arm and it made contact. Gohan screamed as Jeice moved his blast over his arm slowly.

Kanara looked up and her face went pale. The half-Saiyan whimpered and tried to get up but Jeice pushed him down with one hand and continued torturing him with the other. The soldiers were now crowding under the cage, trying to watch what was happening. Jeice thought is was taking too long and got a hold of Gohan's hair. Kanara bit her lip as Jeice pulled Gohan's hair away from the left side of his face. Jeice smirked and leaned in closer. "Now, let me hear how hard you can scream, little monkey." He whispered before he moved his blast to Gohan's ear. Gohan widened his eyes and screamed as the blast burned on his flesh.

Vegeta frowned at the scene. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Freeza was standing next to him and he seemed to be enjoying the scene. Vegeta watched as Gohan's legs kicked uselessly and his body was straining and shaking, trying to fight Jeice off. Jeice was still easily holding him down as he stared at the blood he was drawing and a stench of burned flesh rose from the cage. Vegeta growled and went to walk towards the scene but Freeza held him back. "Now now, Vegeta. You wouldn't want the boy to loose his entire head, would you?" Freeza asked innocently. Vegeta looked his way and slowly shook his head. After this he stepped back and leaned against the wall again.

"Fine!" Kanara yelled at Cell. "I'll do what you want. Now stop this." She continued. Cell motioned for Jeice to stop. Jeice released his hold on the half-Saiyan but remained on his back. Gohan closed his eyes and hid his face in his arms. Jeice smirked down at the half-Saiyan and reached out to tick against Gohan's burned ear every few seconds, enjoying how Gohan tensed every time he did it.

Kanara sighed and looked at the crowd of soldiers. After this she decided to get it over with and initiated her normal dance routine. Vegeta watched as Kanara danced and earned the attention of the soldiers in the room. Vegeta's eyes moved back to the cage where Jeice was still sitting on Gohan's back. "Yes, Jeice seems to be quite fond of your little friend." Freeza said when he noticed Vegeta was looking in their way. "When we suggested this to the Ginyu Force he almost begged me to get the job. Of course he was the only one who could actually do it since the others don't fit in the cage with the half-Saiyan." Freeza continued. "He's always been fond of you too, though. He always requested for you as a sparring partner. I always wondered why." Freeza continued thoughtfully.

Vegeta ignored it. He refused to think about his time as Freeza's servant. He moved beyond that life.

Jeice looked down at the half-Saiyan and tousled Gohan's hair. "Why aren't you watching your girlfriend?" He asked as Gohan moved his hands up. The half-Saiyan placed his hands on the back of his head and successfully pushed Jeice's hand away.

"It's a little hard to move for me at the moment." Gohan muttered back.

Jeice snickered and got up. He sat down in the corner of the cage and watched the show. Gohan noticed the weight being lifted off his back and looked up. The half-Saiyan slowly sat up and winced when a sharp pain shot through his head. Gohan felt something sticky running down his neck and brushed his hair away from his wounded ear. The boy ignored his now red, blood-stained hands and looked at the stage. A small smile appeared on his face as she studied Kanara's body. Her fluid motions made it impossible for him to look away.

"You've got yourself a nice girl there." Jeice commented as he watched her too. Gohan looked Jeice's way. "We found her hiding under a rock. She tried to runaway when she noticed we saw her. The war between the Saiyans and Freeza's army has been going on for a while now. Since we got Freeza and Cell, the Saiyans weren't strong enough to fight us anymore. We had a lot of fun chasing her down that day. She certainly didn't want to get caught."

"Why are you still here?" Gohan asked as he directed his sight to Jeice. The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still in this cage?" Gohan clarified.

Jeice shrugged and looked back at the stage. "You're my charge for tonight." He answered. "I had to watch you and I can easily do that from here."

Gohan frowned. "You have to watch me? I am wearing ki-bonds." Gohan said confused.

Jeice smirked as his eyes moved back to Gohan. "We're in the middle of a party. There are soldiers everywhere. One of you could easily disappear in the crowd and walk out the room unnoticed, even if you are wearing ki-bonds." Jeice continued as he looked back at the stage again. Gohan frowned and looked at the open door. The half-Saiyan looked at Jeice and bit his lip as he wondered how much attention Jeice was paying him at the moment. He seemed to be very interested in Kanara's performance. Gohan edged towards the opening of the cage, hoping Jeice wouldn't notice him. "Don't even think about it." Jeice said without looking back. Gohan looked at him. "If you get any closer I am going to give you a push and I'll find out if your body can survive the fall." Jeice continued without removing his eyes from Kanara's performance. After this he pointed at the other side of the cage in front of him. "Sit there." Gohan frowned but decided to listen and crawled to the pointed spot.

The half-Saiyan sighed and leaned against the bars with his back. He glared at Jeice when the man gave him thumbs-up. The boy looked back at the stage and watched as Kanara finished her performance. She bowed once and quickly walked off the stage. Cell was waiting behind the curtains and he smirked at the female as she walked closer to him. Kanara glared back at him. Cell motioned for her to come.

"We'll get you back in your brown suit again and you can help Vegeta out." Cell said as he walked towards Elijaho. Kanara rolled her eyes but followed him. Cell found Elijaho and Kanara was changed into her brown dress again. She frowned and curled her tail around her waist.

Meanwhile Gohan was still leaning against the bars of his cage. Jeice was sitting on the cage by now, saying he didn't want to steal Gohan's place in the spotlights. Jeice had his eyes closed and was humming in himself. The half-Saiyan frowned and looked around the room. He tried to find Vegeta but the Saiyan was lost in the crowd. After this his eyes searched for Kanara. The half-Saiyan narrowed his eyes. Kanara was arguing with Cell. The female was clenching her fists as Cell was yelling at her. Gohan widened his eyes when Cell raised his hand, ready to strike. The half-Saiyan didn't think about his position. All he knew was that he wanted to keep Cell from hitting Kanara. He jumped out of the cage.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Painful bonding

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Puja723 is the amazing beta! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own etc.**

**Chapter 10.**

Gohan jumped out the cage and prepared for the landing on the ground. He gasped when he felt a force pulling on his foot and suddenly he was hanging in the air. Gohan looked up to see Jeice holding his foot. The man was holding onto the cage with one hand. Jeice pulled himself back on the cage and sat down there. He smacked Gohan's hand away when the half-Saiyan tried to get a hold of the cage too. Gohan had to let go and was forced to hang there. Jeice smirked when Gohan tried to kick his hand off his foot. "What was that? Did you really think I would let you go just like that?" Jeice sneered.

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, mate. But you just disobeyed my orders and I think that calls for a punishment." Jeice answered. He started swaying the boy around. Gohan growled as several warriors noticed what was going on. They crowded under the cage and raised their hands so Gohan would hit his head against them. The half-saiyan covered his head with his arms and bent his knees, trying to get away from them.

Kanara and Cell both noticed the commotion. Kanara rolled her eyes. "He just can't stay out of trouble," She complained. After this she looked at Cell, "Are we done here? I have to go save the super hero." She said as she pointed to the scene with Gohan. Cell looked at her.

"Do you really think you can do something?" Cell asked, his purple eyes moving from Gohan to Kanara. The female shrugged and ran away. Cell crossed his arms and watched as she made her way through the crowd.

Kanara placed two feet on the ground and pushed off. She somersaulted in the air and landed on top of the cage. Jeice looked back at her. "Nice trick, Missy."Jeice said impressed.

Kanara smiled at him. "Hand him over." She said, holding out her hand to Gohan. The half-saiyan looked up. Jeice shook his head.

"I'm in charge of him," Jeice answered. "And I think he has to stay like this a little longer." Jeice continued with a smirk. Gohan kicked against the hand again. Jeice looked down and frowned. "Would you stop that? It's getting annoying." Gohan stuck his tongue out.

Kanara moved closer to Jeice and knelt down next to him. "Come on, Jeice," She whispered. "You can do this for me. Please?" She placed a hand on his cheek and used her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because you are one of my favorites." Jeice said before he pulled Gohan up. Gohan was pulled into the cage. There he frowned at Jeice and rubbed over his hurting head.

"So what do you say now?" Kanara asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. Kanara frowned. "How about 'thank you'?" She supplied.

"Since when did you learn manners?" Gohan shot back. Kanara scoffed and pushed him out the cage. Gohan gasped and fell backwards. The half-saiyan was sure he was going to hit the ground when two strong arms moved under his body, one under his shoulders and the other under his knees. Gohan looked right into Jeice's annoyed face. The man looked up at Kanara.

"We can't do anything with you guys if you try to flatten each other." Jeice complained. Kanara shrugged and jumped down, landing on her hands and feet. After this she turned around and walked away. Gohan struggled so Jeice let him go. The half-saiyan landed on his butt and got up immediately. The half-saiyan turned to look at Kanara but she was already gone. Jeice grabbed Gohan on the back of his shirt. "Come on, monkey boy. It's time to get back to your post." He said as he lifted off the ground, taking Gohan with him. Jeice tossed Gohan in the cage and closed the door behind him. "Stay here." Jeice ordered as he locked the door. Gohan sighed as Jeice floated down to the ground and walked into the crowd.

When the party was over the Ginyu Force brought the three Saiyans back to their cell. When they got there Vegeta turned to the two teenagers. "Why didn't you two lovebirds choose a better time to express your feelings?" He growled at them. "When you did it in front of Cell you gave him something to use against you."

"Oh shut up," Kanara answered with a frown. "It's not like he hasn't notice before. This guy has been drooling over me since he saw me." She said pointing at Gohan with her thumb.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "No I wasn't. You were the one paying attention to me all the time. I bet Cell noticed that and put the strings together." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Oh really? I hated you when you first got here. You are…"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Vegeta yelled at them. Kanara and Gohan both frowned back at him. "Or do I have to separate you two?"

"I'll be quiet if she'd just listen to the smart people in here once in a while." Gohan growled.

"I am trying to do that but you keep talking through it." Kanara sneered back. The two Saiyans were standing opposite each other and both clenching their fists.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed Gohan on his collar. "You," He said as he walked backwards, forcing Gohan to follow him. "Sit." He tossed Gohan on the ground. "And you." He pointed at Kanara. "Sit there." He pointed at the other side of the room. Kanara huffed and walked to the other side of the room. Vegeta sat down near Gohan and growled. "Good."

The two teenagers were both frowning at each other. Vegeta ignored their attitudes and turned to look at Gohan. "Okay. We should start thinking about a way to get out of here." Vegeta complained. "We've been here long enough. I want to get out."

"As if I am enjoying it." Gohan answered agitated. "I just don't know what to do. Jeice said they are actually chaperoning us. They're keeping an eye on us so we won't runaway. We can't even try to runaway if they keep watching us this closely."

Kanara bit her lip. "There is one way…" She started hesitantly. The two Saiyans looked her way. Kanara grabbed her spiky black hair and started playing with it as she talked. "I err… We… There is this passage under the ground that can be used to get into the castle unnoticed. Me and my friends used to use that passage to get in here and pull pranks on the Ginyu Force. I think nobody knows about it, except for us."

Before anyone knew it Vegeta had grabbed the girl on her collar and pushed her up against the wall. "Why didn't you tell about this sooner?" Vegeta growled at her. Gohan got up too and crossed his arms. He was ready to step in if needed.

Kanara frowned back at Vegeta. "I'm sorry, prince Vegeta. I didn't know you back then. I was afraid you would leave without me." Kanara answered.

"What makes you think we won't leave without you now?" Vegeta hissed back at her. He tightened the grip on her collar and growled.

Kanara's eyes slipped to Gohan, who was frowning back at her. Vegeta caught the glance and smirked. "The boy won't choose you only because you two shared a kiss." Vegeta sneered as he pushed her harder against the wall. The female winced in pain but continued to stare into his eyes. "If I tell him to leave you here, he will do it."

Gohan frowned and walked closer. He pushed Vegeta aside and positioned himself in between the older Saiyan and Kanara. "No." He snarled at Vegeta. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not going to leave her here. If we go, Kanara comes too."

Kanara smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. Gohan whirled around and pushed them off. "That doesn't mean I forgot about the fact that you held out on us." Gohan continued towards her. "I guess I shouldn't have expected better from you."

Kanara rolled her eyes. "That's where your weak emotions come in, I guess." She sneered. Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. The boy sat down on the ground again.

Vegeta and Kanara exchanged glances. Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "Fine." He said with a frown. "We'll take you with us. Now tell me where that passage is."

Kanara nodded and the two Saiyans joined Gohan on the ground. There they started planning their escape.

**() **** **** ()**

"We've got all of them!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically as he walked closer. The man juggled with the last two dragon balls. Bulma smiled and held her hands out.

"Why don't you throw them and I'll place them with the others." She suggested, the blue fabric from shirt wrinkled as she reached out. Goku tossed them and Bulma managed to catch both of them. She walked away to place them with the others. Goku followed her.

"Now we can wish Gohan and Vegeta back, right?" Goku asked her. Bulma bit her lip and put the two dragon balls on the table. She sighed and leaned on the table with her hands.

"Goku. There is something I have to tell you." Bulma whispered before she turned around. Goku gave her a confused glance. "I think I can better tell it to everyone at once. Why don't you get Krillin and Yamcha and I'll search for Chi-chi?"

Goku nodded. "Okay." He placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared from the spot. Bulma went to the living room where Chi-chi was looking through a photo-album. Bulma came up behind her and looked down. She saw the picture Chi-chi was looking at and smiled. The picture was made a year ago. On the picture she saw their group of friends. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu were all grinning at the camera. Chi-chi was standing next to Bulma, who was holding the young Trunks. Goten was standing next to his big brother. Gohan had his arms crossed and was smiling faintly at the camera. Gohan's stance was similar to the older Saiyan on the picture. Vegeta had his arms crossed too but he didn't even try to smile. Bulma remembered she'd forced both of them in the picture. Gohan kept complaining he was getting too old for things like that. Vegeta was always complaining so Bulma ignored that. It was the only moment Gohan and Vegeta had been this close to each other without breaking out into a fight.

Bulma placed her hand on Chi-chi's shoulder. "Chi?" She asked. Chi-chi looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I have an announcement to make. I have to tell the others about the note." Bulma muttered back. Chi-chi nodded and got up. She placed the album on the couch before she followed Bulma out the room.

**() **** **** ()**

A whip raced through the air and landed against flesh. Gohan let his head fall back and cried out in pain. That last hit seemed harder than the ones before that. Vegeta eyed the ravished back of the half-Saiyan and tried to gauge how much more the boy would be able to take without breaking down.

Cell smirked and slowly circled the teenage Saiyan. "What was the last attack you used against me?" He asked.

"Why do you keep asking stupid questions?" Gohan returned with a frown. His hands were tied above his head and the bounds were tied to a rope which was hanging from the ceiling. The half-Saiyan's feet were touching the ground. The light from the torches reflected against Cell's shiny, green body as he stopped walking. The android looked at Vegeta and clicked with his fingers. The older Saiyan tried to ignore him but Freeza nudged him in the side. Vegeta frowned and pulled the whip back and landed it against Gohan's back again. The half-Saiyan groaned in pain and let his head fall forwards.

"Are you going to answer the question or what?" Cell asked innocently.

"The kamehameha." Gohan answered. Sweat was running down his body and he squinted his eyes in pain. The boy tried to continue breathing steadily.

"What was the last thing Goku said to you that day?" Cell asked. That question caught Gohan off guard. The half-Saiyan felt tears jump in his eyes when he thought of that day but he blinked them away immediately. The whistling sound was the only warning Gohan got before the whip landed against his back again.

Gohan gasped. After this he sighed. "Why do want to know?" He asked defeated.

Cell shrugged. "I'm just bored. A little bird told me that talking about your father is your favorite subject." Cell's eyes moved to Kanara. The female Saiyan was still standing in the cell. They were all in the dungeon. Kanara was clenching her fists around the bars and leaning her head against it as she forced herself to watch everything. "So answer my question."

Gohan whimpered when the whip landed against his flesh again. Blood dripped down on the ground and Gohan closed his eyes in pain. After this he opened them. "He told me to take care of my mom. I had to tell her that he had to do this." Gohan whispered, his heart breaking as he thought of that day. "He said goodbye..." Gohan's voice broke and he closed his eyes again.

"Too bad it was all for nothing, right?" Cell sneered with a grin. Freeza was walking closer to Gohan. He traced over Gohan's bloodied back with a finger and looked at his red hand after that. The man continued to walk until he was in front of him and slowly licked the blood off his fingers. Gohan pulled a disgusted face.

Freeza smirked and looked over to Vegeta. The man was still standing a few feet behind Gohan with the whip in his hands. Gohan looked down and sighed. "This must bring memories back, right Vegeta?" Freeza sneered with a smirk.

Vegeta frowned at his former master and clenched his fists around the whip. Gohan coughed. Cell turned back to Gohan. "Now, Gohan." He started. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes. "Have you ever transformed to the second level since our fight?" Cell asked.

Gohan nodded. "Once. I had to transform against Bojack. I've been trying to avoid doing it since then." Gohan answered as he tried to shift his arms in the bounds. They were cutting in his flesh.

Cell tilted his head. "Who were you talking to when we did that kamehameha? I remember thinking you were talking to yourself. Is that true?" Cell asked as he walked towards Vegeta. He snatched the whip away from the man and pushed Vegeta aside. The older Saiyan stumbled back and frowned. Cell smirked and landed the whip on Gohan's back. The half-Saiyan screamed in pain. Cell's lashes were a lot harder than Vegeta's and a lot more painful.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I was talking to my father. King Kai helped him so he was able to talk to me." Gohan answered softly. Another lash reached Gohan's back and the Saiyan whimpered in pain. "I was the only one who could hear him." He growled.

"What did he say?" Cell asked with a smirk. He handed out another hit, earning a scream from the half-Saiyan.

"I don't remember." Gohan answered. "It's been four years. You can't expect me to remember that." He continued after Cell had given him another lash.

"Yes I can. That's how humans are wired. They have a hard time forgetting traumatizing happenings." Cell smirked contently."And I assume the Cell games were pretty traumatizing for you." Cell groaned as he pulled the whip back again and landed it against Gohan's bloodied back.

"I've been through worse." Gohan answered bitterly. Cell hit him again. Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched the scene.

Cell smirked. "I know. Everyone who ever fought Goku is more than willing to tell about it. The older Goku got the more you showed up in the stories." Cell continued as he pulled the whip back again. Gohan groaned in pain when it hit him.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked as he looked down.

"I'm just bored, I guess." Cell answered with an innocent smile. "Besides, I owe you one. You killed me, remember?"

"I have never really done anything to do." Gohan snarled at him. "All you bad guys come to our planet and try to take it over. But when we resist, when we don't listen, you get angry. When we defeat you and the fight doesn't go in your way, you want revenge. You wanted to start those Cell Games." Gohan's voice rose as Cell appeared in his vision. The man had walked around to half-Saiyan. "You wanted to make me mad. You drew out my power and tried everything to get it. When I started to defeat you, you got angry and tried to blow up my planet. And you are saying that you owe me one?" Gohan screamed. "I tried to stop you from drawing out my power. I seriously begged you not to do it! But you pushed through. You wanted to see it and you paid for it. It was your own fault!"

Cell punched the half-saiyan in his stomach. Gohan gasped as the air was forced out of his longs. "That doesn't make my revenge any less sweet." Cell hissed in his ear. After this he pulled back and turned away from him. "Throw the boy back to his little love." He said as he waved with his hands. "We're done here." He said as he walked out the room. Freeza followed him outside. Jeice and Ginyu untied the half-Saiyan and brought him to the cell. There they tossed him inside.

"Don't give up on us now, mate. I wouldn't want to loose my job." Jeice sneered with a smirk as Kanara ran towards the half-Saiyan. Ginyu motioned for Vegeta to walk inside and the older Saiyan did this. Gohan was lying on his stomach and he was breathing heavily.

Captain Ginyu closed the door and turned around to walk away. Jeice brushed through his white hair and followed his captain. Gohan groaned and tried to get up. "No no no." Kanara said soothingly. "Stay down." She placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder and gently pushed him down.

Vegeta knelt down next to the Saiyan and inspected the wounds on his back. "Do you have his shirt?" Vegeta asked as he looked up. Kanara nodded and got up.

A few hours ago Jeice and Ginyu ran in the dungeon and captured Vegeta and Gohan. Before they tied Gohan up they'd gotten rid of his shirt and tossed it back in the cell. Kanara was now looking around for the shirt. She gasped and ran to it when she noticed it on the ground. After this she walked back and handed it to Vegeta. The older Saiyan ripped it up and ordered her to get the bucket with water. When she brought it to him Vegeta dipped a piece of Gohan's shirt in it and started cleaning Gohan's back. The half-Saiyan stiffened when the cold water touched his painful back but relaxed when he noticed Vegeta was helping him.

Kanara grabbed another piece and started doing the same. Vegeta brushed Gohan's hair away and frowned. "Cell did more damage than I thought."

"Hey, you gave the most hits." Gohan growled back as a small smirk appeared on his face. "I bet you enjoyed that."

"I won't lie." Vegeta answered amused. He dipped the cloth in the water again. Kanara brushed through Gohan's hair.

"I thought you were very brave." Kanara said with a nod.

"As I said, I've been through worse." Gohan answered uninterested. He yawned and shifted on the ground. "Gosh, this hurts." He complained.

Vegeta smirked. "Probably." The man's eyes traveled to Kanara for a second. "I wonder though…" Vegeta started innocently. "Why Cell wanted to look into your past with your father so badly."

Gohan closed his eyes. Kanara bit her lip and looked away as Vegeta's eyes scrutinized her. "How did he know." Vegeta continued. "That talking about your father is painful for you." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Kanara.

She shrugged. "Hey, I don't know. You would have to ask Cell that." She answered with a small smile. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and held her gaze for a few more minutes. After this he looked back at Gohan.

"Boy?" He asked as he nudged the half-Saiyan. Gohan didn't answer and Vegeta leaned forwards to look at his face. Kanara brushed Gohan's hair away from his face and smirked.

"He's asleep." She announced. Vegeta growled and continued cleaning Gohan's back.

"Falling asleep like that…" Vegeta complained. "I can't believe it." He continued with a frown. Gohan muttered something in his sleep. Vegeta and Kanara continued cleaning his back and finished after a while. Vegeta growled and moved Gohan to the corner of the cell. There he placed him on the ground and sighed as he sat down. "Well, that's going to slow down our escape." Vegeta said. "I can't believe it. I just healed from the beating from Freeza and now he's in ruins. It's like they're trying to keep us down."

"They probably are." Kanara answered with a smirk. "I would do the same if I were them." She continued when he looked at her. After this she knelt down next to Gohan and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Gohan. Wake up." She said as she gave him a small shake.

Vegeta grabbed her hands and pushed her away. She landed on her behind and had to lean on her hands to stay up. "What are you doing?" Vegeta snarled at her.

Kanara frowned back at him. "I am trying to wake him up." She answered as if it was obvious. She leaned forwards and tried to wake Gohan again but Vegeta pushed her away once more.

"Let him sleep."

"He doesn't need any sleep. He's dead." Kanara answered with a frown.

"His body might not need it, but his mind does." Vegeta answered with a frown. "Leave him alone." Vegeta continued when Kanara tried again. She huffed and got up. After this she put her hands up and shifted away from the half-Saiyan. Vegeta nodded approvingly.

**() **** **** ()**

All the Z fighters were assembled in one room. Chi-chi and Goku were both sitting on the couch together with Goten. Goku just couldn't believe the fact that he had a second son and the small Saiyan was now sitting on his lap. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo were all there. Bulma frowned. "Okay. We have a situation here." She started. "We have all the dragon balls but we can't wish the others back yet."

Goku frowned. "What? Why not?" He asked. The others were looking confused too. Chi-chi looked down; she already knew about this. She brushed through Goten's hair and the half-Saiyan looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Vegeta left me a note in which he asked me to wait for a month." Bulma answered. "It's the same as when you asked us to wait a year before wishing you back." Bulma continued as she looked at Goku. The Saiyan nodded in understanding.

"I don't get it." Krillin muttered with a frown. "We went through all this trouble to get those dragon balls as fast as we could and now we can't use them?" Krillin complained.

"I am sorry. Vegeta asked for this. We don't know what they're doing and maybe they'll get in trouble if we wish them back on a bad time." Bulma answered with a sigh. "There is nothing we can do about it. They've been gone for seven days now. We only have to wait three more weeks. Then we can wish them back." She ended with a smile. "Just three more weeks."

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan bit his lip and pushed himself off the ground. Before he knew it a hand landed on his back and pushed him down again. Gohan landed on his stomach and frowned. "Come on, Vegeta. Just let me get up." He whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That must be the tenth time you said that and my answer remains the same." Vegeta answered as he crossed his legs over each other. "Rest."

Gohan growled in annoyance. "I am fine. My back is almost healed and…" Gohan stopped talking when he felt Vegeta's fingers move over his back. Vegeta showed his red fingers and Gohan frowned at him. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a few seconds.

The half-saiyan rested his head on the ground and sighed. Kanara smirked and continued to spar against her invisible enemy. Vegeta watched her technique and tilted his head. "Who taught you how to fight?" He asked interested.

Kanara looked sideways and stood still. "My father of course. My brother trained me for a while when my father was on a mission. Why?"

Vegeta leaned his head back against the wall. "Your fighting style looks awfully familiar to me." He answered thoughtfully. "I don't know why."

Kanara smiled and shrugged. "Maybe it's just a third class fighting style." She guessed. Vegeta shrugged. Kanara did the same and continued to train by herself. Gohan tried to push himself up again.

Vegeta frowned and pushed the half-Saiyan down again. "How many times are we going to repeat this?" He asked annoyed.

Gohan frowned back at him. "Forever." He answered. "I just want to sit up. There is nothing wrong with that. Lying like this makes me vulnerable."

"That entire wound makes you vulnerable." Vegeta answered shortly. "The best thing you can do is stay down until it heals. It won't take long if you would just rest." Vegeta continued. "Why do you keep being so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gohan snarled back. "I can't be weak in front of others."

"You can't be weak in front of your enemies." Vegeta corrected.

"Exactly my point." Gohan growled as he narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. The man rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hey you got me here. This is all your fault." Gohan muttered. After this he pushed up and, to his amazement, Vegeta didn't stop him from doing this.

Gohan sat up and winced as the pain shot through his back. The half-Saiyan refused to give in and got on his knees. After this he stood on his feet. Kanara stopped her spar and watched as Gohan took a step. After this Gohan groaned in pain and sank through his knees.

"Well." Vegeta sneered. "That definitely got you far." He said as Gohan leaned on his hands and knees. The half-Saiyan ignored this but decided to sit down again. He sighed and placed a hand on his head. Vegeta reached out and pulled on Gohan's arm. "Just lie down." He grumbled when Gohan looked back at him. The half-Saiyan gave a defeated nod and lied down on his stomach. Kanara sat down next to him.

"Oh come on. As you said; you've been through worse." Kanara said with a smile. After this she grabbed the part of Gohan's shirt that wasn't ripped and looked at it. "Maybe I can make something out of this." She muttered as she examined it. After this she nodded and pulled out a few of her hairs. The two Saiyans from Earth raised an eyebrow as Kanara started working on the piece of cloth. A while later she grinned and showed them what she made.

"Look." She said as she showed it to them. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing, right?" She continued. She'd turned the shirt into a short jacket which would only cover the sides of Gohan's chest. Gohan smiled.

"It's good enough for me." He answered. After this he looked back and noticed his wounds weren't bleeding anymore. The boy sat up and held out his hands. Kanara handed it to him and Gohan pulled the jacket on.

"Is it okay that you used your own clothing too?" Gohan asked as he looked at her now showing stomach. Kanara found out she didn't have enough fabric to create the jacket and decided to use a bit of her own clothing. Now her dress was turned into a top with a skirt. The rope was loosely hanging around her waist.

"Oh no it's fine." She answered with a smile. "I used to wear tops like this all the time when I was still alive." She continued as she turned around and made a circle. "Besides, don't you think I look hot like this?" She planted her hands on her hips and smiled.

Gohan grinned back at her. "I don't think you need a short outfit to look hot. You can do that on your own." He answered. After this he blushed and bit his lip. "Sorry." He said. "I don't know why I said that."

Vegeta tilted his head and examined Gohan's tail. It was lashing in the air behind the half-Saiyan and it was just like the boy was sending out a scent. The man shook his head. _'No. I'm just being paranoid. The boy isn't old enough for that yet.' _He thought.

Kanara smiled back at him and walked closer. "Really?" She said when she reached him. "Why don't you show me how much you like me in these clothes?" She suggested with a smile. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Vegeta chuckled. "He's too young for that." Vegeta taunted as he looked at her. Kanara narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're never too young for this, right Gohan?" Kanara asked as she looked back at Gohan and placed her hands around his shoulders.

"What?" Gohan asked confused. The boy looked back at Vegeta and wondered what they were talking about. "I don't get it."

"Just my point." Vegeta answered with a smirk as his eyes moved to Kanara. She frowned back at him. "He hasn't been in heat yet."

"So? I haven't been in heat either." Kanara answered as she pulled the half-Saiyan closer.

"No, but you died. And you've been in hell for years. When you die everything becomes clear. It's the same as going into heat. That's why you are more mature in that area than Kakarot's brat." Vegeta answered.

Kanara frowned and looked at Gohan. "But he died too, didn't he?" Kanara asked.

"We didn't really die, remember?" Vegeta answered annoyed. "We're still in transition."

"Can anyone explain me what we're talking about?" Gohan asked as he spread his arms.

"No!" The other two yelled back at him. Gohan scoffed and pulled away from Kanara. After that he turned around and walked away from them.

Kanara frowned at Vegeta. "Thanks a lot!" She snarled at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You never had a chance, stupid girl." Kanara ignored this and sat down at the other end of the room.

Gohan sighed and turned around. He leaned against the bars and looked at his companions. "Why are we always fighting?" He asked them. Vegeta shrugged and Kanara looked away. "Just thought I should ask." Gohan muttered with a frown.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Too much to ask

**I'm sorry it took so long. The site wouldn't let me update my story.  
For the authors who encountered the same annoying error: Just replace "property" in the address bar with "content". It should work if you do that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.  
Puja723 is the beta of this chapter. Thank you! ^.^**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 11. ****Too much to ask**

"Come on, monkey boy." Jeice was waiting for the half-saiyan, his arms crossed over each other. Gohan frowned back at him. He hid a wince when he had to get up. His back was still covered in wounds from his last encounter with a whip. "This is taking kind of long." Jeice muttered annoyed. "I didn't think we would be walking around here all day."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Gohan answered with a frown. "Why can't your great wizard get rid of all the rocks in the castle?" Gohan asked after that. He knelt down to grab another rock and tossed it in the bag he was carrying on his back.

"Then we wouldn't be able to make you do it." Jeice answered with a shrug. Gohan narrowed his eyes and grabbed another rock from the ground. "Now hurry up."

"Why are you even here?" Gohan asked annoyed as he followed Jeice.

"It's my job. You are my charge." Jeice answered with a shrug. "I signed myself up for the job, but I didn't know you would be this slow." Jeice sneered with a smirk.

Gohan grabbed another rock and ignored the comment. The rock fell down and added pressure to Gohan's back. The half-saiyan flinched in pain. Jeice noticed this and walked closer to him. "Let me take a look at your back." Jeice said as he grabbed the bag and pulled it away from the half-saiyan. Gohan shook his head and tried to pull the bag back. Jeice didn't have much trouble pulling it out of his hands through and pushed Gohan's shirt up. Jeice ignored Gohan's effort to pull away and grabbed Gohan's arm to hold him close. Jeice eyed the wounds and whistled. "They got you good, didn't they?" Jeice sneered.

Gohan looked away when Jeice's eyes met his. Jeice brushed his own white hair away and gave the wounds a better look. He traced over one line with his red finger and didn't miss the way Gohan tensed as he did it. "These wounds still hurt, don't they? You've been trying to hide it, huh?" Jeice asked amused and a little impressed. Gohan bit his lip as Jeice's nail crossed the tender skin on his wounds.

Jeice released the half-saiyan. Gohan stumbled forwards and turned around as he wondered why Jeice released him like that. The warrior smirked at him and motioned for him to come. "Come on, monkey boy." He said before he turned around and walked away. Gohan followed him after grabbing the bag. He figured they didn't want him to leave it behind. Jeice opened one of the doors and walked inside. Gohan followed him and eyed his surroundings. The boy noticed the golden decorations on the walls and windows had grown more beautiful and bigger than the last time he was in this room. The throne was still there. Cell was sitting on the throne and he was discussing something with Elijaho.

The two looked their way when they noticed Jeice and Gohan coming closer. Cell leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. "What's wrong? You can't be done cleaning the castle yet."

Jeice shook his head. "No. We would have been faster if the boy wasn't wincing every step of the way." Jeice answered, his dark eyes gleaming in amusement. "His back is still hurting. He won't admit it but I know it is." Jeice looked at Gohan. The half-Saiyan was frowning back at him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cell questioned as he leaned forwards and his eyes traveled over Gohan's tensed appearance.

"Can you ask Elijaho to heal the boy? That way we can clean the castle faster." Jeice answered as he crossed his arms.

Cell thought about that for a few seconds before he looked at the wizard next to him. "Heal the boy." He ordered. Gohan raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect Cell to really heal his wounds. Elijaho nodded and walked closer to Gohan.

"Take off the jacket and turn around. I need to see the wounds before I can heal them. That way I'll know what to heal." Elijaho said as he pushed up his sleeves. Gohan placed the bag on the ground. The boy pulled out his jacket and, now only wearing his shorts and boots, turned around. He pulled his hair over his shoulder so it wouldn't cover his back. Cell tilted his head and eyed the wounds on Gohan's back. The half-saiyan's back was covered with bloody lines going in different directions, crossing each other in several ways, and bits of dry blood were seen on different places. Elijaho nodded and closed his eyes. The man concentrated and made fast movements with his hands. The familiar purple glow appeared around his hands and shot from his fingertips.

Gohan widened his eyes when he felt something warm run down his back. He felt like feathers were tickling his back gently. Gohan closed his eyes for a brief period while the feeling lasted. After this he opened them and tried to look on his back. When the only thing he managed to do was lashing out his tail in annoyance, the half-Saiyan gave up and pulled the jacket on again.

Cell raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that coat?" Cell asked as he eyed the half-Saiyan's outfit. Gohan's jacket wasn't able to close and only covered the sides of his chest.

"Someone made it for me." Gohan answered shortly.

"The girl made it for you, huh?" Cell asked innocently. Gohan frowned up at him. The boy crossed his arms over his chest protectively and tilted his head.

"Are we done here?" Gohan asked annoyed as his tail was still lashing behind him. The pain in his back was gone and he felt lighter than he'd felt in days. Elijaho must have healed more in his body without noticing it.

"Yes." Cell answered shortly. He waved them away and turned back to Elijaho. Gohan studied them for a few seconds before Jeice pushed the bag back in his hands. Jeice turned Gohan around and pushed him forwards. Gohan looked back as they walked out the room. He tried to read Cell's lips but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Jeice closed the door before he could see anything else. Jeice motioned for Gohan to follow him and Gohan decided to be obedient for once.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked.

"Didn't you ask that question already?" Jeice asked as he looked sideways. The man kicked a small rock Gohan's way. The half-saiyan caught the hint and grabbed it to toss it in the bag.

"Not really." Gohan answered. "And I didn't get the answer I wanted." Gohan continued as he got up again. "You told me that I am your charge, as you say it. But why? You had to volunteer for this, right?" Jeice nodded as an answer. "Why did you volunteer?"

Jeice shrugged and they fell silent for a while. They continued their way while Gohan picked up small rocks or other trash to throw in his bag. Just when Gohan, deciding Jeice was ignoring his earlier question, went to ask another question, Jeice looked his way. "You remind me of Vegeta." Jeice said shortly.

Gohan looked his way and raised an eyebrow. The half-Saiyan walked closer to Jeice. "What? Really?"

Jeice nodded. "Yeah. We were about the same age when I died. I think I was a year older. We used to spar together a lot. We actually made quite good companions together." Jeice said thoughtfully.

"What happened?" Gohan asked interested. Jeice looked back at him and fastened his pace. Gohan did the same thing.

"When I was eighteen I joined the Ginyu Force." Jeice answered as he brushed through his long white hair. "That's what created a distance between us. We haven't sparred or even talked normally since then."

"It sounds kind of sad." Gohan mentioned as he knelt down to grab another rock. "Why didn't you just continue to be friends?"

Jeice laughed. "We weren't friends. It wasn't even close to that." Jeice answered amusedly. "We were just sparring partners. He's a good fighter. I never denied that and I never will." Jeice shrugged. "Good riddance though. Saiyans aren't good company." Gohan narrowed his eyes when Jeice smirked at him. "Now hurry up with those rocks. I'm done with this." Jeice ordered as he motioned to the rest of the hallway.

Later that day, Jeice opened the cell door and motioned for Gohan to walk inside. The half-Saiyan did this and watched as Jeice walked outside. Gohan turned around to be eye to eye with Kanara. She smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Prince Vegeta said you ran out on your friends when they needed you the most. Is that true?" she asked demandingly.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and frowned at Vegeta. The man shrugged innocently before he got up and walked closer. "How's your back?" Vegeta asked.

"It's fine. Cell healed me when Jeice asked him to do that." Gohan answered with a nod. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and circled the half-Saiyan.

"Really? Are you sure he hasn't made it worse?" Vegeta asked as he pushed Gohan's jacket up to take a look at his shoulders.

"I don't think so." Gohan answered as he allowed Vegeta to inspect his back. "It feels a lot better." Gohan continued. Vegeta nodded approvingly and released Gohan's shirt.

"That's good." He answered as he walked away again. Gohan went to follow him but Kanara held him back.

"You didn't answer my question." Kanara complained as she got a hold of his arm. Gohan turned towards her.

"Maybe I don't want to answer your question." Gohan snarled at her as he ripped his arm away from her and walked away. Kanara frowned and followed him.

"Don't you walk away from me." She said as Gohan sat down on the ground. The half-saiyan gave a desperate look at Vegeta. The man shrugged amusedly while Kanara pulled Gohan up again. The female placed her hands on her hips and leaned forwards. "Gohan. It seems like you've been running away from me. We have hardly talked since our kiss. You haven't kissed me or even touched me." Kanara complained with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gohan answered as a blush appeared on his face. "We're in a dungeon, Kanara. It's not a really romantic place if you haven't noticed." Gohan motioned to the cell around them.

Kanara shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean we can't make something of it." She answered as her arms curled around his shoulders. "Come here." She leaned in to kiss him but Gohan turned away. Kanara looked down.

"Wow. That's the second time this week." She muttered as she released him. Gohan looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood." Gohan answered shortly. After this he turned around and sat down. Kanara frowned at him and grabbed his arms to pull him up again.

"Then I will get you in the mood." Kanara answered stubbornly. "I am a Saiyan. I get what I want and I want your arms around me. Now." Kanara ordered. Gohan smirked and crossed his arms over each other. Kanara noticed his expression and tilted her head. She stepped closer and leaned in. Gohan didn't move away as Kanara slowly pressed her lips on his mouth. He didn't make a move either. Kanara's lips curled up as her hands moved to Gohan's newly grown tail. There she caressed over it. Gohan gasped as a particular sensation went through his body. Kanara attacked and kissed him. Gohan took a step back, taken aback by this sudden move, but Kanara didn't let him go.

Kanara moaned in the kiss as Gohan's arms finally wrapped around her body. Gohan decided it was time to fight back and leaned forwards slightly, pushing Kanara's tongue down as he tried to grasp the dominant position.

"Get a room." Vegeta snarled at them.

The two pulled away and Kanara grinned at him. "See. I always get what I want." Kanara said as she touched Gohan's nose with her finger and stepped away from him. Gohan put his hands up and smirked slightly.

Kanara crossed her arms and eyed Gohan for a few seconds. "I guess you look good enough. You really need to adjust your attitude though." Kanara said as she stepped closer again. She hugged him and after a few seconds Gohan reluctantly hugged her back. "This is what I mean." Kanara said as she looked up. She looked right into Gohan's confused brown eyes. The female sighed and gazed at Vegeta. "Can you tell what is wrong with this picture?" She asked him.

Vegeta smirked. "The boy isn't ready for this yet." Vegeta said before he leaned back against the wall. "He will never get it."

"What am I doing wrong?" Gohan asked exasperated.

Kanara looked back at him. "We've kissed, okay? I like you and you like me." She explained. Gohan nodded hesitantly. "Okay. So your body is clearly different from mine." Gohan nodded again. "Isn't there anything you would like to explore?" She asked as she looked up. "The places you aren't familiar with. How they look or how they feel." Her hand traced over his bare chest. "Don't you want to find out? Show me." She whispered.

Gohan stared at her while he tried to figure out what she wanted him to do. Vegeta chuckled. "He's too young for this. He hasn't reached his maturity yet so he's not interested in going any further than kissing." He said amusedly.

"No, he is not." Kanara snarled back at him. "I am around his age. I haven't been in heat either. I understand this so he should be able to understand this too." Kanara said as she pulled Gohan closer. The half-Saiyan was looking from Kanara to Vegeta and back. Vegeta smirked and motioned for her to continue.

Kanara nodded approvingly and looked back at Gohan. "I guess I'll have to guide you a bit. You are a Saiyan boy and you are hugging your girlfriend. What do you do now?" She asked as she placed her hands on his hands. Gohan shrugged slightly. Kanara frowned at him before she looked at Vegeta. "Are you sure he's a Saiyan?" She asked the saiyan prince. Vegeta nodded towards the tail around Gohan's waist. "That's the only Saiyan thing about him." Kanara sneered. After this she grabbed Gohan's hands, which were placed on her back, and pushed them down until they were settled on her butt. "That's where Saiyan boys go first." Kanara said with a smirk. "You need to get the Saiyan attitude Gohan. I can't date a softy. They'll laugh at us when we get home."

Gohan frowned and pulled away. Kanara crossed her arms as Gohan stepped back. "I am not going to change just because the Saiyans won't accept me otherwise." Gohan snarled at her. Kanara smiled as Gohan continued: "I don't want to turn into a Saiyan boy. I don't like Saiyans."

"Do you like me?" Kanara asked innocently. Gohan nodded and went to say something back but she was faster: "You like Vegeta, right?" Gohan looked at Vegeta before he looked back at Kanara. He opened his mouth but Kanara cut him off again. "And what about your father and your brother? What about his son?" Kanara nodded towards Vegeta. "That's five Saiyans you like. You can't say you don't like Saiyans. Besides, I like the Saiyan boy in you." She said innocently.

Gohan growled at her. Kanara snickered. "I love how you are angered so easily." She teased as she walked closer. "Saiyans are angered when they lose a battle or when they hurt their pride. You are angered when I hurt your feelings. It's refreshing. You're like a five year old." She brushed over his cheek with her hand. Gohan scoffed and turned away from her. "Hey, don't be mad." Kanara continued as Gohan sat down on the ground. "I think it's cute." She said with a grin.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Gohan snarled at her. Kanara snickered again and sat down next to the half-saiyan.

"Nope." She said as she grabbed Gohan's arm and, ignoring how Gohan tried to pull away, pulled it over her shoulders. "You caught my attention. I like you." She said as she settled against him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired. Wake me when something happens will you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Gohan gave a confused look at Vegeta. The man couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he looked back at the half-Saiyan. Gohan motioned to Kanara. "What should I do?" He whispered.

Vegeta shrugged amusedly. "Nothing." He answered. "Saiyan females are hard too fight. Most males give up after a few weeks. You might as well give up now." He continued. Kanara smiled in her sleep as Gohan groaned out loud.

An hour or so later Gohan was examining Kanara closely. She was still asleep so Gohan decided to try and release himself from his bounds. Vegeta was sparring with his personal invisibly enemy in the middle of the room. Gohan longed to join him but he didn't want to wake Kanara. The boy bit his lip and slowly lifted his arm off her. He held her tightly and slowly let her down on the ground until she was lying on her side. The half-Saiyan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got up. He then noticed something was holding him back. The boy looked down to find Kanara's tail curled around his lower arm. "Oh, come on." He complained.

Vegeta stopped in mid-punch and looked his way. The man noticed Gohan was trying to pry Kanara's tail off his arm. The man put his hands on his hips and turned Gohan's way. He smirked and stepped closer. Gohan looked up when Vegeta knelt down in front of him. "Are you having trouble?" Vegeta asked innocently.

Gohan frowned back at him. "She won't let go." He complained with a defeated sigh. Vegeta tilted his head slightly as Gohan tried to uncurl the tail again. But the moment he managed to make some distance between the tail tip and the rest of the tail Kanara shifted in her sleep and the tail tightened again. Gohan let his head fall back and growled. Vegeta snickered. Gohan looked back at him and frowned. "Either help me or not. Don't sit here laughing at me." Gohan snarled.

Vegeta smirked and reached out. He caressed over Kanara's tail and the tail slumped immediately. Gohan widened his eyes as the tail slipped off his arm and fell on the ground. "What? Why didn't you do this sooner?" He asked frowning. Vegeta shrugged and got up.

The man stepped back while Gohan got up too. The half-Saiyan brushed some dirt off his brown shorts and crossed his arms. Vegeta got in a fighting stance. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "How come every time you and I stand in front of each other, you jump in a fighting stance." Gohan asked as he tilted his head.

"I like fighting." Vegeta answered with a smirk as he motioned for Gohan to attack with his hand. Gohan shook his head as his tail lashed out behind him.

"I don't like fighting." Gohan said as his tail started lashing in playfulness.

Vegeta's eyes moved from Gohan's tail to the gleam in Gohan's eyes. The man nodded unconvinced. "I'll give you two seconds to prepare yourself." He answered softly. "One. Two." Vegeta launched at the half-Saiyan. Gohan caught his boot and pushed Vegeta back. The man stumbled back but regained his posture and went on the offensive again. The man punched Gohan in the cheek. The half-Saiyan stepped back when it hit him but managed to block Vegeta's leg. Gohan narrowed his eyes and tried to attack Vegeta but the man blocked his punches without much trouble.

"What is going on between you and that Earth girl?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Gohan was caught off guard by this question and was punched in the stomach. The half-saiyan gasped and sank through his knees, placing his hands on the ground. Vegeta tried to elbow Gohan on the back of his head but the half-saiyan moved away just in time. Gohan fell back on his hands and kicked Vegeta's feet away from under him. Vegeta landed on his left hand and pushed off. Gohan caught his next punch and blocked Vegeta's kick. "Answer my question." Vegeta snarled as he pulled away.

Gohan cracked his knuckles and got in a fighting stance again. Vegeta followed his movements and did the same. "What Earth girl?" Gohan asked as they stood in front of each other.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't play dumb. You know who I am talking about." Vegeta said before he attacked again. Gohan avoided his first punch and blocked Vegeta's kick. The half-saiyan brought his fist up to hit Vegeta in the stomach. The punch connected and Vegeta gasped for air. The man narrowed his eyes and brought his leg up to knee the half-Saiyan in the stomach. Gohan stumbled back. The two Saiyans were breathing heavily as they rubbed over their sore stomachs. "The black-haired female you were with on the day I gave you the fatal drink." Vegeta explained.

Gohan frowned. "I was paired up with her for a school project. It was a bad pair up at that. It happens." Gohan shrugged and stepped closer. Vegeta was the first to initiate the second round. The man punched Gohan in the cheek. Gohan stepped back and caught the next fist which was aimed for his cheek again.

"Right. Then what was that tension I noticed when we walked in on you two?" Vegeta sneered while he caught Gohan's fist. Gohan tried to knee Vegeta in the stomach but the man blocked it with his own leg.

"Your wide imagination." Gohan answered shortly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and the two continued to hand out and block punches as their speed increased rapidly.

"So, now you have one potential mate on Earth and one in hell. You'll have to choose if you don't watch out." Vegeta sneered as he blocked another punch.

Gohan growled. "Shut up." He muttered while he blocked the attacks thrown at him. Vegeta suddenly lashed out and backhanded Gohan on the cheek. The half-saiyan stumbled back and landed against the bars. Vegeta pressed his lower-arm up against Gohan's throat. Gohan widened his eyes and gasped as Vegeta applied pressure on his throat. The half-saiyan grabbed Vegeta's arm with both hands and tried to push him back.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up." Vegeta hissed before Gohan groaned in pain. Vegeta's tail curled around one of Gohan's wrists and pulled his arm away from Vegeta. The half-saiyan struggled weakly but wasn't able to push Vegeta away. Vegeta smirked. "Let's do this again." Vegeta said as his tail curled around a bar behind Gohan and effectively tied Gohan's arm there. The man used his free arm to grab Gohan's other arm and press it against the bars behind him. Gohan frowned back at him. "What's going on between you and that black haired female?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing." Gohan spat out. "Let me go!" He yelled after that.

Vegeta shook his head. "Be quiet. You wouldn't want to wake your girlfriend so she could see you like this, now would you?" Vegeta looked back at Kanara. She was still lying on the ground, fast asleep.

Gohan narrowed his eyes when Vegeta looked back at him. "Okay. Maybe I like her a bit. It's just a bit!" Gohan repeated when he noticed Vegeta's grin. "You got your answer. Let me go!"

Vegeta released the half-Saiyan. Gohan gasped for the needed air and leaned on his knees with his hands. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched as Gohan regained his posture. "What about her?" Vegeta asked as he motioned to Kanara.

"We're just friends." Gohan answered frowning. "Okay, we did share a kiss but nothing more. You heard her. She wants to change almost everything about me. I can't stand that. If she doesn't like me for me then I don't want to be with her." Gohan said with a nod.

Vegeta tilted his head. "Right." He said unconvinced. Gohan got in a fighting stance again.

"What happened to no talking during the spars?" Gohan asked annoyed. Vegeta snickered and got in a fighting stance before he answered: "I was just trying out some new things." After this the full-blooded saiyan attacked.

Kanara woke up a few hours later to find Vegeta and Gohan locked in a fierce battle. She sat up and watched as the two saiyans tried to hurt each other as much as possible. She noticed it when Vegeta punched a bruise on Gohan's cheek and Gohan busted Vegeta's lip. The two saiyans didn't even notice the fact that they had an audience. Her eyes moved to Gohan and she smiled as she watched him. He was focused and serious but he was visibly enjoying the spar. She wondered why Gohan always said he hated to fight, when he was clearly enjoying the fight at the moment.

Vegeta jumped in the air to avoid being kicked off his feet by the half-saiyan. The man used this moment to kick Gohan in the side of his head. The boy fell backwards and landed on the ground with a small groan. Vegeta landed on his feet as the half-saiyan sat up. Gohan rubbed over his cheek and frowned slightly. Vegeta stood straight and crossed his arms. "So, what do you think?" He asked as he looked towards Kanara from the corner of his eyes.

The female was startled by the fact that Vegeta was addressing something to her. "You knew I was watching?" She asked surprised.

"Of course. I noticed it from the moment the boy did this." Vegeta tapped against his wounded chin with his finger before his arms crossed again. Gohan looked her way and got up too.

"I think you're both very good fighters." Kanara answered with a nod. She looked from Gohan to Vegeta. "You could probably beat every single Saiyan in hand-to-hand combat without even trying." She continued impressed.

"That's nothing new." Vegeta answered as he walked towards the bars. "Most Saiyans aren't worth anything in battle power." Vegeta continued. Kanara frowned at him. The female got up and looked at Gohan. The half-saiyan was stretching his body and he seemed oblivious to the eyes on him.

The half-saiyan leaned forwards and spread his legs. The boy touched his left foot before he touched his right foot. When he stood straight he noticed a life-force behind him. The boy didn't even have to look back to know who was standing there. Kanara placed her hands on Gohan's waist. There she moved her hands up and caressed his abs. Gohan took a deep breath. "Kanara. What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I just want attention." Kanara whispered as her hands moved up. They stopped at chest height and she explored his skin there with her fingers. Gohan noticed that what she was doing wasn't feeling that bad, and he leaned his head back. Kanara's lips found his neck and she handed out little kisses on his skin. Gohan closed his eyes as he lost himself in her touch. One of her hands slowly traced his skin and moved lower and lower. When her hand traced over his shorts the boy opened his eyes and turned around as he pushed her hand away.

"I don't know what you were planning but I'm not interested in anything like that." Gohan said with a frown. Kanara smirked and stepped closer. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. Gohan's back bumped into the bars of the cage.

"Don't worry." Kanara whispered as she closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips on his. Vegeta sat down in the middle of the cell. There he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Gohan grabbed Kanara's waist and pulled her closer as their kiss continued. He then noticed her hand was touched his shorts again and pushed it away.

"Can't you take a hint?" He asked after he pulled away.

Kanara smiled. "You don't have to be afraid." She answered as she moved in closer again. "You're ready for this, trust me." She kissed him again and Gohan let her do it. The boy's hands lowered to her butt and she chuckled in the kiss. "See. You can act like a Saiyan when you want." She whispered before their lips met again. He noticed her hand was on the move again but he let her do what she wanted. His hands were itching to push her away again but he managed to keep them where they were.

The two pulled away when they heard footsteps behind dungeon doors. "Saved by the bell." Gohan whispered before he could stop himself. Kanara looked back at him and smirked.

"You don't even know if they are coming for you." She answered as she placed her hands on her hips. "Even if they come for you, you will come back after that. We have all eternity to continue this." She tousled his spiky hair and turned away from him. Gohan watched her go and silently wondered what spell she put on him. It had to be something powerful because he didn't know why he couldn't resist her. The half-Saiyan stepped away from the bars and pulled his jacket up again. It slipped down during their little rendezvous.

Kanara sat down on the ground too and looked up when Gohan joined her on the ground. The dungeon doors opened and an unknown soldier in black uniform walked in. The three Saiyans looked up as the soldier opened the cell doors and looked inside. The soldier looked at the half-saiyan and motioned for him to come. "Cell is calling for you." He said shortly.

Gohan nodded and got up. Kanara gave him an encouraging smile. The half-Saiyan followed the soldier outside and looked back one last time to see Vegeta giving him a stern glance. '_Don't be weak.' _ Gohan gave an almost invisible nod back and followed the soldier as the man walked out the dungeon.

**() **** ***** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Path To Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own it.**

**Thanks to Princess Marauder, Balatros, ultimatedragonballzfan, Zi-Dawg, Egohan, kyuubi-shinigami, Thomas Drovin, LazyFoxLover, johncorn, Hmrtaylor for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Puja723 is the amazing beta! Thank you :)**

**Chapter 12.**

A few minutes after Gohan disappeared, the door to the dungeon opened again. Vegeta and Kanara both looked up when Captain Ginyu walked in. The warrior opened the door to their cell and motioned for Kanara to come. She and Vegeta exchanged glances before she walked towards Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta watched as Kanara walked out the room. Ginyu closed the door behind her and started walking. Kanara crossed her arms and followed him. "Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes.

Ginyu glanced back at her and shrugged. "We're just taking a walk." He answered gloomily.

"Why?" Kanara asked with a small frown. She'd rather stay in the dungeon with Vegeta in stead of walking around with Captain Ginyu.

"Cell wants to have some fun with the boy and he can only do that if I keep you close," Ginyu answered with a small smirk. "Just be happy that you get to walk around and stretch your legs a bit." He continued as he opened a door and walked in the room. They ended up in front of a window. She looked in it and noticed the great hall. She saw the familiar dark walls and red carpet. The golden glow was gone now. She looked down and saw Freeza sitting in one of the thrones, talking to Cooler and King Cold. She also saw Cell standing in the middle of the room. He was talking to Bojack. The two suddenly looked up and directed their sights to something she couldn't see. It was directly under her.

Cell said something to Bojack, who nodded and walked away, before he looked back at the doors under Kanara's window.

Gohan frowned as he walked in the great hall. He was followed by the same soldier that picked him up earlier. The boy ignored the soldiers standing on the sidelines and walked straight up to Cell. There he looked up at his tormentor.

Cell crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Gohan. Are you feeling better now I healed your back?" He asked innocently.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Yes, actually. I feel a lot better now. Why did you summon me!" He snarled back.

"Now now, don't get mad at me," Cell sneered with a smirk. "I did not summon you to punish you or anything. I only want to spar with you." Cell continued.

"You, want to spar? With me?" Gohan asked.

Cell nodded. "Yeah. You in your second super saiyan level, of course."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I should have seen that one coming," The boy scoffed as he looked down and kicked against a rock. "I don't want to transform, Cell. Why do you keep forcing me?" He asked annoyed as he looked up again.

Cell shrugged. "You are the only ascended super saiyan in the universe. People are bound to be interested in that." He answered. "So, I am going to release you from your ki-bonds. You and I are going to spar. After that I'll bring you back to the dungeon. It will be a weekly routine. Got it?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I am stronger that you." Gohan stated. "What if I defeat you and get my friends and leave?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Cell grinned and pointed up at the window above the doors. "Don't worry. I have thought of everything." He answered as Gohan turned around. The boy then noticed Kanara standing there. Cell nodded and Ginyu got a hold of the female saiyan. He twisted her arm on her back and pulled on her hair, tilting her face back and exposing her throat. "Ginyu can pull her head off without much trouble." Cell hissed as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan.

Gohan clenched his fists as Ginyu pressed a kiss on Kanara's cheek and the female's expression turned to one of disgust. "Now. Are you going to listen?" Cell asked as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. The boy looked down and nodded. After this he turned back to Cell.

"Fine. You got your way, Cell." Gohan snarled back. "Let's just get this over with."

Meanwhile Ginyu was still holding Kanara. They watched as Gohan turned around. Ginyu looked down at his captive and smirked when she struggled. "You are getting way to much pleasure out of this." Kanara sneered as he tightened his grip.

Ginyu sniffed her hair and sighed. "It's such a shame that you died with the explosion. You and I could have had so much fun together." He whispered in her ear. Kanara rolled her eyes and gave another pull at her arm. Ginyu licked over her cheek before he pushed her away.

Kanara stumbled away and landed on her hands and knees. The female rubbed over her cheek with her hand and shivered. Ginyu stretched and yawned. "Come on. It's time to go." He said as he held out his hand. Kanara got up and frowned at him. Ginyu shrugged and walked out the room.

Kanara followed him towards another room where he opened the door for her. She walked inside and noticed the rest of the Ginyu Force in the room. "Look who is here." Ginyu announced with a grin. The rest of the force cheered as Ginyu pushed Kanara towards them.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kanara asked as Ginyu gave her another push. The man gave her a final harsh shove and she stumbled forwards. She landed right into Recoome's hands and he forced her to sit down on his lap.

"We are just going to play some innocent games." Recoome answered as he tousled her spiky hair. Kanara looked around the room and noticed the rest of the Ginyu Force was coming closer. She bit her lip as they all sat down around them.

Gohan was frowning at the window. Kanara and Ginyu were gone by now. He sighed and turned around again. He watched as Cell mentioned something to Freeza. The man nodded and Cell looked back at Gohan.

Elijaho followed Cell towards Gohan. The boy held out his hands and frowned as Elijaho came closer. Cell narrowed his eyes. "Remember," He said shortly. "We have the girl."

Gohan nodded. Elijaho touched the ki-bonds and closed his eyes. The two suddenly fell off and Gohan widened his eyes. Elijaho caught the bonds and walked away with them. Gohan powered up and closed his eyes as his power sourced through this body. That felt good.

Cell got in a fighting stance. "Transform, Gohan. I don't have much time." He said annoyed.

Gohan opened his eyes and frowned. "Fine." He snarled back. The boy growled and pushed his power level up as his hair changed color. His short jacket waved as his power pushed it up and his turquoise eyes looked back at Cell after a few seconds. Several gasps were heard in the room. The Cold family was watching with jealousy clearly showing in their expressions.

Gohan crossed his arms as a lock of his golden hair fell down in front of his face. "I don't get what the big deal about this is," Gohan complained as he tapped on the floor with his foot. Cracks immediately showed and the ground disappeared under his brown boot. The boy raised an eyebrow at the gap in the ground he'd just created and bit his lip. "I guess I'm not used to it yet." He muttered as a blush appeared on his face.

Gohan stepped away from the hole in the ground. Cell shrugged. "That's what happens when you don't train your abilities." Cell answered as he motioned to the hole. Elijaho frowned and closed his eyes. He stretched out his hands and the familiar purple glow appeared around his hands. The hole in the ground disappeared as the broken shards moved back in it.

"Okay," Cell said as his pink eyes looked back at Gohan and got in a fighting stance. "Let's get the party started." He continued.

Gohan got in a stance too and waited for Cell to make the first move. Cell did this and attacked by trying to punch Gohan in the cheek. The boy moved away and grabbed Cell's fist. Gohan pulled the fist closer and planted his elbow in Cell's face. The android growled as Gohan released him. Cell kicked Gohan's legs away from under him and Gohan fell to the ground. Cell caught Gohan on his collar and pulled him back up. Gohan pulled back a fist and pushed it into Cell's stomach.

Cell released Gohan and stumbled back. The man growled and coughed. Gohan smirked slightly as he yawned. "Are we going to repeat the last fight we had?" He sneered as he stepped closer. "That didn't do your ego much good, now did it?"

Cell looked up and frowned. "That's the same attitude that killed Goku, boy." Cell sneered. A dark shadow flashed in Gohan's eyes.

"It's the same attitude that killed you, Cell." Gohan answered with a frown.

Cell smirked and got in a fighting stance again. "Let's continue this fight." He said after that. Gohan groaned in despair and got in a fighting stance too.

A few hours later Kanara walked back into the cell. Vegeta looked up and eyed her ruffled appearance. Her hair was messed up and her arms, legs and stomach were covered in small cuts. One cut on her cheek was still bleeding. The female frowned as Ginyu opened the cell door for her. She walked inside and she and Vegeta crossed sights for a second.

Kanara widened her eyes for a second and whirled around again. "Captain!" She exclaimed as he grabbed his hand. Captain Ginyu turned around and Kanara stuck her hands between the bars to pull him closer. She pressed her mouth on his lips and pulled her arms around his body. Ginyu raised an eyebrow but it didn't take him long to kiss back.

Vegeta jumped up and clenched his fists."How dare you! He's a member of the Ginyu force!" He yelled with a frown.

Kanara pulled back and curled her hands together behind her back. She smiled seductively and winked at Ginyu. "Hey, I couldn't let you think I am a bad kisser." She said.

Ginyu chuckled. "Don't worry. We knew you were holding back. If you would just continue like this we can give you a lot more freedom, princess." He sneered as he turned around and walked away. The doors closed behind him and Kanara turned around to face the angry Vegeta.

Vegeta stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. "And?"

Kanara grinned and showed the keys in her hands. "Men are so easy." She answered as tossed them in the air and caught them again. Vegeta smirked and caught the keys when she tossed them in the air again. "Hey." She complained as Vegeta walked away with them.

Vegeta looked at the keys. "Now we just have to wait for the boy and we'll be out of here within seconds." Vegeta said as he sat down on the ground. The man looked up at Kanara and tilted his head. "This was fairly easy for you. Why didn't you do it earlier?" Vegeta asked.

Kanara shrugged. "I guess I didn't have the guts to escape by myself." She answered shortly as she sat down opposite him.

Vegeta eyed her wounded appearance for a second. "What did they do to you?" He asked interested.

Kanara looked down at her legs and arms. "Oh this? They introduced a new game to me." She said in mock excitement. She let herself fall on her back and sighed.

"What was it?" Vegeta asked as he shifted so he could look at her face.

Kanara stared up at the ceiling for a second. "Nothing. It's stupid," She answered after that. Vegeta gave an impatient growl. Kanara looked down at him and sighed again. "Let's just say that it was a game of who was the toughest of us. I seemed to be the main target."

"Was this the first game they came up with?" Vegeta asked.

Kanara shook her head. "No. They seem to find a new one every few days. I can't wait to get out of this place." She whispered back.

"Is that the reason why you pay so much attention to the boy?" Vegeta asked as he tilted his head.

Kanara looked up and sat up. She crossed her legs and smirked. "Don't try to read me, Prince Vegeta. I'm a complicated girl." She answered amusedly.

"What's wrong with trying?" Vegeta asked innocently.

Kanara shrugged and got up. "Saiyan men have tried and failed. You'll just be going the same way." She answered as she walked away.

"Why do you want to change the boy?" Vegeta asked as he watched her walk towards the bars.

"He's not 'saiyan' enough."

"So? Shouldn't you like someone for who he is?" Vegeta asked. "Wasn't the fact that he was so much different from other Saiyans, the main reason you fell in love with him?"

Kanara laughed. "No offence, sir. You've been spending way too much time on planet Earth." She answered as she turned around. "I don't love him. Saiyans don't fall in love. We tolerate someone and reproduce. It's lust. Nothing more," She continued. "If I could have felt pleasure here in hell, he would've lost his innocence a long time ago."

"How do you know he's innocent?" Vegeta asked as he watched her twirl around a few times.

"Oh please. He didn't even know how to kiss before I introduced him to it," Kanara answered as she crossed her arms. "I guess you are right though. The thing that…" She looked at Vegeta pointedly, "is attractive about him is that he's so soft. I should leave him alone." After this she tilted her and sat down across from him again. "Let's talk about you. Gohan told me you hardly even look at your offspring." She said innocently.

Vegeta shrugged. "It's just a boy." He answered.

Kanara pouted and lied down on her stomach. She placed her elbows on the ground and leaned on her hands with her chin. "It's not fair. You're so lucky. I didn't even get the chance to do half the things you did." She continued. "I would have loved to make a family and have little cubs to order around. A mate to spend my heat with," Kanara closed her eyes. "I should have had that."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" Vegeta asked as he watched her roll on her back.

Kanara chuckled. "No. I've killed thousands of families. No wonder I didn't get to make my own." She answered carelessly.

"Does the boy know about what you did when you were still alive?" Vegeta questioned as he tilted his head.

Kanara looked at him and shrugged. "I didn't tell him anything. He should know though. There's a reason I went to hell." She jumped up again and started twirling around.

"You'd better stop that!" Vegeta snarled at her. "It's getting on my nerves." He continued with a frown.

Kanara turned around and scratched her head. "I'm excited. Gohan had better hurry up. I want to leave." She muttered as she turned around again. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something about restless teenagers.

The two saiyans waited patiently, Kanara a little less patiently than Vegeta, until the doors finally opened. Gohan walked in and waited until the unknown soldier opened the doors. The boy didn't look any better than Kanara did. He was covered in wounds and a part of his pants looked burned. Vegeta looked up when Gohan sat down next to him. "What did he want?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan frowned. "The same thing you always wanted." Gohan snarled back at him. "Sometimes I just wish I could take it all back. I should've never transformed to the second level." He complained.

Vegeta scoffed. "Stupid brat." He muttered with a frown. Gohan ignored this and looked up at Kanara when she started speaking.

"Gohan, we have a plan," Kanara said as she sat down across from him. "We can leave this place right now. We have an escape route and we have the keys to get out." Kanara nodded to Vegeta, who showed the keys.

Gohan cheered up and grinned. "Okay. Let's go." He said as he got up. The other two got up too and they gathered in front of the door.

Vegeta looked at the other two. "We've been through the specifics. Everybody knows what to do when something goes wrong?" Vegeta asked. The other two nodded and Gohan looked back at the other prisoners.

"What about them?" Gohan asked as he looked back at Kanara and Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned slightly. "We leave them here." Vegeta answered before he placed a hand on the bars.

"What?" Gohan asked as he stepped closer. "We can't leave them here."

"Gohan. Don't do this." Kanara hissed as she looked at the other prisoners. "They aren't a part of our race. Just leave them here and go." She continued.

Gohan shook his head. "No. If they stay here then I am staying too." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Kanara looked at Vegeta. "Can't we just leave him here?" She asked pleadingly.

Vegeta hesitated for a second but then shook his head. "No. My mate wouldn't let me hear the last of it. She can be so annoying and I'm not going to give her more reasons to be like that." He continued before he turned to Gohan. "If you come with us now we'll come back for them later." He suggested.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah right," He answered as he stepped back. "I've learned to see right through your lies, Vegeta." After this he looked at Vegeta. "I'm not coming if they don't come. You can't force me." He stated.

Kanara and Vegeta exchanged glances. Vegeta and Kanara quickly made their rounds and knocked all the other prisoners out. Gohan frowned when they walked back to him. Vegeta handed his keys to Kanara and cracked his knuckles. After this he turned to Gohan. Kanara opened the door of the cage and snickered when she heard a yelp.

Vegeta got a hold of Gohan and tossed the boy over his shoulder. Gohan struggled and growled. "Vegeta! Let me go! Put me down right now," He complained. He didn't really expect Vegeta to do this.

Vegeta motioned for Kanara to walk and she allowed them to walk outside. "Be quiet, boy. The soldiers will hear you." Vegeta hissed before he opened the door. Gohan pounded down on Vegeta's back with his fists but the man ignored his struggles.

"Vegeta. Let me go right now!" Gohan snarled back at him. Vegeta ignored him as he and Kanara were looking around. They quickly started walking. Gohan growled and whined: "Come on. Put me down. I can walk by myself."

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled back at him. Gohan continued to whine and growl to Vegeta and after a few minutes Vegeta groaned in annoyance. "At times like this I long back to the time when you were five and still wet your pants every time I looked at you." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan frowned as he looked up. "Yeah me too. At least then all you wanted was to get rid of me." Gohan countered. Vegeta smirked slightly.

After a while they turned into a dark alley and Kanara went to stand behind Vegeta. She pushed Gohan's chin up so he was forced to look at her. "Gohan. If you don't stop this now I am going to castrate you, slowly." She threatened. "I know everything will be in one piece once you're back alive but you will feel it here. Pain is even worse in hell." She continued as she tightened her grip on Gohan's chin to demonstrate her argument.

Gohan frowned at her. "Fine." He snarled back. Kanara nodded approvingly and Vegeta grabbed Gohan's leg and pushed it off his shoulder. Gohan fell face down on the ground with a groan. Kanara snickered as the half-Saiyan glared up at Vegeta. "You didn't have to do that." Gohan complained as he got up.

Vegeta shrugged. "It was satisfying." He answered before he turned around. Gohan muttered bad things as he brushed some dirt off his pants. Vegeta motioned for them to be quiet. The two teenagers both froze when they heard sounds coming closer. They could hear soldiers. There were probably two of them. The three Saiyans pushed themselves against the wall in the shadows as the voices came closer. Gohan bit his lip and Kanara held her breath. The two soldiers were in a heated conversation as they walked.

"Why do we have to feed those stupid monkeys?" One of the soldiers complained as he moved with the bowls in his hands wildly. "I don't even want to come near that vermin."

"You only hate them because Vegeta killed you." The other soldier snarled back. "It must be satisfying to see him chained up in the cage, right?"

The first soldier grinned. "Oh, you are right!" He answered. "Then what are we waiting for." The two soldiers started walking faster and passed the three Saiyans without noticing them.

Vegeta frowned at the two retreading figures. Gohan gave the full-blooded Saiyan a pointed look. "That's what happens when you kill others for fun." He told Vegeta in a know-it-all voice.

Vegeta suppressed the urge to punch Gohan and turned around. "Let's go." He muttered as he started walking. Kanara and Gohan followed him. They walked through hallways, turned corner after corner, and finally ended up in the place Kanara appointed as their escape route.

"We're here!" Kanara said excitedly as she ran forwards.

"No wait!" Gohan gasped and reached out to grab her hand but he was too late. She was already running around the corner and they heard a shriek. Vegeta and Gohan immediately started running too.

**() **** **** ()**

The doorbell rang again. "Yeah yeah. I'm coming. You don't know how long it takes to get somewhere in this building." Bulma complained as she stalked closer. "Why did I give the staff a free day? Why?" She muttered exasperated. Her baggy blue shirt wrinkled as she brushed over it and brushed some dirt from her black skinny jeans. After this she opened the door.

She didn't expect to see the girl standing on the other side of the door though. "Oh, hey. You're Videl, right?" Bulma asked. Videl's hair was in the usual pig-tail style and she was wearing a white shirt with black pants under it.

"Hi." Videl answered. "The teacher told me to bring Gohan his homework. He called in sick a few days ago and nobody heard from him since then. I went to his house but nobody was there. So, I went here. Is he in here?" She asked as she tried to look behind Bulma.

Bulma took a deep breath and opened the door wider to let Videl in. "Come in. I have something you need to see." She answered softly. Videl raised an eyebrow but walked in. Bulma closed the door and motioned for Videl to follow her. They ended up in a common room where several other humans were seated. Videl noticed Gohan's mother with his brother and a man sitting on one of the couches. She saw Krillin and his wife and child standing near a big TV, watching it with interest. She also noticed a man with long black hair and an orange gi talking to another man with three eyes.

Videl didn't get time to think about their weird appearances because Bulma was saying something to her. "You have a presentation about Capsule Corp. with Gohan, right?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded. "Yes. That's the main reason I offered to bring his homework. I want to talk to him about that. Where is he?" She asked as she looked up at Bulma.

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you stay here for a second. I'll be right back." She said before she walked away. Videl frowned and crossed her arms. Her sight was drawn to Gohan's mother and the man next to her. _'Could that be Gohan's father? Gohan never told us about his father. He's very secretive about his entire family but I'm sure I saw a picture of that woman when I visited his house once. His mother wasn't home at the time.'_

Bulma was standing next to Eighteen by now. "What do you think I should do?" She asked as she looked at Videl. "Should I tell her the truth about Gohan?"

Eighteen stared at Videl for a few seconds. "I think you should." She answered as she looked back at Bulma. The earthling nodded and Eighteen followed her towards Videl. The teenager looked up when they reached her.

Goku noticed the movement and walked closer too. "Hello. Who are you?" Goku asked as he looked at Videl.

"This is Videl." Bulma answered before Videl could even open her mouth. "She's a very good friend of Gohan. But they don't know that yet." She gave a sweet smile at the frowning Videl.

Bulma turned around. "Come on, Videl. I have something I need to show you." Bulma said with a sigh. They walked for a few minutes before Bulma placed her hand on a doorknob and looked at Videl. "This might be a shock for you." She announced before she opened the door.

Videl looked at Bulma before she walked inside. She looked around and gasped. Gohan was lying in a bed. She ran closer to his motionless body and placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Gohan." She whispered as she stared down at his body. Bulma showed up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Videl looked up at her. "Is he…?" She didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Sort of." Bulma answered. "He's going to get better. Don't worry. Just go back to school and live your life. Gohan will be back in no-time." She said with a smile.

Videl looked down and closed her eyes to steady herself. "Can I do something to help?" Videl asked as she looked up. Bulma shook her head.

"No. Just go home, okay?" She asked as she gave Videl a small push towards the door. Videl looked back at Gohan as she walked. She looked down and walked out the room. She ignored the others as she walked away.

**() **** **** ()**

Gohan and Vegeta turned around the corner and froze. Kanara was standing there, struggling as one of two soldiers was holding her arm. The two soldiers looked up. "Ahh. Look at that." One of the soldiers said with a smirk. "We've got all monkeys in one pack."

The other soldiers nodded and motioned for the two Saiyans to come closer. "Come on. We're going to bring you back to Cell and Freeza." The soldier announced as he walked closer.

Kanara tried to pull her arm away from the soldier but he was holding her too tightly. One of the soldiers grabbed Gohan in favor of getting the oldest Saiyan mad. The half-Saiyan looked at Vegeta as the soldier pulled him away. "We can't hold the three of them." One soldier muttered to the other as he kept an eye on Vegeta.

"I have an idea." The other soldier answered as his dark eyes moved from Gohan to Kanara. He grabbed Gohan's arm and pushed it against Kanara's arm. After this he made a ki-bond around the two wrists to bound the two saiyans together. Gohan gasped and moved his bounded hand up.

"I can't believe this." He muttered as he lowered his hand. Kanara smiled sweetly at him.

Vegeta smirked slightly but tensed as one of the soldiers walked back to him. The green hand got a hold of Vegeta's arm and the soldier pulled Vegeta to the others. "So, what now?" The soldier asked. "Do we bring them to Lord Freeza or to the cell?"

"We should just bring them to Lord Freeza." The other soldier answered. "Or maybe. I'll just go to lord Freeza and you bring them to the dungeon." The soldier said nodding.

"That's not fair." The other soldier answered frowning. "I want to bring Freeza the good news. You go bring them to the dungeon."

"No. You go!"

"No. You go!"

The two soldiers were frowning at each other as they yelled. Gohan, Kanara and Vegeta exchanged glances. "Why don't you both go?" Kanara offered as she stepped forwards.

The two soldiers looked her way. "We'll go to the dungeon and you two can tell lord Freeza the news." She said innocently.

"Yeah right. Like you three will go back to the dungeon if we leave you alone now." One of the soldiers growled back.

Kanara nodded and used her puppy-dog eyes. "Of course. I'll make sure we get back to the dungeon. I promise." She said. The two soldiers looked at each other before they looked back at Kanara. She was still wearing her most innocent and honest face.

"They won't come far anyway. They're wearing ki-bonds." One of the soldiers said to the other. "And those two are limited in their movements." He motioned to the bounded teenagers. "Let's do it."

The other soldier hesitated. "No. You can tell Freeza the news. I'll bring them to the dungeon." The other soldier nodded and he walked away. The first soldier got a hold of Gohan's jacket and went to grab Vegeta but Kanara was faster. She kneed the soldier in the stomach. The soldier didn't really feel anything and gave her an angry expression. He stalked closer and raised a hand to hit her but Vegeta smacked him in the neck with the side of his hand. The soldier lost consciousness and fell down.

"That was easy." Gohan muttered as he pushed the soldier away with his foot.

"Yeah. You didn't do anything." Kanara sneered back. She received a glare from the other teenager but ignored this. She started walking and pulled Gohan with her. She walked up to a wall and placed her hands on it. "Let's see." She muttered as her hands traced over the wall. She suddenly pushed down a piece of the wall and grinned. An invisible door appeared and opened. Kanara smirked at the two flabbergasted male Saiyans before she walked inside. Gohan followed her, not that he had a choice, and Vegeta was last in row. Once they were inside the door closed behind them.

They walked for a while until a light appeared far away from them. Kanara grinned. "Freedom. Here we come!" She yelled as she started running again.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Gotta Make A Getaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Thanks to ****Majin Putty****, ****Thomas Drovin****, ****DBZFTW****, ****Princess Marauder****, ****kyuubi-shinigami****, ****Zi-Dawg****, ****ultimatedragonballzfan****, ****johncorn****, ****SweetGhost****, ****silvergirl3**** and ****Jedi Master of fanfiction**** for the reviews!**

**Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter! **

**I know… It's been a while.. I just could not get myself to write for this fic. I don't know why.**

**I hope you like it.**

'_**Thoughts.'**_

"_**Telepathy."**_

**Chapter 13.**** "Gotta make a getaway." **

Kanara started running when she noticed the white light at the end of the tunnel. Gohan growled in annoyance and pulled her back. Kanara gasped and stumbled back to be caught by Gohan. She turned around and frowned at him. "What was that for?" She asked annoyed.

"The last time you ran away like that we got caught!" Gohan snarled back at her. "You should be more careful." Gohan continued as he started walking again. Kanara pulled on the ki-bond that bounded hers and Gohan's wrists together.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Kanara sneered as she followed him.

"Right back at you." Gohan answered uninterested.

Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms. "What's it with you and your lovers?" Vegeta questioned as he went to walk next to Gohan. "You always seem to fight with the girls you like." He teased.

Gohan glared at him. "Like you and Bulma never fight. Trunks doesn't know the difference between a normal conversation and a fight anymore because of you." He sneered.

"Interesting how you compare your relationship with the girls with my relationship with my mate." Vegeta mused out loud as he looked at the opening at the end of the tunnel.

Gohan growled as an answer. They finally ended up at the end of the tunnel. Vegeta looked outside and scanned the land for a possible threat. He couldn't find anything and they walked outside. Kanara grinned and looked around. "I can't believe it. We're free!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"Not yet," Vegeta answered with a frown. "We have to get rid of these ki-bonds first. Let's go to the Saiyan community." He said before he started walking. Kanara nodded and did the same but she was held back again.

"What?" Gohan asked. The two full-blooded Saiyans looked back at him. "We can't go there."

"Why not?" Kanara asked as she stepped closer.

"I'm a half-saiyan. I'll be thrown out the second I walk in." Gohan answered.

Kanara rolled her eyes. "You're with the prince. They won't hurt you. Besides, nobody knows about your condition." She answered annoyed before she pulled at her arm. "Let's go."

"Nappa knows about me. Raditz and you two know about it," Gohan answered. "That's enough. If one of you starts talking I'm dead. I'll be even deader than I am now."

"Then we'll make sure nobody starts talking," Vegeta answered as he grabbed Gohan on the back of his jacket. "Now let's go." He continued with a frown. Gohan sighed and followed the two full-blooded saiyans.

"Don't worry about the other Saiyans, monkey boy. You won't get to see them for a while." The three Saiyans looked up and whirled around. The Ginyu Force was sitting on a pointy rock right next to them. Gohan gasped and Kanara stepped back.

Captain Ginyu leaned forwards and smirked. "The moment I walked out the dungeon I noticed that I lost the keys. I really wanted to see what you wanted to do though. So we decided to let you escape." Captain Ginyu jumped up and landed in front of Vegeta. "Hand it over." He said as he held out his hand.

Vegeta frowned and dropped the keys in Ginyu's hand. "Good. Round them up, guys." He said after that. Gohan and Kanara both got in a fighting stance.

Ginyu grabbed Vegeta's attacking fist and spun it on his back. "Damn it." Vegeta swore as he struggled.

Gohan stepped back as Jeice and Recoome approached him. "Two against one. That's hardly fair." He sneered as he tensed his body.

The two Ginyu Force members exchanged looks. "You're right." Jeice said as he crossed his arms. "Recoome. You have experience with him. Go ahead." He said.

Recoome smirked and attacked the half-Saiyan. Gohan jumped back when the first punch was thrown. The half-Saiyan avoided another punch and jumped back a third time when Recoome tried to kick him. Gohan pushed off and tried to land a punch. He jumped back again when Recoome brushed his attack away without trouble. Gohan suddenly bumped in a solid wall and gasped as two red arms curled under his armpits, immobilizing him, and held him tight.

Gohan looked back. "I thought you wouldn't fight two against one." Gohan snarled at Jeice.

The man smirked. "Hey, I was just standing here. It's not my fault you bumped into me." He answered innocently. Gohan frowned and turned his eyes to Recoome. The man was coming closer and punched Gohan in the stomach. The half-Saiyan gasped and sank through his knees. Jeice released him and Gohan fell down.

Kanara whimpered and rubbed over her hurting cheek. Burter was grinning at her as he watched her get up. She struggled on her feet and winced at the pain in her arm. Burter sank in a fighting stance and motioned for her to come closer. Kanara frowned and attacked him. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her fist. Kanara used his hand as leverage to pull her leg up and kick him in the stomach.

The kick made contact with his body but Burter, who didn't feel a thing, grabbed her leg and slammed her down on the ground. Kanara groaned in pain and sighed. "This is useless." She whispered as the ki-bonds around her wrists sparked.

She gasped when Burter grabbed her leg and pulled her closer. "Come on. Fight me, little princess." He sneered as he turned her around so she was lying on her back. Kanara was breathing heavily as she glared at the warrior. Recoome showed up above her head.

"I think she's down for the count. She lasted longer than the others." Recoome said amused. Kanara looked sideways and noticed Gohan was trying to kick Jeice's feet from under him and Vegeta was still struggling to get out of Ginyu's grip.

Kanara turned on her stomach and pushed off but was pushed down almost immediately. A boot on her back prevented her from getting up. "Why don't you stay like this for a little longer?" Recoome suggested with a smirk. "Learn your place."

"What are we going to do with them?" Jeice asked as he forced Gohan to step forwards.

"We'll bring them back to the palace." Ginyu answered as he pushed Vegeta to Burter. The fastest member of the Ginyu Force grabbed Vegeta and made sure he wasn't able to break free. "But first," Ginyu walked to Kanara and knelt down in front of her, "I want to ask a few questions."

He placed a finger under Kanara's chin and pushed her face up. "How did you get out?" He asked as his other hand curled into her hair.

"We walked." Kanara snarled back. "It's not like we can do anything else with these things on." She continued as she pushed his hand from her chin. Ginyu tightened his grip on her hair and gave a harsh pull on it. Kanara yelped in pain and surprise.

Gohan frowned. "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Shush, monkey boy." Jeice said as he petted on Gohan's head.

"How did you find out about that underground route?" Ginyu asked as he loosened his grip on her hair.

Kanara frowned up at him. "Why?" She asked. Ginyu nodded at Burter and the man pounded down on Kanara's back with his foot. The Saiyan female whined in pain.

"We ask the questions, princess. You just answer them." Ginyu answered with an innocent smile. "So, how did you find out?"

"I didn't. A few of my friends found out about it." Kanara answered as she frowned up at him.

"Is this the only route you have that leads in or out of the castle?" Ginyu asked. Kanara nodded. "Good. Now, do the Saiyans know they are here?" Ginyu nodded to Gohan and Vegeta.

Kanara frowned at him. "Why do you want to know, jerk?" She snarled back.

Ginyu narrowed his eyes and pushed Kanara's head down on the ground. Kanara screamed as Ginyu pushed down on her skull with his hand. "You really need to learn some manners, missy."

Gohan frowned and his ki-bonds sparked. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he struggled. Jeice raised an eyebrow when he noticed he was actually having trouble keeping Gohan close.

"Okay, okay." Jeice muttered as he placed a hand on Gohan's eyes. "Just don't look." He continued.

Gohan growled and tried to look away. Jeice pulled the half-Saiyan against him and made sure Gohan couldn't move his face away. "Stop it. Let me go!" Gohan snarled at him.

"It's okay." Jeice said soothingly. Gohan muttered bad things under his breath as his struggles got weaker.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Ginyu asked as he looked down at Kanara. She was still crying out as tears seeped out of her eyes. Her arms were uselessly trying to get grip on the ground to push off. Burter added pressure on her back to keep her from getting up.

"No!" Gohan yelled. "They don't know that we're here."

Vegeta shook his head in annoyance. Ginyu looked up and shrugged. "Okay. That's fine." He said as he got up. Kanara closed her eyes and whimpered. She was pulled up by Burter while Ginyu eyed the half-Saiyan. Gohan was frowning back at him since Jeice had released his face. "We're going to bring them back to Cell and Freeza. They already know we're coming."

Gohan and Kanara both gave disappointed and slightly scared expressions as they were forced to go back to the castle. Vegeta scowled as Recoome pushed him forwards too. They ended up in the great hall once again. Cell was standing near Freeza, Cooler and King Cold. They were in a heated discussion but fell silent when the others arrived. Cell turned his pink eyes to the Saiyans. "Well well. I didn't think you would actually try to escape." He said. "Well, I did expect it but not this fast."

"We gave them the opportunity." Freeza answered as he stepped closer and his white tail slithered behind him.

"Probably." Cell answered. "We'll just change that. From now on you'll have your own chamber to stay." Cell told the Saiyans. "We're going to keep you guys so busy that you won't even have the time or energy to escape." Cell continued with a smirk.

Freeza stepped closer. "We already knew you were going to try to escape." Freeza mentioned as he eyed the saiyans in front of him. "The moment the little princes stopped passing us information about you two we decided to get your little secrets in our own way."

Kanara bit her lip. Gohan's sight snapped to the female. "What?" He said as a frown appeared on his face.

"Gohan. I'm so sorry." Kanara said as she tried to step closer to him.

"It's true?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "Vegeta was right all along. I should have never trusted you." Gohan continued as he shook his head and looked down. "Darn it."

"Gohan. Please." Kanara whispered desperately. "Just listen to me."

"Very touching." Freeza interrupted her. "Should we bring them to their rooms?" Freeza asked Cell.

The android was staring at the two teenagers. "No. There's a change of plans." Cell answered as his eyes moved to Gohan. The half-Saiyan was frowning at the female Saiyan standing near him.

"Freeza, why don't you bring Vegeta to his room? Jeice and Burter grab your charge and follow me." Cell said as he started walking. Jeice and Burter grabbed a teenage Saiyan closest to them and followed Cell out the large room. Cell took the lead and they ended up in front of a large black door.

Cell opened the door and walked inside. The four warriors followed him in the room and Gohan looked around once he was inside. The half-Saiyan frowned at the gray walls and small windows surrounding a large bed.

"Wow." Kanara breathed. "How can you have a real bed with sheets?" She asked Cell as she stared at the bed.

"We have a magician on our side." Cell answered with a smirk. "Don't tell me you Saiyans still use stone furniture."

"Well, we don't have a wizard, now do we?" Kanara snarled back.

Cell walked in the room. "Just wait, princess. Once you know what we're going to do with you, you'll think twice before you open your mouth." Cell warned as he walked to the bed. "I want her here and him there." He ordered as he pointed to either side of the bed.

"What?" Gohan said as he was pushed to the bed. Jeice pointed to the bed and Gohan, while muttering things under his breath, climbed in. Kanara sat down next to him and sighed. Jeice created a ki-chain around Gohan's wrist and made a ki-rope before he tied the other end to the bed post. Burter was doing the same to Kanara.

"Have fun together." Cell said with a smirk. "Keep each other alive." He continued as he walked out the room. Jeice and Burter followed him outside and the door closed behind them.

A tensed silence fell in the room. Kanara leaned against the bedpost and her tail slowly unwound from her waist. She examined it for a second before she looked at Gohan. "Gohan...I ..."

"I don't want to hear it." Gohan answered as he lay down and turned his back on her.

"Gohan please. I just want to explain." Kanara started as she placed her hand on his arm. Gohan immediately shrugged it off. Kanara bit her lip. "Gohan…" She whispered. After this she gave up and lay down too.

**() **** **** ()**

The door was thrown open and slammed against the wall. Gohan and Kanara both shot up and looked alarmed. Captain Ginyu strutted inside and ended up on Kanara's side of the bed. He unchained her and told her to get up. After this he produced a red collar and, while she was trying to fight him, tied it around her neck. After this he showed a black leash and smirked when she rolled her eyes. Gohan watched as he connected the leash to the collar and tugged at it. "Come on, Princess." He said as he walked away.

Gohan watched her go and wondered why Ginyu left the door wide open. He sat up and crawled forwards, trying to find out how far he could go, until he couldn't go any further. After this he got off the bed and started pulling on the chain while he walked, jumped, and ran around, trying everything to free his wrist. The half-saiyan found himself sitting on the ground, panting heavily, after a while.

Cell showed his face and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Gohan on the ground. "What are you doing there?" He asked as he stepped closer.

Gohan frowned up at him. "I'm trying to free myself." He muttered. Cell laughed.

"Do you really think we would make the bonds so weak you could escape from them without trouble?" He asked as he eyed the half-Saiyan. Gohan got up and shrugged.

Cell walked to the bed and untied the ki-chain. After this he grabbed it and walked away. Gohan had no choice but to follow him and did so. He tugged on the chain and Cell looked back at him. "Do you really have to keep me like this?" Gohan asked with a frown.

Cell smirked and shrugged. "Not really, but where's the fun in giving you enough space to walk on your own?" Cell asked. They ended up in the great hall again. Cell walked to the throne and sat down there. He tied Gohan's leash to the chair and smiled when Gohan tried to loosen the chain.

The Ginyu Force walked in with Kanara in tow. Burter was holding her leash. She widened her eyes when she noticed Gohan was in Cell's hands. Kanara tried giving him a smile but the only present she got was a glare. The female looked down as the Ginyu Force knelt down in front of Cell. Burter pushed Kanara on her knees when she refused to kneel. She was ruffling with her brown skirt as the Ginyu Force got up. "We're ready for our task, Lord Cell." Captain Ginyu said.

"Good." Cell answered as he shifted on the throne. "You know what to do. Try to catch as many monkeys as you can." He ordered. The Ginyu Force nodded and turned around. Kanara frowned at Cell before she was forced the follow them outside.

Gohan looked sideways as Cell started playing with his leash. "Aren't you wondering where Vegeta is?" Cell asked innocently as his pink eyes shined in amusement.

Gohan shrugged. "I was waiting for you to tell me." He answered. Cell grabbed the leash tighter and pulled the half-Saiyan down. Gohan landed on his knees with a gasp.

"Rule number one: You have to kneel when you're sitting next to my throne." Cell ordered. Gohan frowned at him. "Rule number two: You don't speak unless you are spoken to. Got it?" Gohan nodded. "Good. Now, Vegeta will probably be coming in any minute." He muttered after that.

Gohan raised an eyebrow when a few minutes later Freeza walked in followed by Vegeta. The Saiyan's hands were cuffed and a ki-chain was held by Freeza. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Gohan when they reached the throne. The older Saiyan didn't look very good. His skin was covered with small wounds and cuts and his lip was bleeding. Freeza nodded to Cell. "Me, my father, and Cooler are going to take a walk around the grounds. We'll be back later today." He mentioned to Cell.

Cell nodded and watched the two warriors walk away. Cooler and King Cold were waiting for them and lead them outside. "Is this your idea?" Gohan hissed. "Keeping us all occupied every day?"

Cell turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "What was the second rule again?" He asked. Gohan gave him a defiant glare back. "Did I tell you to say something to me?"

"I bet you wanted me to." Gohan answered frowning. Before he could even blink a harsh backhand had landed on his cheek. The half-Saiyan fell back because of the force of the blow and landed on his behind. He shook his head, slightly dazed.

"As an answer to your question," Cell said as he got up. "Yes. We are going to keep you so busy that you'll be too tired to plan any further escapes." The android watched as Gohan got up too. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do." He grabbed Gohan's leash and forced the half-Saiyan to follow him.

Later that day Gohan walked back in his new room. Kanara was lying on the bed and seemed to be asleep. Gohan sat down on the bed and Cell chained him down again. Gohan watched as Cell walked out the room. After this his eyes moved back to Kanara. "You can stop it. He's gone." He said.

Kanara opened her eyes and looked up. "You knew?" She asked as she shifted on her back. Gohan shrugged as he lay down on his back too. "How did you find out?"

"I know what you look like when you're asleep. Your tail isn't curled around your waist when you're really sleeping." Gohan answered. Kanara looked down at her tail which was curling neatly around her waist. She frowned slightly.

"I guess I'll keep that in mind." She muttered thoughtfully. "Are talking to me again?"

Gohan looked up and the ceiling and sighed. "We're still on the same side, aren't we?" He answered. "We have to stick together."

"Right." Kanara answered with a nod.

"How could you?" Gohan asked as he sat up. "Why?"

Kanara sat up too. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I just… In the beginning I… I didn't …" Kanara sighed and shifted on the bed to cross her legs. "I am so sorry. I've been locked up in here for so long and he told me I could go free. He told me he'd release me if I helped him with this." Kanara continued.

"What did he make you do?" Gohan asked.

"I had to talk to you guys and find out secrets and insecurities." Kanara answered. "While we were talking, I started warming up to you and even liking you. I told Cell that I wanted to stop the whole thing but I guess he was already prepared for it." Kanara continued.

"You know I'll never be able to trust you again, right?" Gohan asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"I know," Kanara paused for a second before she continued: "And you know that I'll do anything to earn your trust again, right?"

Gohan smirked slightly as his eyes moved to the female. "I didn't expect any less from you." He answered.

**() **** **** ()**

"So, did you interpret this?" Gohan asked as he watched Cell walking around the large hall. "Did you expect us to end up like this? Were you waiting for this?"

Gohan glanced sideways to receive a glare from the older Saiyan. The man scratched his head with his cuffed hands. "You're not tied up like me." Vegeta answered as he frowned at his bounded hands.

Gohan shrugged. "You earned it." He muttered as he looked down. "You got us in this mess."

"How many times are you going to say that?" Vegeta snarled back at him. "I only wanted one thing. I wanted to spar with you but you wouldn't let me. It's your own fault."

Gohan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the door. It was thrown open and the Ginyu Force walked in. Gohan searched for his companion and found her following Jeice. He was holding her leash, which was connected to a collar around her neck, and he was gently pulling her forwards. "I think she has it the worst." Gohan muttered softly.

Vegeta shrugged. "They have a history." He answered.

The members of the Ginyu Force knelt down in front of Freeza. Kanara tried to stay on her feet until Jeice gave a harsh pull on the leash and she collapsed on her knees. Gohan leaned against the wall and sighed.

Kanara glanced sideways and gave him a small smile. Gohan looked away. Kanara's smile fell and she moved her eyes back to the ground. Vegeta followed this short transaction with interest. "How long are you planning on punishing her?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan shrugged but wasn't really planning on answering the question. "Where in the castle is your room?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the older Saiyan. Vegeta glanced sideways and shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

"You don't know?" Gohan repeated. Vegeta looked away. "You're supposed to remember things like that, Vegeta. I need to know where you are." Gohan hissed when Cell looked his way. Gohan looked down and continued his work. A while ago Cell ordered him to sharpen the knives of the Cold army. Gohan was still working on it.

Vegeta frowned. "They blindfold me when they bring me to my room. They don't want me to know." Vegeta answered.

Gohan closed his eyes and looked down. "Darn it." He muttered. "What happens if we are here when our bodies come back to life?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Vegeta.

"We need to be at the check-out station when our bodies come back to life." Vegeta answered shortly.

"That's not an answer to my question." Gohan answered with a frown. "What happens if we're not there?"

Vegeta stared at the scene in front of them for a while before he answered: "We need to be at the check-out station because then it will be easy for our bodies to pull our souls back. If we're not there when our bodies wake up, our bodies won't have a soul. We will be trapped in here forever." Vegeta answered.

"How long have we been here?" Gohan asked as he looked up. Vegeta shrugged. "You don't know?"

"I lost count when we got caught." Vegeta answered.

"I can't believe this." Gohan muttered under his breath. They watched as the Ginyu Force and Kanara walked away. Cell looked at the two Saiyans and walked their way. Cell grabbed the rope that was connected to Gohan's wrist and smirked at the glare he was receiving.

"It's time to say goodbye to Vegeta and come with me." Cell said as he pulled on the rope. Gohan was forced to follow him.

Later that day Gohan was lying on the bed in his small room. The door opened and Kanara walked in. She closed the door behind her and sighed. Gohan sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you allowed to walk around freely?" He asked as he tugged on the rope that was tied around his wrist, successfully chaining him to the bed.

Kanara shrugged. "I guess they trust me more than they trust you." She answered as she walked closer.

"Why is that?" Gohan asked as he watched her sit down on the bed.

"They walked me here and locked the door behind me. The windows are sealed and there's no way out. Why would they chain me down too?" Kanara asked as she lay down on her back.

Gohan lay down too and placed his arm under his head to use it as a pillow. A small silence fell over the two Saiyans. Kanara's tail was curling and twitching on the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Gohan?" She asked out loud. Gohan growled as an answer. "Do you think we'll ever get out?"

"I have to get out of here." Gohan answered. "If I'm still here when my body wakes up, I'll die. Then I'll have to stay here forever."

Kanara hesitated as her eyes moved to the Saiyan next to her. "Would that be that bad?" She asked.

Gohan met her eyes for a second. He looked back at the ceiling as the silence fell over them again. Gohan looked sideways again. "It wouldn't be terrible." He muttered softly. Kanara's sight moved to Gohan and she offered him a small smile.

Gohan returned the smile and his tail curled around her tail.

**() **** **** ()**

"Be quiet!" Gohan hissed as he closed his eyes. Kanara did the same and the two Saiyans pretended to be asleep as the door opened. Two unknown soldiers walked inside and they ended up on either side of the bed.

"We have to get them both, right?" The large soldier with a dark skin asked. He scratched his bold head as he looked at the female on the bed in front of him.

"No. He only wanted the female." The other soldier answered as he placed his bulky red hands on his hips. "You should grab the boy."

"Why?"

"He has the tendency to protect the weak." The other soldier answered as he eyed the male saiyan.

"I wouldn't call her weak." The first soldier muttered under his breath. The other soldier shrugged and they reached out to grab their charges.

"NOW!" Gohan and Kanara both jumped up and dived under the reaching hands. The two teenagers raced away and whirled around the two soldiers. The adults widened their eyes and tried to turn around to chase the teenagers. Before they could even take another step they both fell to the ground.

The dark eyed soldier looked down and widened his eyes. "They tied our legs together."

"But how?" The other muttered as he struggled. Gohan and Kanara quickly knocked the two soldiers out. Gohan breathed out.

"That was easy." He muttered.

"We're not done yet. Get the keys." Kanara answered as she crossed her arms. Her tail was waving behind her enthusiastically as she watched Gohan roll over a soldier.

"Why do I have to do it?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the female Saiyan.

"You're a guy." Kanara answered as she moved her eyes to the doorway.

"So?" Gohan asked irritated.

"You can touch them everywhere because you have the same things they have. Now get going." Kanara snarled as she turned her back on him and walked to the doorway. Gohan rolled his eyes and started searching for the keys. After a few minutes he held the keys up and freed himself from the chain. He got up and walked to Kanara.

The two looked around in the deserted hallway. Kanara looked sideways and smiled slightly. "So, what now?" She asked as she clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation.

"We're going to find Vegeta." Gohan answered before he took a deep breath.

"Do you know where he is?" Kanara whispered. The tension was rising with the second. They both felt like they could get caught any minute now.

"No." Gohan answered. Kanara widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. "I think I can find out." Gohan said quickly. The boy closed his eyes and concentrated. Kanara frowned at him and leaned against the doorpost.

"_Vegeta." _

Gohan closed his eyes more tightly and clenched his fists. _'I can do this.' _Gohan thought to himself and tried again._ "Vegeta?"_

"_Get out of my head." _The saiyan prince snarled in his mind.

"_Wow. I got in!" _Gohan thought as his tail started lashing behind him. Kanara raised an eyebrow.

"_And now I'm throwing you out." _Vegeta answered before he pushed against Gohan's mind.

"_No! Wait! We've got a key! We can escape!" _Vegeta's mind stopped pushing but didn't pull back either.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I'll explain when we get to you. Where are you? In what room did they put you?"_ Gohan asked.

"_I don't know."_

"_You still don't know?" _Gohan bit his lip and shook his head. Kanara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Freeza insisted on blindfolding me every time we got close to my room.__ You knew that." _Vegeta's voice sounded annoyed.

"_Okay. That's alright. I think I can find you if I concentrate." _Gohan answered as he took a deep breath. _"Please stay connected to my mind." _Gohan immediately noticed Vegeta's mind was pulling back and allowing Gohan into his mind completely.

"_Just this once." _

Gohan smirked and opened his eyes. "I know where he is. Come on." Gohan said as he started walking and motioned for Kanara to follow him.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Title: Getaway from Hilary Duff.**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting with the Past

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Puja723 is the beta. Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Chapter 14. ****Meeting with the past.**

"Where are we going?" Kanara asked as she followed the half-Saiyan. She pulled on her brown furry skirt as her tail lashed behind her in anticipation.

Gohan motioned for her to be silent. The half-saiyan looked forward again and closed his eyes. _"Vegeta?"_

"_I'm still here."_

Gohan opened his eyes and nodded. He turned right and fastened his pace. Kanara frowned and followed him. The two turned right before they walked to the left. Gohan suddenly stopped walking and closed his eyes. The boy frowned as he clenched his fists. Kanara looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I've lost him." Gohan muttered as he opened his eyes.

"So, now what?" Kanara asked as she looked back. Gohan closed his eyes and tried again. After this he shook his head and opened his eyes again.

"Darn it," He muttered as he looked down the hallway. "Maybe I can still track him. I still have a hunch of where he is." Gohan said as he started walking again. Kanara followed him and the two continued their search in silence.

Gohan stopped walking and turned to a door on their right. Kanara looked at him. "Are you sure this is the one?" She asked hesitantly.

Gohan bit his lip. "Not really."

"Well…," Kanara swallowed heavily. "The worse thing that can happen is that Cell is in there." She muttered. Gohan smiled slightly and nodded.

The male saiyan placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door. The two Saiyans looked inside the room not knowing they were holding their breaths.

Gohan was the first one to release it and grin. "Hey there," He said as he walked in the room. "I get why you didn't want me to see this." Gohan continued as he walked closer to the bed in the middle of the room.

Vegeta was chained up so heavily he wasn't able to move a limb. The metal chains were covering his body as he leaned against the wall with his back. "Are you here to gloat?" Vegeta snarled at him. "Or are you going to get these things off of me?"

Gohan shrugged as he leaned over the adult and studied the chains. He whistled. "Wow. This is terrible." He muttered as he eyed the construction.

"Just let me." Kanara answered as he grabbed a small pointy rock from the ground. She sharpened it by banging it against the floor a few times. "Okay." She said as she leaned forwards and started picking the locks. Gohan raised an eyebrow as Vegeta got up a few minutes later. Kanara smiled. "I've had experience with bondage." She said with a wink.

Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah right. What's the real reason you can do that?" He asked interested.

Kanara shrugged. "I was tied up a lot and I always freed myself like this. Let's just go, okay?" She answered shortly. Vegeta and Gohan nodded. "How do we get out?" She asked.

Gohan scratched his head. "I hadn't thought of that yet. I didn't even expect us to get this far." He answered sheepishly. Kanara smacked a hand on her own forehead and muttered something about stupid humans.

Vegeta turned around. "We'll go through the window." He answered as he walked to the object in the wall. The man reached outside the window to show he could get through it.

"They left the windows open?" Kanara said with a gasp as she walked closer.

"Freeza did it to gloat with the fact I couldn't get near it." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "I love his pride." He muttered after that. Kanara grinned and looked outside.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked as she got up. She climbed on the windowsill and looked down. "We can do this." She muttered as she turned around in the windowsill, turning her back on her freedom, and tried to find a foothold. She grinned as she found one and started climbing down. Gohan bit his lip as he watched her go.

Vegeta pushed the half-saiyan to the window. "Go." He said as he looked back. Gohan nodded and followed Kanara outside. Vegeta followed him within a few seconds. After a while Gohan looked down and frowned.

"Darn it. How high were we?" He muttered as he looked up at the window they came from. "This is taking ages."

"Don't whine," Kanara answered as she continued her way down. "This is amazing. Just think about what could happen if you let go." She looked up at Gohan and grinned. "Gives you a thrill, doesn't it?"

Gohan smirked as he tried to find a foothold. "I can think of better ways to have fun." He muttered as he descended again.

Kanara was the first one to reach the ground. She jumped around and cheered before she watched Gohan touch the ground. When Vegeta was standing on the ground too, the three Saiyans dived in a large cave.

"So…," Kanara started as her eyes moved to Gohan. "Are we going to find the Saiyan empire?" She asked. "I know where it is."

"Of course." Gohan muttered under his breath.

Vegeta ignored this and nodded at Kanara. "Let's go." He said as he motioned for her to walk. Kanara immediately walked away. Vegeta motioned for Gohan to follow her and, after handing the older Saiyan a glare, Gohan decided to do as he was told.

Gohan studied the landscape as they walked. He looked at the mountains as they neared them. They reached very high and almost looked like they touched the sky.

Vegeta stopped walking and the two teenagers froze. They heard voices. Kanara was the first one to grin and she ran away again. Kanara jumped over a rock and they were greeted with the sight of a group of teenagers. Gohan studied them as Kanara walked towards them.

They all looked at least a few years older than Kanara. They were all wearing the same type of uniform. "Hey guys!" Kanara said as she walked into their vision.

Gohan's eyes fell on the tails curled around the waists of the teenagers. One of them boys widened his eyes and ran closer. "Kanara! What the hell? How did you get out?" He asked as he gave her a quick hug. Gohan walked closer as Kanara was hugging the boy.

The older boy had long black spiky hair. His features were similar to Kanara's. He knelt down in front of the female and brushed through her hair. "Are you okay? What happened there?" He asked.

The rest of the group was coming closer now. "That's what we'd like to know." Another bulky boy asked frowning. "Who's this brat?" He asked as he nodded to Gohan. The large boy had brown eyes and short spiky hair. His armor, like the rest of the warriors, was a black with a blue uniform under it.

Kanara's brother got up and placed a hand on Kanara's shoulder. He studied Gohan as Kanara answered: "This is Gohan. He helped me escape." Kanara answered.

"What are you doing with a boy?" The same bulky saiyan asked. His dark eyes were narrowed as he looked at Gohan.

"Shut up, Dacar." Kanara snarled back at him.

"We have to get rid of the ki-bonds. Do you know how to do that?" She asked them. The teenagers all shook their heads.

"You'll have to go to one of the scientists for that." Dacar answered as he stepped closer. "I heard General Bardock is a specialist in that kind of thing." He continued.

Kanara nodded. "Good. We'll go there then." She answered as she went to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's your hurry." One of the boys asked with a smirk as she appeared in front of her. "Let me take a look at you." He stepped back and eyed her appearance. "I've never seen this much skin of you."

Kanara blushed slightly and frowned. "He's right," Dacar continued as he showed up next to her. "I've only seen you wearing a dress once." He grinned at the memory of that day and Kanara's blush got heavier.

"Jerks." She muttered as her brother chuckled. Gohan raised an eyebrow while the rest of the group joined in and surrounded the female. Kanara looked at Gohan and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms. "Are you done?" She asked.

"With you? Never." A lean saiyan answered as he stepped closer and caressed her naked stomach. "You should wear things like this more often." He continued.

"That's okay. She'll be stuck in this outfit forever." Kanara's brother laughed.

"I guess we can thank Cell for something," Dacar teased as he knelt down in front of Kanara and pushed her face up. "How did you get out of there?" He asked.

"Not thanks to you!" Kanara snarled back. "You weaklings ran away the moment I got in danger and you didn't do a thing to get me out." She said frowning.

"You're so stupid you got yourself caught," Her brother answered with a frown. "It's not our fault they would rather go after a girl than after boys." He continued.

"Don't worry, Kanara," The lean boy said with a smirk. "Kokaro is just mad because your father and uncle had a very stern word with him when he found out he let you get caught."

Kokaro huffed as the rest of the group laughed. "He wasn't even able to walk. Your uncle loves handing out punishments." Dacar said. Kanara whistled.

"That's got to hurt." Kanara said with a grin.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just wait. Dad is going to have a stern word with you too and guess who is in the second punishment?" Kokaro cracked his knuckles and licked his lips. "That's the advantage of being the big brother."

Gohan scratched his head and shifted uncomfortably. Kanara sighed. "Let's just get that over with. Where's dad now?" She asked as she looked up at her brother.

Kokaro shrugged. "Who knows?" He answered uninterested.

"Then help me find him." Kanara said impatiently.

"Nomika is going to be very angry when he sees his precious little girl dressed like this." Dacar sneered as his eyes moved over her body. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Kanara answered annoyed. "Now are you weaklings coming or what?" She asked before she went to walk away.

"You're as impatient as always, huh Kanara." One of the boys chuckled as she smacked on her behind. Kanara froze for a second. After this she whirled around and punched him in the cheek. The boy fell down and growled.

"I thought that was a line you didn't cross!" Kanara yelled as she placed a foot on his chest and pushed down. "If you ever touch me like that again you are going to be sorry, got that?"

Dacar smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her back. "Yes, little kitten. We know you've got claws." He sneered as she stepped back. "That was out of line and he knows it." Dacar looked at the boy. The teenager was frowning at the female but he nodded.

Dacar tightened his grip on Kanara's shoulder and pushed her back. "But…" He said as she stumbled back and two other boys got a hold of her. She struggled and cursed as they pushed her arms behind her back. "I am still the leader of this team so the job to punish others is mine, not yours," Dacar continued as he walked closer. She frowned up at him as he reached out. "You've been away from us for a while. Maybe it's time we reminded you of the hierarchy in our team." Dacar's hand traced over Kanara's neck and shoulder. "I am in charge. You have to listen to me. Don't forget what you owe us." Kanara frowned up at him and gave another pull at her arms. "So, let's start the education." Dacar pulled back a fist. "Who is the leader of this team?" He asked before he punched her in her stomach. Kanara gasped in pain.

Dacar smirked and pulled back another fist. "I didn't receive an answer yet." The second punch landed on her cheek. She whined in pain and the ki-bonds around her wrists sparked as she tried to power up.

Gohan frowned and walked closer. He pushed the older saiyan away. "Hey. Leave her alone!" He yelled at Dacar. Kanara looked up and widened her eyes.

"Gohan. Are you crazy?" She gasped out. "Get out of here."

"He's hurting you!" Gohan answered as he turned around. "Am I supposed to let that happen!" He turned around as Dacar tried to hit him. The boy moved away just in time.

"He's just punishing me." Kanara answered with a frown. "He's just following Saiyan rules." She sighed.

Dacar looked at Gohan and his eyes moved to the tail around Gohan's waist. "A saiyan. I've never seen you before." Dacar said as he circled the half-saiyan. Gohan clenched his fists and watched Dacar go.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Dacar asked as he tilted his head.

"Like you can keep track of every saiyan in hell." Kanara sneered bitterly. Dacar looked her way and nodded to the two boys who were holding her. They both kneed her in the stomach. Kanara screamed and collapsed on the ground. Gohan whirled around and knelt down next to her.

"How can you do this?" Gohan yelled at them as he tried to help Kanara up. The two boys behind Kanara looked at someone behind Gohan and nodded. They grabbed Kanara by her arms and pulled her away. They pushed her on the ground a few feet away. Gohan was still kneeling on the ground when several pairs of feet surrounded him. Gohan slowly got up.

"Why do you care?" Dacar asked as he crossed his arms. "What did you do with Kanara?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Gohan answered with a frown. "I just don't like it when people get hurt."

The boys around him laughed. "And you call yourself a saiyan?" Dacar sneered with a smirk. He gave Gohan a push. The half-Saiyan stumbled back. Dacar pushed him again. "Come on, tough guy. Aren't you going to defend your precious girl?" He sneered when Gohan stumbled back again. The boys behind him pushed Gohan forwards when he was within their reach.

"I don't want to fight." Gohan said slowly.

"How did you get that tail? You're certainly not a saiyan. Every saiyan wants to fight." A boy said frowning. "Let's see how _saiyan_ you are." They all stepped closer and towered over the half-saiyan.

Kanara shakily got up and went to walk closer. "Guys. Leave him alone." She said but two teenagers got in her way. They pushed her back on the ground.

Dacar looked back as Kanara got up and tried to get passed the two teenagers. "Do you care about him, Kanara?" He asked before he looked back at Gohan.

"Don't be a jerk, Dacar." Kanara answered with a frown. "I know it's hard for you but you'll have to try." She snarled at him.

Dacar narrowed his eyes and attacked the half-Saiyan. He punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan gasped in pain and stumbled back. He landed on the ground where a second boy kicked him in the back harshly. Gohan was pushed onto his stomach and Dacar went to stand next to him. "You…" He kicked against Gohan's side, "…keep," He gave another kick. Gohan groaned in pain, "_your filthy hands off_ _Kanara_," Every word was emphasized with another kick. "Got it, little boy?" He placed his foot on Gohan's hand and pushed down. The boy screamed as he felt his bones crack under the pressure.

"He's wearing ki-bonds, you bastard!" Kanara screamed as she tried to get closer. The two boys were having a hard time holding her back. Gohan tried to get up but Dacar kicked him back down.

"Did I say you could get up?" Dacar asked as he looked down at the half-Saiyan.

"I don't have to listen to you." Gohan snarled back at him as he went to get up again.

"Oh really?" Dacar sneered. "Okay, guys. I'd say this one needs a little lesson from all of us." Dacar said as he looked around. His eyes moved to Kanara. "Hold her." He ordered the two boys. They both made disapproving sounds at the fact that they weren't allowed to participate in the beating but they listened when Dacar gave them an angry glare.

"Dacar. Cut it out. Just leave him alone!" Kanara yelled as she punched one of the boys in the stomach. The ki-bonds still drained her strength so the punch didn't really have any effect. The two boys pushed her back and she stumbled until she fell on her bottom.

"Stay there." One of the boys said as he pointed at her. She frowned and crossed her arms. The two boys nodded approvingly and looked back at the fight.

Kanara very slowly got on her hands and knees and silently crawled forwards. If she could just get passed their legs she could make a run for it. She held her breath when she reached them but they suddenly sat down next to her. Two tails curled around her ankles and pulled her legs from under her. She collapsed on her stomach and two hands on her shoulder blades pushed her against the ground.

"You'll never outsmart us, little one." One of the boys said with a smirk as he petted her head. They allowed her to look up and shift on the ground but every time she tried to push her upper body up they pushed her back down. Kanara sighed and let her head fall on the ground. She looked up when she heard a scream from Gohan.

While she'd been trying to get away the teenagers were having the time of their death beating into the half-saiyan. He was lying on the ground and the boys were taking turns finding a place they hadn't kicked yet and doing something about that.

"What's going on here?" They all looked sideways when they heard a gruff voice.

"The king?" Dacar gasped before he knelt down in bowed his head. The other saiyans followed his lead.

"Almost." Vegeta said with a smirk as he walked closer. Kanara pushed herself up and got on her feet.

"That took you long enough." Gohan snarled at him as he tried to push himself up.

Vegeta shrugged. "I was checking out the area." He answered as he stepped closer and looked down at the half-saiyan. "Besides, you need a beating once in a while." Gohan glared up at him and tried to get up again.

Vegeta reached down and grabbed the back of Gohan's jacket. He pulled the half-Saiyan on his feet. Gohan got a hold of Vegeta's arm to keep himself up and Vegeta allowed him this small favor.

"Kanara." Kokaro hissed when he noticed she was standing. "Get down."

Kanara waved his comment away and walked closer to Vegeta. "Why did you check the area? We've already found other Saiyans." She said frowning.

Before Vegeta could answer Dacar got up too. "Are you associating with a royalty?" Dacar asked Kanara.

The female smiled and nodded. "Yes. And so is he." She answered as she motioned to Gohan.

"That's right, kids," Vegeta said. "You were beating up one of my companions. That's not good." He sneered.

All the boys bowed even deeper and started apologizing. Dacar kept himself low as he walked closer to Gohan and asked for forgiveness and a punishment. Gohan widened his eyes. "It's okay.. You can stop that." He muttered

Kanara smacked on his head. "Don't be like that. You have to punish them. They attacked a first class."

"But I'm not a first class…" Gohan started talking but Vegeta placed a hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta said. "We'll get back to your punishment." Vegeta mentioned to the others. "For now lead us to the saiyan kingdom."

The teenagers nodded and, seeing that Gohan, Kanara and Vegeta couldn't fly, started walking. Gohan went to walk closer to Vegeta when he noticed more and more Saiyans walking around. They went in a cave and followed the teenagers through many tunnels. Many saiyans turned and stared at them as they walked.

Finally they reached a great hall. "This is where the king stays during the day." Dacar said as he bowed to Vegeta. The man nodded and opened the door. The group followed him inside. Gohan looked around with wide eyes. The hall was nothing more than a big dark room. There were a few holes in the ceiling so light could come in. Thrones made from rocks were settled on the other end of the room. They already saw a man looking just like Vegeta sitting in one of those thrones. He was wearing a dark blue uniform. His gray armor almost looked black in the dark room.

The man looked up when he noticed the three visitors. His eyes moved from Gohan to Kanara to Vegeta and he widened them. "Vegeta! My son. You are here!" He exclaimed as he got up and walked closer.

Vegeta bowed as the rest of the group knelt down. Kanara pulled Gohan down with her. Gohan looked up as the king placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "You've been alive for a long time compared to some Saiyans. It's a shame you died but it's good to see you again." King Vegeta said as he looked Vegeta up and down.

"We have been here for a while but I was caught by Freeza and Cell." Vegeta explained as he showed the ki-bonds around his wrists. "Do you know how to get these off?"

King Vegeta nodded and looked sideways. "Bardock!" He yelled and motioned for a Saiyan to come. Vegeta gave a small glance at Gohan, who gasped when he saw the full-blooded saiyan. Bardock looked just like his father. He only had a few more scars covering his body and his face. He had a red bandana wrapped around his head and frowned as he walked closer. The man was wearing a black uniform with green parts on his stomach and shoulders. He bowed when he was close to the king.

"You called for me, my king?" Bardock asked as he stood straight again.

"Yes. Get these things off my son." The king ordered as he motioned to the ki-bonds. Bardock nodded and looked at the ki-bonds around Vegeta's wrists. After walking away to get a few supplies and coming back to prod in the bonds for a while, Bardock smirked and the ki-bonds fell off Vegeta's wrists. The man immediately powered up and nodded approvingly.

Gohan cleared his throat. "They have ki-bonds on too. You have to get rid of those too." Vegeta ordered as he motioned to the two teenagers behind him.

King Vegeta looked at the two teens as Bardock moved to Kanara. She got up and held out her arms. "How do you know them?" King Vegeta asked.

"The girl was in the dungeon when I was in there. She accompanied me when we escaped." Vegeta answered as Bardock was working on Kanara's bonds. "The boy has been fighting as my comrade for a while when I was still alive. We died together and ended up in the same place too." Vegeta continued as a second pair of ki-bonds fell on the ground. Kanara looked at her wrists and grinned as he powered up too.

Bardock looked at Gohan's wrists before his eyes fell on Gohan's features. "Do I know you?" He asked when he noticed the familiar expression.

Gohan shrugged. "I was thinking the same about you. We haven't met but you look familiar too." Bardock shrugged and started working on the ki-bonds.

"Wait!" Vegeta's hand landed on the ki-bonds on Gohan's wrists. "Keep those on."

Gohan looked up. "What!" He yelled. "Why?"

Kanara snickered. Vegeta shrugged. "I think it's better to keep you on a leash. I need to talk to you about something." Vegeta answered before he turned to his father. Gohan muttered unkind things under his breath. "Where can we have a private conversation?" Vegeta asked his father. The two Saiyans walked away as they talked.

"I can't believe this!" Gohan growled as he looked at the bonds around his wrists. Kanara smiled and her tail curled around his waist. She easily lifted him in the air. Gohan gasped and tried to get her tail off his body. "Put me down." He snarled at her.

Kanara snickered. "I shouldn't take advantage of your lack of power like this," She mused out loud. She slowly brought him closer and placed him on the ground in front of her. After this she curled her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear: "But I've never been a good girl."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Watch out." He whispered back as he looked over her shoulder. "Your friends don't like this."

Kanara froze for a second and looked over her own shoulder. Dacar narrowed his eyes at her. Kanara smirked and winked at Dacar. After this she turned around and pulled Gohan closer. "Play with me." She whispered before she pushed her mouth on his lips. Gohan raised an eyebrow but kissed back almost immediately. The boy pulled her even closer up against him.

Gohan pulled away and smirked at her. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked as his eyes moved to the angry group of teenagers. Kanara shrugged.

"They need to lighten up. It's their own fault." She answered.

Vegeta turned around and walked closer. "Brat. We need to talk." He said as he walked closer. Gohan turned around and nodded. The moment he stepped away from Kanara her brother appeared next to her.

"Let's go." Kokaro said as he grabbed her shoulder.

Kanara frowned at him. "I don't want to go yet." She complained stubbornly.

Dacar walked closer and gave Kanara a push in her back. "We're leaving." He ordered. "You are coming with us." He continued as he gave her another push.

"I don't want to come with you." Kanara yelled back at them. Kokaro frowned and grabbed her on her elbow. "No! Let me go!" Kanara yelled as he dragged her away. Gohan went to help her but Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. The man tightened his grip for a moment when Gohan tried to shrug him off.

Dacar rolled his eyes as he followed the two full-blooded Saiyans. Kokaro looked back at his sister and stopped walking. He pulled back a hand and before Kanara could do anything he landed it on her cheek. "Are you done?" He snarled at her.

Kanara placed a hand on her stinging cheek. She looked down and nodded. "It's about time she came around." One of the boys commented as he watched Kanara rub over her cheek.

She looked at Gohan. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" She said with a smile. Gohan smiled back and nodded. Kanara turned around and followed the rest of the group outside. Gohan watched her go and frowned at Vegeta once she was gone.

"Why did you hold me back?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Vegeta shrugged. "They had a right to force her out of this room. She's a part of that group." Vegeta answered.

"But she didn't want to go with them." Gohan said as he looked at the entrance of the room.

"Of course not. They didn't get to finish her punishment and she knows it." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"What?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "Are they going to hurt her?"

"Probably," Vegeta answered uninterested. "Come on. I have a surprise for you." Vegeta said as he turned around and walked away. Gohan followed him and they started walking.

Vegeta opened a door and let Gohan in. The boy walked inside and looked around. Gohan noticed several stone chairs and couches standing in the room. He also noticed a big bed and a slightly smaller bed standing next to it. Both were made out of stone. Gohan also noticed the occupants of several chairs.

Gohan crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta. "If you tell me you have a surprise, I expect something I like." Gohan said frowning.

Vegeta shrugged as he walked into the room. "I never said you would like the surprise." He answered. Gohan looked back at the four Saiyans in the room.

The first man was standing near the make-shift hole in the wall. He was looking outside when the two newcomers walked in. He had long spiky hair that ran down until his knees. The man was wearing the exact same brown with black uniform he died in ten years earlier.

The second man was sitting on one of the couches. He was leaning back and had his hand placed on his bald head. The large saiyan looked up when the two saiyans walked in.

The last person was sitting in another chair. His hair and expression were similar to Goku.

Raditz, Turles and Nappa were looking Gohan up and down, all in curiosity. "Who's the brat?" Raditz asked as he stepped closer.

Gohan frowned as his eyes moved from the one Saiyan to the other. They all belonged to memories he really wanted to forget. Vegeta sat down in one of the couches and smirked at Gohan. "Nappa and Raditz have both seen him on the day they died." Vegeta said. Gohan rolled his eyes and walked closer to sit down somewhere too. "He is Raditz's nephew."

Raditz stepped closer and looked at Gohan. "He's Kakarott's brat?" Raditz questioned. "Wow, I really thought you would've died." Raditz told Gohan.

"He's all grown up." Nappa commented with smirk. "Last time I saw you, you were this size." Nappa held his hand just above the ground to show how small Gohan was when they first met.

"I've never seen him." Turles commented as he crossed his arms. "Why did I have to come here?" He asked Vegeta.

"The three of you are the last saiyans I associated with. You all know most about me and my fighting techniques." Vegeta answered. "My father is thinking about going to war. He told me the saiyan race tried to avoid it until now because Cell is so much stronger than us. But now we are here, I think we can have a shot." Vegeta said as he placed his elbows on his knees.

Gohan frowned at him. "Wait a second." He said as he shifted on the stone couch. "Is that why you wanted to keep my ki-bonds on?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded. "We are here now. We have two weeks to get back to life. I want to help our race win this war. We can do that. If I take care of Freeza and Cooler, and you go head to head with Cell. We can win this thing." Vegeta said.

"No." Gohan snarled as he got up and walked away. "No. No. No." He repeated as he shook his head. "I am done with fighting. I am NOT going to transform again. I am sick of it!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta let out a very deep sigh. Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he's a Saiyan?" he asked Vegeta as he leaned towards the prince. Gohan rolled his eyes and walked to the make-shift window.

"Something went wrong in his education." Vegeta answered as he leaned back in the stone couch.

"No. Something went wrong in your education." Gohan snarled back at him as he turned around. "Just because you have been fighting since you were young doesn't mean that every Saiyan wants to be like that."

"I just had some people to beat up when I was angry. There is nothing wrong with that." Vegeta answered. "Besides Bulma told me that you were four when Raditz landed on planet Earth. We were about the same age when we started fighting. Or in your case; functioning as a punching bag for others." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan crossed his arms defiantly and leaned against the window. "I'm not going to fight him. I am leaving, right now." Gohan went to walk to the door. Vegeta appeared in front of him and pointed at the room behind Gohan.

"You're not leaving. You are staying right here. I want to keep an eye on you. That's your bed." Gohan looked back at the smaller bed next to the king sized bed. "You can sleep here."

"I don't want to fight him, Vegeta." Gohan said tiredly. "Please don't make me." He whispered as he looked down.

Vegeta stared at the half-saiyan for a few seconds. After this he groaned out loud and pushed Gohan's chin up. "That doesn't work on me." He said frowning. "Just stay here for now. I promise you that we'll be back in time, okay?"

Gohan sighed and shrugged. "Fine. It's not like I can do anything about it." Gohan muttered frowning. After this he walked to his stone bed and lay down on it.

Vegeta sat down on the couch again. Nappa looked at the half-Saiyan. "How long has it been?" He asked as he looked back at Vegeta. "He's grown a lot."

"It's been nine years since our battle," Vegeta answered. "A lot has happened since then."

"What's wrong with the boy?" Raditz asked as his eyes moved back to Gohan.

"The boy can hear you." Gohan snarled back at his uncle. He leaned on his elbows and frowned at the four Saiyans.

"Well, you're not going to answer my question, now are you?" Raditz answered. Gohan shook his head as an answer so he looked back at Vegeta.

"You guys traumatized him." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan scoffed as he lay down again.

"How's Kakarrot?" Raditz asked as he looked back at Gohan. The half-Saiyan stared up at the ceiling of the cave and refused to answer the question.

Vegeta looked at Gohan too. "He's dead." Vegeta answered for Gohan. The half-saiyan closed his eyes.

"Really?" Nappa asked as he leaned forward. "Did it happen recently?"

Vegeta shook his head. "It happened several years ago." Vegeta answered with a frown.

"Who killed him?" Raditz asked interested. "Hey, hybrid. Answer me." Raditz leaned on the leaning on the couch with his hands and looked at the half-saiyan. Gohan was still staring at the ceiling. "Are you deaf?" Raditz sneered. "Or is it too painful for you?"

"I killed him." Gohan answered suddenly.

Raditz's hands slipped off the couch. Nappa raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't think you would have it in you." Nappa said as he gave the half-Saiyan a calculating glance.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't give yourself that much credit, boy." Vegeta sneered as he got up and walked to the window. "Cell did the job." He mentioned to the others. "He threatened to blow himself up and take planet Earth with him. Kakarrot sacrificed himself and made Cell blow up somewhere else." Vegeta continued as looked out the window.

Nappa looked at the half-saiyan. "So, why does he think he did it?" Nappa asked interested.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's a long and annoying story." He answered as he looked back at the full-grown saiyans. "Why am I tired?" He asked as he frowned at them.

Raditz shrugged. "Hell. We need to sleep here. The rulers of hell thought we were getting too restless and were making too much trouble. So, they made it so that we can get tired and have to sleep several hours once in a while. Our sleeping pattern is the same as it was in our old live." Raditz answered.

Vegeta nodded. "Great. Just my luck." He muttered annoyed. "I think I'll take a nap. I want to speak to you in about seven hours. We'll discus everything with my father." Vegeta said. The three adults nodded and all got up. Gohan sat up and watched as everyone got up and walked to the door.

Raditz turned around and looked at Gohan. "Do you want me to take him with me?" He asked Vegeta. "He's a part of my tribe. Maybe it's better if I bring him back to his roots." Raditz suggested.

Vegeta shook his head. "No. I want to keep him close for now. You can introduce him later." Vegeta answered. Raditz nodded and walked out the room.

Vegeta waited until the door closed before he walked to his own bed and sat down on it. "This is the worst bed I've ever slept in." He muttered as he lay down.

Gohan frowned. "Why didn't I get my own room?" Gohan asked as he watched Vegeta lie down.

"You're a third class," Vegeta answered as he looked sideways. "If you would have gone with Raditz you probably would have slept in a room with three or four others. They usually place saiyans of the same generation with each other. But since there's nobody of your generation you would probably end up in the same room as Raditz and Turles." Vegeta continued.

"Turles?" Gohan questioned.

"Turles is one of Freeza's low class saiyan soldiers." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "He's younger than Raditz but older than your father, I think."

Gohan lay down and sighed. "Please don't make me sleep in their room." He muttered as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's the rules." Vegeta answered. "The fact that you are sleeping in my room, as a third class, is already a violation of the rules." Vegeta continued.

"I want to go home." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Stop whining. We're not going home for a while." Vegeta growled back.

"Why not?" Gohan asked with a frown. "Why can't we just leave this place. Why can't you let me leave this place on my own?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now sleep or I'll knock you out." Vegeta snarled at him. Gohan hesitated but decided not to bother Vegeta anymore. He lay down and closed his eyes. Vegeta watched the half-Saiyan lie down before he turned on his back on the boy and closed his own eyes.

"I don't get it." Gohan muttered. Vegeta ignored him. The two saiyans fell silent after this. They were both deep in their own thoughts and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meet Your Family

**Thanks to Puja723 for proofreading the chapter!**

**Thanks to ****Supersaiyan2479****, ****Rest In Piece****, ****silvergirl3****, ****Prats 'R' Us****, ****Mr Blue22****, ****Thomas Drovin****, ****johncorn****, ****LazyFoxLover****, ****ultimatedragonballzfan****, ****Majin Putty**** and ****Life Alchemist**** for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the character.**

**Chapter 15. ****Meet your family.**

A few hours later Gohan woke up and rubbed his eyes. The boy looked around to find himself in a dark chamber with stone furniture. The boy tried to remember why he was there when everything shot back at him. The boy shook his head and got out the bed. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing, the brown jacket only covering his chest and shorts under it, and wondered if he could get rid of it.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta grumbled. The man was sitting on one of the couches. He was drawing something on a stone plate. Gohan sat down next to him and looked at the sketches.

"What's this?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"I'm trying to figure out a strategy to fight Freeza's army." Vegeta answered with a frown. "We have a meeting with the elite in a few minutes." Vegeta continued as he placed the piece of chalk on the table next to the plate and stretched.

"We?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved over the drawing. Vegeta got up and walked to the window. He looked outside and nodded slightly.

"You have to be there. I don't want you running around alone in the castle. Besides, you can blurt out smart things occasionally. It's best to be there when you do." Vegeta sneered. Gohan rolled his eyes and tapped against the plate with his finger.

"Speaking of which, why don't you place this party here?" Gohan asked as he looked at the Saiyan. Vegeta looked at the plate and walked closer. Gohan pointed at the team and the place he meant. "The castle is here." Gohan finger tapped against a small picture of a castle, "Most of the teams are here but if they follow the path through the mountains," Gohan's finger traced over the path he meant, "they'll end up right behind this team." Gohan's finger stopped at a written number which indicated a team of soldiers. "They won't have a chance if they're attacked in the back."

Vegeta sat down on the couch and studied the drawing for a few seconds. After this he frowned slightly and wiped a number away. He placed the number of this legion on the place Gohan suggested. "See. I guess that was your smart moment for the day. No reason to bring you to the meeting now."

Gohan scoffed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Vegeta yelled as he grabbed the drawings and got up. He handed a few to Gohan. The half-saiyan raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you can at least help me carry something." Vegeta said.

Gohan narrowed his eyes but the door opened before he could reply. Vegeta walked away and Gohan decided to follow him. Nappa was the one who escorted them to the meeting. They ended up in a big room where several soldiers were already sitting at the table. King Vegeta was placed at the head of the table. Vegeta was placed right next to him. The other soldiers were still standing next to their chairs. Vegeta walked to his chair and his eyes moved around to find Gohan's place. The man frowned slightly when he noticed there was a free chair on the other side of the table, far away from him.

It was placed next to Raditz. "A third-class place." Vegeta muttered under his breath. _'Raditz must have told them the boy is a third class.'_ Vegeta looked at the soldier next to him. "You." He said suddenly. The soldier looked at Vegeta. "Switch places with the boy." He ordered.

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow as a silence fell over the group. "Vegeta." King Vegeta said suddenly. "The boy is a third class and he's not even full-grown yet." King Vegeta continued carefully.

"I know that." Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan was already standing by his chair next to Raditz. He figured the place was for him too. "I want him on the chair next to me," He continued as he sat down on his own chair. "He helped me with giving ideas for the strategy. I need to be able to talk to him without having to scream over the table." Vegeta answered annoyed. "Switch."

Gohan scratched his head as the elite soldier walked to his chair. He pushed Gohan away and went to stand next to the chair, grumbling over the fact he was placed with third classes.

Vegeta cleared his throat and Gohan quickly walked to the chair next to Vegeta. They all sat down when King Vegeta motioned for them to do so. "Why did you have to do that?" Gohan whispered. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"I already explained why." Vegeta answered with a frown. "Now be quiet. I want to be able to hear the conversation." Gohan frowned at him but decided to listen and turned to the conversation too.

**() **** **** ()**

"That takes care of Freeza's soldiers. Now we have to think about the Cold family itself. Don't forget about Cell and Bojack." King Vegeta said frowning. They had been working on strategies and different tactics for hours. Gohan yawned and leaned back in his seat. He was getting bored.

Vegeta nodded. "I can take Freeza, Cooler and maybe Bojack." He answered. "I can't take them all at once though. I think it's best to send a team of our best and strongest elites to fight Cooler. He's slightly weaker than Freeza and the easiest to defeat. I can fight King Cold and Freeza. We need others to distract Bojack until I can fight him." Vegeta continued.

"What about Cell?" Nappa asked as he leaned forwards and placed his elbows on the table. "He's the strongest of them all. We can't defeat him."

Gohan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Vegeta looked at him and Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "The boy can defeat Cell." Vegeta said as he looked back at the other Saiyans. Several gasps were heard as the Saiyans widened their eyes and gazed at Gohan in awe.

"What?" Raditz asked. "That can't be true."

"Who do you think killed Cell?" Vegeta asked as a smirk crept on his face. "The boy sent Cell to hell." Vegeta continued. "I can transform into a Super Saiyan. The boy can ascend beyond that level." Vegeta pointed at Gohan with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" King Vegeta asked. "We have to attack as soon as possible. If there is a chance we could defeat Cell then we should take it."

"No, we shouldn't." Gohan suddenly spoke up. Vegeta elbowed the half-Saiyan in his side but Gohan didn't back down. "Answer me honestly: Do you want to fight Cell because you want to be able to live somewhere else or do you want to fight him because you love fighting?" Gohan asked frowning.

The Saiyans were all frowning at him by now. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He's going to fight Cell during the battle…"

"No I am not." Gohan snarled back at him. "I don't want to fight him. You know that!" Gohan got up. "You know what, I'm done with this. Call me when you're done." Gohan snarled as he went to walk out. Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed the boy back on the chair.

"You are staying here." Vegeta growled at him. Gohan scoffed. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight Vegeta since he was wearing ki-bonds. "We'll take about this later." Vegeta hissed at him. After this they continued the meeting as if nothing happened.

A few hours later they walked back into Vegeta's room. "How dare you!" Vegeta yelled as he whirled around and frowned at the half-Saiyan. "You can't talk back to the prince in front of other Saiyans. You're third class for god's sake." Vegeta growled.

Raditz tilted his head. "He doesn't know anything about the rules, does he?" Raditz asked interested.

Gohan clenched his fists. "I want to leave this place. I don't want to stay with this stupid race. They only want to fight because they love fighting. They love to hurt others. I hate that!" Gohan yelled back.

"Your hateful comments about the Saiyan race keep falling down on the same thing. Are you loosing inspiration?" Vegeta sneered as he sat down on a couch. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

Raditz frowned at Vegeta. "People are going to ask questions, Vegeta. A third class just yelled at you during a meeting. He's a new Saiyan but he doesn't behave like it. He needs to learn how to pay respect to the elders." Raditz complained as he followed the prince and sat down on the couch too.

Gohan sat down on his own bed and scoffed. "I don't even want to be here. Just let me go and I'll stay out of your way." Gohan answered.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not an option, brat. I need you to fight Cell on the battlefield." He answered as he looked back at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan growled. "What are you going to do? Are you going to keep me like this and release me from my bonds once Cell sees me?" He sneered. He then noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face and widened his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." He said.

Vegeta ignored this and leaned on his knees with his elbows. "Maybe I should call the girl and let her babysit you for a while. I bet she would love it." Vegeta suggested.

"What girl?" Raditz asked interested. Turles was walking towards Gohan. The man eyed the half-saiyan with awe and only received an annoyed glare from the teenager.

"What's her name?" Vegeta questioned out loud. "Kanara! That's it." Vegeta said with a nod. "Your niece." Vegeta looked at Nappa. Gohan widened his eyes and got up.

"What?" Gohan asked.

Nappa tilted his head at Vegeta. "How did you find out? I never told you about her." He answered in surprise.

"Her fighting style is similar to yours. I figured that you must have taught your younger brother and he taught his daughter. Your style passed over to her." Vegeta answered.

Gohan got up and looked at Nappa. "You are the uncle who told her she is only good for handing out massages?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Nappa laughed. "I think I was joking at the time. But she was very good at them. She screws up everything else. She ruined her own life and death by joining that group of Saiyans."

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he stepped closer.

"When she was about eight years old she snuck into their ship. She wanted to follow her brother. They found her, noticed she had a certain amount of spiciness, and forced her to join the group. She tried to fight them in the beginning, tried to ask her father and brother for help, but nobody helped her. She gave up pretty quick, though." Nappa said thoughtfully.

Gohan frowned slightly at this piece of background information. The boy sat down on the couch and wondered if Kanara would tell him more about her past if he asked her. "You know we only have two weeks to get out of here, right?" Gohan asked as he looked at Vegeta.

The man nodded. "Of course. I'm not stupid."

Gohan snorted. "I'm not the one who got us here." He snarled back at Vegeta. "I'd say that was pretty stupid." He continued with a frown.

"I only did that because you continued to defy me. That's stupid." Vegeta answered as he got up and walked away from the half-saiyan.

Gohan got up and followed him. "There's nothing stupid about that. You shouldn't assume that everyone here always listens to you." Gohan snarled back at him.

Vegeta whirled around. "The problem is that we are in Saiyan territory now. Here I am the prince and every Saiyan has to listen to me. That includes you." Vegeta pushed against Gohan's head with his finger. "So I'd better be quiet before I order them to throw you in the dungeon." He continued.

"Oh, that's rich. The mighty prince of all saiyans can't take on a fourteen year old. That's kind of pathetic, don't you think." A force suddenly pushed against the half-Saiyan. He stumbled back and felt a sting on his cheek. Gohan placed a hand on his cheek and widened his eyes at Vegeta. "You hit me." He exclaimed.

"I feel a lot better." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms.

"People tend to use violence because they can't express their anger in words or because of impotence." Gohan countered.

"I was just hoping it would shut you up." Vegeta snarled back as he uncrossed his arms. "Do you want me to try again?" He suggested.

Gohan stepped back and shook his head. Turles and Raditz, who had been talking quietly in the corner until now, were walking closer. "On that note," Turles started as they went to stand near the half-saiyan, "What do you say we take him and show him his roots." Turles placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and gave Vegeta a questioning look.

Vegeta hesitated and met Gohan's eyes. The half-saiyan sent him a warning glance and gave an almost unnoticeable shake of his head. Vegeta then shrugged and turned away from them. "Sure. That's a good idea. We need some time away from each other. I'll send someone when I want to see him again." Vegeta answered.

"What?" Gohan yelled as Turles tightened the grip on his shoulder and turned him around. "Wait. No! Vegeta, you can't do this. I don't want to come with you." Gohan complained as they pushed him to the doorway. "No... I … Oh… This is … I… Let me... Stop that… AHHH..." Gohan stumbled out the room after Raditz had given him a hard push. He extended his hands and managed to avoid bumping into the wall with his face.

Gohan turned towards them and glared at the two saiyans. Turles pointed to the hallway behind Gohan. "We have to go that way." Turles mentioned as he looked at the teenager. Gohan narrowed his eyes at them but, after enduring the two neutral stares he got back for a few minutes, then growled and turned around. He started walking and allowed Raditz to take the lead.

"So... Where is this place?" Gohan asked as they walked.

"The third class level is deeper under the ground. We don't have windows and the other privileges the elites have." Raditz answered as they descended on a stairway.

"Where do you sleep?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Raditz.

"We have bedrooms where everyone from the same generation sleeps. Our families are very big so there are usually a lot of cousins and nieces sleeping in the same room." Raditz answered as he led Gohan to the right. "Turles and I are the oldest in our room. The rest are children since they died when the planet blew up. We are the only ones of our generation who got the chance to grow up." Raditz continued.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "So… Where am I going to sleep?" Gohan asked as he looked up again.

Raditz looked at the half-Saiyan and thought about that question for a few seconds. "You'll probably sleep in our room." Raditz looked at Turles and got a nod as answer. "We have a few spare beds anyway."

"So, do you want to go to our family first? Or do you want to see the rest of the third class territory?" Turles asked as they stopped walking.

Gohan hesitated. "If you're family of an elite, does that mean you're an elite too?" He asked as he looked up.

Raditz shook his head. "It doesn't have to be like that. Saiyans become elites through hard work and a lot of won battles." He answered. "Who are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about a girl named Kanara. She said she was a third class but I heard she's Nappa's niece." Gohan answered hesitantly.

Turles raised both his eyebrows at the half-saiyan. "You're looking for a girl? That's dangerous territory for a new Saiyan." He answered amused. "Nappa's clan is probably over there." Turles pointed to the alley to the right.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he ran that way. Raditz frowned slightly and Turles widened his eyes. The two saiyans exchanged glances before they growled.

"Hey! Wait up!" Raditz yelled as he followed the half-Saiyan. Turles made a disapproving sound and ran after Raditz.

Gohan looked back when they reached him. "You don't have to follow me, you know." He said as they caught up with him.

"You're wearing ki-bonds." Turles answered uninterested. "The Saiyan race isn't known for its gentleness. If someone finds you like this, they can take advantage of your state. Since prince Vegeta left you under our wing, we can't let that happen."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Vegeta couldn't care less what happens to me." He answered annoyed. "Just leave me alone."

"If Vegeta didn't care about it he would have left you outside." Raditz answered. "I lived with Vegeta for quite some time. I know when he cares about something and when he doesn't care." Raditz continued as they walked.

Gohan scoffed but decided not to answer to this. They walked in a large room. There he noticed several groups of saiyans sitting around, sparring or talking. The half-saiyan looked around the room. The stone walls were holding candles to create some light. There was more stone furniture in the room. Gohan's eyes fell on a group of saiyans on the right side of the room. There were four saiyans sitting on a stone couch and others were spread around them, sitting on the floor or other stone chairs. They were talking and laughing but Gohan wasn't interested in most of them. His eyes fell on the female Saiyan who was lying on the laps of two boys on the couch. She was spread out there, one of her arms was lying under her head and her other arm was placed on her stomach, and she seemed to be asleep or she was just lying there with her eyes closed. Her head was placed on a boy's lap and her feet shifted slightly on the second boy's legs. The boy on whose lap her head was lying, and was known to Gohan as Dacar, was absently stroking her hair. It made Gohan fell like he was looking at a cat.

Gohan shook his head and walked closer. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked back at the owner. "You're looking for her, right?" Raditz asked as he nodded to the female. Gohan nodded affirmative. "I wouldn't go there if I were you. Do you see their tails?" Gohan turned around and looked for the tails.

He noticed what he'd overlooked at first. Kanara's tail was unwound and the tails of the boys were curling around it. "That's a sign of ownership, boy. I don't know why but they're trying to remind her of something. She's probably a part of that group and she tried to deny it or something like that." Raditz continued. "Don't mess with that."

"I can take care of myself." Gohan snarled back as he shrugged the hand off and walked to the group. "Kanara?" He asked when he was close.

The female opened her eyes and looked sideways. "Gohan!" She exclaimed in surprise. She jumped up and walked closer. "Hey! How are you doing? I thought I'd never see you again." She continued with a grin.

Gohan was able to take in her appearance and widened his eyes. Her body was covered in wounds and bruises. She had a split lip and a black eye. "What happened to you?" He asked as she walked closer and gave him a hug. The half-Saiyan placed a hand on her cheek to look at her wounds.

"Nothing. My brother just forgot to hit the brakes during my punishment." Kanara gave a glare at her brother. The teenager was sitting on the ground and grinned back at her. "I'll be back to normal within a few days. Wounds don't stay too long in hell." Kanara answered as she ran a hand through her spiky curls.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the rest of the group. There they sat down on the ground. "What are you doing here?" Kanara asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Gohan answered. "I wanted to find out how you were doing. Vegeta told me they could hurt you. I guess they did." Gohan frowned at her appearance.

"It's nothing." Kanara answered with a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Nothing?" Gohan repeated as he raised an eyebrow. "Just look at yourself." He continued as he motioned to her body. "How can you say it's nothing?"

"You were worse when we were in the dungeon."

"Yes, but Cell did that to me. He's my enemy. Those guys are supposed to be your friends." Gohan answered with a frown.

"That's just how it goes over here." Kanara answered with a grin. "Don't worry about me, okay?" She continued before she jumped up. "Come on. We'll take a walk." She said as she motioned for Gohan to follow her. The half-saiyan got up too and followed his friend. The moment they were out the room, Kanara grabbed his hand, and she started running. Gohan was pulled after her.

"What are you doing?" Gohan snarled at her as she pulled him along.

Kanara placed a finger on her mouth and continued to run. Gohan frowned as she pulled him around a corner and pushed him in a small hole close to the ground. The two saiyans crept in there and she motioned for Gohan to be quiet. Gohan was wondering why until he noticed two pair of feet running closer. The half-saiyan watched as the two saiyans looked around. "Where did they go?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. Damn her. I bet she's going to be gone for the rest of the day." The other one answered. "If I find that girl I'm going to kill her." He continued as he walked away. The other Saiyan followed him.

Kanara grinned as she watched them walk away. "Idiots." She whispered as they walked away. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. Kanara crawled out the hole and Gohan followed her. "They always follow me. They can never leave me alone." Kanara complained as they walked the other way.

"Why were they following us?" Gohan asked her. "Don't they trust you?" Gohan continued.

"Of course they do. It's not like I can go anywhere." Kanara answered as she pulled on her furry skirt. "They're just very protective and that gets annoying once in a while." She continued as they descended a stairs.

"I was wondering about something." Gohan muttered as they walked. Kanara looked sideways and smiled.

"Do you know Nappa?" Gohan asked her.

Kanara nodded. "I was wondering how long it would take you guys to figure that one out." She answered as they walked. "Uncle Nappa never really cared about the third-class relatives he had. He always seemed to have a soft spot for me though." Kanara continued.

"I can't believe it." Gohan muttered as he looked down. "He's so different from you."

"You're not exactly like your uncle Raditz, now are you?" Kanara countered with an innocent smile.

"How do you…" Gohan started with wide eyes.

"I asked around a little." Kanara answered with a grin. "In a world like ours, everyone knows everyone. It's very easy to find out things like that." They walked out the cave and Gohan squinted his eyes against the light. "Your clan is not too far from mine, you know."

"I don't even know where it is. Vegeta just let them take me here." Gohan muttered frowning. "I can't believe he set me up for this." He complained. Kanara grinned back at him.

"He must have thought you needed a little time with other saiyans. It might soothe that hatred you have for them." Kanara answered. They were now climbing up a mountain. Gohan had a little trouble keeping up with her. His ki-bonds didn't leave much strength for him.

"I love that he still keeps you on those." Kanara said as she tapped against the ki-bond with her hand. They were now sitting on the top of the mountain. Gohan sighed and looked at the bonds around his wrists.

"I hate it." He muttered with a frown. "I bet he's enjoying putting me through this." He continued with a frown.

Kanara lied down on her back and looked up at the sky. Gohan looked sideways. "When Nappa found out about you he told me something." Gohan started as he watched her reaction. "He told me how you got into that group you hang out with." Gohan continued.

Kanara shifted and placed a hand under her head. "So?" She asked as she placed her hand on her naked stomach to conceal it a little.

"I want to hear the story from you. I want you to tell me what happened." Gohan answered frowning. "Please, I've told you all about my planet and everything. You can tell me this in return." Gohan answered.

Kanara sighed and looked up at the sky. "I was about eight when I joined that group." She started. "My brother always went off into space and he returned with all these fantastic stories. He made me so jealous. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to fly away from our planet and fight all those powerful opponents." Kanara continued. "One day I tried to follow them. I snuck inside his space ship and traveled all the way to the planet. When they got there I noticed what really happened on those planets."

Kanara shivered. "They landed on the planet and started slaughtering all the living beings on that planet. My brother always left that part of the story out. I panicked and hid when they came back but I was sloppy. One of them noticed my scent and chased me down."

Gohan shifted and looked sideways as Kanara was telling her story: "They wanted to kill me at first but my brother stopped them. He didn't want me dead. So they decided to bring me back to the planet. Dacar was the one to suggest that, if I wanted to see what the missions were about, I had to participate in them too. They forced me to kill several aliens. I tried to fight them and that's probably what got them interested. When we got home, Dacar insisted that I had to join the team. My father agreed and I was initiated the same night."

"You didn't want to join the team, right?" Gohan asked as he looked sideways. "Didn't you tell your father? I'm sure he would have left you off the hook if you told him the truth."

Kanara smiled. "What's your father like?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. "Does he listen to you when you tell him something? Does he hug you in the middle of a street filled with humans? Can you tell him everything?"

Gohan nodded as answer. Kanara sighed. "You're lucky." She muttered. "My dad didn't really care about my opinion. Okay, he loves me. I know he does. He would hate it if something happens to me. He tends to choose my brother's side though. He is very protective over me and I just have to do everything he says. He wanted me to join that group. They would protect me against other Saiyan warriors."

"They did do that. Once I got older they made these rules about our relationship. They appointed places on my body they were allowed to touch and other places they couldn't touch. They would leave me alone while I was growing up. They wouldn't pressure me into things I didn't want to do, sexually." Kanara chuckled bitterly. "There was only one thing I had to do in return."

"Does it have anything to do with that heat thing you're always talking about?" Gohan asked as he watched other Saiyans flying around. Several groups of saiyans were momentarily flying in and out of the holes in the ground.

"Yeah. In return I had to give my heat to one of them. I could choose who it was." She answered with a sigh.

"Did they give you a choice?"

"Yes, they did. I was about twelve years old." She answered as she stretched. A teenager called out her name and she waved back. "I didn't have much choice though. They were sitting around me like that, threateningly. I was afraid that, if I didn't agree with their terms…"

"Yes?" Gohan asked as he turned on his side and looked at the female.

"I was afraid that they would take what they wanted. They're so much stronger than me and the older I got, the more I matured, the more I wondered how much longer they would be able to keep their hands off me." Kanara answered. "They've been very nice though. The last time one of them touched me on a remotely rude place was at least three months ago. If you don't count yesterday."

"Gotcha." Four pair of feet landed above them. Kanara let her head fall back to look at the new-comers.

"Hi guys." She said when she recognized her brother and two other friends. "What are you doing here?" She asked innocently.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Her brother snarled back as he leaned over her. "Get up. We're leaving." He sent a glare in Gohan's way. The half-saiyan sat up.

Kanara stretched lazily and yawned. "I don't want to leave yet. We're just lying here. I'm enjoying the sun." She said as she closed her eyes.

"We're in hell. There's no sun here." Her brother countered. "What are you doing here with him? Are you acting like a slut again?" He sneered as he narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan.

"You'd have to conduct sexual activities to be a slut, my dearest brother. I'm as innocent as you know them." Kanara looked at her brother for a few seconds. "Well… Maybe not like you know them." She continued.

"Get up." Kokaro ordered as he stepped closer and nudged in Kanara's side. She growled in annoyance and got up. Gohan followed her lead.

"We were just lying around." Kanara complained."Why can't you let me do my own thing once in a while?" She asked with a frown as she crossed her arms.

Kokaro frowned back at her. "Because you seem to forget you are a part of our group. You never really learned that lesson. The older you got, the more rebellious you got. It's time you stop that. Dacar is very angry at you and you know you don't want to get him that angry."

Kanara winced slightly and bit her lip. "Well… He just needs to loosen up." She pouted. After this she stomped on the ground with her foot. "Fine. Let's go back." She said after this. "Come on, Gohan." She motioned for Gohan to come.

Kokaro looked at the other two full-blooded male saiyans and nodded. They did the same thing. Kokaro suddenly lashed out and grabbed his sister's arms. Kanara gasped as he tightened his grip on her arms and smirked down at his sister. "Now be quiet, sister dear." He hissed as he pulled Kanara back.

She frowned up at him. "What are you doing?" She snarled at him as she struggled. Her brother had always been stronger than her. She soon found herself groaning in pain as he applied pressure on her arms.

"I'd say it's time we showed your little friend here who he's messing with." Her brother answered as he looked at the other two Saiyans. Kanara widened her eyes and looked in Gohan's way. The half-saiyan was in a fighting stance as the two full-blooded Saiyans closed him in.

**() **** **** ()**

**I hope you liked it. Please review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Exploring My Family Tree

**Thanks to ****Princess Marauder****, ****Mr Blue22****, ****Razamataz22****, ****kyuubi-shinigami****, ****Thomas Drovin****, ****ultimatedragonballzfan****, ****Fallen Lights****, ****Rest In Piece**** and ****DBZGIRL111****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to Puja723 for proofreading the chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 16. Exploring my Family Tree.**

"It's time we show you who you're messing with." One of the boys said as he cracked his knuckles. Gohan bit his lip and stepped back as the two walked closer.

"Hey, slow down guys. I'm wearing ki-bonds. This isn't fair." Gohan said as he showed the bonds around his wrists.

"It will be faster for us." The saiyan teenager answered as he stepped even closer. Gohan narrowed his eyes as the saiyan pulled back a fist. Gohan dived under the fist and ran to the other side of the rock. A tail sneaked around his leg and he tripped. The boy growled as the skin on his chin was damaged when it came into contact with the ground. Gohan pushed himself up and rolled away just in time. A second later a foot stomped down on the place Gohan's back used to be.

The boy jumped up and got in a fighting stance. Kuriki frowned at the half-saiyan. "Don't think you're getting out of a beating. Just because you managed to avoid my punches doesn't mean you'll continue being this lucky."

Gohan gave him an exasperated glance. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "We're just friends. Why can't I spend some time with Kanara? I'll be leaving soon."

"We don't like boys around her." Kuriki answered as he got in a fighting stance. Gohan judged the stance for a second and wished for his power to be returned. There were so many flaws in Kuriki's defense. He could easily defeat the full-blooded Saiyan with just 1% of his power. The bad thing was that his power level was now around 200.

The saiyan attacked him again. Gohan jumped back to avoid a punch. The full-blooded saiyan lashed out with his tail and managed to grab Gohan's wrist. He pulled the half-saiyan closer and handed out a punch. Another punch was directed to Gohan's stomach. The half-Saiyan bent over in pain. The tail slipped from Gohan's wrist and Kuriki jumped in the air and gave a kick against Gohan's cheek.

The half-saiyan was launched sideways and rolled down the large rock. Kanara gasped and tried to release herself from the older boy's grip. She powered up to her max but the male was stronger. Gohan's skin was attacked from several sides as he slit down the rocky side of the mountain. He landed on the ground with a thud and groaned. Gohan tried to get up, ignoring the pain in his arm, but failed miserably. The ki-bonds didn't only leave little energy to go on. It also made him more vulnerable to pain.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked as he landed next to the half-Saiyan. Kuriki grabbed the back of Gohan's jacket and pulled him up. "I'm not done with you yet." Gohan's hands scratched at Kuriki's hand, trying to pull it away from his collar, but after a few seconds they fell to his side uselessly.

"Hey, are you going to deny us the pleasure of watching it?" The second warrior asked while he forced Kanara on her knees. The female frowned as he pulled her arms together behind her back.

"Of course not." Kuriki flew up together with Gohan and they landed on the large rock. "Enjoy." He said before he pulled back a fist. Gohan could only watch as the fist connected with his face.

**() **** **** ()**

Three saiyans were walking through the underground hallway. The female was walking in the front and she was frowning as they moved. The two boys behind her kept an eye on her. Kanara looked up when she noticed two familiar faces and ran forwards. "Hey!" She yelled as her tail lashed out in submissiveness and she stopped in front of them. "You're family of Gohan, right? You know the boy who came here with prince Vegeta?" She asked them.

Turles and Raditz exchanged glances. "Yes." Raditz answered as he frowned. "We've been looking for him. He just ran off like that." Raditz growled in annoyance.

"You have to help him. They hurt him and left him there on his own." Kanara answered in a panicking voice. "Please hurry. He can't defend himself in the state he's in." The two boys walked closer and pushed Kanara away from the adults. "He's outside on the Junila rock. Hurry up." Kanara growled as they pushed her forwards. "Guys, come on. They have to help him." Kanara snarled as she received another push. She stumbled forwards and looked back at the two adults. She noticed they were already running in the other direction and sighed. "Fine. Stop pushing me!" She said as she pushed their hands away and crossed her arms. After this she walked away again.

Raditz and Turles raced outside and looked around there. They floated up in the sky and their eyes scanned the landscape. Raditz was the first one to gasp and he pointed at a rock sticking out in the sky. Turles nodded and the two Saiyans landed on the ground within two seconds. They both looked down at the half-Saiyan and couldn't help but smirk at his position.

The half-saiyan was lying on his stomach on the ground. His hands and feet were tied together separately and the four appendages were bounded to each other above his back. "I understand why she was afraid others would take advantage of this." Turles muttered as his eyes moved to Gohan's gagged mouth.

Raditz tilted his head. "Should we untie him before we wake him up?" He asked Turles. The two Saiyans exchanged amused looks and Turles knelt down. The man looked at Gohan's unconscious face and rolled his eyes. After this he shook the half-saiyan awake. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up.

"I see you've met your girlfriend's comrades." Turles sneered as his eyes moved over the bruises and wounds on Gohan's face and body. Gohan went to answer when he noticed he couldn't talk. The half-saiyan suddenly remembered what the boys had done before they knocked him out and struggled in his bounds.

Turles leaned over and removed the gag from Gohan's mouth. "Untie me!" Gohan snarled at them.

"Why? We're just Saiyans. We don't do nice things, remember?" Raditz answered as he knelt down too. "We wouldn't be acting like typical Saiyans if we untie you right now." Raditz gave Gohan an innocent smile.

The half-saiyan frowned back at him. "Jerks." He muttered. "Even you could make an exception."

"Can we?" Turles questioned out loud. "We're ruthless Saiyans. We can't do a nice thing, right?"

"Yes, you can." Gohan yelled back. "You owe me." Gohan narrowed his eyes at Raditz. The man shrugged and placed a hand on Gohan's bound hands.

"So, not all Saiyans are that bad?" Raditz supplied as he looked back at Gohan.

"You two are bad. You kidnapped me and killed my father. You must have killed thousands of people." Gohan looked from Raditz to Turles.

"So not all Saiyans are that bad?" Turles repeated as his lips curled up.

Gohan stared at them for a few seconds but the only thing he got in return was two evenly matched stares. The half-saiyan sighed. "Fine. Not all the Saiyans are that bad." He muttered in annoyance.

"Good boy." Raditz untied the half-Saiyan as Turles got up. Gohan got on his feet and rubbed over his hurting wrists.

The two saiyans were frowning at him. Gohan avoided their stares and looked down. "I guess I'm sorry?" Gohan muttered.

A force slashed against his cheek and he stumbled back. Gohan tripped over his own feet and fell down on his butt. The half-Saiyan placed a hand on his stinging cheek and looked up at Raditz. "You guys seriously need to stop hitting me." He yelled at him. "I'm already in enough pain as it is."

"That's too bad." Raditz answered as he stepped forward and grabbed Gohan's arm. He pulled the half-saiyan up and grabbed him on both his shoulders. "Let me give you some of the basic rules of our race. If you would have had a father and a big brother, the father is the one who has the power over you. You would have to listen to him. If your father would have died, your brother would have taken over. Your father has to listen to your mother so she has power over you indirectly. Now, your father died, right?" Raditz asked.

Gohan gave a reluctant nod and Raditz continued: "Your mother is not in this world so that means that the first Saiyan male relative has complete control over you." Raditz smirked at the half-Saiyan. "Guess who that is."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"I can do anything, nephew. I can legally punish you just because I feel like it." Raditz answered as he placed a hand under Gohan's chin and pushed his face up. "I bet Turles would love to be my second."

"You bet I will." Turles answered with a grin.

"So, if I were you, I would start listening to me." Raditz continued as he released the half-Saiyan. He studied the wounded teenager for a few seconds and groaned. "Just look at you. Vegeta is going to kill us if he sees your appearance."

"We'll just keep him around a little longer." Turles answered. "Come on. Let's go. We can bring him to your cave. Your mother is going to love him." Turles turned around and lifted off. Raditz followed him.

"That's fine. I'll just walk." Gohan yelled after them. The two full-blooded Saiyans looked back and Gohan showed the ki-bonds around his wrists. Raditz gasped as Turles scratched his head. Raditz landed in front of Gohan and gave him his back as he bent his knees a little.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as Raditz looked back at him. "Get on." Raditz snarled at him.

"I'm not getting on your back." Gohan answered. "I'm going to walk." Gohan walked back to the Saiyan caves. Raditz watched him go while Turles landed next to him.

"He disobeyed you." Turles said, stating the obvious. Raditz shot him a glare and followed the half-Saiyan. Gohan looked back when he noticed the two Saiyans were following him. He slowed down and allowed them to catch up with him.

"Raditz?" He asked hesitantly. The Saiyan looked sideways. "What are they like, my grandparents?" Gohan continued.

"Mom is very strict." Raditz answered. "She didn't allow me to participate in the purges until I was twelve. That's late for Saiyans. Your grandfather is a lot easier that way. He was the one who gave the green light for Kakarott's departure. My mom hated that. They had a huge fight about that. It was so much fun to see. I always loved the fights between my parents. It usually meant that my dad got beat up."

"What?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. "Your mother beat your father up?"

Raditz nodded. "Sure. That's normal in our culture. As I told before, the submissive mates, which always is the female when a male and female bond, are in charge of the dominant mates. That's mainly because the dominant mate is not allowed to hurt his mate outside of a spar."

"Males aren't allowed to hurt females?" Gohan asked as he looked up. Raditz shook his head. "Wow. That's nothing like planet Earth." He muttered.

"Males aren't allowed to hit their female mates. Your girlfriend gets beaten up by her friends all the time but they can't go too far either." Raditz corrected. "It's not like on it is on your planet?" He asked.

"No. It's not like that in some cultures. There the females have to listen to the males and dress like the males want. I've heard about males killing females because they've disgraced them or something. The girls are usually married to people they don't know."

Raditz and Turles widened their eyes. "They make them mate with humans they don't know? That's horrible. You keep saying the Saiyan race is horrible but your human race is even worse. You keep humans from their destined mates. That's terrible." Turles muttered.

"Well. We don't really have to mating process." Gohan answered as he shrugged.

"Still. I think physically hurting and suppressing submissive mates is terrible." Raditz answered. "I would hate your planet. How does Vegeta manage it?" Raditz asked.

Gohan thought back to the time he and Vegeta walked outside together. Bulma forced them to spend some time together outside of the spars…

**Flashback **

_Vegeta had his arms crossed as they were walking. Gohan sighed. "I didn't ask for this, you know." He muttered as he tugged on his black shirt._

"_I certainly didn't ask for this." Vegeta snarled. "I can think of a thousands things to do that are more fun than spending time with an eleven year old."_

"_I'm thirteen."_

"_Same thing." Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Why don't you want to have a sparring match with me?" _

"_Here we go again." Gohan muttered as he looked down. _

"_I can't believe you're still holding out on me. I saw the fight you had with Cell. I noticed the fire in your eyes. I bet you enjoyed fighting him. You cannot keep saying you hate fighting. Didn't your mother teach you not to lie?" Vegeta ranted._

"_Can't you just leave it?" Gohan asked frowning. "I'm not proud of what I did, you know. Just leave me alone."_

_Vegeta snorted. "You're pathetic. You should be proud of what you did that day. You surpassed you father and became the strongest warrior in the universe." Vegeta spat bitterly. "You're only whining about it. Your father was too proud of you when he saw it. He should see you now."_

"_Why do you always have to get my father into it?" Gohan yelled at him as he stopped walking._

"_A father is important in a Saiyan's life." Vegeta answered. "He is the one who teaches you everything. You represent the teaching of your parents. The bad thing is that you're doing exactly that." Vegeta sneered. _

_Gohan opened his mouth to yell something back but then reconsidered and shook his head. "No. Bulma sent us on this trip so we could spend some time together without fighting." Gohan muttered. "Let's go."_

_Vegeta frowned as he watched Gohan walk away. The man followed the half-Saiyan. "I don't even get why. I never liked spending time with you." Vegeta muttered under his breath._

"_Likewise."_

_Gohan looked back when Vegeta suddenly stopped walking. The man was frowning at something on the other side of the street. Gohan's eyes moved to the same place and he raised an eyebrow. _

_A man was yelling at a female. She was looking down as he ranted about her. The man grabbed a lock of his wife's hair and pulled her closer. Vegeta clenched his fists. The human yelled more things before he brought his hand up to strike the brown-eyed female. Vegeta's power shot in the air for a second before he shook his head and settled down. The man started walking again._

_Gohan ran after Vegeta. "What was that?" He asked._

"_Nothing." Vegeta snarled back as he walked away. _

**End of flashback.**

Gohan shook his head and looked forwards as they ended up in a dark hallway. Raditz was the first one to walk in. Gohan noticed several young Saiyans running around and playing with their friends. Other men were lounging together in stone chairs and couches.

Raditz stopped with the males. "Father." Raditz said as he gave a small bow towards his father. Gohan widened his eyes when a recognized the one who almost got his ki-bonds off. "I have someone I want you to meet." Raditz said as he motioned to Gohan. The other Saiyans eyed the teenager.

"Who is this?" Bardock asked uninterested. The man with the red hair-band in his spiky hair moved his eyes over Gohan's appearance.

"Kakarott's son." Turles answered as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and forced him to bow slightly. "Acknowledge your grandfather, boy." Gohan looked from Turles to Bardock as Turles's hand slipped from his shoulder.

Bardock's interest was caught now. "Really? I knew I noticed something familiar about him." Bardock got up and was now walking to Gohan. The half-Saiyan stepped back but Raditz's hand stopped him from walking back any further. "What's wrong?" Bardock asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"He has bad memories to Saiyans. I might have hurt him when I was still alive." Raditz answered.

Bardock frowned at him. "You what? You're not allowed to hurt your nephew without his father's approval."

Raditz shrugged. "The rules didn't really apply then." Raditz answered. He then noticed Bardock's expression and looked down. "I'm sorry, father."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Kakarrott." Bardock answered as he looked back at Gohan. "He's not here with you, is he?" He asked Gohan. The half-saiyan shook his head. "Too bad. That means I'm in charge of you."

"I thought Raditz was…" Gohan muttered as he looked up at the saiyan.

"Raditz told you he is in charge of you?" Bardock questioned. Gohan nodded. "That's not true. He is only your superior when I'm not around." Bardock answered. "So don't worry." Bardock grabbed Gohan's chin and made him look in different ways. "There's definitely some Kakarrot in there." He muttered before he released the half-Saiyan and stepped back. He eyed the half-Saiyan up and down. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Your body is developed neatly for a fifteen year old." Bardock muttered thoughtfully. His tail unwrapped itself and curled around Gohan's tail. The half-saiyan released his tail and raised an eyebrow as the older tail tightened around his tail.

Bardock sighed. "I keep forgetting I can't feel the family bond anymore." Bardock muttered in a disappointed tone.

Raditz nodded. "I know. That's such a great feeling." He answered.

Gohan, however, gasped as a warm and sweet feeling sourced through his body. The boy closed his eyes and smiled. The three Saiyans looked back at him. "What the hell?" Bardock muttered as his tail released Gohan's tail. "You can feel it?"

Gohan looked back at him. "I guess I can."

"That's impossible." Bardock muttered. "You're in hell. You can't feel pleasure. You can only feel pain." Gohan shrugged.

"Should we mention that to Vegeta?" Turles asked Raditz. The uncle nodded once.

Bardock placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and smirked at him. After this he turned around and pushed Gohan to the other Saiyans. "Lady and Gentlemen, meet my grandson." He said. Gohan looked up at Bardock in surprise.

The other Saiyans welcomed the half-saiyan with open arms and told him to come closer. "You look just like your grandfather." The female with short black hair said as she pinched his cheek. "You're a lot cuter than he was at your age though."

Gohan felt his cheeks heat up as Bardock gently forced him to step closer to the group. "Come on. Give us some room to sit down." Bardock told the others. Gohan widened his eyes when the others made room for them. Gohan sat down next to Bardock and shifted when Raditz fell down next to him.

"Are you such a big fan of fighting too?" Another Saiyan asked with a smirk. "Your grandfather couldn't get through the day without fighting."

"Just look at him." Another Saiyan answered. "I wonder where he got that body if he doesn't spar once in a while." The others laughed.

Bardock rested his hand on Gohan's hair and tousled it gently. "I bet you're a great fighter." He said. "Raditz told me about you when he just got here. I heard stories from Nappa too. You've build up quite a reputation already." He continued.

Turles stretched and settled on another chair. "Nappa told you about me?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Bardock. The man nodded.

"Sure." He answered. "Nappa told me all about you and your fight with him. What is your connection to Vegeta?" Bardock asked curiously.

Gohan looked down. "We live together on planet Earth." Gohan answered without thinking.

A few gasped were heard. "You and Vegeta are mated?" The female asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Gohan looked up and shook his head. "No! I didn't mean that. Gross." Gohan pulled a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust and didn't notice the snickers and chuckles he earned while doing that. "No. Vegeta has a mate and a son." Gohan continued when he got his act together.

"Really? So the Saiyan race is living on. Good." Another Saiyan muttered out loud.

"Of course. Vegeta wouldn't let the Saiyan race extinct." Bardock answered with a smirk. "He has too much pride for that." He continued.

"You think it's good?" Gohan asked as he looked up. The other Saiyans fell silent and looked back at him. "Vegeta's mate is a human." Gohan clarified. A silence fell over them. "His son is a half-saiyan." Another silence. "I am a half-saiyan." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his own chest. Raditz smirked slightly as the silence fell over them again. "Aren't you supposed to hate me now?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"When the planet was destroyed and we all landed in hell, they did a survey to find out if all the female Saiyans died. That was true. So, we know your mother isn't a Saiyan." Bardock answered as he looked sideways. His arm slit down and landed on Gohan's shoulders. "You're still a part of our kin. That means something for Saiyans. It means we have to take care of you and we want to take care of you. Your half-breed status is problematic but we'll just have to overlook it." Bardock answered as he squeezed Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds as the conversation continued. A small nudge made him look in Raditz's direction and his uncle gave him a pointed look. Gohan gave a small smile back.

A few hours later a group of Saiyan females walked in. They were busy talking as they made their way inside. Several of them left the group and went to find their soul-mates. One of them walked closer to the group and smiled. "What's the commotion about?" She asked as she stepped closer. Her black spiky hair waved slightly as she brushed through it.

Bardock got up and bowed as he stepped closer to her. "We heard about a beautiful Saiyan woman in a blue uniform who was roaming around the palace." He said as he pulled her closer. "I think I just found her." He whispered after this.

Turles snickered. "Bardock is running out of ideas." He sneered.

Bardock smirked and twirled his mate around. "I want you to meet your grandson." Bardock said as he turned her to Gohan.

Before Gohan knew it he was closed in a hug. "Oh look at you. You're so cute! You must be Kakarot's son. I can't believe he manage to reproduce. This is great." She ranted as she looked Gohan up and down and ran around him.

Gohan blushed as she ended up in front of him. She smiled. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan answered hesitantly. He wondered if his Earth name would be appreciated.

"That's not a Saiyan name." She answered as a frown appeared on her face. "Oh, well. I guess that'll have to do." She continued lightly as she pinched in his cheek. "My name is Karano but you can call me grandma. Gosh, that makes me feel old." She turned around and looked at Bardock. "Do I look old to you?" She asked.

Bardock smirked and pressed a kiss on her lips. "You look amazing." He answered.

"Slime ball." Karano answered, dismissing the answer with a small hand gesture, and she turned to Gohan. "Let's get you to my friends. I need to show you off." She said as she started pushing Gohan to the group of females that accompanied her in the room.

Later that day Gohan was sitting in the corner of the room. About an hour ago he tried to sneak out the room. When he noticed Raditz was looking at him he took a run for it. That wasn't a very good idea though. Raditz caught up with him in seconds and ordered him to go back to their tribe. After this he semi-punished Gohan by telling him to sit down on a chair and threatening to beat him up if he left the chair. Gohan noticed Raditz was checking if he was still on the chair and he frowned back at his uncle. He was wondering what was happening to him. When they traveled to the Saiyan Empire he thought they would hate him but everyone welcomed him with open arms. He didn't know how to handle this. It was hard to be mad at the Saiyans when they were so nice to him.

Raditz appeared next to him. "I was looking for you." He announced as he sat down near the half-Saiyan. "How are you doing?" He asked innocently. Gohan shrugged. "Do you still hate all the horrible Saiyans?" Raditz continued as his eyes moved over the large room filled with Saiyans.

Gohan groaned. "Okay. Not all the Saiyans are bad. You were right and I was wrong. Happy now?" He snarled at his uncle.

Raditz smirked at him. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked innocently. Gohan rolled his eyes and got up.

"Why don't you bring me back to Vegeta?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "I want to leave this place."

"Vegeta told us he would send a soldier if he wanted you to come back." Raditz answered as he got up too. "Too bad kiddo. You'll have to stay here until he calls for you." Raditz walked away. Gohan sighed and sat down again. He eyed the room and jumped up.

Gohan walked to Raditz. "Can't you bring me to Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he looked up at his uncle. Raditz shook his head.

"You're getting fairly annoying." Raditz mentioned.

Gohan smiled. "You could let me go." Gohan suggested as he pointed at the cave leading to the hallway.

"I can lock you up in the bedroom." Raditz answered as he glanced down at Gohan. The half-Saiyan frowned and decided to take the hint.

A large banging sound rang around the room. Gohan jumped and looked around frantically. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the bell. It's time for our tribe to sleep." Raditz answered as the Saiyans started getting up. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"You can't decide that for yourself?" Gohan asked as he followed Raditz.

"We have to sleep and we don't want to have more than three tribes sleeping just in case there's an attack. That's why we have sleeping arrangements." Raditz answered as they walked to their bedroom. Gohan looked around in the small room. Ten different stone beds were spread over the room.

"Gohan!" Karano ran closer and grinned at her grandson. "Goodnight, kiddo." She said as she placed a kiss on Gohan's head and her tail curled around his tail. "Do you think you'll survive with them?" She asked as she nodded to Raditz and Turles. The two Saiyans were having a small conversation.

Gohan grinned back at her. "I'll make it through." He answered. Karano patted on his head and walked away.

Gohan turned around to be face to face with the two earlier mentioned Saiyans. "Do you think you'll survive us, little thing?" Raditz asked exaggeratedly as he pinched in Gohan's cheek.

"Do we need to tuck you in, dear?" Turles cooed as Gohan pushed Raditz's hand away.

"Get away from me." Gohan snarled at them as he walked to one of the available beds. The two adults chuckled before they both walked to their own beds. Gohan lay down and watched as the other Saiyans settled down in their own beds.

"Half-Saiyan." Turles said as he looked at Gohan. The half-Saiyan looked back at him. "What does a super Saiyan look like?" He asked.

Gohan frowned. "You don't know?" He asked.

"There are myths about the appearance of a super saiyan but nobody has ever seen one." Turles answered.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "A super Saiyan has teal eyes and golden hair. The energy a Saiyan releases makes his hair stand up more than usual. It's kind of hard to explain. I never really pay attention to the way Vegeta, Trunks or my dad looks." Gohan muttered out loud. "How can you sleep on these things?" Gohan asked frowning as he tried to shift in a way that was comfortable.

"We're used to it." Raditz answered shortly. "This is the only thing we can get. We're in hell, remember. We're not supposed to enjoy it."

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. He ignored the others when they tried to talk to him. Slowly, the other Saiyans noticed they were ignored and they went to sleep. Gohan stared up at the ceiling as he heard the breaths of the others slow down. He thought about jumping up and running out the room but this thought faded when the memory of his futile escape attempt earlier that day popped up. Gohan frowned as he shifted once more. These beds were terrible.

A harsh gong made Gohan shoot up. The boy growled and placed a hand on his forehead. "I can't believe they can live with that sound." He muttered annoyed. The other Saiyans were already getting up as Gohan lay down again. He sighed and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach.

"Come on. Get up, nephew." Raditz said as his tail curled around Gohan's leg and pulled the half-saiyan down a bit.

"Why?" Gohan asked annoyed. "It's not like we're going to do anything. We just have to be awake in case they attack us. You won't miss me. I'm wearing ki-bonds." Gohan yawned and tried to kick Raditz's tail off his leg.

"Get up." Raditz answered as his tail released Gohan's leg. The half-Saiyan muttered something under his breath and closed his eyes. Raditz growled. "Just get up, will you?" He asked annoyed.

A saiyan warrior walked in. "I'm searching for a boy named Gohan. Prince Vegeta is asking for him." The warrior said frowning. Gohan was with him in a flash. Raditz frowned.

"And now you'll get up." Raditz complained as he walked closer too. Gohan shrugged innocently.

"Vegeta wants to talk to me?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the skinny Saiyan. He expected all the Saiyans to be buffed up and rough looking but this Saiyan was rather human-like. He was even wearing a Saiyan armor that could be worn by humans. Gohan decided not to voice his opinion.

The tall Saiyan turned around and walked away. Gohan decided he was to follow the Saiyan and did so. He tried to remember the route in case Vegeta was planning to put him away again. The next time Raditz was going to babysit him, Gohan knew he had to take the first one right... Then the second hall left. After this the first hall right… Or was it left?

Gohan closed his eyes. _'Never mind.'_ He thought to himself. _'Let's just hope Vegeta won't send me away again.' _

The tall Saiyan motioned to a large door. "He's here." He told Gohan. The half-Saiyan nodded and opened the door. He walked in the room and looked around. He was back in Vegeta's own room. His eyes moved from the large stone bed with the smaller bed next to it, passed the stone chairs, couches and tables, to the man owning everything.

"Had fun getting to know your family?" Vegeta sneered as Gohan closed the door behind him.

Gohan frowned as he walked closer. "Bulma keeps telling me that you've changed and that you're not mean anymore." He started before he stopped walking. "You're proving her wrong."

Vegeta smirked and looked down at the maps he prepared for the war. "It's not happening."

"What?" Gohan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"The war." Vegeta answered with a sigh. "The Saiyan race has given up. They don't believe we are strong enough to win. You'd think that such a big group of Saiyans wouldn't give up like that."

Gohan leaned on his knees with his elbows. "So. What are we going to do now?" He asked as he eyed the Saiyan prince. Vegeta leaned back in his seat and thought about that.

"We're going home." Vegeta answered as he got up.

Gohan jumped up and grinned. "Really?" He asked as he ran closer and clenched his fists in anticipation.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, but first you have to do something for me." Vegeta answered as he walked to the door.

Gohan frowned. "I really thought we were leaving." He complained. "Let's just go."

"It's just this one little thing. It'll be over before you know it." Vegeta answered innocently. He opened the door and allowed Gohan to walk out first. The man closed the door behind him and motioned for Gohan to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked curiously as he followed the older saiyan.

Vegeta smirked as his eyes moved back to the half-saiyan. "You'll find out when we get there." He answered mysteriously.

**() **** **** ()**

**Hehe, cliffhanger ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Clash of powers

**Thanks for the reviews! ^.^ ****  
Thanks to the beta Puja723!**

**Chapter 17. ****Clash of powers.**

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Vegeta.

The man smirked. "You'll find out when we get there." He answered as he started walking faster. Gohan frowned.

"I don't like surprises." Gohan muttered as he pulled on the jacket he was wearing. The brown furry jacket was only covering the sides of his chest. Vegeta's shirt was covering his whole upper body. Gohan's shirt looked like this because it was made by a friend of his. Kanara used a part of her own shirt to create Gohan's jacket. She had to do this because his own shirt was used to clean his wounds when he got hurt several days ago.

Vegeta stopped walking for a second and looked at Gohan. "I want you to behave and do everything I say, got it?" Gohan held up his wrist and pointed at the ki-bond around it. He gave Vegeta a pointed look.

"Oh right. There's nothing else you can do." Vegeta answered as he turned around again. "Prepare yourself." He warned before he opened the door. Gohan narrowed his eyes when the doors opened and widened them when he saw what was behind the doors.

A large crowd of saiyans was standing in the large room. Several heads turned as the doors opened and the saiyans bowed when they noticed the visitor was Vegeta. Gohan swallowed as he followed Vegeta in the large room. They travelled all the way to the other side of the room where king Vegeta and his wife were seated in their throne. Gohan looked at the bizarre stone decorations in the walls. He studied a particular one of a saiyan slaughtering a Freeza statue when a second silence fell over the room. Gohan was standing next to Vegeta as king Vegeta got up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," King Vegeta started as he stepped forwards. "Tonight we celebrate to welcome my one and only son back to our Saiyan race.* He was one of the few survivors and made sure our Saiyan race lived on in pride." The Saiyans in the room all cheered when the king stopped talking. Gohan caught Kanara's eyes. She was standing in the 'third class' area with her comrades. She grinned at him and waved.

"The Saiyan race is one of the strongest races in the entire universe," Vegeta said as he stepped forwards too. "Even after the cowardly destruction of our planet, our race was known as the scariest race alive. Nobody wanted to mess with a saiyan. I'm proud to be back here with all the great warriors our race has to offer."

Gohan started wondering why he had to be there. Did Vegeta really think he would start appreciating the Saiyan race just because they were so nationalistic? "In the past few days my father has been filling me in about the struggle our race has to put up against the Cold kingdom. We have to stop this battle. We have to finish it." Vegeta continued. "I've heard whispers about giving up but that's not what Saiyans are about. We never give up. That's one of the things that are so intimidating about our race. We will never give in." The Saiyans cheered again.

"I gathered you here today to show you something. This will be a lesson to all of you that a Saiyan can always pass the limits and defeat even the strongest enemies." Vegeta smirked as he clenched his fists. "For more than thirty years everyone thought Freeza could never be defeated. He was invincible. Who defeated Freeza in the end? A saiyan. That's because that saiyan, Kakarott, was able to grasp the ultimate power. He became a super saiyan."

A silence fell over the room. After a few seconds whispers started to go around the room. "But he's not the only one who can do it. No." Vegeta's smirk widened. "There's a super Saiyan with you, right now. Me." Vegeta groaned and transformed. He teal eyes stared in the room as Saiyans gasped and yelled in shock.

Everyone stared at Vegeta with wide eyes. Kanara's mouth fell open. Turles shook his head and blinked a few times. "And I'm not the only one." Vegeta continued as he turned around. The man floated closer to Gohan and landed in front of him. The man showed the key. "I'll release you if you transform. And you have to transform to the second level when I ask you to."

"You'll really ask me to?" Gohan asked amusedly. Vegeta frowned at him. The boy shrugged. "Fine. You have to promise that you'll release me for good." Gohan answered as he frowned up at the older Saiyan. Vegeta nodded affirmative and Gohan held out his hands. Vegeta released Gohan from his bonds. The boy grinned and rolled his shoulders as his powers shot back to his muscles. The boy powered up and jumped up and down. "This feels great." He muttered. The boy quickly transformed and disappeared. The Saiyans all looked around but before they could even react a group of boys was tossed around the room.

The teenage saiyans, also known as Kanara's comrades, fell to the ground on different places. Kanara felt an invisible force pull on her wrist and she whirled around several times. Vegeta grabbed in the air next to him and a second later Gohan appeared there. Vegeta was holding his wrist in an iron grip. The boy was giving him an annoyed glance. "You should have let me have my fun." Gohan muttered as his glance wondered off to Raditz and Turles again.

"He's there!" Shouts were heard as every saiyan looked forwards again.

"I didn't release you so you could take your little revenge." Vegeta answered as he used Gohan's wrist as leverage and pushed the half-saiyan back. Gohan stepped back and shrugged. Most of the Saiyans were still staring at the two super Saiyans with wide eyes.

"He's a super saiyan." Kokaro whispered. "We picked on a super saiyan." Kanara grinned as she eyed Gohan's new appearance.

"I told you not to mess with him!" Kanara said triumphantly. "I told you all."

"Yes. You're amazing. Now tell him to leave us alone." Dacar answered with a frown. Kanara smirked and shrugged innocently.

"Cell is much stronger than Freeza, Cooler or their father King Cold. When Cell attacked the planet I was living on while I was still alive we had to evaluate even further. We had to ascend once more." Vegeta continued as he took a few steps in several directions. "Did Cell ever explain who killed him?" He asked.

King Vegeta shook his head. "No. Cell was very secretive about that." He answered. Vegeta nodded.

"I expected that," Vegeta answered. "Let me announce to all of you. Cell was defeated by a Saiyan." A burst of whispers, cheers and comments was heard in the once quiet room. The Saiyans were all astonished by this news.

Vegeta held up his left hand and everyone was quiet almost immediately. "The Saiyan who ascended to the next level and defeated Cell with his power is standing in this room." Vegeta continued. Gohan rolled his eyes as Vegeta's eyes moved to him.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the man. Vegeta motioned for Gohan to participate in his little charade. Gohan uncrossed his arms, sent a glare Vegeta's way, and powered up. The saiyans all looked at him as Gohan's power shot up in the air. He reached the limit of the Super saiyan level and ascended above it. The boy's hair spiked up even more and one golden lock fell down to rest in front of his face. Gohan's body grew slightly in size as his muscles bulged with the new amount of energy sourcing through them.

The saiyans stared at the young boy in shock. Everyone expected Vegeta to transform and show them the second level but now the boy was doing exactly that. Kanara's mouth was wide open in shock. Her comrades were all shaking by now.

Gohan bowed and frowned at Vegeta. "Is my performance over?" He asked annoyed. Vegeta shook his head.

"No," Vegeta answered. "We are going to show them what we can do." Vegeta continued as he walked to the center of the room. The saiyans all moved away to let the prince through. Gohan followed him and the saiyans created a large circle around them to watch their fight. Vegeta got in a fighting stance. "You're awfully compliant." He observed.

Gohan frowned back at him. "Just get this over with." He said as he got in a stance too. It didn't take Vegeta long to attack him. Gohan jumped up in the air when Vegeta tried to swipe his feet from under him. The boy pulled back a fist and punched Vegeta in the cheek. The man managed to catch the punch and used Gohan's fist to pull him closer. The man kneed Gohan in his stomach. The boy growled and moved back. Vegeta smirked at him as Gohan got in a stance again.

The Saiyans were all staring at them in shock. They could only see Vegeta disappearing and Gohan getting hurt a second later. Turles scratched his head. "Remind me to treat the boy better next time." He muttered to Raditz.

Raditz nodded and swallowed heavily. "This is terrible." He muttered.

"Terrible?" Bardock appeared next to him. He was grinning at the fight that was going on. "Look at that! That boy is from our tribe. Aren't you proud of him? That's my grandson!" He announced loudly. Raditz shook his head.

Vegeta blocked a punch aimed for his stomach. The man blocked a kick aimed for his head this time. He barely managed to block another kick. "You're enthusiastic." He mentioned to the half-saiyan.

"I'm angry." Gohan growled back as he punched Vegeta again. The man blocked the punch once more.

"Why are you angry?" Vegeta questioned as he blocked another kick.

Gohan frowned. "No reason." He answered as he aimed a kick at Vegeta's chin. The attack connected and Vegeta was forced back.

The man frowned and moved closer again. He blocked another punch. "Remember last time you let your emotions take control of you?" Vegeta sneered. Gohan widened his eyes as the flashback flashed before his eyes. Vegeta took advantage of the distraction and punched Gohan in the stomach harshly. After this he kicked against Gohan's side and the boy was launched to the ground. He landed with a large crash and saiyans jumped away to avoid being hit by the rubble.

Vegeta landed next to him and knelt down next to the half-saiyan. "Your emotions will always be your weakness." He sneered softly so the other saiyans couldn't hear it. Gohan opened his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind. Vegeta reached down and grabbed the boy on the front of his jacket. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Raditz and Turles. There Vegeta spun Gohan around and, making sure Gohan's back was pressed against his front so he wouldn't be able to get away, grabbed Gohan's arms to hold them out. Before Gohan noticed what was going on, Turles and Raditz snapped the ki-bonds around his wrists again. Gohan felt his power being drained and gasped.

"Hey!" He said as he pushed himself away from Vegeta and whirled around. "How dare you! You said you would let me go!" He yelled at the prince.

"No, I didn't. I promised I would release you for good. I didn't say when." Vegeta sent him a smirk and turned around. Gohan clenched his fists and glared at Vegeta's back. "That is only a fragment of our power." He explained to the Saiyans in the room. "We can do much more and the boy can even defeat Cell easily. If we attack them, we can win and take hell over!" The Saiyans cheered as answer. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Just one more thing." Vegeta muttered as he motioned for Gohan to come closer. The half-saiyan did as told and Vegeta grabbed him by his arm. He positioned Gohan in front of him. "Saiyans in the room." He yelled to get everyone's attention. The silence fell once more. "This boy can transform to an ascended super saiyan." Vegeta started as he placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "He's also a hybrid. Half-saiyan."

Gohan looked back at him. "What are you…?" Gohan's words were drowned in the noise from the rest of the room. Gohan looked forwards again and met many angry glares. Saiyans were cursing him and booing. Others were calling him names. Gohan had been humiliated before but never like this. Never had a whole group of living beings tormented him like this. The fourteen year old looked down as he listened to the tumult. Kanara gave him a sympathetic glance and elbowed her brother in his stomach when he yelled something bad about Gohan too.

Vegeta waited a few minutes before he held up his hand to motion for silence. "I forbid anyone to attack him or bodily or mentally harm him. You are to treat him as every other saiyan." He continued. "But if you see this boy on his own, without the company of any other saiyan, you have my permission to do whatever you want with him and bring him back to me." The saiyans all nodded as one man.

Gohan shook his head bitterly. Vegeta had his way. He couldn't leave now every Saiyan watched his every move. Vegeta patted on Gohan's head and pushed him away again. Gohan stumbled back and growled. The half-saiyan noticed Raditz was motioning for him to come closer. Gohan sighed and walked towards his uncle as Vegeta finished his speech. Raditz gave him a small shrug when Gohan looked up at him.

When the speech was done Vegeta returned to the small group of Saiyans. He ignored Gohan's glare and looked at Raditz and Turles. "I want to speak to you." He mentioned before he turned around and walked away.

Raditz and Turles followed him and, after an annoyed huff, Gohan followed them too. They entered Vegeta's chamber where Gohan pushed passed Vegeta and walked to his small bed. There he fell down on the bed. Vegeta stared at the half-saiyan for a few seconds. Raditz appeared next to him. "He's mad." Raditz stated.

"It's good that he sometimes acts like his age." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. "It makes sure we adults don't forget about the fact he's actually still a child." The man sat down on the couch and looked at the other adults. "There won't be war. The soldiers don't have enough courage to face the Cold army. I thought that showing the others what Gohan and I can do would give them the drive they need to fight. But it didn't work. I noticed it. They don't think we can win. What happened to our warrior race?" Vegeta asked as he looked up.

"Freeza killed thousands of saiyans with one single movement." Nappa answered. He was standing next to the window. "That was a blow to our pride. After that Freeza came here and they forced us to live under the ground. We're like children next to warriors like Freeza and Cell."

Vegeta frowned. "I already thought so. Well, we'll have to do something else then. The boy and I will fight them anyway. If we take care of Freeza, Cooler, Bojack and Cell then our race can do the rest." Vegeta continued.

A knock on the door made them look to the right. "Who dares to disturb our meeting like that?" Turles complained as he opened the door. The man raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "You?" He asked.

Kanara smiled innocently. Her long spiky black hair was tied in a tail and her own tail was curled around her waist. "Hello. Can Gohan come out and play?"

"Kanara?" Nappa asked as he stepped away from the window.

"Uncle Nappa?" Kanara ran in the room and bowed for her uncle. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You've been hanging out with the elite lately. What's wrong? Aren't we good enough for you anymore?" She sneered as she crossed her arms.

Nappa frowned at her. "Don't use that tone with me." He answered annoyed. "Did you come here just to say that to me?" He continued.

"Of course not." Kanara answered. "I didn't even know you would be here. I wanted to speak to Gohan." She turned to Vegeta. "Where is he?" She asked.

A force hit Kanara against the back of her head. She yelped and rubbed over her head as she looked up at her uncle. "What was that for?" She complained.

"You will treat prince Vegeta with proper respect. You're talking to a prince remember?" Nappa snarled back at her.

Kanara gasped. "Oh, I forgot about that." She muttered before she bowed to Vegeta. "I apologize." She continued as she looked up between her locks to see if Vegeta would let her up. The man motioned for her to get up and she jumped up. "Can you tell me where Gohan is?" She asked politely.

Vegeta pointed to the bed where Gohan was still lying. Kanara raced to his side and frowned down at him. "Why didn't you say something when you heard I was asking for you?" She complained as she crossed her arms.

Gohan glared at her. "I don't want to talk to you." He sat up. "What are you doing?" He asked when she sat down on the bed. Kanara smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his chest to push him back down.

"I'm just lying down with you." She answered. There she traced the curves of his chest with her finger. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's a very annoying girl touching me. That's what's wrong." Gohan answered as he pushed her hand away. Kanara moved in closer and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Is that bad?" She asked innocently after she pulled away.

Gohan shook his head and moved his head in to kiss her again. She complied and they were lost in the kiss for a few minutes. "Get a room!" Turles snarled at them when he noticed what they were doing.

Gohan and Kanara pulled away. Kanara jumped up and held out her hand for Gohan. The boy took it and got up. "I'm kidnapping the half-Saiyan." Kanara announced as she lead Gohan to the door. "I'll bring him back before dark." She yelled as she closed the door.

"Is there night in hell?" Gohan asked confusedly. Kanara snickered and shook her head. They walked through the hallway, just enjoying each other's company, until they ran into Kanara's brother.

"I was looking for you. I see you brought your little friend." Kokaro said as he eyed Gohan. "That's good. We want to speak to him." Kokaro motioned for them to follow him. They did as told and after traveling for a while they entered a dimly lit room. There all Kanara's comrades were gathered. Some of them were standing in a group and others were seated on the couches. Dacar noticed them and walked closer.

"Kanara. You have to bring the list to Oniro." Dacar said as he handed the list to her. "Hurry up or you'll be too late." Kanara pulled a face.

"Why do I have to do it?" She asked.

"It's your turn." Dacar answered with a shrug. "Now go."

"Let's go." Kanara mentioned to Gohan as she turned.

"No, no, no," Dacar said as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "The boy is staying here." Gohan looked up at Dacar but the older Saiyan didn't look back at him. Kanara gave him a suspicious look. "Go. Oniro is waiting for you." Dacar said as he waved her away.

"I'll be right back." Kanara said more to the others than to Gohan. The half-saiyan nodded and Kanara walked away. Dacar released Gohan and walked to the couch.

He fell down there. "Sit down, half-saiyan." He yelled. Gohan walked closer and sat down.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked suspiciously. Kokaro sat down on another couch and eyed the half-saiyan curiously.

"What did little Kanara tell you about us?" Dacar asked as he leaned on his knees with his elbows.

Gohan shrugged. "Nothing good." He answered shortly.

"She tends to do that." Kokaro sneered as he leaned back in the couch. "Let me guess, she told you that we forced her to join our group and we've been terrorizing her ever since." He guessed.

Gohan nodded once. "Well it's true, isn't it?" Dacar asked with a smirk. "She hid in our ship and we made sure she stayed with us after that. But we've been treating her as an equal. True, we are slightly protective but, is that bad? She's our female. Even in hell Saiyans try to take advantage of her just to find out if they feel anything. We have to protect her but she keeps running away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gohan asked.

"We admit to forcing Kanara to join our group but we've always treated her nicely. She's growing up so fast it's hard to keep up with her." Dacar answered.

"She was afraid you wanted her heat." Gohan answered as he looked up at the older teenagers.

"She should have been." Another boy said with a smirk. "Do you blame us? We had a female and we held onto her. She was obligated to give her first time to one of us."

"We would never take her by force though." Dacar said with a sigh. "I think she thought that." The twenty year old leaned back in the seat. "We should have made her feel safer with us." He complained. "We screwed up."

Kokaro shrugged. "She'll get over it." He answered. "Kanara told us to treat you with respect. So we're doing that." Kokaro mentioned to Gohan. "We like that girl and I would do anything for her. I'm not the only one in this room." Kokaro narrowed his eyes at him. "She likes you. If you mess it up, you'll have to answer to me."

"To us," Dacar added with a smirk. "You'll have to deal with all of us." He motioned to the rest of the group.

"I won't be here for long," Gohan answered frowning. "Vegeta wants me to help him with the Cold army but after that I'm gone." He continued. "I don't belong here."

"Funny. I remember Vegeta telling us Cell was here because of you." Dacar mused out loud. Gohan shrugged and nodded. "That means that you killed him. The only difference is that you did it the right way and didn't get the blame for it." Dacar sneered. Gohan opened his mouth to answer but then noticed Dacar was right in some way.

"I didn't kill him because I wanted to. Well, I did want to do it but he was mean. He was trying to destroy our planet." Gohan answered.

"I know what you mean," Kokaro answered. "Freeza was trying to destroy our planet and thousands of our race. We had to kill the people we killed." He continued in the same type of voice Gohan just used.

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds. "I never really thought of it in that way." He muttered silently.

Kokaro shrugged. "I have no regrets. I enjoyed the fighting and the killing. Just don't forget that there are always multiple sides to one story." He said with a nod. Gohan gave a small smile as he looked down.

"You can't really blame me. The only saiyans I've met tried to kill me when they first met me." Gohan answered hesitantly as he wondered why he was telling them this. The others showed amused signs to this announcement but didn't really answer to it. Gohan picked up a small rock from the stone couch and tossed it around between his hands. "During the meeting everyone seemed to hate half-saiyans. Why don't you?" He asked.

Dacar frowned. "I still don't like it. We've been raised with the idea that hybrids are a disgrace. If someone wants a child he or she should mate with another Saiyan. Our number was decreasing and we were in desperate need of some females." Dacar shrugged after this. "The planet is gone now. Since all the females died during the explosion, it's necessary to use other species to continue multiplying the Saiyan race." He continued. "You're one of the new generation."

Gohan nodded in understanding. Kanara chose this time to walk in the room. She immediately stood next to Gohan and frowned at the boys sitting there too. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"What did we do?" Dacar parroted innocently. He looked at Kokaro. Kanara's brother shrugged and looked up at Kanara.

"Did we do something?" He asked as innocently as Dacar. Kanara narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't act so innocent. I can see right through it." Kanara answered. Gohan's smirk widened when he noticed a boy appeared behind the female. The older teenager surprised the female and grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Kanara yelped and struggled. "Eroko!" She exclaimed when she saw a flash of his black armor. "Put me down!"

Dacar was already running to the other side of the room. He held his hands out. "I'm free!" He yelled with a big grin. Kanara shook her head at Eroko but the boy just nodded back. He pulled back and, with a squeal, Kanara was thrown to the other side of the room. Dacar caught her without real trouble and almost immediately tossed the small female to a third boy.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows and wondered if he should say something. After noticing how carefully the boys were actually handling her and how they made sure they caught her so she wouldn't be hurt he decided to stay there and watch the show.

Kanara was thrown back to Dacar and he caught her without any trouble. The boy started whirling around and Kanara laughed as they spun faster and faster. The female placed a hand on her head when she was standing on her own two feet again. She shook her head. "Jerks." She muttered as a small smile appeared on her face.

The female waited for a few seconds to make sure the dizziness would be gone. After that Kanara walked back to the couch and frowned at Gohan. "You're not much help." She complained.

Gohan showed his wrists. "How did you expect me to help you?" He asked as he nodded to the ki-bonds around his wrists.

Kanara shrugged. "Let's just forget about it." She muttered. "Are you planning on fighting Cell?" Kanara asked curiously. "I know Vegeta wants you to."

"I'm afraid he's going to force me to fight Cell." Gohan muttered with a sigh. "Maybe it will be good for me. Nobody can really die since we're all dead." Gohan continued. Kanara nodded with a small smile. "Maybe it won't hurt. I'm thinking about it."

"What are you going to do after you've defeated Cell?" Kanara asked as she straightened her skirt.

Gohan shrugged. "Go back home, of course. I can't wait to get out of here. I don't know how to." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask Vegeta in case we can't find each other when it's time."

"Have you ever considered staying here?" Kanara asked carefully.

Gohan looked at her and eyed her hopeful face. "I haven't really thought about it." Gohan answered slowly. "Why would I want to stay here?"

"You could stay here because you like the people here." Kanara suggested. "You've made a lot of friends…" Kanara's voice went very soft. "I would like it." She muttered.

Gohan looked down at his knees and thought about her confession for a few seconds. "Kanara, I," Gohan stopped talking and swallowed heavily, "I like you. You're a good friend." He started. "I can't leave my mother and brother. They've already lost a husband and a father. I can't do that to them."

Kanara smiled. "I understand. It's a stupid question anyway. Let's just forget about it, okay?" She suggested.

Gohan frowned and opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted when a saiyan warrior walked in the room. "I'm looking for a saiyan named Gohan." He announced. Gohan got up and walked closer.

"What do you want?" Gohan asked as he looked up. The saiyan seemed slightly annoyed by the way Gohan was talking to him.

"The prince wants to see you." The warrior answered shortly. Gohan nodded and waved at Kanara. She smiled as he walked out the room. Dacar showed up next to Kanara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did he break your heart, dear?" He sneered. Kanara scoffed.

"I'm a saiyan. I don't have a heart." She answered shortly as she pushed his hand away. After this she walked out the room too. Dacar and Kokaro exchanged glances.

"She'll get over it." Kokaro said without much interest. Dacar nodded affirmative.

Meanwhile Gohan was making his way back to Vegeta's room. "That was fast." Gohan muttered as he walked in the room. "I thought you would have made me spend more time there."

Vegeta shrugged. "Do you know how long we've been here?" He asked as he looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I don't." Gohan answered. "You knew that."

"I've just found out that we've been here longer than we thought." Vegeta said as he looked down at the drawings in the stone pallets on the table.

"What?" Gohan sat down too. "How long have we been here? We had four weeks, right?"

Vegeta nodded. "We've been here for 27 days." Vegeta said with a frown.

"That's almost four weeks!" Gohan exclaimed as he jumped up.

"You're very smart." Vegeta sneered as he leaned back in the stone couch.

"We have to go." Gohan answered as he walked to the door. "Vegeta, we have to leave now."

"We will leave," Vegeta started as he got up too, "after we've taken care of Cell and his empire."

"We don't have time for that. We had 30 days! We still have to find the portal." Gohan complained. "When were you planning on fighting Cell?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan and smirked. "Right now." He answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

***I didn't forget about Tarble (that's his name, right?) but king Vegeta still wants to keep his existence a secret here. **

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18: Problems on the battlefield

**Thanks to the beta Puja723!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 18. Problems on the battlefield.**

"When are you planning on fighting Cell?" Gohan asked annoyed as he watched Vegeta get up. He eyed the furry brown shirt and shorts Vegeta was wearing and wondered if he looked as bad as Vegeta since Gohan was wearing almost the same attire.

"Right now." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"Now? What do you…?" Before Gohan could finish the sentence he was grabbed from behind. Turles quickly pulled the boy in a position which made it impossible for Gohan to move. "What the hell! Let me go. What's going on?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Vegeta.

"We're leaving." Vegeta answered as he motioned for Turles to follow him. The man released Gohan for a second only to grab his upper arms and push them to his side. Gohan was lifted in the air and he kicked backwards in annoyance.

It hit but Turles only chuckled. "That tickled." He sneered as he started walking. Vegeta opened the door and walked out the room. Turles followed him.

"Let me go! I am not going to fight Cell. I'll just stand there and let him beat me down. I don't care, you know," Gohan complained as they walked. "I will not fight him. Trust me."

The two saiyans ignored him. Gohan frowned and started screaming just to make a sound and attract other Saiyans. Vegeta growled as he winced from the noise. Gohan's screams combined with the echoes his voice produced wasn't nice for a Saiyan. Turles stopped walking and dropped the teenager on the ground.

Gohan gasped and tried to get up but Turles grabbed the back of his uniform to pull him up. When Gohan was on his feet he pulled an arm around Gohan's torso and pulled the boy back against his chest. Gohan's arms were secured against his body and Turles placed a hand on Gohan's mouth to keep him quiet. "Much better." Turles said with a smirk. Vegeta snorted and continued walking. Turles followed him as he ignored the struggling half-saiyan in his arms.

They met up with Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, king Vegeta and several more Saiyan soldiers. Turles released Gohan when Raditz decided to team up with the older saiyan. They both grabbed one of Gohan's wrists and made him follow them.

"You know the plan." King Vegeta said as he walked to a more central place and turned to the warriors. "The first unit goes down to distract king Cold. The second unit including Turles, Bardock and me will attack Freeza. Prince Vegeta and the hybrid will take care of Cell, Freeza and Bojack." The soldiers all nodded.

"I'm going to save your freaking race. The least you could do is calling me by my name!" Gohan complained loudly.

Turles smacked against the boy's head. "He's the king. Be quiet." He hissed. King Vegeta pretended not to notice and continued his preach. After this they all lifted off. Gohan whimpered as Raditz and Turles took off and he was lifted in the air too.

"Please don't drop me." Gohan muttered as he stared at the ground. Raditz and Turles exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously. They both let the boy go.

"Oops." Turles yelled out loud. Gohan fell down with a yell. The boy saw the ground getting closer and closer. He refused to show them he didn't like this and closed his mouth to stop yelling. He quickly wondered if they would actually catch him but, right when he thought the ground would interrupt his next thought, he felt two strong hands lock around his arms again. The boy let out a breath as they flew up again. Raditz and Turles were snickering.

"You should have seen your face." Turles laughed as they caught up with the others. Gohan narrowed his eyes at them. They landed near the large castle Gohan, Kanara and Vegeta escaped from a few days ago.

Gohan was placed near Vegeta. The boy walked closer and stretched out his hands. "Release me!" He ordered. "Do it now! I'm afraid you won't be able to if we wait any longer." Gohan said as he prodded against Vegeta's arm. Vegeta shook his head.

"You'll run away the moment I release you," Vegeta answered annoyed. "We'll just wait until they…" Before Vegeta could answer a fist connected with his face. Vegeta was launched away and landed several feet away.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. He ran closer to the man but a shadow appeared in front of him. Jeice smirked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey. You're in a tough position aren't yah?" He sneered as he looked at the ki-bonds around Gohan's wrists.

"Just let me get them off so we can have a fair fight." Gohan answered as he stepped back.

Jeice laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid? From what I've heard this is a fairer fight than that." He answered. Gohan thought about that and noticed Jeice was speaking something like the truth. The boy bit his lip as he tried to power up. The ki-bonds sparked but didn't allow him to power up.

"This is bad." Gohan muttered as Jeice got in a fighting stance.

Turles and Raditz were both trying to fight Burter. Raditz jumped up to avoid being kicked off his feet. Turles pulled back a fist to punch Burter but the man dived under it and punched him back. Raditz growled and tried to kick Burter. The kick connected but Burter wasn't faced at all. The alien grinned and grabbed Raditz's leg. He whirled the man around a few times and let gravity take over.

Vegeta got up and wiped some blood off his lip. Bojack smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Let's get this party started." He sneered as he got in a fighting stance. Vegeta got in a stance too. He was clenching the keys in his hands and quickly tossed them in his armor.

"The boy was right," He muttered as he eyed the warrior in front of him. Bojack's orange hair was pushed up as Bojack powered up. His blue skin lit up as his power created lightning in the sky. Vegeta powered up too and transformed to a super Saiyan. "Why didn't I release him when I had the chance?" Vegeta questioned bitterly.

Kanara and her comrades floated closer to the fight. "What's going on?" She whispered when she noticed the Saiyans were loosing the fight. "Where's Gohan? Why isn't he fighting?" Her comrades all shrugged as an answer. "We have to help them!" Kanara said as she went to float closer.

A hand got a hold of her wrist. "Guys. Come on." She said as he tried to pull her arm free without looking back. "We have to do this."

"You've always wanted to be a heroine. That's just not really your part to play when you're friends with someone like Gohan." A voice sneered. Kanara froze when she heard the voice. _'My comrades would never call Gohan by his name.' _She thought.

She looked back to find her comrades all staring at someone near her. They were pale. Kanara looked to her captivated arm. A green hand was holding it in a tight grip. She looked up and gasped. "Cell!" She yelled.

"Hi there, little princess." Cell sneered. Kanara tried to pull her arm free but Cell was a lot stronger than she was.

"What do you want?" Kanara asked as she looked up.

Cell smirked as he spun her arm on her back. "We're going to take a little flight." He answered before the two disappeared. Her comrades looked around and Dacar scratched his head.

"We're very bad babysitters." Dacar muttered to nobody in particular.

Gohan was forced back by Jeice. The man stepped towards him and motioned for Gohan to attack. The half-saiyan took a moment to look around and measure the stakes. Turles and Raditz were both on the ground. The Ginyu Force was dragging the unconscious bodies of several Saiyans to the castle.

King Vegeta was fighting Cooler while Vegeta was loosing his match against Bojack and Freeza. "Where is Cell?" Gohan whispered as his eyes moved back to Jeice. "What's going on?" He asked out loud.

Jeice raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked as he got in a fighting stance.

Gohan followed his example. "I can see most of your warriors on the battlefield but I don't see the leader anywhere." Gohan answered. "Where is Cell?" He clarified when he noticed Jeice's confused expression.

"He is waiting for you," Jeice answered. "You were spotted long before you reached this point. We've got spies everywhere. Cell knew you were limited in your powers and decided to attack before you could get rid of the bonds. So now you have a problem." Jeice grinned at him. "And I got the mission to bring you back to Cell."

Gohan frowned. "Too bad you'll fail." He sneered.

"We'll see about that." Jeice answered before he attacked. Gohan avoided the first punch. He pushed his knee in Jeice's stomach but the warrior recovered within seconds and punched the boy in the cheek. Gohan stumbled back and rubbed over his hurting cheek. The half-Saiyan attacked almost instantly and tried to punch Jeice. The white-haired warrior caught the fist and pulled Gohan closer. He pulled up his knee and hit Gohan in the face.

Gohan whimpered as he wiped some blood off his face. The boy jumped up when a blast landed near him. Jeice looked up. "Hey, that's my victim. Get your own." Jeice yelled at Recoome. The member of the Ginyu Force shrugged and flew away. Jeice growled.

Several explosions made the ground shake. Gohan almost tripped again because of the heavy shaking. The boy looked up at Jeice. "Just let me get these things off." He asked as Jeice landed on the ground.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Jeice asked annoyed. He got in a stance. "Let's get this over with. I still have to deliver you to Cell."

Gohan bit his lip and got in a stance too. His heartbeat quickened when he noticed Jeice started to attack. The warrior was in front of him within a second and pulled back a fist. Gohan was launched backwards after Jeice punched him. The boy landed on the ground and tried to get up but Jeice appeared in front of him. "Maybe I should knock you out. It will make it easer for me to bring you back." Jeice mused.

Gohan shook his head to get the stars out of his vision. He watched as Jeice leaned forwards and went to grab Gohan on his collar but someone was faster. A large blast was sent straight through Jeice and the warrior evaporated with a scream. Gohan blinked and gasped when a large hand grabbed the back of his uniform and pulled him up. A second later he was thrown behind a large rock.

Gohan turned around and looked right in Turles's face. The man was crouching next to him. "The keys were destroyed." Turles said as he panted. "You have to go back to the Saiyan Empire and get a new set of keys made. We're being destroyed out there. Vegeta cannot fight Cell and Bojack."

"Where is Cell?" Gohan asked as he looked up and tried to look over Turles's shoulder.

"I don't know. He hasn't shown his face yet," Turles answered with a sigh. "Leave. Now. You have to get a key and come back to challenge Cell." Turles said as he pushed Gohan back. The half-Saiyan was launched on his back. The boy got up and was about to open his mouth to say something but Turles was gone.

Gohan frowned and assessed his position. He knew that nobody was able to see him from here. They were all too busy fighting and the stone was covering his body entirely. Gohan took his time to observe the battlefield.

Vegeta was still putting up a nice fight against Bojack and Cooler. Gohan gave one look at Vegeta's exhausted expression and knew his fight wouldn't last long. Gohan's eyes moved to Turles, Raditz and Nappa. They were all beaten down by the Ginyu Force. The men were dragging the Saiyan bodies to the castle. Gohan tried to find Cell but the android wouldn't show up.

Gohan heard a scream and looked up. Cooler was holding Vegeta tightly as Bojack prepared a second large blast. Gohan was about to fly up so he could deflect the blast when he remembered he couldn't fly. A second later the blast hit Vegeta in the stomach. Gohan closed his eyes to protect them from the white light. Gohan opened them a second later and looked around in the sky to find the warriors gone. The half-Saiyan looked at the ground and gasped. Vegeta was laying there, his hair back to black, and Cooler landed near him to pull him up.

Gohan bit his lip and used the distractions of the last fights to sneak away. He walked for miles without really knowing where he was going. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering the road to the Saiyan Empire.

Gohan turned around at some point and watched with hanging shoulders as the flashes and fireworks on the battlefield were still going on. The ground shook slightly as blasts connected with the floor and very distant screams were heard. Gohan whimpered and sat down. "How am I supposed to go there?" Gohan whispered as he crossed his legs over each other and placed his hands on his head. His elbows were resting on his legs as he stared at the ground that was visible between his limbs. The boys brown jacket fell open as he leaned forward.

"I can't really walk there alone since Vegeta pulled that trick on me. He mentioned my half-breed status and told them they could beat me up if I was seen alone." Gohan muttered to himself.

The half-Saiyan took a deep breath and got up. The boy clenched his fists. "I'm going to do this. I'll find someone who can help me get those things off. I bet there's someone who knows how to do it." Gohan said determinedly.

Before he could even take a step he was stopped. Five teenagers landed near him. Dacar snorted. "You are running away from the fight. That's probably the non-saiyan half of you." He sneered.

Kokaro crossed his arms. "Hey, you're alone. That means we can beat you up." He said with a smirk.

"No. That's not true." Gohan answered as he looked up at them. "Turles told me to leave the battlefield. I can't fight with these things on. I would have been captured too."

"You were afraid you were going to be captured. That's why you ran away." Kokaro said with a nod. "Can we beat him up for that too?"

"Treachery. That's punishable with death," Dacar said with a nod. "But we're already dead… I wonder what we have as substitute." He mused out loud.

"No!" Gohan said in a desperate voice. "You can't do that." Gohan noticed the teenagers were all snickering. The boy frowned as Kokaro chuckled.

"We were just messing with you," He laughed. "We saw what happened. Kanara wanted to see what happened so we decided to join her to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble." Kokaro answered.

"Where is she?" Gohan asked as he looked around and searched for the female.

A silence fell over them. "She got in trouble." Kokaro answered innocently.

Gohan gasped. "What happened?"

"Cell got a hold of her!" Dacar growled as he looked at the castle which was standing far away. "He was gone before I could even process it."

"Cell?" Gohan asked. "This can't be good." He clenched his fists. "We have to go now. I have to get these things off so I can challenge Cell." Gohan watched as Dacar looked back at him. "Can you help me?" Gohan asked.

Kokaro and Dacar exchanged glances. Kokaro shrugged. Dacar looked at the other boys. They all gave similar answers. "Fine." Dacar said as he looked back at Gohan. "What do you want us to do?"

"Escort me back to the Saiyan Empire." Gohan answered immediately. "You're Saiyans so if I am accompanied by you, nobody can touch me."

Dacar nodded. "Let's go. You can't fly, right?" Gohan shook his head as an answered to Dacar's question. "Then we'll walk. I'm not going to carry you."

"Good." Gohan answered as he thought he wouldn't want to be carried by any of them. He decided not to voice this opinion and followed the others when they started moving.

Gohan had crossed the major part of the distance by himself. The others lead him back to the empire and they snuck into the caves. Dacar looked at the other Saiyans as he stopped walking. "Does anyone know anyone who can un-lock him?" He asked.

A silence fell over them. One of the Saiyan boys suddenly gasped. "Yes." Kuriki said with a nod. His long spiky hair waved with the gesture. "My nephew studied the bonds when he was still alive. He must know something about those things."

"Good." Dacar answered as he turned to Kuriki. "Lead us to him."

Kuriki nodded and started walking. The others followed him and while they made their way to Kuriki's nephew Gohan tried to keep an eye on the battlefield. He was searching for Vegeta's presence but he couldn't find the man. During their trip to the Saiyan Empire Gohan already noticed the ground slowly stopped shaking. The battle was over and none of the Saiyans came back. He knew something had gone very wrong.

"What are you going to do when you're free?" Kokaro asked as he showed up next to Gohan. The half-Saiyan shrugged.

"I'm going to attack Cell," Gohan answered with a sigh. "I'll have to do it now. He has Vegeta and all the other Saiyans. I need Vegeta to get back to Earth." Gohan growled in annoyance."If he would have taken those things off earlier this wouldn't have happened. That stupid egomaniac ruined everything." He snarled in a sudden source of anger.

"Maybe if you would have had a different attitude towards all this, he wouldn't have used the ki-bonds against you." Kokaro answered innocently.

Gohan sighed. "Okay. I've acted a little bratty but you don't know Vegeta like I do. He can be such a jerk sometimes… All of the time…" Gohan drawled.

"That doesn't mean you can be it too." Kokaro answered smartly. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm a saiyan but that doesn't mean they didn't teach me manners." Kokaro said as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Gohan shrugged. "You're right though. I guess I always used Vegeta's attitude as a reason to be a jerk myself."

"We're here." Kuriki said as he motioned to the cave and walked in. The others waited outside but when Gohan went to walk in Dacar held him back.

"We have to wait until we're invited in. It's not our tribe." Dacar said with a nod.

"Isn't he Kuriki's nephew?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Yes but he is visiting his mate. We are not Kuriki's family so we can't enter. He can enter because his nephew is part of that tribe too. It's a little complicated." Dacar said when he noticed Gohan's confused face. "Just stay here."

A moment later Kuriki walked out with his nephew. It was a tall and bulky man. He walked closer and examined the ki-bonds. Gohan stretched out his hands without thinking as he looked in the dark eyes of the Saiyan. The man had short spiky hair and he had to brush his banks away to look at Gohan's bonds. When he started speaking, Gohan almost couldn't suppress the gasp that wanted to escape. The man's voice was very high for such a bulky man. "I think I can dislocate these. I can't break them but I can stop them from working." He mentioned.

"I'm fine with that. As long as I can power up normally." Gohan answered. The Saiyan nodded and disappeared in the room again.

"You did very well," Dacar mentioned as he smirk crept on his face. "Most Saiyans start laughing when they hear his voice."

"That's not very nice. It's not like he can help it." Gohan answered with a frown.

"Saiyans aren't nice." Dacar answered with a snicker. "Besides, he has a mate. He knows we're just teasing him."

Gohan frowned disapprovingly but decided this wasn't his battle to fight. Kuriki's nephew reappeared and worked on Gohan's ki-bonds for a while. "Oh, maybe I can break them." The man gave a triumphant yell when the bonds fell off. "Can I keep them?" He asked as Gohan picked them up. "I have never had so much trouble getting ki-bonds off. They're interesting."

"Sure." Gohan answered as he pushed the bonds in his hands. The boy powered up and sighed contently. "I love my powers." He muttered as he looked at his hands. "Okay. Let's go." Gohan looked sideways and raised an eyebrow. The group of teenage Saiyans was standing a few feet away.

"Don't forget that we've been helping you," Kokaro said apprehensively. "We have been nice to you. Don't forget that."

Gohan pulled a confused face but then gasped in realization. "You've been mean to me when I was helpless." He said slowly. "And now I'm stronger than all of you combined." Gohan muttered as a smirk appeared on his face. "I have all this power and no one to test it on." Gohan cracked his knuckles and enjoyed how the expressions on the faces of the saiyans changed from apprehensive to fear.

The half-saiyan stepped closer and they all stepped back. Gohan took another step and they stepped back again. Gohan suddenly jumped forwards. "Boo!" He said. The saiyans jumped but all got their act together within seconds.

Dacar frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not funny." He complained. "Don't you have a job to do?" He asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I'm leaving. I'll see you all later. Count on it." Gohan smirked evilly and jumped up. He raced away and was outside within seconds. The boy raced through the air while he closed his eyes and imagined that wind was blowing through his hair.

He landed on the ground in front of the castle and powered up. "Cell!" He screamed up at the castle. "Come out here, you bastard." A silence fell over the grounds. The boy growled. "Cell! If you don't respond I'm going to keep calling your name until you do." He yelled as he powered up to the first super saiyan level.

His teal eyes looked up when Cell appeared in front of a window. The green skinned android smirked down at him. Cell's pink eyes narrowed when he saw the super saiyan. "Gohan. You're being awfully rude. I don't think that's how your dear mother raised you." He sneered.

Gohan frowned back at him. "Release everyone or you'll be sorry." Gohan yelled up at him.

Cell tilted his head. "Why don't you come inside and we'll discuss everything in a civilized conversation." Cell said as he disappeared. The doors of the castle opened. Gohan hesitated as the option of it being a trap flashed through his mind.

"I'll have to go if I want to free the rest." Gohan whispered as he walked closer. The boy decided he wasn't going fast enough and started running. He ended up in the large ballroom. Gohan frowned as flashbacks of his earlier visits in this room flashed through his mind.

The half-saiyan noticed Cell was sitting on the large gray throne. The lights of the candles hanging on the walls shined in the reflection of his green armor. The android watched as Gohan walked closer. "I'm here. What do you want?" Gohan asked impatiently.

Cell tilted his head. "I think the better question is: What do you want? You came here screaming and yelling like the child you are. I didn't even call for you." Cell answered slowly.

Gohan growled in annoyance. "You kidnapped the strongest warriors of the saiyan race and locked them up somewhere!" He answered. "You had a reason for doing something like that."

"An accusation you can hardly prove," Cell answered as he got up. "You left the battlefield quite early so you couldn't have seen what happened to the others."

Gohan got in a fighting stance when Cell stepped forwards. "I know you have Kanara." Gohan said as he watched Cell walk closer."You can't deny that."

"That one is true. The rest is true also." Cell answered as he stopped walking and gave a smug glance to the half-saiyan. "So, why are you still powering up while I have everyone you hold dear?" He asked.

Gohan froze and frowned at him. "Come on, Cell. Let's take care of this once and for all." He answered as he stepped forwards. "Let's make a deal."

"I see you got rid of the ki-bonds." Cell mentioned as he eyed Gohan's very free wrists.

"If you win, you can torture me forever. If I win, you let everyone go." Gohan answered as if Cell hadn't spoken at all. Cell studied the half-Saiyan with his eyes. Gohan tensed as the pink eyes moved over his entire body and a pressing silence fell over the large room. "What are you waiting for?" Gohan asked.

Cell's eyes moved up to Gohan's dark orbs. "My comrades." He answered. Gohan only got time to blink before he was attacked from behind. He barely blocked a kick from none other than Freeza and managed to grab the tyrants white leg. He whirled the man around and threw him right into Cooler. The half-saiyan whirled around to be punched in the cheek by Bojack. Gohan ignored the harsh sting in his cheek and brought his leg up to kick against Bojack's arm. The kick connected but Bojack managed to brush it off like it was nothing.

Gohan was attacked by three different warriors and was forced into the defensive. He tried to keep up with the attacks. It was easy to catch the attacks from Freeza and Cooler but Bojack's speed was hard to match. Right. Left. Block. Kick. Punch. Block. Left. Kick. Punch. Fights like this one were almost a routine for him.

Gohan was punched in the stomach by Bojack. The half-Saiyan gasped but didn't get any time to recover. Cooler's leg missed Gohan's head by an inch because the boy leaned back. Gohan growled in annoyance and powered up. He reached the edge of a super saiyan, passed it, and went right into the ascended level. Cooler and Freeza were blown away by Gohan's raw energy. Bojack lost his footage and stumbled back.

Gohan smirked as he got in a fighting stance. "Now the odds are slightly more evened." He said as he eyed his opponent. A part of him still kept an eye on Cell. The android was still sitting on the throne and didn't seem to be planning to move. Cooler and Freeza got up and floated closer. Bojack frowned at Gohan as lighting was crackling around the half-Saiyan.

"Are you ready for round two?" Gohan asked as he repositioned his arm and narrowed his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Someone is eager to lose." Freeza sneered as he got in a fighting stance.

"My father was a super saiyan when he fought and defeated you. I'm a super saiyan two right now. What makes you think you can win?" Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Your father was an advanced fighter." Freeza answered. "You're just a brat."

"That doesn't make me any less valuable as a fighter." Gohan answered as he powered up some more. The half-saiyan pushed off from the ground and launched to Freeza. The lizard-like tyrant didn't even see him coming before he was thrown to the ground. Gohan moved to Cooler to punch the silver fighter in the stomach. He was held back by a hand latching onto his leg. Bojack tightened his grip and threw Gohan on the ground. The half-Saiyan caught himself with his hands and used them as leverage to kick up with his legs. Bojack was taken off guard and the kick landed against his chest.

Gohan got back on his feet as Bojack was thrown to the other side of the room. Gohan's eyes moved around frantically as he tried to find the other enemies. Freeza appeared behind him and tried to kick in Gohan's back. Gohan jumped up in the air and whirled around to kick against Freeza's head. The warrior was thrown away once more. Gohan turned around to catch Cooler's fist which was racing towards him. The boy smirked at Cooler's angered face. Gohan pulled him closer on his fist and kneed Cooler in the stomach harshly. The warrior gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"That's one down." Gohan muttered as he kicked against Cooler's body to get it out of the way. The boy's eyes moved to Freeza. He raised both eyebrows when he noticed Freeza was lying on the ground lifelessly. "Okay. That's two down." He muttered thoughtfully.

Bojack was standing near him. The man frowned as he watched Gohan turn towards him fully. Gohan got in a fighting stance and glared at the large blue man. Bojack pushed a lock of orange hair away from his shoulder and growled threateningly. "It's just you and me now. We'll have a rematch."

"Good idea." Gohan answered. "Let's see how it turns out this time." He continued as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Bojack nodded and licked his lips in anticipation of the upcoming fight. They two suddenly jumped up to launch at each other. The two warriors were lost in their match as they continued to hand out and take punches and kicks. Gohan was nearly going into automatic pilot, enjoying the fight like a real saiyan, when everything came flooding back to him.

'_Wait a second. What am I doing? I'm prolonging the fight because I'm enjoying it while I should be searching for my friends.' _He thought miserably. The half-Saiyan dived under a punch and clenched his fist. He raced to Bojack and punched the man into his chest and sent the fist right through Bojack's body. Bojack muttered a few unbecoming words and fell down to the ground.

Gohan studied the warriors. "How long will they stay like this?" Gohan asked Cell as he looked up at the android.

"Several minutes." Cell answered with a yawn.

Gohan nodded and frowned at the android. "Let my friends go." He said loudly. "I've defeated all your little minions. Now let them go."

"Not yet. I still have one little trick up my sleeve." Cell answered with a smirk. He snapped with his fingers as his eyes moved to something behind Gohan. The half-saiyan turned around and widened his eyes.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19: An unexpected visitor

**Thanks for the reviews! :)  
Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter.**

**Chapter 19. An unexpected visitor.**

Gohan turned around and widened his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." He groaned in annoyance. The boy turned back to Cell and frowned. "I fought them. Why can't you just fight me and get this over with?" He asked tiredly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cell asked innocently. "I'd rather watch you squirm." He continued as he looked at the group of warriors on the other side of the room.

The Ginyu Force was standing around a large cage. In the cage were Turles, Raditz, Vegeta, Kanara, Nappa and the other warriors. The wizard Elijaho was standing next to it. He was grinning at the others. "My powers are getting stronger."

"So. Are you going to give up?" Cell asked as he appeared near Gohan. The half-Saiyan was looking at the cage.

"You are not using us as helpless victims." Turles complained as he banged against the cage walls.

"Don't do what he says," Kanara said as she placed her hands around the bars. "Destroy him!"

Cell smirked as he motioned to Elijaho. The wizard pushed up his sleeves and made weird movements in the air with his hands. The familiar purple glow appeared around his hands and shot to the air above Cell's hand. Two ki-bonds appeared and Cell held them up to show them to Gohan. "What do you say?" He asked.

Gohan frowned and held out his hands. Cell chuckled. "Good idea. You're being very cooperative." Cell sneered as he went to put the bonds around Gohan's wrists. The moment the bonds came close enough, Gohan grabbed the ki-bonds, and broke them. A small explosion took place and Gohan looked up at Cell's angry face.

"I'm sorry, Cell. Your filthy games are over," He answered with a frown. "You and I are going to fight now. I don't care what you do to them. I want to fight you." Gohan said as he stepped away from Cell. The boy got in a fighting stance.

Cell hesitated and for once Gohan saw that familiar flash of fear in the android's pink eyes. Cell looked sideways and nodded at Captain Ginyu. The large purple-skinned man nodded and created a blast. He sent it to Vegeta. The older saiyan groaned in pain. Gohan rolled his eyes. "That's so overrated. I don't care what you do to them." He complained.

Ginyu sent another blast to Vegeta. Cell frowned when Gohan didn't react and nodded to Ginyu again. Now Jeice, Ginyu and Burter started sending blasts to the warriors in the cage. Screams were heard in the room as the Ginyu Force continued to torture the prisoners. Gohan yawned.

Cell's arms fell to his side and he stared at Gohan with a strange expression. "You don't care?" He asked. The Ginyu Force ceased their activities. "What's wrong with you?" Cell asked as he eyed the half-Saiyan.

"Nothing. I feel better than ever!" Gohan answered as he spread his arms. "Spending time in the Saiyan Empire was very good for me. It taught me that it's not bad to be mean once in a while. If it means getting what you want, it's okay." Gohan said as he looked back at the saiyans in the cage. "As I said, I feel better than ever. I've made peace with my saiyan half. The mean part of my body."

Gohan looked back at Cell. "When I was young I was afraid of letting him out. I knew what could happen. When I was eleven and the Cell games happened, my fear was enlarged even more." Gohan looked sideways and locked eyes with Kanara. She smiled at him. "I'm not afraid any more. I'm ready to let myself go." Gohan bowed to Cell. "Are you ready to experience my real power?" He sneered as he looked up.

Cell was glaring at him and the glare intensified after the last comment. "I can beat you without any trouble." He growled as he got in a fighting stance.

"Prove it, android." Gohan answered as he got in a fighting stance too. The Saiyans in the cage all prepared for a large battle. A pregnant silence fell over the room as Gohan and Cell had a staring competition.

Gohan was the first one to blink and, a second later, Cell attacked. Gohan managed to block the first punch. He dived under the second punch and managed to place his knee in front of the third one. Gohan pushed Cell away with his power and powered up until he was at maximal power of the second level. The half-Saiyan motioned for Cell to bring it on. The android frowned and shot at him.

The Saiyans in the cage were looking around with wide eyes. Due to the ki-bonds they weren't able to see the fighters. They didn't even see the flashes. They had to work with the explosions that happened after a blast was sent. They noticed electricity created when skin met skin. The way a dent appeared in the ground or the walls when someone missed his opponent or was slammed into the stone walls or floor.

"Who is winning?" Turles asked Vegeta.

"How am I supposed to know? These stupid things keep me from seeing the fight." Vegeta growled back.

"Gohan is winning." Kanara answered as she looked at a newly created dent on the ground.

"How can you tell?" Turles asked as he leaned over to get on her level. He wondered if she could see something from her height.

"I just know." Kanara answered as she looked up. Turles raised an eyebrow and stood tall again. He exchanged looks with Vegeta but the prince just shrugged.

They all looked up when Gohan and Cell appeared once more. They were both panting but Cell a little more than Gohan. "Hey Cell." Gohan said as he pulled out his shredded jacket. "What do you say we get an audience?"

"What are you talking about?" Cell asked annoyed. He brushed a line of blood that was trickling down his chin away.

"The others can't see our movements," Gohan answered as he motioned to the cage. "Not with the ki-bonds on. Let's take them off."

Cell frowned and hesitated. He looked down and his eyes moved to Elijaho. "You're a man or boy of your word. I know that. If you promise me they won't get involved you'll pull through, right?"

"I promise they won't get involved. I won't let them." Gohan said before he looked down at the cage. "This is my fight." He said more to the Saiyans in the cage than to Cell.

Cell stared at Gohan for a few seconds. After that he nodded to Elijaho. The bars around the prisoners disappeared and the ki-bonds fell off. Elijaho smirked as he looked at his hands. "I can even do without using my hands." He said as he looked up again.

"Okay. Now I can watch it without any trouble." Vegeta said before he powered up. The man groaned and shot right into the super saiyan level. The others were blown away by his strength and pushed into the wall behind them. Vegeta ignored this and looked up at the two fighters.

Gohan looked at Cell. "Let's do this." He said as he got in a fighting stance again. Cell nodded and got in a fighting stance too. A second later their fists connected. Gohan dived under a kick from Cell. The half-saiyan pulled up his knee to push it in Cell's stomach. Cell managed to block it by pushing his elbow into Gohan's chin.

Gohan was pushed back and growled in pain. A line of blood trickled down his lips and he wiped it away. Cell gave him a taunting glance but could only gasp when Gohan launched to him. The half-saiyan punched Cell in the cheek and pulled back his leg to kick the android. Cell reacted too late and was forced back a few feet.

Gohan smirked as Cell looked up at him. On the ground Kanara was frowning at the fight. "I still can't see it." She muttered as she looked up at the fighters. They were floating in mid air now and a second later they were gone.

Gohan caught Cell's fist before the android could punch him in the face. The teenager tried to pull Cell closer so he could knee the man in the stomach but Cell anticipated this movement and used his free hand to grab Gohan's hair. The half-Saiyan didn't see it coming and yelped when Cell tightened his grip on his hair. Cell pulled Gohan up in the air and started pummeling him.

"Hey!" Kanara yelled as she jumped up and down. "You're doing it wrong, Cell! The good guy is supposed to win!"

Cell released the half-Saiyan and pulled back a fist. Gohan opened his eyes and disappeared just before Cell could hit him. The half-saiyan appeared behind Cell and kicked the man in the back. Cell was pushed forward and landed right into Gohan's fist. The teenager pushed his fist into Cell's stomach, pulled back his hand, and whirled around in the air to kick Cell to the ground.

The android landed with a large crash. Gohan cracked his neck as the smoke and dust slowly cleared. The ex-prisoners all watched with wide eyes as Cell got up. The man hardly looked damaged and smirked up at Gohan. "Don't forget, Gohan. We're in hell. You can't kill me any more than I can kill you. We can fight forever." He said as he floated up.

Gohan rolled his shoulders a few times and tilted his head sideways. "I'm not planning on fighting you forever." He answered shortly. "I just want to beat you once and for all."

"That's a wish you'll never get." Cell answered with a smirk. Gohan shrugged as he got in a fighting stance again.

"We'll see." He answered as he watched Cell follow his example. A second later their fists met again. Gohan noticed Cell was getting slower or he was just getting faster. Something was definitely different. Gohan knew he was more confident this time. During the Cell games he doubted himself. He didn't know if he would be able to beat Cell. In his eyes, Goku was the hero. Gohan never thought he would save the world someday.

Now Gohan knew what he could do. He knew he could beat Cell because he'd already done it once. This made the fight a lot easier. Gohan knew all Cell's moves too. The problem was that Cell had the same advantage this time. The first time only Gohan knew how Cell fought but Cell didn't know the tactics Gohan learned over the years.

Gohan dived under Cell's fist and tried to catch the android off guard. Cell countered with a kick but Gohan managed to avoid this one too. Gohan went to the offensive and tackled Cell with several punches and kicks. The android had to block everything and was forced back. Gohan powered up slightly as he fought and smirked when he noticed the enraged expression on Cell's face. "What's wrong? Is this fight getting too hot for you?" Gohan sneered as he forced Cell back even more.

"Don't worry. The tables will turn." Cell answered before he disappeared. Gohan frowned and whirled around. He extended both his hands just in time to catch a large ki-blast. The half-saiyan groaned as the energy burned his hands but he didn't give in.

"I can take this." Gohan muttered through clenched teeth. He was focused on the blast and didn't really pay attention to the rest of the room. Elijaho slowly moved sideways and closed his eyes. Vegeta frowned when he noticed this and was about to make a move when something happened on the battlefield. He looked up to find out the blast was gone.

Gohan was floating in mid-air and he was looking at his hands. The half-Saiyan shook his head and wondered why Cell stopped the blast. He floated closer but bumped into something. The half-saiyan stretched out his hands and his fingers bounced against an invisible wall. "Hey." He said as he knocked against the wall with his hands. "What is this?"

Cell crossed his arms and smirked. "Just a little precaution to make sure you won't win the match." He answered smugly. "Just try to get out of it."

Gohan was now banging his fists against the walls. He powered up a blast and sent it but the blast bounced against the wall and shot right back. Gohan had to fly up and down to avoid the blast which was now spiraling through the small cabin and bouncing off the balls. Cell floated to the ground.

"That's not fair!" Kanara complained as she stalked closer to him. "You couldn't take the heat, huh? He's stronger than you and you know it!" She yelled at him.

"Show some respect for you superiors!" Cell answered condescendingly as he brushed her away by backhanding her. She stumbled back and fell on the ground. The female placed a hand on her stinging cheek and was surprised by the power she felt in that one blow.

Gohan was backed up against the invisible wall and closed his eyes as the blast hit him. The half-saiyan frowned and coughed as the smoke cleared in the small cabin. Gohan jumped when the cabin moved down again. "Cell. What is this? Are you so afraid I will beat you that you use things like this?" He asked annoyed.

Cell walked closer as Gohan's body touched the ground. "I will do anything to get my way." Cell answered as he watched Gohan power down. "You just lost the match."

Kanara got up and touched the invisible wall. Gohan sighed as he leaned against the wall. Kanara smiled as she knocked on the wall. He gave her a small glance. "Can you turn back to a super Saiyan? You looked hot." She said innocently.

Gohan chuckled as he looked back to Cell. Kanara grinned. "There's that cute smile." She cajoled as she eyed the half-Saiyan. "You should do that more often."

Nappa smacked against his niece's head with his hand. "No flirting." He snarled at the female. Kanara stuck out her tongue.

"Well. Now I have all the monkeys in a row." Cell sneered as he eyed the warriors. "My biggest mistake was letting you walk out." Cell said as his eyes moved to Vegeta. "The saiyan race was giving up. I knew it. You showing up gave them new hope. And look at where it brought you. You're right back where you started."

Gohan tilted his head as he leaned against the invisible wall. "This time," Cell started as he motioned to the wizard, "I'm going to make sure you can never walk out of here." Elijaho walked closer and gave Cell a questioning glance.

Cell's eyes shot to the half-saiyan. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "Get rid of their legs." He ordered Elijaho. The wizard looked up at Cell with wide eyes. The Saiyan warriors all gasped when they heard this. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Don't take the legs away but just stop them from working. The legs, I mean."

"Oh, no, no," Turles said as he struggled against Jeice's grip. "That's not going to happen." The others tried to struggle out of their captors' bounds too but nobody succeeded. Vegeta was the only one who was standing completely still. The older Saiyan was eying Gohan with curiosity. The half-Saiyan was staring at Cell without any emotions visible on his face.

"I don't know if I can do that." Elijaho muttered as he looked down and pulled a thoughtful face.

"Yes you can. Find some spell to do it." Cell snarled back at him. "Do it now. Make sure they can't walk out of here on their own."

"Okay okay," Elijaho said as he put his hands up. "I think I can do it… I'll just use… yes… Okay." Elijaho looked up. "We'll just try it out. Who is first?" He asked as he looked around. The captives all frowned at him. "Okay. Then I'll just start at the beginning on the line." Elijaho walked to Nappa and extended his hands.

"Where are your manners?" Cell asked as he walked closer. "Ladies first." Cell smirked at Kanara and grabbed her elbow. Kanara yelled and struggled as he dragged her to Elijaho and held her tight. "Say goodbye to your legs, honey." Cell whispered as he grabbed her upper arms and held her tight. Her face was turned to Elijaho.

Kanara shook her head and struggled. Suddenly something exploded. Kanara whimpered because she thought the explosion was part of Elijaho's spell. Cell released her when the explosion happened and frowned at Elijaho. The wizard, on the other hand, was looking very confused. The smoke cleared and Kanara looked down. Her legs were still working but Cell was distracted too. Kanara whirled around. She kicked Cell in the stomach and jumped up in the sky.

Cell didn't see the attack coming and was hit full force. This wasn't much for him but he had to take a few minutes to recover. "You little brat." He muttered as he looked up. "How did you do that?" He asked her.

"I have no idea but it felt good." Kanara answered with a grin. Cell frowned and looked at Burter. "Go get her. We weren't done with her yet!" He ordered. Burter nodded and was about to launch at her when another explosion made him jump.

Turles growled and jumped in the air. He floated up to Kanara's level and they both got in a fighting stance. Jeice and Burter jumped in the air to attack them and a fight started between them. Several more explosions occurred and Raditz, Nappa, Bardock and all the other Saiyans, except Vegeta, were released from their captors. They gave war cries and jumped in to help in the fight.

Cell looked at Elijaho. "What are you doing?" He snarled at the man. "You're not supposed to release them."

"I don't know!" Elijaho yelled back. "I don't know what's going on. It's not me!" Elijaho looked at the warriors in fear and ran to the other side of the room.

"Coward!" Cell hissed. The man looked down at where Vegeta and Gohan were still standing and his face contorted with anger. The man raced closer and touched the ground with a bang. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked sideways. He then noticed why Cell got so angry. Gohan was still leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and on his face was a large smug smirk.

"You?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Gohan with wide eyes. Gohan gave him a small glance but didn't change his expression. His black hair was levitating but he didn't seem to power up. "I've never seen you like this." Vegeta muttered.

"How dare you!" Cell yelled at him. The fighters in the air stopped when they heard this and all looked down. "How dare you mock me? All this time you were acting as if you were infected by his magic while you can get out of it without any trouble."

Gohan shrugged. "I didn't know it before," Gohan answered. "I just wondered if his magic was similar to the magic of the dragon balls. He did get it through the portal which was connected to planet Earth. The only real magical things on planet Earth are the dragon balls. If that is true then Elijaho cannot do anything that is beyond his power. For example: He cannot contain a power as strong as mine." Gohan answered as he tilted his head. "It was a nice idea but this box," Gohan powered up and his hair suddenly flamed up into an ascended style and he put his hand up through the walls of the cabin, "cannot hold me."

"Then why did you pretend do be stuck?" Cell spat as he stepped closer and clenched his fists.

Gohan shrugged and grinned. "I was trying to make it more interesting. I was wondering what you would do but it's very boring. You're a disappointment." He sneered as he walked out of the cabin.

The half-saiyan got in a fighting stance. "Now let's finish this fight once and for all." He yelled as he watched Cell step back.

Cell frowned and got in a fighting stance again. The android growled and launched at the half-Saiyan. A second later they both disappeared. Vegeta shook his head and narrowed his eyes to focus on their energy. He noticed them up in the air. A second later they were fighting on the ground. Five seconds later they were exchanging punches on the left side of the room high in the air. Vegeta watched and was amazing by Gohan's speed and skill. It seemed to be better than it was during the Cell games but Gohan hadn't even trained that much since the fight.

Vegeta's attention was caught by the other fights. The Saiyan race was trying hard to overcome the Cold army but they were very strong. Vegeta jumped in to help Kanara. She and Burter were caught in an all out fight. Burter was faster and he took advantage of this. The man punched the female in the stomach and while she was groaning in pain he appeared behind her and grabbed her long spiky hair. He pulled her back and smirked in delight when she let out a squeal of pain.

Vegeta appeared in front of the two. "Why don't you let her go?" He asked sweetly.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Burter suggested as he pulled Kanara back even more. She gasped in pain and tried to crawl at his hands. Vegeta prepared a blast and aimed it at the two.

"I heard you have grown soft on planet Earth, Vegeta." Burter sneered as he positioned Kanara in front of him. "Will you kill her too?"

"She's already dead." Vegeta answered as his eyes made contact with Kanara. She widened her eyes a fraction and kicked up behind her. Her kick made a connection and Burter yelled in pain. The man released Kanara while he cringed in pain. Vegeta sent the blast and Burter was disintegrated.

"That's one down!" Kanara cheered as she punched in the air. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's doesn't mean that we won." Vegeta answered as he looked at the other warriors.

"Don't be such a downer." Kanara answered. "We're Saiyans. We are going to win this thing." She continued confidently.

Vegeta smirked as he remembered he used to think in that way too. The good old days. The man jumped up in the air and decided to help out Turles. The latter was fighting captain Ginyu.

Nappa and Raditz were trying to put up a fight against Jeice while Kanara was exchanging punches with Recoome.

Up in the air a heavier fight was going on. Cell and Gohan were glaring at each other as they blocked punch after punch and tried to land attacks. Gohan dived under a punch and tried to get up fast enough to punch back. Cell was faster and he grabbed Gohan's fist. The android whirled the half-saiyan around and sent the boy spiraling down to the ground. He immediately charged several blasts to injure the teenager even more. Gohan shook his head while he was flying to the ground and looked up at the blasts. He gasped and shot out of the way.

Gohan watched the blasts destroy the ground but didn't get any time to think about that. The sound of a fist racing through the air distracted him. Gohan looked sideways just in time to dodge a punch. The boy flew up in the air and Cell followed him. The two were caught into another battle within seconds.

Recoome grabbed Kanara's wrist and pulled her up from the ground. "Is that all you've got, little lady?" He sneered as she whimpered in pain. The warrior tightened his grip on her wrist and shattered it with ease. Kanara's screams were drowned in the sounds of the battles going on.

There was one person who heard it though. Gohan looked sideways and widened his eyes. He watched as Recoome dropped the female and prepared a lethal blast. Gohan frowned as determination was seen in his eyes. The boy whirled around and caught a fist from Cell. The boy pulled Cell closer and kneed the android in the stomach. After this he whirled around in the air and kicked against Cell's shoulder. The android was immobilized from the pain and Gohan raced away.

The half-saiyan put his hands together on his side and chanted the familiar formula: "Kamehameha!" He yelled as he sent the blast. Recoome only got a second to look sideways before he was disintegrated. Kanara watched the blast come closer and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes a second later and looked right into a black mess of hair. She pulled away and noticed she was sitting in Gohan's arms.

"Oh so now you're going to play the hero." Kanara sneered as she crossed her arms. Gohan grinned and released her.

"Why not, right?" He asked innocently. "I have other things to do. I'll see you later." He said with a wave. After this he looked up and noticed Cell was watching him. The android had his arms crossed over each other while his eyes moved from Kanara to Gohan.

"The heroic nature is something you get from your father." Cell sneered as he watched Gohan float up and brush some dirt off his furry shorts. "I was hoping you lost that attitude." He continued. Gohan shrugged innocently as he moved back into a fighting stance.

"Let's continue our fight." Gohan said as he eyed his enemy. "This has been going on way too long."

Cell smirked. "Someone is eager to lose." He sneered as he followed Gohan's example and got in a fighting stance too.

Turles received a nasty punch against the cheek from Ginyu. The saiyan shook his head slightly dazed. He flew back when Ginyu tried to punch him again. "Man, this guy is strong." He whispered as he watched Ginyu disappear. "Where did he go?" Turles looked around and tried to find his enemy.

"Right here." A voice whispered from behind him. Turles whirled around just in time to be kicked in the stomach. The saiyan was forced back again and gasped in pain. He made himself small as his hands pressed against his hurting stomach. Ginyu smirked as he prepared a lethal blast. "We had a nice fight. It's time to say goodbye." He sneered.

Turles looked up and tried to do something but he was still immobilized by the pain. The man prepared himself for the impact but something was faster. Vegeta appeared in front of Ginyu. "I've been waiting for this." Vegeta hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "I loved to destroy Burter. I think I'm going to take my time with you."

Turles frowned. "Hey. This is my opponent." He complained as he floated closer.

"You weren't doing a good job." Vegeta snarled back. "Go help the others and let me take care of the former frog." He ordered. Turles muttered a few indecent things under his breath but obeyed Vegeta's order and flew away. Vegeta looked back at Ginyu. "How did you die? I'm curious. I remember you were transported back to Earth."

Ginyu frowned at him. "There was a storm and I was flattened by a large rock." He answered as he tilted his head. "I heard you killed yourself." He sneered after that.

"I did things to make sure that everything went according to my plan." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "I got my way and now I'm going back to the world of the living. First I have to beat you back into submission."

"You should know how to do it. Freeza did it to you countless times." Ginyu sneered as he got in a fighting stance. "Come on, monkey. Let's dance." He sneered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and launched at the warrior. The two battled each other like equals but Vegeta got the upper hand within seconds. He was thinking about lowering his power level to find out if he could win. Vegeta changed his mind when Ginyu flew up in the air and Vegeta noticed the fight between Gohan and Cell. He decided they didn't have much time to play around and powered up into a super Saiyan. The size of Ginyu's eyes almost doubled as he watched Vegeta's hair levitate up while the man's eyes turned teal.

Suddenly another large explosion took place. Everyone whirled around and tried to find the cause of the explosion. Gohan was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide as his mouth dropped open.

"Daddy?"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Fighting the inner demons

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Thanks to Puja723 for beta-reading the chapter.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter! Just throwing it out there ;)**

**Chapter 20. Fighting the inner demons.**

"Daddy?" Gohan whispered as he stared at the man in front of him. His eyes moved from the trade-mark orange gi to the blue shirt under it. Gohan looked at the blue boots and the blue wristbands. He continued to eye his father's usual attire just to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Goku grinned as he spread his arms. "Hi Gohan. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he dashed to his father and jumped in his arms. The former cool teenager transformed into a young child as he hid his face in his father's chest.

Kanara widened her eyes. "Did he just say dad?" She questioned out loud.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Kakarott? What is he doing here?" He muttered.

Goku brushed through Gohan's hair with his hand and looked down at his son. "What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed the tears on Gohan's cheeks.

"I've missed you so much." Gohan whispered as he closed his eyes. His tail tightening around his brown furry shorts.

"I've missed you too, son." Goku answered as he placed Gohan back on the ground. Gohan wiped the tears away and looked up at his father.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out I was here?" Gohan asked as everyone landed on the ground. Vegeta took advantage of the distracted warriors and quickly fired a few lethal blasts. They destroyed the remaining members of the Ginyu Force within a second. Gohan and Goku looked sideways when it happened. Vegeta shrugged when Gohan frowned at him.

"That's Kakarott?" Turles asked Raditz as he stepped closer.

Raditz nodded. "He's older but it's the same face." Raditz answered as he thought back to the day he saw his brother for the first time.

"How did you find out I was here?" Gohan repeated as he looked up at his father again. Goku looked down at his son and smiled innocently.

"I've known you were here since you arrived here." Goku answered cheerfully.

Gohan widened his eyes. "What?" He asked. "Why didn't you try to help me?"

"I'm the reason you're here," Goku answered with a shrug. "I didn't know how to help you so I asked Piccolo what he thought about it. He said that you only learn things the hard way so I made a deal with Vegeta and here we are." Goku spread his arms and looked at his surroundings. "I didn't expect things to get out of hand like this though. My version of the expedition was that you and Vegeta would spend a few days with the saiyan race. Vegeta didn't tell me about his own little deal with Cell." Goku sent an annoyed glance in Vegeta's direction. The saiyan prince only shrugged as a smug smirk appeared on his face.

"You… I … What?" Gohan shook his head as he stumbled back and fell on his behind. Goku looked back at him and knelt down. "I don't get it." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Gohan. Your power started dropping a year ago, didn't it?" Goku said as he eyed his son. Gohan looked away. "I noticed it. If you think I didn't keep track of you and the others you are wrong. I paid attention and I knew what was going on with you."

Vegeta frowned as he walked closer. "What? Is that true?" He asked.

Goku ignored him. "Do you know why you were loosing your strength? It had nothing to do with lack of training. It was something in your head. Someone was messing with your mind." Goku continued as he placed a finger against Gohan's chin and made him look in his direction. "That someone was you."

"You've always disliked saiyans. Mainly because the saiyans you've met were mean." Goku continued as the others stepped closer. "During the cell games you found out how saiyan-like you can be. That's what scared you away."

"I'm not like that. I didn't want to be like that." Gohan answered softly.

"You're not like that. Just because you let yourself be mean during that fight does not indicate you are a mean person." Goku answered. "You started hating your saiyan half. That's when your power started dropping. Just like how Ginyu couldn't control my body because it wasn't his body. You tried to see half of your body like it wasn't a part of you. So half of your power was slipping away. You tried to make it go away. The mind is a very powerful tool."

"I couldn't let that happen. So I asked Piccolo for advice. He told me you wouldn't listen to words. We decided that it would be better to make you see it for yourself. We wanted to show you that saiyans are not always bad."

"By sending me to hell?" Gohan asked as he got up. Goku looked up at him. "You sent me to the people I hate? They hate me too, you know. I'm half-saiyan."

"I was hoping Vegeta wouldn't mention that to them." Goku answered with a sigh. "I wanted them to treat you like a normal saiyan."

"I can't believe this." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his forehead. "What did you want to teach me? That I can't even trust my father?" Gohan snarled as he looked up again.

"No." Goku said as he stepped closer and placed two hands on his son's shoulders. "How did you feel about the saiyan race when you first entered hell?"

"I didn't like them." Gohan answered.

"How did our family react when they found out you're half-saiyan?"

Gohan looked down. Goku squeezed his shoulders gently. "They didn't mind." Gohan muttered.

"How mean were they to you?" Goku asked as Gohan looked up at him again. Gohan blushed as his eyes moved to Raditz and Turles. "When did you realize that saiyan warriors aren't always mean? That Raditz doesn't always wants to hurt you?"

"Okay. I get it." Gohan answered as he stepped back. "Why didn't you just tell me? I realized that a few days ago. Why didn't you come for me then?"

"A day later you transformed against your will." Goku answered. "You thought that if you transformed you would behave like you did at the Cell games again. Today you wanted to transform. You didn't care about your behavior. You forgot about the cell games. That's what I was waiting for. So here I am."

"I don't want to be a downer," Kanara said hesitantly. "But what's going on with Cell and Bojack?" She pointed at the two figures on the ground. They all glanced sideways and noticed Cell and Bojack were spread on the ground.

"Who is doing this to them?" Gohan asked as he looked around. "Is it you, dad?"

Goku shook his head as a small man stepped forward. "It's me." He said. Gohan looked at the man and blinked a few times. He recognized the voice as the mean wizard Elijaho's but the man who was standing there was nothing like the magician. The man was small and had a dog-like face. His robe was bright red with yellow circles as decoration. "I'm Sansara. You know me as Elijaho."

"You're with Cell." Gohan stated.

Sansara shook his head making his whiskers move in the motion. "I am working with your father. He did me a favor a while ago and I returned the favor by doing this." He answered. "I was very hard on you. I'm sorry. I wanted it to look real."

"Oh, it looked real alright." Gohan muttered. The half-Saiyan placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I feel so stupid. I believed everything." Gohan pointed at Cell with his thumb. "What about Cell? Is he trying to redeem himself by helping you?" He asked annoyed.

Goku chuckled. "No way. Cell is playing his mean self on his own." He answered with a smirk. "Let's go back to the Saiyan Empire and say goodbye to everyone." Goku stretched his muscles and went to walk to the other Saiyans.

"No." Gohan said. Goku stopped walking and looked back. "I want to finish the match." Gohan said as he looked up and a determined gleam appeared in his eyes.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked as he turned around. Gohan nodded as a smirk appeared on his face. "That's my boy." Goku grinned and looked at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta. Do you think you and I can beat Bojack?" He asked as his eyes moved to Bojack.

"Of course we can. I can even beat him on my own." Vegeta answered as he stepped closer. "Easily."

"Let's not get too cocky." Gohan sneered as he uncrossed his arms. Vegeta sent him a glare.

"I liked you better when you were still self-conscious." Vegeta shot back as he glared back at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Goku was first: "Alright. Sansara. Let them go." He yelled excitedly. Goku and Vegeta powered up and with a scream they transformed into super saiyans. Gohan followed their example but didn't stop until he reached level two.

Cell shook his head as he got up and blinked a few times. Bojack was growling in annoyance with the way he had been treated. Cell looked around. "Goku. How nice of you to join us." He drawled as he floated up. "Are you here to warm me up again?"

"No way," Goku answered with a smirk. "Gohan can have fun with you. I'll stick to Bojack." Goku said as he powered up once more. Bojack frowned when he heard his name. The man pushed his orange hair from his shoulder and launched up in the air. Vegeta and Goku got in a fighting stance.

Gohan powered up when Cell looked at him. "You heard my father. Let's go." Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance too. Cell frowned at him.

"Since when are you so eager to fight?" Cell asked as he eyed the half-Saiyan.

"We have unfinished business." Gohan answered. "Let's finish it."

Cell shrugged and got in a stance too. "How do I know they won't help you?" He asked as he nodded to the others.

A cocky smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "I don't need help." He answered smugly. Cell raised both his eyebrows but he didn't get any time to reply. Gohan jumped in the air and launched at his opponent. Cell had to think fast to block the first punch. He hastily moved his hands up to block the second one. After this Gohan continued to force him into the defensive as the punches and kicks rained down on him.

Vegeta glanced at Goku as he and the latter saiyan tried to land a punch on Bojack. "What made you decide to come here?" Vegeta asked as he dived under a punch from Bojack.

"Didn't I explain that already?" Goku asked while he tried to land a punch but missed.

"I thought we were supposed to find the portal to get out of here." Vegeta said before Bojack punched him in the stomach. The Saiyan was forced back and groaned loudly. Goku frowned and used the distraction to attack. He pulled up his leg and kneed Bojack in the stomach. The warrior widened his eyes but Goku didn't give him any time to recover. The Saiyan put his hands together above the man's head and landed them on his skull. Bojack was launched to the ground.

Vegeta rubbed over his stomach. "Well?"

"The portal doesn't exist." Goku answered shortly.

"What?" Vegeta asked with a frown. "But I remember you telling me you got out of hell through that thing."

" King Yemma closed it because of that. They decided it was too dangerous if people could get out like that." Goku answered as they watched Bojack recover from the attack.

"We were searching for a non-existing portal?" Vegeta snarled as he wiped some blood off his face.

"You haven't really searched for it." Goku answered. "I would have come in time to get you." Goku continued as he crossed his arms. "I would never let Gohan stay here forever."

Vegeta snorted. "Sending your precious boy here wasn't very smart to begin with, now was it?" He sneered as Bojack flew up. The man appeared in front of them.

"No." Goku said as Bojack powered up. "Trusting you wasn't very smart." He said before he attacked Bojack.

Vegeta smirked. "That's true." He said under his breath before he followed Goku into the battle.

Cell was trying very hard to avoid Gohan's attacks. He wasn't doing a very good job. Gohan had already hit him several times and was still on the offensive. Cell started wondering if he'd somehow gotten his hands on the android's everlasting energy source. "What's wrong, Cell?" Gohan asked when he noticed Cell's doubting expression. "Where's your power? I know you're holding back."

"Oh really?" Cell answered as Gohan moved back. "Well, who am I to refuse your suggestions." Cell smirked and powered up. The other fighters in the room all stopped fighting as Cell's power rose higher and higher. Gohan kept track of Cell's power level and the smirk on his face disappeared. Cell's body was glowing and sparks shined around Cell's figure as he stopped powering up.

"How did you manage to power up so much?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved over Cell's appearance. "You've been in hell."

"I've asked Elijaho to give me a little power boost." Cell answered with a smirk. "I asked him to place my power above your max. The maximum you showed when you were fighting me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow as the lost smirk appeared on his face again. "You thought that was my max?" He sneered as he powered up too. "Think again." The half-saiyan launched at Cell once more. The android decided to call Gohan's bluff and fought him head on. The other warriors in the room watched with fascination as Cell and Gohan threw attacks at each other at high speed. Goku smiled slightly as he watched his son create more distance between their powers. He noticed how Gohan bruised Cell's cheekbone and how Cell kicked against Gohan's left leg. They exchanged their punches and kicks so fast that neither of them realized when a hit went through their defense. They were too busy blocking the following attacks to care about the pain.

Then, as fast as it started, it was over. Gohan elbowed Cell in the stomach so hard that the man was paralyzed. The teenager whirled around and kicked Cell right into the ground. The boy landed near the large crater and put his hands together. "Kamehameha!" He yelled and fired just as Cell appeared above the crater. The android was took the full attack and his body was disintegrated. Gohan placed his hands on his knees and panted heavily.

Kanara ran closer to him. "Wow. Gohan! You were great!" She yelled enthusiastically." But you know he's not gone, right?"

"I know." Gohan said with a smile as he powered down. "But this was more of a symbolical defeat." Gohan looked up at the place where Cell disappeared. "I can forget about everything now." He said with a satisfied sigh.

The two looked up when a blast landed near them. "Are you done resting ?" Vegeta snarled at him before he was attacked by Bojack.

Gohan snickered as he flew up. "Once again, the adults desperately need my help." He sneered as he shot right into the second super Saiyan level. Vegeta sent a blast to him and Gohan easily avoided it. The half-saiyan attacked Bojack and defeated him within minutes.

Vegeta landed on the ground and frowned at the half-Saiyan. "How dare you. I was fighting him." Vegeta spat as he stalked closer. Gohan ignored him and flew up to his father. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Are we leaving now?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Goku smiled at his son. "Do you want to leave right now?" He asked before his eyes moved to the others saiyans in the room. "Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

Gohan looked down at the other saiyans. Vegeta flew up too. "Why don't we go to the saiyan empire and tell them the good news? I bet they'll be excited to hear they can take over the castle."

"What will happen to Cell?" Gohan asked as he looked around. Sansara slowly floated up as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I needed you to distract Cell and weaken him. Now his power level is incredibly low and I can trap him in a solid iron cage." Sansara explained as he motioned to the ground. Two large cages were already standing there.

"When will they reappear?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Any second." Sansara answered as his eyes moved over the golden cages. "This metal is made with a certain chemical which will lower the power level of the one trapped in it. Cell will be so weak he can't break the bars."

While Sansara was saying this a black figure appeared in the cage. Within a second Cell was standing there. The android frowned at his surroundings and made an attempt to fly up. The cage closed above him before he could get out and the man was forced back to the ground. He tried to break the bars and create a ki-blast but nothing worked.

The same happened to Bojack. The man was growling and snarling as he kicked and punched against the bars. Gohan grinned up at his face. "Looks like we're done here." He observed innocently. "Let's leave this place."

"That's one great idea." Raditz answered as he appeared behind Gohan. The older saiyan looked at Goku. "Kakarott. It's nice to see you."

Goku looked up as Gohan turned around and moved away so Raditz and Goku could speak. "I wish I could say the same about you." Goku answered strangely cold.

Gohan looked down as Kanara motioned for him to come. The half-saiyan descended to the ground while Raditz and Goku were still looking at each other. "You raised him well." Raditz said while Gohan was descending to the ground. "He's a strong boy."

"I'm not the only one who is responsible for his training." Goku answered. "Piccolo trained Gohan for a long time. I've coached Gohan through the process. He did everything else on his own."

"Still, he's a strong warrior. You should be proud of him." Raditz continued as he moved closer to his brother.

"I am. He knows that." Goku answered.

"And you showed it by leaving him?" Raditz asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons for that." Goku answered as he watched Raditz float closer.

"Whatever the reasons are, it can't be good enough to give up your life. There are saiyans here, including me, who would kill for another chance to be alive again. Don't throw that away." Raditz said as he frowned at his brother. The man turned around when Vegeta called him and floated to his prince. Goku's eyes moved to his son as he thought about the things Raditz just said.

Gohan landed near Kanara and she grinned up at him. "Why did you hold out on me? You should have told me you were this strong, Gohan. Come on if the others knew… They would try to kill themselves all over again. You should show this off."

Gohan shrugged as he scratched the back of his head. "It's not a big deal." He muttered modestly as he looked down and blushes appeared on his face. "I've trained a lot."

"I'll bet," Kanara answered with a smirk. "Wow… I know you are strong but I can't gauge your power level. I don't have a scouter. I saw your hair change and everything but I didn't really see the fight you had with Vegeta. I do know how strong Cell is and you're even stronger. That's amazing."

Goku landed near the two and smiled at his son. "Hey, who is this?" He asked as he eyed the female.

"I'm Kanara." The female answered as she bowed. "So you're Gohan's father?" She asked as she eyed the male. "You don't have a tail either." She continued. "Good thing Cell changed that with you and Vegeta."

Goku raised an eyebrow and then noticed the tail that was lashing behind Gohan. "What happened? Why is your tail back?" He asked.

Gohan looked back and shrugged. "Elijaho. Or what's his name?" Gohan pulled a face. "The wizard."

"Huh.." Goku said thoughtfully. "Vegeta too?" He questioned. Gohan nodded as answer. "Wow. Okay. Let's go back to planet Earth." Goku said as he reached out for Gohan. The half-Saiyan stepped back and chewed on his lip. Goku gave him a questioning glance.

"Why don't I stay in other world? I can stay with you," Gohan said hopefully. "I won't have to go to school. I could visit Kanara."

"Gohan, you have to go back. You know that," Goku answered. "You're not even dead."

"You don't have to be dead," Gohan answered with a frown as his anger suddenly took over. "Why won't you come back with me? Do you hate me that much?" He asked as his voice slowly rose. "Why did come back for me anyway. Just leave me here!" Gohan jumped up and raced out the castle, breaking a window in the process.

Kanara raised an eyebrow. "I'm happy I'm not ruled by my emotions like that." She commented. After this she smiled and bowed for Goku. "See you later." She said before she shot after Gohan.

Goku was staring at the window with a tortured expression on his face. Vegeta landed next to him. "I saw everything." He announced. "He's overreacting."

"He has a reason to." Goku answered with a sigh. "Did you think I made a mistake when I decided to stay dead?"

"Yes." Vegeta answered bluntly. Goku looked at him and Vegeta shrugged. "Did you expect me to lie to you?" He asked before he turned around and walked away. Goku sighed as he looked up at the sky where Gohan just disappeared.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was sitting on one of the many large rocks in the wasteland. The boy sighed as he grabbed his tail and eyed it. The tail twitched as he brushed over the fur.

Steps sounded as Kanara walked closer to him. She sat down and smiled at him. "Hey drama king." She sneered.

"You don't understand." Gohan answered shortly.

"No. I don't." Kanara answered as she placed her hands on the ground behind her and leaned on them. "Did I tell you about my father? He was a very strong man. He was so strong he did a lot of missions. He always won the fights. Then he lost one." Kanara ignored Gohan's questioning glance. "He lost the ability to walk for several years when I was a child. The rejuvenation tanks couldn't heal it. He couldn't go on missions. He couldn't even fight. He hated it."

"The moment my brother turned twelve my father sent him on his first mission. After that he sent my brother away almost a day after his return from a previous mission. He did the same thing with me. I sometimes wondered if he did it because he didn't like us." Kanara sighed as she looked at Gohan. "My father was very fond of me. I didn't know that when I was alive. I lost him two years before I died myself. I always thought he didn't like me until he told me why he was so eager to sent us on new missions."

"My dad loved the missions and he wanted us to enjoy it as much as we could." Kanara continued as her tail reached out to Gohan's. "He sent us away because he liked us and he wanted us to live our lives to the fullest. There are two sides to every story." Kanara smiled as her tail curled around Gohan's tail. "Why were you staring at your tail?"

"I didn't have a tail on planet earth." Gohan answered. "I was just thinking how much I was going to miss it. People always cut it off without consulting me."

"Then don't let them cut it off anymore." Kanara answered with a smile. "Fight it. You're strong enough." Gohan shrugged as he moved on the rock.

"I don't know if I want to go back to earth." Gohan answered with a small frown. "They don't understand me. Maybe I want to stay here with you." Gohan looked at her. "I've learned so much from the last few days here. It's better for me to stay here."

Kanara smiled as she shook her head. "No. You're needed on planet earth. Your family needs you." Kanara said as she got up. "Let's go." She held out her hand for him to grab. Gohan accepted her help and she pulled him up. Kanara placed a hand on his cheek. "I like you." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's going to be hard to let you go but this is not your world."

Gohan eyed her and sighed. "You're right. I have to go home." Gohan answered as he looked up at her. She smiled as he stepped closer and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "We've had fun together here." Gohan muttered as he stepped back again. "We had a difficult start but it went up hill from that."

Kanara grinned. "I still think you're a brat."

"You're still a stuck up full-blooded Saiyan." Gohan shot back before he looked up at the sky. "How long do you think he'll wait before he's going to shoot us?" Gohan asked Kanara as she looked up at the figure in the sky too.

"Do you want to test it out?" Kanara asked with a grin. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. Kanara snickered and shot in the sky. She raced away from the rock in the opposite direction, away from the person in the sky. Gohan smirked and shot after her.

Vegeta growled. "I'm not going to follow you!" He yelled after the two teenagers. The man crossed his arms and watched them fly away. "Stupid children." He spat before he powered up and raced after the two saiyans. He caught up with them in no time since Kanara couldn't power up to a super saiyan.

Vegeta appeared in front of them and pulled back a fist. Gohan dived out of the way just in time. "Whoa. What was that?" He asked as he floated back.

"It's what you deserve. Stay still." Vegeta answered as he moved forward threateningly. Gohan floated back and put out his hands in front of him.

"Can we leave this for planet Earth?" Gohan asked as he looked back. "Dad is coming." Vegeta looked up and powered down.

Goku stopped near the others. "Hey. Are you ready to go?" Goku asked cheerfully as if nothing happened.

Kanara frowned and floated closer to him. She kicked him against the shin and Goku gasped. "Auch! What was that for?" He asked as he grabbed his leg and rubbed over it.

"For leaving him behind!" Kanara snarled back. "You have the chance to spend time with him. Take that chance. Others aren't that lucky." She suddenly noticed what she was saying and placed a hand on her mouth. After this she shot away from them.

Gohan watched her go and smiled slightly. Goku recovered and looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry." He said as he floated closer to his son. "I didn't want to leave you but I thought it was better for planet Earth. I forgot about you. I thought that you didn't need me anymore because you were strong enough to defend the planet on your own. I have missed you." Goku continued as he floated even closer.

"I have missed you too." Gohan answered with a small smile. Vegeta snorted in disgust when the two exchanged a family hug. The two pulled away from each other and Goku tousled Gohan's hair gently. "What do you say we leave this place?" He suggested.

Gohan grinned up at him. "I'm all for it." He answered enthusiastically.

"Wait." Vegeta said as he floated closer. "I have to tell my father where I am going." Vegeta continued. "Let's go back to the Saiyan Empire and see what's going on there. We can leave any time now Kakarott is here."

"I guess one visit couldn't hurt." Goku answered with a shrug. "What do you say, son?"

Gohan nodded as he looked up at his father. "Sure. Why not? I still have to talk to Kanara." He answered cheerfully.

"Okay. Let's go then!" Goku exclaimed before he jumped up and raced to the sky. Gohan smiled as he watched his father fly off.

"Are you ready to leave?" Vegeta asked as he eyed the half-saiyan.

Gohan looked at him and considered his answer. "It's best if I leave." Gohan answered before he flew up and followed his father.

Vegeta raced right after him and appeared next to the half-saiyan. "But is it what you want?" Vegeta asked as he studied the teenager.

"What are you getting at?" Gohan asked. His eyes were trying to find his father but the man was very far ahead of them.

"You do have the chance to stay here." Vegeta answered. "The female would like it."

"You know her name. Why don't you use it?" Gohan muttered. Vegeta ignored this and they continued their journey in silence.

The three saiyans landed in front of the Saiyan Empire. They walked in and found their way to the great hall. There the rest of the saiyan race was celebrating their victory over Cell and his empire. The three saiyans were greeted by every single saiyan in the room and most bowed when they noticed them. They were thanked from every direction. Gohan silently thought the party would be a lot better if there was actually music or drinks or anything more than just people.

The half-saiyan watched as Vegeta met up with Raditz, Nappa and Turles. King Vegeta was standing near a large crowd and they were chanting something. Gohan looked around and his eyes searched the large room. He noticed several female saiyans standing near groups of male saiyans.

"Looking for me?" Gohan turned around and raised both his eyebrows when he noticed Kanara was standing behind him. "Hey. I'm sorry I yelled at your father like that. I should apologize." She muttered as she smiled slightly. Her tail was twitching around her furry skirt as her hands were hiding the naked skin of her stomach.

Gohan shrugged. "My dad can take it." He answered. "Maybe it's good for him to know that not everyone always agrees with his decisions."

Kanara sighed. "So… You're leaving." She stated. Gohan nodded.

"Yes. I have to leave. I can't stay here." Gohan answered. "This is not my place." His hand brushed over his furry shorts uselessly.

"You are nice. I don't say that very often. You even managed to get on the good side of my comrades." Kanara's eyes moved to the group of teenagers that was standing near them. They were all busy celebrating their victory. "That's a real accomplishment."

The tension Gohan felt was slowly melting. The boy placed a hand on Kanara's shoulder. "I won't forget you. You were such an adventure." Gohan said softly. "You showed me that saiyans can be good too. Or at least nice."

Kanara grinned. "I haven't been nice to you at all." She sneered. Then she rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a softy." She gently punched him in the shoulder. "Go play the hero on your planet." She said. "They need you."

Gohan smiled and nodded. He turned away from her and walked back to his father. Goku was just being introduced to his father. Gohan had never seen his own father so serious as the two saiyans studied each other. Bardock patted on Goku's shoulder. "You've done a good job raising your son." He observed.

Goku smirked. "Thank you. I agree." He answered. Gohan stopped walking when he noticed they were talking about him. He was spotted before he could turn away though.

"Hybrid. Come here!" Turles yelled loudly as he motioned for Gohan to come closer. Gohan bit his lip and quickly made his way to them.

"Don't say it so loud." He muttered as he looked around.

"It's not like they don't know it." Turles sneered as answer.

Gohan glared at him so Goku decided to change the subject. "So. Are you ready to go home?" Goku asked as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm all for it." Gohan answered with a smile. "We'll need to find Vegeta or we can leave him here." Gohan suggested innocently.

Goku smirked. "No. Bulma would kill me if I would do that." He answered as he looked around.

"There he is!" Gohan pointed to the right where Vegeta was talking to his father.

"Good luck on Earth, nephew." Raditz said as he tousled Gohan's hair.

"I'd rather wish you good luck here." Gohan answered as he looked around. "I'm glad I can go back to the world of the living."

"You should visit us sometimes." Bardock said as he crossed his arms and eyed his grandson. The man's eyes moved to Goku. "You can visit us, can't you? It's harder for the boy. You don't have that excuse." Bardock pointed at the halo above Goku's head.

Goku snickered. "I'll see what I can do." He answered. After this he looked at Gohan. "I'll go talk to Vegeta. Do you want to say goodbye to anyone else?"

"Yes. I need to talk to someone." Gohan muttered as his eyes drifted off to Sansara. Goku nodded and made his way to Vegeta. Gohan walked to Sansara. "Sir? You're still on my side, right?" He asked slightly unsure.

Sansara snickered. "Yes. Is there something you want to ask me?" He asked as he looked up at the half-saiyan.

"Yes. Can you help me with something?" Gohan asked.

"Anything, boy." Sansara answered with a smile. Gohan leaned over and whispered something in Sansara's ear. The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked. Gohan turned sideways and pointed to someone in the crowd. Sansara nodded. "Sure. That's very easy." He answered as he pushed up his sleeves. The man's hands moved in strange circles and a purple glow appeared around his fingers. Gohan's eyes moved to the person in the crowd.

A group of Saiyans was standing at the right side of the hall. They all looked to the left when a bright light surrounded one of the saiyans. Kanara gasped as her clothing lit up and slowly morphed into something else. Her furry top turned into a light blue uniform that covered her upper-arms. A silver armor appeared around the light blue uniform. She looked down at the silver boots and noticed the light-blue fabric that covered her legs. She looked up and met Gohan's eyes.

The half-saiyan grinned at her and Kanara gave a wide smile back. "Thank you." She whispered.

Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked. Gohan nodded as his eyes moved to Vegeta. The older saiyan was eying the saiyan race for the last time. Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Let's go." The saiyan prince ordered. Goku nodded and his eyes moved to Sansara. The small wizard smiled and moved with his hands. Gohan gave one last look at Kanara. The last thing he saw were her brown eyes before everything turned black.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I don't know." A female voice said frantically. "I swear I saw him move. His fingers moved. I know they did."

Darkness.

"Maybe you're just hoping that he'll wake up." Another voice answered. "It wouldn't be the first time." This sounded like a different female. He recognized the voice but he couldn't create a picture in his mind.

Darkness surrounding him.

'_Ugh. I hate darkness. There should be a law against it.'_

"You should get some rest." The second female voice said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

A hand touched his hand. _'Wait a second? They can touch me? Why can they touch me but I can't see anything. Where are they?'_

"I'm fine. You're the one who has been working all day." The first female answered stubbornly. "Besides, he's my son."

'_Mom? Why can't I see her?' _Soft fabric under his hands and back. The smell of recently baked cookies.

"_Open your eyes."_

'_Who said that?' _Gohan tried to look around but the darkness didn't change. _'Do I have my eyes closed?' _ Gohan opened his eyes.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were still arguing. The half-saiyan squinted his eyes because of the sudden light. He placed a hand on his head and groaned softly. Chi-chi and Bulma looked sideways. "Gohan!" Chi-chi shrieked as she nearly jumped on the bed. "Gohan. Are you okay? What happened? You have a lot of explaining to do, young man!"

"Hi mom." Gohan answered as Chi-Chi hugged him tightly.

Bulma tousled Gohan's hair. "You scared us." She complained.

"Trust me. It wasn't my idea." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes again.

Bulma smiled as her eyes moved to her husband. She noticed Vegeta was staring up at the ceiling. "Vegeta? Hey, why didn't you say anything?" She complained as she walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"What was I supposed to say?" Vegeta snarled back at her. "Good morning?"

"No. You could have thanked me for the nice bed I gave you." Bulma answered as she placed a hand on his forehead.

Vegeta scoffed. "I don't see any use for that." He answered annoyed.

Bulma huffed. "Here I was thinking a few days of sleep would do you some good." She said as she got up. After this she turned around and walked out the room.

Vegeta glanced sideways where Chi-Chi was taking Gohan's temperature. "Stay still honey." Chi-chi said as Gohan tried to get up. Chi-Chi pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it. "You seem to be fine. Don't get up yet." Gohan lied down with a sigh.

"I'm sure you have been through a lot. Just lay here and I'll get you something nice to eat, okay?" Chi-chi said as she got up. The mother adjusted Gohan's sheets and made he was tucked in properly. She quickly pressed a kiss on his forehead and rushed out of the room.

Gohan let out a breath and closed his eyes. He pushed the sheets off him and took a deep breath. "Did I just dream everything or did it really happen?" Gohan asked as he looked sideways.

Vegeta was staring up at the ceiling. He glanced in Gohan's way. "Do you really want an answer to that question?" He asked.

A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "No." He answered as he looked up again.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Okay. The next chapter will be the epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think! :) The more reviews I get the faster I will update the epilogue!**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**This is the last chapter.. So sad.. I don't like saying goodbye to my stories :(**

**I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks to Puja723. She helped me through the story. Thank you!**

**Sigh.. **

**Epilogue.**

"And that was our presentation about Capsule Corporation. We hope you found it interesting. Thank you for listening." Videl said as she smiled at the class. Gohan was standing next to her as he pressed on a button of the computer and a picture of Capsule Corporation appeared on the screen once more.

"Good job, you two," The teacher said as he straightened his blue jacket. "I'll contact you about your grade." Gohan and Videl nodded and quickly gathered their stuff.

"That went great." Gohan said later that day. "I was afraid I was going to mess it up."

"Why would you mess it up?" Videl asked as she looked up. Her blue pants dragged over the ground and she pulled it up so Gohan caught a glimpse of her black sneakers. Videl pulled her brown jacket tighter over her white shirt. "It's just a presentation."

"I'm just not very comfortable in crowded places." Gohan answered as they walked out the building. The half-saiyan wondered how he was going to travel home when Videl was keeping him company. He hoped someone would keep her company so he could travel on his own.

As on cue, Eresa met up with them. "Hey guys. There's a party tonight. A guy named Ed is throwing it. I want to go there. Are you in?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yeah sure." Videl answered as she shrugged. "What about you Gohan?"

"I'll have to check. I have a meeting tonight but I can probably cancel it." Gohan answered thoughtfully.

"You go to a meeting every night." Videl pointed out. "What happens at those meetings?"

"Nothing. A friend is just helping me with school work. He's teaching me extra things." Gohan answered vaguely. "I'll see you two tonight. Later." Gohan waved and turned right.

Videl and Eresa continued their path straight ahead. "So…" Eresa said slowly.

"So?" Videl repeated as she raised an eyebrow.

"You and Gohan have been spending a lot of time together lately. Has anything happened?" Eresa asked curiously as he blue eyes scrutinized her friend.

Videl pulled on her pig-tail and shrugged. "What could have happened? We were at Capsule Corporation working on that assignment every time." Videl answered as she looked away. "We were too busy to think about anything else. Besides, we're just friends."

"Right…" Eresa drawled unconvinced. "Let's just hope you'll be paired up again, huh? Better luck next time."Eresa winked and ran away. Videl blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! What did you mean by that?" Videl yelled after her friend. "Hey! Eresa! Wait up!" Videl started running too.

They didn't know they were being watched by a young boy who was floating in the sky. Gohan smiled as he watched them run. "You're staying here for a very long time." Piccolo's voice cut in as he appeared next to Gohan.

The half-saiyan shrugged as his white blouse was rippled by the wind. "I don't really have anything to do." Gohan answered as he pulled his bag closer on his shoulder.

"What time is your meeting with Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he eyed the half-saiyan.

"I'm meeting him at four." Gohan answered as he rolled his eyes. "Since our trip to hell he's been very insistent of our sessions. He won't let me out of it."

"And you're planning on going to that party tonight?" Piccolo asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe he's in a good mood?" Gohan suggested hopefully.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo said as he raised an eyebrow.

Gohan groaned. "We'll just see what happens," He answered. "I'll be on time and I'll be nice and I'll just hope Vegeta had a major change of heart in just one day?" Gohan said hopefully.

"You're optimistic. It makes me think of the younger version of you." Piccolo observed. Gohan smiled as answer.

Later that day Gohan walked in the capsule corp. building. He tried to avoid Bulma's mother. She tended to give him sweets and last time she did that Vegeta walked in while he was eating chocolate cookies. Vegeta got very angry that day and dragged Gohan in the gravity room to teach him the lesson that saiyan children should be drilled and not spoiled. He never wanted that again and especially not today.

The half-saiyan quickly walked to the labs. There he found Bulma leaning over a large table. The table was littered with small screws and other metal objects. "Hi Bulma." Gohan said as he stepped inside. Bulma jumped up and turned around.

"Hey. You scared me." Bulma said as he pulled off her glasses. "How are you doing?" She asked. "Why are you here?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm here to train with Vegeta." He answered as he eyed the stuff on the table.

"Again? You're here every day." Bulma observed as she unbuttoned her white lab-coat and tossed it on a chair. "What happened? Before your dream trip Vegeta couldn't get you to train with him."

"Nothing. I'm just ready to continue my training." Gohan answered with a nod.

"Right." Bulma said as she brushed over her blue pants. The female pulled a black vest over her white shirt. "I think Vegeta is in the gravity room. You're early."

"I was hoping I could leave earlier too." Gohan answered as he followed her out the room.

"You're going to ask Vegeta to cut you some slack?" Bulma asked with a small smile. Gohan nodded. Bulma chuckled. "Good luck, kiddo." Bulma answered as she tousled his hair.

Gohan groaned as he opened the door and walked out the capsule corp. building. He walked to the ship which contained the gravity room. Gohan closed his eyes and did a small prayer before he entered the room. Vegeta was flying in mid-air and he seemed to be having an all-out fight with a strong invisible opponent.

Gohan placed his schoolbag on the ground and watched Vegeta train for a few seconds. "Are you going to stare at me all day?" Vegeta snarled at him as he lowered his fists. Gohan bit his lip .This wasn't a very good start of their session. "Change in your uniform and come here." Vegeta ordered as he landed on the ground.

Gohan nodded and quickly grabbed the uniform that was lying around on the ground. The blue uniform reminded him of the uniform he wore on planet Namek. The armor was similar to Vegeta's standard uniform without shoulder pads. Gohan pulled on the white boots and got up again. That was another rule Vegeta made up. Gohan had to wear a saiyan uniform when they were training.

Vegeta glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind a see-through shield. "You're early." He observed.

"People continue to notice that." Gohan muttered as he moved closer. "I'm early because I wanted to ask you something."

Vegeta raised both his eyebrows. "No." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water and opened it.

"You didn't even hear my question." Gohan complained.

"If it concerns moving the finishing time of this spar then it's a no." Vegeta answered after he'd taken a sip from the bottle.

"Even if it means moving it to a later time?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Don't tempt me." Vegeta answered as he tossed the bottle away.

"Come on, Vegeta. I have been here every day. Just let me leave earlier today." Gohan whined as he stepped closer.

"Why?" The saiyan prince asked sneering at the tiny half-breed.

"What?" Gohan asked as Vegeta's piercing eyes fell on him.

"Why do you want to leave earlier?" Vegeta asked as he tilted his head.

"I want to go to a dance." Gohan answered with a shrug.

"Right. Might that have anything to do with a certain raven-haired female?" Vegeta asked as his eyes scrutinized the half-saiyan.

"Who?" Gohan asked tiredly.

"Don't play dumb. The annoying female who visited you almost every day when you were still recovering from our trip to hell." Vegeta answered. "Did you forget about Kanara already?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and turned away from the older saiyan. Vegeta watched as Gohan walked to the window. "It's not like I can see her again." Gohan snarled as he crossed his arms.

"True but she did conquer an adequate part of you hart, didn't she?" Vegeta asked as he stepped closer.

"Someone should write an essay about your choice of words." Gohan muttered under his breath.

Vegeta ignored this. "Which is why you told me not to talk about her." He stated. "I wonder how your mother would react if she knew about this." He mused out loud. Gohan turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You may leave early today." Vegeta said as he turned away from the half-saiyan and walked to the center of the room. Gohan followed him. "I will see you Saturday at ten to train the entire day."

"The whole day?" Gohan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You and I will spend the entire Saturday in this room and you will spend the next Saturday in this room too. And we'll continue that every Saturday until I think it's enough." Vegeta said as a smug smirk appeared on his face.

Gohan's arms fell to his sides. Gohan sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Maybe I'll just tell them myself. This is definitely not worth it." He muttered with a frown.

"It's your call." Vegeta smirked.

"You're mean." Gohan muttered with a pout.

"We've had encounters here on planet Earth and on Namek and you find that out now?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been working on the theory for a while now." Gohan muttered. "Fine. I'll be here on Saturday." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Good. Now let's start the match." Vegeta answered as he lowered his body into a fighting stance.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A large cage was filled with several strong warriors. The sight was very interesting. There were different colors of skin, tall warriors, smaller warriors, bulky warriors and even artificial warriors. One of the warriors was leaning against the steel bars of the cage. His smooth green arms had a shine about them. The android had his eyes closed as he tried to block out the other warriors in the prison.

Whoosh. A small stone landed against his head. Cell opened his eyes and his pink pupils glared at the group of Saiyans near him. A female was standing in front of the group. She brushed through her spiky black hair and winked at the android. A small catapult was tossed up and down. "You again." Cell snarled.

"Of course." Kanara answered with a grin. "We don't want you guys to get bored."

"We visited them after every sleeping time we had." Dacar complained. "I know you want to take revenge for whatever they did to you but this is getting annoying."

"Good. That means I am doing my job right." Kanara answered as she grabbed a rock from the ground and prepared her next attack. Cell was closing his eyes again as he tried to shut her out too. A stone shot to his head. A second later another one made its way to his head.

"Will you stop that!" Cell yelled at her.

"Funny. I seem to remember that I said the exact same thing a few weeks ago. You didn't listen to me then. Why should I listen to you now?" Kanara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Cell frowned back at her. Kanara chuckled and turned around. "Okay. I am done." She muttered as she smiled at them. "Do we have any plans for today? I can stay here for a while."

"There is a tournament in the great hall." Kokaro answered with a nod.

Kanara rolled her eyes. "Since we got the castle there have been tournaments al the time. It's getting boring to watch it." She muttered. Kanara turned to the cage and sighed. "Hell can get quite boring."

"I think hell is pretty interesting." They all looked back and noticed Goku was standing behind them. The man smiled as he stepped closer. "Hey everyone. I am here to check on them." Goku said as he nodded to the cage. "And I have something for you." Goku handed an envelope to Kanara. She grinned as she looked at the letter in her hands.

"It's another love letter from her wannabe mate." Dacar teased as he watched Kanara observe the envelope. She pushed the envelope under her uniform.

"I am a saiyan. I don't write love letters." Kanara answered as she frowned at her friends.

Kokaro chuckled. "But he does." The teenager looked at Goku. "Did you read it?" He asked curiously.

Goku shook his head. "Gohan asked me not to read it." He said with a nod. "At least, that is what Kami said. Gohan gives the letters to Kami and he sends them to me and vice versa." Goku explained.

"That must mean there are dirty things in there." Dacar said with a gasp. "We _need _to read it!" The others nodded in agreement and they all turned to Kanara.

"Wait a second!" Kanara said as she stepped back. "There is nothing dirty in our letters. I am fourteen years old!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah but he can age." Dacar answered.

"According to his letters it has been two earth months." Kanara answered. "He did not age in the last two months."

"He just turned fifteen actually." Goku chipped in.

"Oh really?" Kokaro asked cheerfully. "Well then. Congratulate him for me." He mentioned to Kanara.

Kanara rolled her eyes and hid the letter in her uniform. "When will you be back?" She asked Goku. "I'll know when to finish it."

"I'll be back in a month." Goku answered. "Do you have enough equipment? Pens, letters?"

"Yeah." Kanara answered with a nod.

"Good. Now we got that worked out. Let us take a look at the letter." Dacar said as he leaned over and pulled on the back of her uniform.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Kanara asked annoyed as she pushed his hand away.

"But we have to supervise these kind of things." Dacar answered with a smirk. "Make sure there aren't any reproduction methods going on."

Kanara rolled her eyes. "I am dead." She answered annoyed.

Dacar shrugged as answer. Goku scratched his head. "Don't worry. There is nothing important in there. He's just talking about school, his live at home and his sessions with Vegeta." Goku said innocently.

The others stared at him. "You read the letter?" Kanara exclaimed. "Gohan asked you not to!"

"I didn't read it." Goku answered as he spread his arms. "King Kai read it to me. That's technically not reading it myself."

Kanara closed her eyes. "I really hope Gohan got some brains from his mother's side." She muttered with a sigh. After this she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll just write to Gohan that we cannot write to each other any more. People are reading our letters."

"No! No!" Goku answered. "I won't do that anymore." He said. "I promise."

Kanara raised both her eyebrows. "Okay. Fine. Thank you for doing this." She said as she gave a short bow. "Have you seen the castle we built for the saiyan empire?"

"You don't live in the castle that used to belong to Cell?" Goku asked curiously.

"Of course not." Kokaro answered annoyed. "We can build our own castle. We won't live in the place those toasters created. We can build a bigger and better castle in less time."

"With less strength." Cell sneered from the cell. They all turned around. Kanara frowned as she realized she temporarily forgot the prisoners were there. "So you and Gohan have been keeping track of each other. How is he doing? Is he still the pathetic brat he used to be?"

Kanara smirked. "Yes. Gohan is doing great. And yes, he is still a pathetic little brat that can beat you without any trouble." She gave him a taunting glance. Cell glared back at her.

Dacar rolled his eyes. "Let's go. We'll show Kakarot to the castle and then we can catch the match." The others agreed and they all turned away to walk out the dungeon. Kanara followed them and reached down her uniform. She retrieved the letter and looked at it. She opened the envelope and her eyes scanned over the words written on the paper. She smiled as folded the paper back.

"Come on, Kanara. What's taking you so long?"Kokaro yelled from outside.

"I'll be right there!" Kanara yelled back before she pushed the letter back in her uniform and ran outside.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You have to give me more than that!" Vegeta yelled at the half-saiyan. Gohan dived under a punch before he blocked a kick. The boy was pushed back by the force of the kick.

"You're very fierce today." Gohan panted as he floated back. "Can we take a break?"

Vegeta ignored the question and punched the half-saiyan in the stomach. Gohan coughed in pain. Vegeta whirled around in the air and kicked against Gohan's shoulder. A sickening crack was heard as a bone was dislocated. Gohan screamed as his hand moved to his shoulder.

"Are you going to cry?" Vegeta sneered as he watched the painful expression on Gohan's face.

"I swear, Bulma says you changed but you're still as ruthless as ever during the spars." Gohan snarled as he tried to move his hurt left arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Are you giving up?"

Gohan shook his head and prepared himself for the rest of the battle. The boy launched to Vegeta and moved his knee up to kick Vegeta. The man raced up in the air to avoid the attack and prepared a blast. He went to sent it when he noticed his target was gone.

Vegeta frowned and looked around as all his senses jumped to alert. "Show yourself." Vegeta yelled as his eyes moved around frantically.

"Boo." Gohan's boot connected with Vegeta's left shoulder and the man was thrown backwards. Gohan smirked as Vegeta rolled his shoulder a few times.

"You are faster than I am." Vegeta observed as he floated up a little and eyed the half-saiyan.

Gohan followed him up. "You are more skilled than I am." Gohan answered as he eyed the older Saiyan.

"We can learn from each other." Vegeta answered.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Can we continue to learn from each other tomorrow? I really have to go. Now I have to spend some time in the rejuvenation tank too." Gohan complained as he looked at his shoulder.

Vegeta growled. "Fine. We're done for today." He answered as he floated to the ground. Gohan followed him and smiled as he ran to the corner of the room to grab his bag. Vegeta followed him out the room. The man decided he could spend some time in the rejuvenation tank too.

They entered the hallway to the room with the tanks and they crossed with Bulma. "You two are going to kill each other someday." She complained. "Why can't you try to finish a match without completely destroying each other?"

"We are warriors." Vegeta answered. "We don't care about a few bruises."

"I do. I don't like seeing my husband and godson beaten up like that." Bulma ranted as she followed them. Her blue pants wrinkled as she walked.

Gohan smiled as he opened a tank and sat down in it. Bulma handed him the breathing apparatus and closed the door. She typed in a few numbers while she watched Gohan settle in the tank.

Vegeta was standing near her. He was watching Gohan too. The half-saiyan suddenly noticed all the eyes on him and he gave a small glare at Vegeta. The older Saiyan glared back just as hard until the blue liquid made Gohan close his eyes.

Bulma turned to her husband. "You have been spending quite some time together in that gravity room." She observed. Vegeta grunted and walked to the second tank.

After flying for several hours Gohan landed in front of his small house. He quickly raced to his room. "Gohan!" Chi-chi followed him and watched as Gohan changed into other clothes. "What's going on? You don't have any wounds at all." Chi-chi mentioned when she noticed Gohan's flawless skin.

"I used the rejuvenation tank." Gohan answered as he pulled on a black pair of pants.

"I don't know whether to think you used the tank because you were so roughed up after the spar or to hope you just wanted to look nice for tonight." Chi-chi muttered with a sigh. Gohan looked at his mother. His eyes moved over her long yellow dress and the purple sash around her waist. Gohan smiled as he pulled on his blue shirt.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm fine." He said as he grabbed a black jacket. "I'll go now, okay?"

Chi-chi nodded and gave him a brief hug. "Have fun tonight." She muttered.

Gohan nodded and he walked to the living room. "Gohan!" Goten ran closer to him and jumped right into his arms. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to a party. " Gohan answered as he hugged his little brother. "I'll be back tonight. Why don't you go to bed early today and we'll have some fun tomorrow morning. We can go fishing." Gohan said as he placed his brother on the ground.

Goten nodded and grinned. "Yeah! I have the best big brother!" He yelled before he turned around and ran to his room. Gohan watched him go with a smile.

"Something changed between you and Goten since you went to hell." Chi-chi said as she walked closer. "He adores you even more than he did before."

"The feeling is mutual now." Gohan answered before he turned around. "Someone showed me that it's important to keep your family around." He continued. "I'll go now. I'll be home around twelve, okay?"

Chi-chi nodded. "Have fun. Don't do anything bad!" She warned as she walked out the small house and watched Gohan run off. He jumped in the air and vanished from her sight.

An hour later Gohan was walking around in the large house where 'Ed' was apparently living. The boy tried to make his way through all the bodies dancing around, near and against each other. The boy wondered why anyone would like something like this and made his escape to the garden. The boy leaned against the refreshment table and looked up at the sky. He ignored the couples making out on several spots around him. A small stone path made its way to a large fountain in the middle of the garden. Small pieces of grass were decorated with beautiful flowers and bushes were trimmed in abstract blocks. Gohan's fingers rubbed over the light blue fabric of the table cloth absently.

"Good evening." A voice made him glance to the right. The boy nearly dropped his drink when he noticed who was standing near him.

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed as he pushed himself away from the table. The boy almost did not recognize her mainly because she was wearing a skirt. She pulled on her beige skirt with black decorations swirling down it nervously as his eyes moved over her appearance. She was wearing a black top with a print of a long necklace on it. Her black hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders and he could catch a whiff of her sweet perfume. "Wow. You look great."

Videl scoffed. "Eresa forced me to wear this. She said I had to do it because boys…" Videl stopped talking and looked away. "It's just something new I'm trying out, I guess." She muttered after that.

Gohan's eyes lingered on her legs for a moment before he mentally smacked himself on the head for acting like that. The boy motioned to the table. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"No thanks." Videl answered. "Let's go find the others. Eresa is back there somewhere." Videl tried to find her friends by standing on her toes but she couldn't really see her friend. The female pulled a face and took a step forwards. She was so distracted by her search for her friend that she didn't notice the can of soda on the ground. She stepped on it and tripped backwards. Gohan caught her immediately by grabbing her arm. He pulled her back up but he used too much force and she stumbled forwards until she bumped into him. They looked at each other as they both did not attempt to move away. Gohan's instinct took over as he leaned in and pressed a kiss on her lips.

He noticed what he was doing and pulled away. He almost dropped her but managed to grab her upper arm. "I'm sorry." He said as he stepped away from her. "That was rude."

Videl rubbed over her left arm and looked down. "Don't apologize. It was nice." She muttered.

Gohan relaxed slightly. "Nice? Do you mean you liked it?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Videl smiled at him and stepped closer. "I like you, Gohan." She whispered softly. Gohan couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Several hours later the four friends were walking on the large and extensive parking lot of the house. They were all a little tipsy and they were walking quite slow. "Have you ever been to such a party?" Eresa yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"I have never seen anything like that." Gohan said thoughtfully. "I didn't know I go to school with people like that." He muttered after that.

"Well, they were having fun." Videl answered with a shrug. "As long as they behave a little. I don't want to be called in the middle of the night to round up a group of loose teenagers."

"I don't think I will be able to get up anyway." Gohan answered. He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh and I promised my brother to go fishing early in the morning. He'll be jumping on my bed at six." He complained.

"Let's just forget about that for now." Videl answered as she fell down in the soft grass outside the gates of the villa. "Let's just lie down and look at the stars. Forget about the world around us."

"That's a great idea." Gohan answered as he lay down too. The others followed their example and laid down too. The four friends stared up at the sky until they all fell asleep. They were rudely woken by a cursing and complaining Vegeta who was sent there by a terrified Chi-chi and a worried Bulma. Gohan was escorted back to his house while Vegeta was threatening him with all sorts of pain but Gohan didn't really hear him. He was thinking about the night before that day and smiled as he recalled his moments with Videl. He knew that night would probably stay fresh in his memory for the rest of his life. He also knew that he enjoyed that long evening and that he had to remember that. His trip to hell taught him one thing: Life is way too short so it's best to enjoy it and that was his plan. He was going to enjoy everything that came on his path. Even Vegeta's ruthless training sessions…

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**That was it :O **

**Will there be a sequel? Yes. I have enough ideas for it. When will it appear? I don't know. I haven't started on it yet and I probably won't start on it for a while.. I want to work on some other projects first. But I will write it someday. The ideas are too amusing to forget. ^.^**

**Ugh, I'm really starting to dislike New year's Eve or whatever it's called in the English language. It's not my native language.. I enjoy watching the fireworks etc but I can't forget about the massive amount of damage we do to the Earth on that day.. It makes feel a bit sick.. I feel so powerless to stop it, you know.. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know if you liked it. Even if you haven't reviewed at all, you can review now to tell me what you thought of the entire story. ^.^ I surely enjoyed writing it and I want to thank everyone for supporting me with the reviews, alerts, favorites etc.**

**Bye Bye ^.^ Happy New Year!**


	22. Chapter 22: Author's note Temporarily!

Hey everyone!

I don't know how many of you put me on author alert. But for the people who didn't do that: I uploaded a new story. The sequel to this story. It's call "Hell of a life". I'm still doubting about the title but I can always change that right? ;)

So, I hope you will read it and let me know what you think!


End file.
